Lands of the Setting Sun
by Eetrak
Summary: Beyond the western shores of the Fire Nation lies a new world. But the sun is setting on these lands, and the Avatar will learn the truth about both himself and a destiny that will determine the lives of those he loves the most...
1. Episode 1: Ghosts of the Past

**Episode 1: Ghosts of the Past**

The view of the Fire Nation capital under the moonlight was breathtaking, a sight he was familiar with ever since took the throne from his father, Fire Lord Ozai. For six years, Zuko slowly helped rebuild the world, restoring his nation's former honor the way he restored his own. He started on his journey thinking he was alone, but now he knew better. Had this been any other night, however, he would've smiled. But this night was different; this was the night his mothered disappeared. For six years he searched in vain for her. His father's cryptic message of her mysterious disappearance left Zuko baffled. Words such as "shadows" and "darkness" echoed from Ozai's mouth, offering Zuko no help in his search. Even his beloved uncle Iroh, member of the secretive Order of the White Lotus, couldn't offer any answers to Ursa's fate. It pained him that he couldn't find her and tell her about his journey.

"Are you ever going to come to bed?" a voice asked from behind. Zuko turned around and smiled as Mai leaned against the doorway, wearing nothing but her robe, the slight bulge of her stomach slowly revealing itself through the silk.

"Eventually. Why don't you to go on ahead?" Zuko smiled. Despite his melancholy mood, he was excited that he was finally having a child.

"Zuko, you realize she's been gone for eleven years. She might not even be alive anymore." Mai softly said while walking up to Zuko and gently grabbing his shoulder.

A younger him would've exploded at the comment, but he learned a long time ago Mai's not on to take one's anger out upon. "Maybe you're right, but I just don't want to give up on her like that. She was one of a few who actually cared for me back in my childhood. It would be betraying her memory."

"Zuko, you're wrong. We both know your mother was a kind woman. Thanks to you, everyone in the Fire Nation remembers her fondly. It's not your fault she left, so you need to stop beating yourself up about this." Mai scowled.

Zuko laughed a little. "Did Uncle send you some special tea he neglected to tell me about? You seem more… oh what's the word?"

"Let's just say I'm just as tired as you are. You really do need come to bed." Mai smiled.

Zuko knew he couldn't win this argument. "Alright, I'll go to bed. There's just one last thing I need to do."

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you." Mai smiled before he slowly kissed him. She slowly strode away; walking in a way she knew Zuko would want to follow her.

After she left, Zuko made his way through the dark halls of the Palace, lit barely by the dim lanterns and the moon. He slowly made his way to a small room, a shrine of sorts to those who have passed away. There was picture of Lu Ten, along with others he considered close to him, including allies he lost during the war and resulting construction. He spied a picture of his mother and knelt before the altar as he lit to sticks of incense with his fingertips.

He whispered a small prayer, one of hope that she was still alive somewhere…

"I look so sad in that picture…" a voice whispered behind him a hand touched his shoulder.

Zuko gasped as he swung around. "Mother?" Only the flickering shadows taunted him. But he was sure she was there. He rushed out the room, spotting a guard. "You there! Did you see someone enter or leave this room while I was in there? Well answer!" he roared.

"Um, no sir. Should have the palace placed on alert?" the guard managed to reply, confused by his lord's behavior.

Zuko calmed down a little. "No, no. Mai's right, I'm just tired. Resume you patrol, sorry for alarming you." Zuko made his way through halls of the palace back to his and Mai's bed. "I know it was her…"

* * *

The halls of the Southern Air Temple were cold and overgrown with various forms of vegetation. His childhood had remained in ruins. Aang wandered the halls, slowly looking at the frescoes and statues of great airbending masters. He had left Katara and Appa back at the camp, hoping that at least they could get some sleep. He couldn't, not here at least. Even with his energybending, he couldn't bring his people back. They were gone and there was no way to bring them back from the dead; he was the last of his kind.

"I'm sorry old friend, but after I gone, the Air Nomad culture will be all but destroyed." Aang quietly said, placing his hand on the statue of Gyasto. Aang couldn't help but feel the guilt when it came to their deaths at the hands of Sozin. If he had only been there…

"Aang…" he heard Katara say from behind him. He felt her soft touch as she stood behind him.

"I know what you're going to say. That there was nothing I could've done. But that's not true. For the past six years, I've been trying to figure out how to use energybending to instill airbending into people. But every time I tried, I failed. I tried to bring them back, but their gone for good."

"That's not true. Their temples are still here, people still remember them. You still remember them. You can teach those willing to learn about your customs. I'm sure there be a following of sort." Katara tried to reassure him.

"I wish that were true." Aang sighed, his depression still evident. "Come on, we've got to sleep. It's a long way to Kyoshi."

"It truly is a shame that we are the last. Or are we?" a raspy, elderly voice cracked through the silence of the halls. Both Aang and Katara swung around, prepared for a confrontation.

"Who's there?" Aang demanded.

"Only the wind…" the voice trailed off as gust of wind blew through the halls.

"That was weird." Katara commented.

"You're telling me. I thought I saw someone just now." Aang replied.

"You mean like a ghost?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but it looked more like a shadow. I only saw it for second, though." Aang answered as if he himself was unsure.

"Aang let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Katara squirmed.

Aang quickly glanced at Gyatso's statue. "Yeah, Appa's probably wondering where we are." As they left the Temple, Aang kept wondering about the voice's message. "Or are we?"

* * *

In the middle of a moonlit ocean, a small steamboat slowly made it through the waves. On its bow stood a young woman of olive skin and coal black hair, her eyes shone a brilliant hue of crimson even in the pale moonlight. She wore a leather vest over a long sleeved white shirt. Her dark pants and boots fading together in the darkness with several leather belts hanging from her waist, on one of the belts hung a simple rapier. She eyed the horizon, lost in her own thoughts.

"It's nice out here, just like home…" she smiled but was interrupted from her nostalgia when she heard someone walking up from behind.

"Lady Isabella, we've spotted land. What should our next course of action be?" the first mate of the ship asked.

"I told you to call me Isa. Have a scout troop go out ahead of us and search for any ports. If those fishermen from the Eastern Water Nation were telling the truth instead of just rambling like the drunks they are, then we be off the southern coast of this supposed Fire Nation. Anchor the ship near the coast, but have the engines running in case the locales decide our presence is unnecessary." Isa ordered.

"Shall I send a raptor unit? They are much faster." The sailor asked.

"Had this been any of the other nations, it would've gone unsaid. But I'm trying not to start an international crisis here." The woman retorted. "Have the crew prepare one of the wooden lifeboats; we'll take one of them." She walked off from the bow and past the first mate of the ship.

"My lady may I ask what you doing?" the first mate asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going with them. I'm not missing a chance like this." She smiled before disappearing below deck.

"This isn't going to end well for us…" the first mate sighed.

"When does it ever?" the voice of the women said from the bow of the ship.

The first mate shook his head and followed her.

On the Fire Nation homeland, a tiny village had silenced for the night. From a distance, all seemed well. But up close it was a horrid sight. Blood was strewn everywhere; across walls and roads. Doors were left wide open, revealing the carnage inside. Bodies lie in agony on the ground, their face twisted in pain. A black liquid seeped from the mouths and eyes of the many, as if they were bleeding shadows. A pair of bloody footprints snaked their way down an ally, where two men stood.

"You're a monster!" a Fire Nation soldier managed to gasped even though his throat was being crushed.

"Tell me something I don't know, pagan. Like where is the capital of this little empire? Tell me, and maybe I'll you be my little messenger about this little massacre." A man cloaked completely in black smiled. His teeth were unnaturally white, even when they were tainted red with blood.

"Never…" the soldier managed to say before he felt a hand force his head into the wall. He gargled in protest and loud crack echoed down the alley. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from every point in his head and massive hole gaped across his forehead.

"How very sad." The hooded man said. "It looks like I'm going to have to look for it on my own." He licked the blood off his fingers. "Disgusting, their blood is so foul. Like a peasants, then again I haven't really tasted noble blood in a while either. Regardless…"

He threw his arm out and summoned a large black mass the engulfed the soldier's corpse. The black mass absorbed the body, breaking down to its most basic elements. The murdered breathed in the night air and smiled savagely, enjoying the moment with ecstatic pleasure.

As soon as he regained his composure, his smiled faded. "Enough fun and games for now, I have business to take care of." He said while turning his back towards the bodies of the villagers. As he walked, a shadow consumed him; when the shadow retreated, the slain guard continued walking with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

Nearly a day flying on Appa had both Aang and Katara nearly fast asleep, but to the luck Kyoshi Island came into view.

"There it is!" Katara shouted waking up Aang even though he was the one flying Appa.

"Wow, that longer than I thought." Aang laughed.

"I'm just glad we're finally here." Katara smiled.

"I wonder if Sokka and Suki are doing okay." Aang asked.

"Say hello to Uncle Aang, Yue!" Sokka voiced said from behind a baby place firmly in front of Aang's face. The baby was delighted and lightly beat Aang's bald head.

"Hi Yue!" Aang smiled at the baby, taking her out of Sokka's hands.

"Sokka, I'm sure Suki wouldn't appreciate it if you thrust you daughter into other people's faces." Katara frowned.

"You're just jealous that in the time it took me to have two kids, you still have yet to have one." Sokka smirked.

"Well it's not like we haven't been trying." Aang suddenly said, causing Katara to blush.

"Appa!' a young voice squealed. A young boy, no older than three came running down the hill, his mother watching him carefully.

"Koda, be careful." Suki called. "Katara, Aang! Did you guys just get here?"

"Just now." Katara answered with a smiled.

"Well come on into the village, we've been expecting you guys for a while now." Suki invited.

"Come Appa." Koda smiled, tugging on the fur of Appa's front left leg. The bison grunted in agreement.

The village had been welcoming, throwing a party for the Avatar and his wife. As Sokka and Aang used Appa as a playground for the local children, Suki pulled Katara aside.

"So, tell me the truth. Has it happened yet?" Suki asked, her face showing her curiosity.

"Do you really have to ask?" Katara smiled. "Toph already knows. I just haven't told Aang yet."

"Well it's obvious enough. You're glowing, I can see it." Suki laughed.

"This is Aang we're talking about." Katara giggled.

"So any decision on names yet?" Suki asked.

"Kya if it's a girl. If it's a boy, I don't know yet." Katara wondered. "I've still got some time."

"So when are you going to tell Aang?" Suki pried, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Soon, maybe tonight. We'll see. I wanted to last night but…" Katara suddenly trailed off.

"What happened?" Suki asked.

"We stopped at the Southern Air Temple and planned to rest there for the night. Aside from the emptiness, it really didn't bother me. Aang wasn't getting any sleep, so he decided to walk around. I was concerned, so I followed him. I found him in front of statue of Monk Gyatso, still feeling guilty over the deaths of the Air Nomads. But we weren't the only ones there. There was someone else." Katara explained.

"Who?" Suki asked.

"That's the problem. We heard a voice, but there was no one around, just the wind. It was as if a ghost was there." Katara said.

"The Southern Air Temple might be haunted? That's comforting." Suki said, shook up by the revelation.

"Tell me about it. I figure it might have something to do with the spirit world, but even Aang didn't want to get to involved. It was if some presence came there recently." Katara said.

"Creepy. Is he ever going to go back?" Suki asked.

"Maybe, I know I won't." Katara responded tensely. "That was just too weird for me."

"Great, now I'm going to have trouble getting to sleep tonight."

* * *

Isabella helped dragged up the small wooden lifeboat onto the black sands of the beach. "Had I known it would've taken us nearly a day to get here, I would've taken a bloody raptor, or at least anchored the ship a little closer to the shore." She huffed and she pulled the lifeboat.

"Lady Isa, perhaps maybe you should find someplace to rest." One of the scouts said.

"Great deduction. Let's head towards that little town over there. We're going to need some food too while we're at it." Isa retorted.

"Ma'am I think you want to take a look at this." another one of the scouts shouted from a distance.

Isa and the others rushed further up the shore. "What could be so important that you… oh, my God." She slowed down as she looked at the twisted body before her.

One the scouts bent over the body and studied. "Look like he was attacked and ripped apart by a wild animal. Several organs are missing and there's hardly any blood."

"Maybe it was a vampire." One scout nervously said.

"Don't be stupid Guillermo, there's no such thing. It looks more like a waterbender." The older scout said.

"Creon, I've never heard of any waterbender that could do this." The scout closest to the body answered.

"No offense, Alfonso, but we haven't explored much of this land yet. We don't what these people are capable of yet." Creon snapped. "What do you think Lady Isabella? Lady Isabella?"

Isa looked at the body, noticing a strange black substance, coming out of every orifice on the body. She looked up and glanced at the surrounding beach. She stood up and walked closer to the grass, standing quietly as if she was listening to the very air itself.

"You guys can't feel it, can you? The absence of energy around here. Not even the sun wants to shine here. I don't think this is the only body. We have to head into town right now!"

The small portside town was completely silent, its entire population killed savagely. Isa and the three scouts could only look on in horror.

"Who could do such a thing?" Alfonso asked.

"I don't think this was the work of one man. There had to be an entire group of waterbenders. No single man could kill this many people in one night!" Creon shouted.

"No." Isa said, looking at the carnage, noticing the black substance on all the bodies. "We're dealing with a shadowbender."

"Mios Dios. There's a witch in these lands?" Alfonso whispered nervously.

"We shouldn't be here!" Guillermo nervously said.

"For once I agree with Memo. Let us take our leave." Alfonso agreed.

"Don't leave. We're about to get some company." Isa suddenly snapped when two individuals charged them.

"Don't move! You are under arrest for the massacre of this village. State your names!" one of the two newcomers roared. He was clearly distraught from the local massacre.

"I'm Isabella del Sol, Duchess of Leon, envoy and representative for the Fire Queen of the Southern Fire Kingdom. I assure you we did not cause this." Isa professed. Even though it was the truth, she knew that suspicious looking people hanging around a slaughtered village was usually enough evidence to at least get you convicted of the crime.

"We have no idea who this Fire Queen is, but we do know you're coming with us. Don't even try to resist." The other soldier said.

"We come in peace and have no quarrel with you." Isa said, immediately regretting what she said.

Both of the soldiers nearly lost it before approaching them and handcuffing them.

"Great job me' lady, you got us arrested." Creon said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that so you can pretend I'm not going to kick your ass later on." Isa growled, causing Creon to wince.

* * *

Zuko knew it was morning, he could feel sun rays. He knew Mai was still asleep and didn't want to disturb, but it wasn't meant to be.

"My Lord Zuko, we have a problem needing your immediate attention." A voice said from behind his bedroom door.

"This better be good." Zuko mumbled.

"Don't go…" Mai replied in an equally annoyed voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Zuko promised, slowly getting out of bed. He threw on a robe and walked over to the door. "What?" he grunted when a paper was shoved into his face. He began to protest when he began to read what was on the paper. "Are you sure this report is accurate?"

"Completely sir." The soldier answered.

"Come with me." Zuko summoned him to follow him. "An entire village on our southern shore was wiped by an unknown force. Four suspicious individuals were found near the scene and apprehended. And a mysterious metal ship was discovered off the very coast. Where are they now?"

"Both are on route to capital sir. One of the prisoners is requesting an audience with you, however." The soldier responded.

"Excuse me?" Zuko stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"She claims she is an ambassador from the Southern Fire Kingdom." The soldier said.

"There's no such nation." Zuko snorted.

"That's what we told her but she respond with, and I quote, 'If you're saying that my country doesn't exist over here, then what makes you think yours exist over where we come from? So stop wasting my bloody time and take me to you leader.'" The soldier read from another paper.

"Are you serious?" Zuko growled. "In a situation like this, she's acting like smartass? Does she have a name?"

"She calls herself Isabella del Sol, Duchess of Leon." The soldier answered.

"Great, royalty."Zuko stopped and thought to himself. "What did the crew of the foreign vessel say?"

"They flew an unknown flag and said the same as the woman; they're the Southern Fire Kingdom." The soldier answered.

"Even if they are responsible for the massacre, they a still from a foreign land. This falls under the jurisdiction of the Avatar. Send a messenger to Ba-Sing-Se, Gaoling, Kyoshi Island, and both the Poles telling Aang to return to the Fire Nation as it is urgent." Zuko ordered.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said before disappearing into the halls.

"Another Fire nation? How?" Zuko wondered.

* * *

Katara awoke several hours earlier than Aang, mostly just to touch up on her waterbending but also to clear her head. She still hadn't told Aang that she was pregnant; she didn't know what his reaction would be. She knew there was a chance that she could give birth to an airbender as much as a waterbender. What she didn't know is what Aang's reaction would be if it were either. After a day or so on Kyoshi Island, she felt he needed a least some distance between what happened at the Southern Air Temple and telling him he was going to be a daddy. Which was why she was surprised to see Aang awake so early.

"Aang what's the matter." Katara asked, slowly approaching him.

"It's a letter from Zuko." Aang said, his voice distance.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"A village on the southern shores of the Fire Nation was wiped out, possibly by a waterbender." Aang answered.

"What? That's horrible! Does he have any idea who it was?" Katara was shocked. A waterbender murdering an entire village?

"That's not the half of it. He has suspects, but he's says they're not from any of the Four Nations!" Aang read louder.

"What?" Katara gasped. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I have to go to Fire Nation to find out." Aang said.

"Not without me, you're not." Katara said.

Aang smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"What about Sokka and Suki?" Katara asked looking back towards the village.

"They have a family now. Besides, it shouldn't take us that long to figure out what's going on." Aang smiled. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Going somewhere without me?" Sokka asked from behind.

"Sokka no offense but you have a family you need to take care of…" Aang tried to explain before Sokka cut him off.

"I heard what was going and think two of you are more than enough to handle. Just be careful, I don't like the way this sounds. Promise me you'll take care of each other." Sokka said with a stern face.

"You wanna come with us don't you?" Katara asked as Aang brought Appa out of his stable.

"Yessss!" Sokka began to cry but quickly stopped. "But I must stay behind and raise my children. After all, they're going to be visiting their grandfather and great grandparents in the not to distance future."

"Good for you, say hello to dad for me!"Katara said, already in Appa's saddle.

"Yip yip!" Aang commanded. "Take care of yourself as well!"

Sokka waved as the Avatar and his sister flew away. "This sucks."


	2. Episode 2: First Contact

**Episode 2: First Contact**

From the balcony of his mansion, and middle-aged, fair-skinned man with graying hair watch as citizens of Midgard went on with daily lives. In the distance, smokestacks billowed out clouds of ash and soot, darkening the already twilit sky. This was the former capital of the mighty Northern Fire Kingdom who a hundred years ago launched a war of conquest across the known world. They had succeeded in spreading as far as Avalon and the deserts north of Al-Shiraz. They even laid siege to Atlantis. But their success made them complacent, allowing their enemies to regroup and rebuild. Within a decade of brutal fighting, the Northern Fire Kingdom was being defeated in every battle, the homeland trampled by the feet of foreign powers. Generals and governors betrayed each other, splintering the already failing kingdom. Then Midgard fell; defeat was imminent, the humiliation unbearable. His Majesty, Kaiser Wilhelm III took the life of his family and himself, ending the lineage. There was no heir to the Kingdom, as there was no Kingdom left; only lands that were raped and pillaged by foreign powers. The people wanted revenge for this sin, for such atrocities, and he was going to give it to them.

"Mein Fuhrer, the last of the regional governors has arrived." One of his servants said as he bowed.

"Excellent, then let us begin." The grey-haired man smiled.

He walked through the large wooden doors into a vast circular room, decorated in flags of red, white, and black. In the middle of the room was a large circular table crafted from the finest wood. Around the table sat 21 men; each one considering himself more powerful than the next.

"Gentleman, welcome to Midgard. Capital of the Northern Fire Kingdom!" the grey-haired man announced.

"What is the meaning of this, Faust? Calling all of us here to this barren city." One the men growled. He was a large man, clad in armor and animal skins. His own red beard showed signs of age as well.

"General Alaric, or should I say _King _Alaric of Vrookstein, I'm glad you asked that." Faust responded with a smile as he bowed to large man. "As you're all aware, our great nation has been reduced to gaggle of squabbling fiefdoms."

"You dare call the Tsardom of Vostok a fiefdom? We've held back the waterbending hordes for thirty years now!" another man stood up and shouted. He was much thinner than Alaric, wearing a fur coat and a hat the same color as his beard.

"I mean no offense to any of your kingdoms, but it is the truth. On our own, we're nothing. We are but merely a stone in the road compared to the might of the Western Water Nation and the Earth Empire. When they defeated us as allies, they stole our firebenders and technology, bastardizing both of them for their own use. We cannot allow this to happen again." Faust explained. Both men had sat down and were listening.

"I've called you all here to propose…an alliance… between the kingdoms we all govern." Faust smiled again.

"By alliance, you mean reunification. What makes you think we'll give up our autonomy of your sake?" the tsar of Vostok challenged.

"To be honest, absolutely nothing." Faust smiled back

"Governor Faust, then why do you even make the suggestion if you knew we were going to say no?" an older man asked.

"Because I have something none of you do. Something that could easily change the tide of any battle." Faust smiled. Now he had gained their interest. "As you all know, my little organization has been researching on to remove the most common problem in our armies. The lack of benders."

"Are you saying you can give our armies the ability to firebend?" one man asked.

"No. I have the ability to take the enemy's bending _away_." Faust smiled.

"Impossible! No one can do that!" the tsar protested.

"Quite the contrary. It has happened _twice_ in the past six years. Both firebenders and waterbenders mysteriously lost their powers. However brief, it still occurred." Faust pointed out.

"Does this have anything to do with that solar eclipse that happened six years ago? We didn't lose our powers!"Alaric protested.

"But they were weakened! Proving that the sun and moon are directly related to the powers of firebenders and waterbender!" Faust exclaimed.

"Then what about earthbenders and airbenders. And most importantly, lightbenders?" and elderly man spoke up.

The word 'lightbender' made Faust wince. "I ran into that problem as well. Then I realized that of these powers, they require one thing: energy. Blocking that energy is key to preventing the use of bending."

"And how did you manage that?" one skeptical general snickered.

"I believe a demonstration is necessary. Alaric, would you mind hurling you most powerful fireball at me?" Faust asked.

"With pleasure." The large man grumbled as he swung his fist forward. A brilliant orange ball of fire exploded from his fist, rocketing towards Faust. Faust just merely stood his ground and held out his arm. As soon as the flames hit his hand, they instantly vanished, surprising everyone but Faust.

"I think another demonstration is needed." Faust said as he pulled out a small vial from his pocket. He ran towards Alaric and smashed the vial again the large man's chest.

Alaric looked confused. "You'll pay for that!" the larger man roared, slicing his arm towards Faust, waiting for an arc of flame to follow through. Only none appeared. "What did you do to me?" Alaric whimpered his voice suddenly heavy with fatigue.

"I took away your energy." Faust smiled before spinning around on one leg, kicking Alaric unto the table. The large man landed with a crack, completely unconscious.

"How…how…did you?" the tsar of Vostok mumbled.

"Simple, I used dark matter, a byproduct of shadowbending." Faust smiled as he pulled out another vial of a strange, black substance.

"Shadowbending? That's what you're researching?" one man yelled in total fear.

"This is heresy! Shadowbending is a crime against nature! The Church will not stand for this!" the elderly general bellowed.

"The Church of the Sacred Light has betrayed our people by allying themselves with the Southern Fire Kingdom and their whore of a queen! We cannot expect for them to understand our strife! They abandoned us, even fought against us! This, gentlemen, is the future of our nation." Faust declared, hoisting up another vial. "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time; will you join me?"

All were silent until the elderly general got up and left. Only six remained.

"I figured as much. I already bought you six out." Faust sighed.

"Mein Fuhrer, we are kingdoms of the homeland. We swore to protect our capital for the same reasons as you. With you as our leader, we most certainly take back our territories." One of the six generals pledged.

"I have no doubt." Faust smiled. "Dmitry. Have someone escort Alaric out of my mansion and make sure the others receive their parting gifts. I wouldn't want them to go home empty handed."

His servant nodded and left with the six loyal generals. Faust looked at the large black sun drawn on the table. "The SS. The Schwarzsonne. A clever name." a voice said from behind him.

Faust turned to see a woman cloaked by a black robe. "How unlucky for me to be visited by a revenant."

"You needn't act so rashly. Killing your opponents this early on is not a wise move." The woman warned.

"Who said anything about killing them? I just merely gave them a little something to remember me by." Faust shrugged. "You're not thinking of pulling your support, are you?"

"My master promised you the redemption of your country so long as you work with our scenario." The woman warned against, her voice unchanging.

"And I will. So long as you continued to supply me." Faust promised.

"Shadowbending is dangerous. If you're not careful, it will consume you." the woman said, turning her back away from him.

"I suppose a revenant would know about that." Faust retorted.

The woman glanced back before disappearing in burst of black flames.

"I think I hit a sore note." Faust laughed.

* * *

"I'm so BORED!" Isa whined as she lay atop a bamboo mat. "Who would've thought there is nothing to do in prison?"

"Be quiet in there!" one of the guards yelled.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about? Throw me in jail?" Isa sneered.

"I told you to be quiet!" the guard snarled.

"Why don't you come in here and make me?" Isa challenged.

Sure enough the guard stormed in and stood in front of her. "I you don't be quiet I'll…UGH!"

Isa watched as he reacted as she kneed through the bars. "Want some more?" she taunted.

"Why you little…" the guard gasped.

"Guard!" a voice roared from behind him.

The guard turned and nearly fell over in surprise. "Fire Lord Zuko! I-I…"

"Leave, now!" Zuko demanded. The guard hobbled out. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm only going to say this is once. My name is Isabella del Sol, Duchess of Leon, Envoy and Representative of her Royal Majesty, Fire Queen Alejandra del Sol of the Southern Fire Kingdom." She sighed. "As for 'why are you here.' I think it's obvious. You stuck me in here. Nice scar, by the way."

Zuko's eye twitched. "You know, for an ambassador, you sure don't act like one."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. I think it's because I get results." Isa nodded to herself.

"Why are you here?" Zuko growled.

"You stuck me in here! What's wrong with you people?" Isa pouted.

"Why are you in the Fire Nation?" Zuko yelled.

"Ah, now you're being more specific. You see, there was a rumor floating around there was a strange land on the other side of the Eastern Sea. Some drunken sailor traveled a little too far and bumped into some strange fisherman in a strange boat. So we figured that those fishermen had to have come from somewhere. A little expedition was set up and I was sent as an ambassador for my country. We came under a banner of peace, but as luck would have it, our timing was bad…"

"The massacred village, are you saying it wasn't you?" Zuko growled. He would not such atrocities go unpunished.

Isa mood changed drastically. "Let me make this clear. Neither I nor my men had anything to do with those villagers. They were dead by the time we arrived. They were dead for about day at most. I'm sorry for such a tragedy had occurred in order for us to meet, but the Fates are cruel." She explained in a deathly serious tone.

"Even if I believed your story, I cannot let you leave. I won't stop until those responsible are placed under arrest. You'll be transferred back to your ship, where you'll wait until I decide what to do with you." Zuko said as he exited out the door.

"Will you at least allow me to send out a message from my ship back to the homeland? It is imperative." Isa asked.

"I don't think you're in a position to be negotiating." Zuko said.

"No, you're the own whose going to be in an awkward position! You think we came alone? Right now, there's an entire flotilla of warships heading this way, intent on rescuing me and my crew. If you think you can handle them, fine, but I do think you want to avoid going to war with a nation you know nothing about!" Isa argued, her temper growing shorter by the second.

Zuko stopped and thought for a second. "We'll see."

"Is this whole nation full of stubborn idiots?" Isa screamed.

Zuko continued to walk down the hall as an aide came to his side.

"My Lord, what if she's telling the truth. What if she really needs to tell them not to attack?" the aide asked.

"Or she could tell them that they should attack. I don't know; have the generals and admirals assembled in the war room. Get the defense around the capital up immediately. Notify me when the Avatar gets here." Zuko order.

"Yes my Lord." The aide replied.

* * *

Appa flew lazily over the water as Aang scanned the horizon. "Katara look!" Aang pointed out a brilliant display of fire stretch across the bay, like wall that prevented anyone from entering or leaving.

"Why are the Gates of Azulon raised?"Katara asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good. Yip-yip!" Aang replied.

The closer they drew to the capital, the more warships they saw.

"This isn't good. It looks like Zuko's preparing for an invasion." Katara said.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Aang was worried. Was he planning another war? There was only one way to find out.

The Palace throne room was bustling with activity. Military and civilian personnel were scrambling to receive the Fire Lord's orders.

"Have the civilians in the harbor evacuated. Have we spotted the enemy fleet yet?" Zuko asked one of his admirals.

"No sir not yet. We have patrols all over our western and southern shores. We'll know when they arrive." The admiral replied.

"Don't fire unless fired upon, but don't let them get near the Capital. I want to avoid a war at all cost." Zuko said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the large doors at the end of the room flew open.

"Zuko, why are you mobilizing your military?" the Avatar yelled.

"Aang, I'm glad you got the letter. Katara, you're here as well. Good." Zuko said as he walked towards, waving done his guards.

"The letter said you were contacted by a visitor from another nation, not that you planned to start another war." Aang argued.

"Trust me; this war won't be my fault. I'm just preparing to defend my country. The representative from this foreign nation claimed that if she could contact her homeland, she could call off the attack." Zuko explained.

"Well then let her contact her nation!" Katara said.

"It's not that simple. A few days ago, a village on the Southern shores was massacred. It's has the entire nation in an uproar. Many in the military suspect the foreigners, simply because we have no other suspects. And so far, there's only one clue proving their innocence." Zuko continued to explain.

"And what was that?" Aang asked.

"It looks like something a waterbender would do. And I'm not talking about your average bender either. Someone equivalent to you two did this. A master." Zuko said.

"A master waterbender equivalent to Katara or me?" Aang asked.

Katara remained silent however.

"The war was a hundred years long, and many waterbenders bear a deep grudge. Anyone come into mind? Anyone might know?" Zuko asked.

"Just one. There was an old woman named Hama six years back, kidnapping citizens and imprisoning them in the nearby mountain. She used a form of waterbending called bloodbending." Katara explained.

"I believe you used it once before." Zuko commented.

"You actually used that technique?" Aang asked in surprise.

"Yeah… It sounds like her motive. Though it surprises me that she would resort to killing people." Katara said.

"No it doesn't. I'll have someone look into it." Zuko said.

"No, let me look into it. If it is her, I want to confront her about it." Katara asked as if she demanded.

"Fine. Aang come with me. We're talking to certain little princess." Zuko ordered.

Isa sat on her, nose deep in a book when she heard a knock on her door.

"Quien es?" she asked.

"Me' Lady, Fire Lord Zuko and another named the Avatar." One of the sailors said.

"The what now?" she asked. Her door opened and two men walked in.

"Lord Zucca, nice to know you have friends. Who's baldy?" Isa asked, returning back to her book.

"My name is Aang, and I'm the Avatar. I think I can help you." Aang introduced himself.

"Well that's nice. But what is an Avatar?" Isa asked, still reading her book.

"You don't know what the Avatar is?" Aang asked, clearly confused. "How can you not know what the Avatar is?"

"Remember, she's not from the Four Nations." Zuko reminded him.

"Scarface is right. I'm not from here, so how would I know who or what you are?" Isa asked.

"Well…the Avatar is the spirit of the planet, acts as a medium between this world and the spirit world and capable of bending all four elements. My task is to keep balance amongst the world." Aang proudly listed.

Isa sat up and put down her book. "You don't say. Now that is interesting. Capable of bending all four elements you say? A medium between worlds you say? I know someone who's just going to love you."

"Excuse me?" Aang asked nervously.

"Maybe you can help me. There's a man back home who can fill you in on some details concerning all thing related to the spirit world, some intriguing things…" Isa trailed off. "Basically I want you to come back with me to my homeland!"

"Excuse me?" Aang asked, confused again.

"Look, are you going to call off your ships or not?" Zuko asked, impatient with the conversation.

"The only thing stopping me is you." Isa retorted.

Zuko stepped out of her way and allowed her to pass through.

"Did you really need more for that?" Aang asked.

"No, but that's not to reason I brought you. I was planning on doing it anyways. I need to know what you think of her." Zuko asked.

"She's interesting to say the least. A little strange, reminds me Azula kinda. Not bad to look at though." Aang said.

"That's not what I meant." Zuko sighed.

"Think she's hiding something?" Aang asked.

"I know she is. Cooperating with her can only get us so far." Zuko said.

"What about her proposal. About me heading to her homeland?" Aang asked.

"Could be a trap?"

"Or could be an opportunity of a lifetime."

"Ever the optimist."

"Ever the pessimist."

"The decision is yours. I'm just the Fire Lord and you're the Avatar."

"It's done. I've sent a messenger to my fleet to stand down. Now's it's your turn." Isa yelled.

"Fine, I'll tell my fleet to come home."

A large raptor was pulled out its stable as it's rider was given the message.

"You know where the fleet is?" the soldier holding the letter asked.

"Yes sir. I should get their by nightfall. Hey, haven't seen you around before?" The rider noted after taking the letter.

"Tended to keep to myself. Fly well." The soldier smiled.

"Thanks. Yah!" the rider said as he mounted the raptor and flew off.

The soldier remained and began to smile sadistically. "This should make things a little more interesting…" he grinned before his body dissolved into a black liquid and slithered off the deck of the boat.

The captain of the flagship of the flotilla spotted the incoming raptor even the night sky.

"We got incoming. Get the deck ready." The captain ordered.

After a few tense minutes, the message had been retrieved.

"Sir, from the Duchess." The rider handed the letter to captain.

"Is this right?"The captain asked. After reading it again, he reluctantly ordered "It's her seal. Open fire on the enemy vessels."


	3. Episode 3: Confrontations

**Episode 3: Confrontations**

Katara stared at an empty cell. It was elevated above a pit, in a room where dry air was pumped in. No water, no windows, nothing to give a master waterbender an advantage.

"When did it happen?" Katara asked.

"About two years ago." the guard answered. "We kept a strict shift. No one came in on a full moon."

"Did she have any visitors?" Katara asked.

"No ma'am. She was kept in isolated confinement since her imprisonment." The guard answered again.

"Were there reports of anyone else with similar abilities? I know you guys took prisoners." Katara hissed with a hint of resent.

"Most were either released or died in prison." The guard hesitantly answered. "Is there anything else we can do for you here?"

"No, I'm done here." Katara hissed she turned and left the room. They were terrified of her, that she could tell. They had every right to be. She had little to no respect for these people. But she promised to look into the murders.

"Do you need an escort back to the Palace?" another guard asked.

"No I'm fine."Katara growled. She continued to walk down the quiet and lonely hall when she heard a voice.

"It's sad isn't it? That they treated your comrades like that? Like animals." The voice sneered.

"Who's there?" Katara snapped, drawing water from her pouch.

"You're an interesting person. You act as if you despise these people and yet here you are asking where one specific waterbender was being kept. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" the voiced taunted.

"Where are you?" Katara roared.

A form started to emerge from the wall behind her. "Boo!"

Katara spun around only to meet a pillar of black liquid throwing her into a wall. As she coughed up the liquid, as figured began to form before her.

"Hello." A hooded man introduced himself. "My name is Arlan Rafe, and you my sweet going to tell everyone about my beautiful crime. You know the one?"

"You killed those people?" Katara gasped.

"Yes ma'am and you're going to tell this world of my beautiful work of art."

"Art, huh?" Katara smiled. "You are insane!"she threw her hand forward, launching several spikes in Arlan's chest.

He staggered back, the spikes if ice sticking out of chest at awkward angles.

"Interesting, I didn't think you had the murderous streak in you. I like you even more. But let me show you how it is done." The ice sank into the man's chest as five blade-like claws erupted from his fingers. Arlan charged towards Katara. She swung her arms towards his feet, launching a tentacle of water at him. Arlan jumped over it and drove his claws into the stone ceiling. He swung down and kicked Katara into wall.

Katara gasped in pain as Arlan held up her chin. "Unfortunately, I have to cut this little rendezvous short, as there are certain individuals I have been sent to assassinate. Perhaps we can conclude battle at another time, perhaps someplace with more water so we can really have fun."

"You can go to he-"Katara tried to protest as he forced his lips against hers.

When he pulled away, blood trembled down from his lip. "You bit me! I really like you, now." His body began to liquefy and slither away.

Katara struggled to get up when two guards came running down.

"Are you all right?" One of them asked.

"Someone warn the Avatar and the Fire Lord! The killer is here and he intends to take their lives! Go! Now!" Katara yelled. "Bastard gloats about murdering a village."

* * *

Isa was laying on her bed when Zuko stormed in. "You lied to us!"

"Excuse me?" Isa raised an eyebrow, irritated by the accusation.

"While en route back to the capital, my fleet was attack by YOUR ships. Amazingly, no one died from the battle. But you still lied to us! What else are you lying about!" he shouted.

"Fire Lord Zuko. I DO NOT appreciate being called a liar!" Isa yelled.

"Tell that to my men." Zuko growled.

"Fine! Captain Ferdinand get in here!" Isa yelled. Immediately the captain came in. "Didn't I give direct order for the flotilla not to engage the other warships."

"You did me' lady. We even sent a raptor messenger out to deliver the letter." Captain Ferdinand answered.

"See even a letter with my…seal…" Isa started to explain until she realized where the problem was. "Who wrote the letter?"

"That's usually Carlos, but he's been sick for two days now." Another sailor noted before Isa grabbed him by his collar.

"Then who wrote it?" she growled.

"I-I don't know who." The sailor whimpered.

Isa released him. "Captain Ferdinand. I want you to tear ship apart until you find who wrote that letter."

"No need." Aang suddenly said, with Katara leaning on his shoulder. "We know who was responsible."

Zuko hastily exited from the interior of Isa's ship and out into the open air. "Commander, I want the palace guard on full alert. We have an assassin on the loose."

"Yes sir!" the guard responded when a pillar of black liquid exploded from underneath him and severed his in half. Zuko himself nearly stumbled off the ship.

"What the?" Zuko exclaimed when another pillar of liquid engulfed him and slammed him onto the roof of the ship.

"You're Fire Lord Zuko aren't you? It must be my lucky day. I'm sorry, did I not introduce myself? My name is Arlan Rafe. Arlan meaning stranger, Rafe meaning wolf. Guess that makes me stranger wolf, or is it a wolf stranger? Care to answer it for me?"Arlan smiled with a wicked grin. He threw back his hood and revealed his chiseled face, riddled with scars and. His blonde hair was unkempt, and a scruffy beard beginning to form in his chin. His eyes were an icy blue. "What's the matter, wolf got your tongue?" He started to laugh like a lunatic, high-pitched and shrill. His toothy grin expanded to an unnatural length.

"Think you're funny huh? Laugh at this!" Zuko roared spun on his hands, unleashing a brilliant display of flames.

Arlan was forced to jump back. "You know, you remind me if someone. I can see her face. Man, it's on the tip of my tongue. Huh?" he managed to say before a bolt of lightning caused his entire upper body to explode.

"Laugh at that." Zuko sighed, his finger still pointed at Arlan's remains.

"Maybe I will, hahahaha…" a voice laughed from nowhere. Arlan's legs remained standing as a black liquid slowly slithered up and reformed his upper body. "You know, you had me worried there for second. Never got hit with lightning before."

"What hell are you?" Zuko managed to ask despite being amazed.

"Unique…" Arlan smiled as he transformed his hand into a massive black blade.

"More like monster!" Katara screamed a pillar of water knocked Arlan on his side and sent sliding to the edge if the roof. As he tried to stand up, another pillar plowed into him sending him rocketing into the sky. His body flew upward seemingly slowing down until Aang appeared above him and swung his staff, unleashing a massive burst of air. Within an instant Arlan's body shot back down to the metal deck of the boat.

The three rushed over to if there was anything left of the attacker.

"No one could've survived that." Zuko breathed.

"You severely underestimate me." Arlan laughed as he lifted his broken body off the ground as three black tentacles erupted his arm and flew towards Zuko. The tentacles flew directly through Zuko's shoulder, causing a stunned Zuko to fly back across the roof.

"ZUKO!" both Aang and Katara exclaimed but were immediately silence as a wave of black liquid knocked them out of the wave.

"Excuse me, but I'm not finished." Arlan grunted as he cracked his neck. He looked at his missing arm and regenerated it. A black dagger formed in his other hand. "Now, where were we?"

"You really are something…" Zuko countered and he struggled to stand as the tentacles still writhed in his shoulder.

"You have no idea." Arlan smiled proudly. "For behold, I will bring a flood of waters upon the earth, to destroy all flesh in which is the breath of life from under heaven; everything that is on the earth shall die_."_

"However very poetic of you." another voice said. The blade of a sword slashed through Arlan's arm, causing it to drop to the ground and melt into a black liquid that quickly evaporated. Behind him stood Isa, her rapier drawn and her face completely placid. Strange marking covered the side of her blade, glowing with a faint blue light.

"You bitch…you'll pay dearly for that-" Arlan hissed as his other arm fell after another swing of her blade. It to melted and evaporated, leaving Arlan completely armless.

"Wanna stick around and see how much more you can take?" Isa threatened, her placid face remaining unchanged.

Arlan noticed that both Aang and Katara had recovered and were now ready to resume their attacks. Even the wounded Zuko still had the urge to fight. He laughed. "I think I'll pass. I know when I'm outmatched and out armed. But so you know, the more time you waste punishing me, the more time your soldiers have for killing each other_. _Till we meet again." Arlan said before seemingly evaporating into a black cloud and disappearing into the night.

Isa briefly sighed before she heard Zuko collapse onto the deck.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she pulled out water from her pouched. "You've lost quite a bit of blood, just stay down."

"What about the ships? They're still out there." Aang asked.

"My only raptor was taken to deliver the message. If I could just fly there, I could tell them to stop myself." Isa said.

"Fly there you say?" Aang asked.

* * *

Appa rocketed the air as fast as he could, with Aang and Isa barely managing to hold on. In front of them was a large battle between two groups of warships; the Fire Nation Navy and the Southern Fire Kingdom flotilla. Many were on fire; other had their hulls badly mangled. From the flotilla's side, large burst of steam exploded from sides followed by the sharp explosion from metal hitting metal. Holes began to appear on the Fire Nation warships. But the most terrifying display was the pillars of fire spewing the sides for the flotilla's warships.

"Are your ships firebending?" Aang said out of sheer shock.

"Sorta…we weaponized and oil-tar mixture into a high-flammable chemical. Pour some into a pressurized pump, add a firebender, and aim." Isa explained, embarrassed by the flotilla's excessive use of fire.

"We have to stop this right now!" Aang declared.

"That ship right over there is the flag ship! Drop me off there while you go take care for the Fire Nation." Isa said.

Appa head towards the flotilla, only to be met with several shots of burning oil. The bison barely dodged as he came closer to the lead ship.

"Hang on!" Aang said.

Isa ignored his warning and jumped off as soon as she got the chance. She allowed herself to fall several feet before tucking herself and rolling onto the deck. The sailor around her were startled by her sudden appearance and barely managed to react when she stood up and ran right past.

"Damn that hurt a lot." She mumbled as she began to limp. She was so worked up on getting onto the ship, she failed to notice the sheer pain her body was going through. She stopped and fell to the ground.

"Lady Isa!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Aang continued to watch the battle from Appa. "Even if she does tell them to stop, it'll take while for everyone to get the message, unless… Appa, get to safety buddy!" Aang said before her grabbed his staff and jumped off the bison. He opened his glider and flew above the water's surface. Switching to his air scooter, he rode around in a circle and created a platform of ice. He jumped off the scooter and stood in the middle of the ice platform.

"Here goes." Aang said before he exhaled deeply. A bright glow emanated from his eyes and tattoos. He summoned a massive wave in between the two groups of battle ships and solidified into a wall of ice. He continued, throwing his arms to his left and right, creating more walls of ice. When he finished, a massive barrier of ice prevented the two groups from even seeing each other.

From the flotilla flagship, Isa and her crew stared in amazement at the Avatar's awesome power.

"By the will of Asherah!" one of them swore.

Isa kept her mouth closed. _No, not Asherah; the Avatar.

* * *

_

Aang exhaled again. "Well that should keep them from shooting each other." He stared at the massive wall of ice before him. "Good craftsmanship I might add. Katara would we be proud."

"Lord Zuko. As the representative for the Southern Fire Kingdom, send out my humblest apologies for the unfortunate events that took place. I accept full responsibility. I hope that are two countries can look beyond this tragedy and work towards a brighter future." Isa recited as she bowed before Zuko, who sat on his throne.

"Your apologies are unnecessary, Duchess Isabella del Sol. There is also blame on our part as well." Zuko nodded. "Avatar Aang, you're the medium between worlds. Perhaps maybe you can act as a representative for Four Nations?"

"I think I can manage that. But perhaps maybe we should get some rest before we do any traveling. The past few days have been dramatic." Aang answered.

"The Avatar is right. Duchess Isabella, is this all right with you?" Zuko asked.

"Formalities aside, I think that would be a grand idea. I must say, I am rather tired. Do you by chance have a spa anywhere in this country?" Isa sighed.

Aang and Isa found themselves walking down royal plaza.

"So tell me, Aang. What was that nifty little trick back there?" Isa asked.

"I told you; I am the Avatar. I can bend all four elements simultaneously and a master in all four arts. And that display you saw last night was when reaching my true power." Aang explained proudly.

"All four elements you say? Hmm, what if I told you there were_ more_ than four?" Isa smiled.

"The only other form I know of is energybending. And I had to learn that from a lion-turtle." Aang noted. "You said more than four?"

"As far as I know, there are a total of six separate elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air are the four we both know of, but the other two are known to us as the Arcane Elements." Isa explained. "The most commonly used one is Light."

"Light? As in the light?" Aang asked, pointing at the sun.

"The very same. You, there's a theory back home that the energy around us can be harnessed and used just like the energy within ourselves. As a result, the most common source of external energy comes from the sun." Isa continued to explain.

"Firebenders use the sun as an energy source as well. They draw from the sun as well, so it's really nothing new." Aang noted.

"Well yeah, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Firebender take in that energy to fuel their own…their own…" Isa tried to find a word that would fit.

"Chi. The word we have chi. The energy flowing through us and everything around us." Aang said.

"Yes! That's the energy. Chi was it? Yes, firebenders use the sun's chi to enhance their own. Lightbenders, however, actually control and manipulate the sun's chi. They actually can control the energies the sun gives off. They even use their own bodies as solar batteries, storing the energy within their bodies." Isa exclaimed.

"This all sounds a little sketchy. Wouldn't that much energy inside you cause problems? It's one of the reasons bending lightning is so dangerous." Aang cautiously mentioned. He remembered Zuko's description of redirecting lightning only to turn around and actually do it himself later. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

"Which is why they need to be careful and learn to expel then energy whenever the gain too much. With enough training however, a person's body can withstand quite a bit. There are even a legends saying that one lightbender used her own energy in sync with the sun's to bring a person back from the dead, but that's just a legend." Isa concluded.

"I don't know, it still sounds unnecessarily dangerous to me." Aang laughed nervously.

"Well that's one of the reasons it's considered arcane. The other element is even more dangerous." Isa said.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Darkness." Isa sighed.

"You can bend darkness?" Aang asked, completely astonished. "What is it called? Darknessbending?"

"We call it shadowbending, although that really isn't the right name either. To be honest I don't know too much, just that it involves manipulating a alternate energy source instead of the energies commonly found in nature." Isa uncomfortably shrugged. "Most people who researched into it are either excommunicated, exiled, executed, or some combination of the three. It's not very well practiced."

"I can see that."

"To be honest, what you saw Arlan do last night wasn't waterbending. It was a form of shadowbending meant to imitate waterbending." Isa continued.

"We were attacked by a shadowbender?" Aang frowned a little. "What about you? Can you bend?"

Isa was speechless for a second. "I guess you say that…"

"Aang, are you ready?" Katara yelled from where Appa rested.

"Yep!" Aang waved before turning back to Isa. "Well, I guess we shall meet again, Lady Isabella del Sol, Duchess Leon."

"I hope my offer of joining in me on my return home doesn't fall on deaf ears, Avatar." Isa respond.

"Please, just call me Aang." Aang laughed.

"Only if you call me Isa." Isa retorted.

"Deal." Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"Aang, let's go!' Katara yelled from atop Appa.

"You'd better go, or else who knows what you're wife might do." Isa smiled. She watched as Aang waved goodbye and the sky bison fly off.

"Well you seem awfully chummy." A voice said from behind Isa.

"Nice to know you can drop the formalities, Creon." Isa smiled, causing Creon to suddenly freeze.

"Sorry me' lady." Creon apologized.

"I'll only accept your apologies if you take me to the tavern your cronies are holed up in and buy me a round." Isa smiled without turning.

"I would if I could me' lady, but I don't know if they accept Fire Kingdom money." Creon noted.

"Creon, the Southern Fire Kingdom is an economic superpower. Everyone accepts our money!" Isa laughed.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, far from any land, a small group of rocks peeked out of the waves. With the sun setting, the shadows grew. On the largest rock sat man, nursing his missing arms.

"Bloody hell! That damned bitch would've sliced me up!" Arlan swore as his newly repaired arm began absorbing the nearby seawater and rock. "Forcing me to flee like that…"

"For one so strong, you sure complain a lot whenever you're wounded." A voice snickered as sudden wind blew by.

"Why I do believe I'm being visited by a ghost. What brings you to my humble abode, Mister Ghost?" Arlan said to the hooded man standing next to him.

"You failed, and the master is not pleased. She's not happy with you." the man hissed, his voice raspy and high pitched.

"I found a new toy to play with and nearly started a war between the nations. I call that an astounding success. Besides, wasn't your job to get the Avatar to STAY at the Air Temple? Or are you too busy pissing off the airbending savages back on Nuevo Mundo? Unlike the rest of you, I actually work for the boss. Doing it right now. Bet you can't even imagine what's going through my head right now." Arlan tapped his forehead with his still regenerating arms.

"If I did, I fear I would go mad. Tell me, do you enjoy causing horrendous amounts of pain onto innocents?" the hooded man asked.

"Do you really need to ask? The answer is SO obvious." Arlan's grin stretched to an unnatural length. "Would you like to how each of them died? Some of them screamed when I…"

"Enough. I wonder why the master even keeps you around." The hooded man shook his head in disgust.

"Hey, where's Miss Melancholy?" Arlan asked, looking around.

"She's working in Midgard. From there, only the Master knows."

"How is Little Miss Shadow? She hasn't even attempted to talk to me yet?" Arlan asked.

"Arlan, why do you keep referring to the Master with such petty nicknames?" the hooded man asked.

"To keep them in suspense."

"Who?"

"Them! The Audience! Those who are watching us!" Arlen pointed out towards the sea.

"You're absolutely insane."

"When did you realize that? Was it before or after I butchered innocent women and children simply for the joy of it?"

"You disgust me."

"Again I reiterate. Useless swine all of them. They don't even taste that good, either. Where are you going? You're going to love what else I did to them!" Arlan smiled as the hooded man disappeared.


	4. Episode 4: Shores of Kyoshi

**Episode 4: Shores of Kyoshi**

"_Come on! This way!" Isa yelled down the hall. Even in a dress, she could outrun her sister._

"_Wait up!" an attractive, white-haired girl gasped for breath. Her complexion was the same as her sister, but her eyes were stunning electric blue that glowed in the moonlight, contrasting her sister's blood red eyes._

"_Lucy, you need to start exercising more! If you don't, get fat like some of the admirals!_" _Isa laughed. "Come on, it's not much farther!"_

_Isa led Lucy through the halls of the Royal Palace out to the gardens, where a cliffside stone platform stood overlooking the city of Atlantis. Bathed in moonlight, the city sparkled as the many waterways reflected the soft light._

"_And to think, this was all done by the original waterbenders who lived here." Isa smiled as she grabbed Lucy's arm. "Come on, you have to see this!_

"_Isa, I've lived here as long as you have! I have seen every inch of this place!"Lucy protested._

"_But you haven't seen THIS!" Isa kept pulling until they were outside in the palace gardens. "Look!"_

"_Sis, this is ridiculous…whoa." Lucy protested until she laid eyes upon the city of Atlantis, shimmering in moonlight._

"_Told you it was amazing." Isa boasted. "Little sister."_

"_I told you, nobody knows who was born first! You can't make that claim!" Lucy growled._

"_And you can't deny it! So hah!" Isa defended. A sudden flash of light blinded her. "What was that for?"_

"_For dragging me out here in the middle of the night!" Lucy pouted._

"_Am I interrupting?" the voice of an older woman commented. The couple jumped and stared at the hooded woman. "I am sorry for this. I'm going to need you to come with me, Lucy." _

_She held out her hand, when Isa slapped it out of the way. "Nice try, but who do you think we are?" Isa snapped._

"_I suggest stand down, little girl." The woman warned. Isa could barely make out her soft, gentle face hiding underneath her hood._

"_Nice try." Isa laughed before she pulled a dagger from her side and charged at the intruder._

_The woman easily dodged the attack as retaliated throwing her fists forward, launching several black orbs at Isa. Isa dodged, but before she could counter, the woman jumped in front of her and kicked a large arc of black flames towards Isa. Isa rolled out of the way only to be punched in the stomach._

"_You should be careful not to underestimate you enemies." The woman stoically said._

_Isa saw her face now; it was gentle, beautiful, and yet filled with a deep sorrow. That face began to blur as sharp, fierce pain began to tear through her stomach. Isa collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach, and coughing violently. The woman stood over her, her face revealing no emotion except sorrow._

"_Wait! I'll go with you peacefully. So long as you don't hurt her anymore." Lucy begged. The woman glanced at her then nodded. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye, Isabella." Lucy said before the two were engulf by a black flame and disappeared._

"_Lucinda…" Isa muttered before she passed out._

Isa woke up from her dream and rubbed her head.

"Lucy…"Isa mumbled. That night plagued her dreams. That night proved to more terrible than she originally thought. Not only was her sister kidnapped, but her parents killed in their sleep as well. The late King and Queen of the Southern Fire Kingdom, killed while they slept in their beds. The grim reality came as tragedy to Southern Fire Kingdom. Her older sister, Alejandra, was forced to become the Fire Queen at such a young age. Many thought it the House of Rafe who plotted the assassination, but Isa knew better. It was the woman with the sad face, who wielded black flames.

The Fire Lord had allowed her and her crew to stay in the capital while their ship was still in port. As an official ambassador, she was allowed t stay in the Royal Palace. Isa just believed Zuko wanted to keep an eye on her. After she found some water to wash her face, Isa walked through the halls of the palace completely lost. She hoped she could find a guard on duty as she wandered when she noticed a faint light coming from a small room. She peaked inside ad noticed Fire Lord Zuko knelt over in front of an altar.

"You really shouldn't sneak around by yourself." Zuko mumbled.

"Who was it?" Isa asked.

"No apologies for intruding? Figures. She was my mother, and she disappeared eleven years after saving my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Isa respond with sincerity. She knew the pain of loss; she knew it all too well.

"Every night, I come in here and pray for her safety." Zuko continued. He stood up and revealed the picture of his mother.

"No… It can't be…" Isa recognized the face of Zuko's mother and nearly collapsed. The image of Zuko's mother was identical to the woman who kidnapped Lucy! Isa quivered in shock, her jaws clenching, her eyes welling up with tears, her rage threatening to explode.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, unsure of what was Isa was doing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Isa howled as she ran off. She kept running down the halls until her fatigue caught with her. "Dammit! Why did it have to be her! Damn it, why did it have to be his mother who took Lucy away from me!"

* * *

A massive steel ship slow drifted through the icy waters of the South Pole. Its flag boasted the symbol of the Western Water Nation, the reigning naval power in the world. The battleship loomed over the icebergs, casting an ominous shadow around everything that dare neared. On the bridge of this metal leviathan, stood a man dressed in blue robes and grey armor. His icy blue eyes accented his golden blonde hair. His pale skin was tanned slightly from his training during the day. He watched as his vessel sailed away from the small city at the bottom of the world.

"It appears if they have had no contact with the Eastern Water Nation." The XO of the _Defiant_ noted. "Their technology is basic, no better than the Air Tribes or Bushmen from the Earth Empire. Should we even associate with them?"

"Commander Nottingham, watch your tongue. These people managed to defeat a foe technologically more developed then them using only a band of children. They are not people we want to have as enemies." The blonde man stated. "I have intel that the Southern Fire Kingdom has sent a flotilla to this world's fire kingdom. I want to make sure we have our own allies here should relations between our two empires sour."

"They wouldn't stand a chance against us. We have a superior navy." The XO claimed.

"You shouldn't ever doubt the Southern Fire Kingdom. One hundred years ago, it was them who helped us regain our homeland after from the Northern Fire Kingdom _after_ they repelled the invaders from their own soil." The blonde man stated

"Simple luck, your majesty." The XO mumbled.

"Perhaps, but I like to think it was damn good leadership. The Casa del Sol is not a family to be trifled with; they are the equal to the House of Rafe in every regard." The blond man smiled.

"Isn't that traitorous to even think, your majesty?" the XO asked.

"Hardly. I'm Crown Prince Arthur of Rafe, the next Emperor of the Western Seas; no one can touch me except for my father, the current Emperor." Arthur smiled. "Besides, he's the one that sent us to the other side of the world. Any word from our northern expedition?"

"No your highness." The XO answered.

"Very well, we'll proceed on without them. Set a course northward, towards the mainland." Arthur ordered.

"Sir?"

"My father wouldn't normally send me out here unless it was of great importance. There is an individual living in these lands whose power is greater than anything our nation has ever witnessed; a spirit with the ability to control all four of the elements. Chief Hakoda called this individual the Avatar. And I know exactly where to find him."Arthur smiled.

"He told this to a complete stranger who came from a massive ship?" the XO asked suspiciously. "What did you do to them?"

"I merely disguised myself as a weary traveler looking for someplace to lodge. They are very open and helpful. As it turns out, his daughter is married to the Avatar. And his son currently resides on Kyoshi Island. No one harmed, no one offended. Violence isn't always the answer." Arthur smiled.

"That may be your philosophy on the matter, your Highness, but not everyone lives by such a naïve standards. Shall we depart this area?" the XO asked.

Arthur just sighed. "Prepare the ship for a dive!"

* * *

Toph sighed as he stepped off the boat. "I don't know which I hate more; flying or sailing."

The sun shined brightly against the snow covered mountains of Kyoshi Island. Not that Toph really could tell, or cared. She walked down the dock, listening to the fisherman work and children play. Women gossiped as they walked down the dirt roads and dogs careful stalked anyone who was carrying food. Life was peaceful after the war. Refugees came flooding in; the small island community of Kyoshi began to grow steadily.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Nice to hear everything going smoothly." Toph smiled as she continued to walk through the town.

"Hey Toph! Over here!" Sokka yelled.

Toph smiled and walked over. "I hear the Captain Boomerang, Boomerang Jr., Mrs. Captain Boomerang, and Baby Boomerang. But there's no Twinkle Toes or Sugar Queen?"

"Aang and Katara aren't here. Their taking care of a problem in the Fire Nation." Suki said as Yue squirmed in her arms.

"Whatever, they'll comeback when they do. So, who's hungry?" Toph exclaimed. "Oh wait, Sokka, I found something that belongs to you!" Toph threw her bag onto the ground a pulled a long, cloth colored object.

"I was wandering through our old battlegrounds when I damn near sliced my toe off. I think it belong to you." She pulled the cloth off and revealed a black-bladed sword with a gold and red hilt.

"Is…that…SPACE SWORD!" Sokka squealed as he jumped up and down, quickly snatching the sword from Toph's hand. "Toph, you are the greatest!"

"Yeah, I know." Toph smiled.

Sokka picked up Koda and pointed his sword to the sky. "Koda, today you learn to become a warrior." Sokka proclaimed.

"Sokka, he's three. Try again when he's a little older." Suki reminded her husband.

"Never!" Sokka grunted, remaining in his pose.

"Yep, definitely Captain Boomerang." Toph laughed.

* * *

Zuko walked towards the dock where Isa's ship was docked when he saw Isa waiting alone in the middle of plaza.

"Isa, are you all right?" Zuko asked.

"What's this? Scarface is asking about me? Zucca, you'd better be careful or your wife might get jealous of our relationship!" Isa feinted drama. "Whatever shall we our do! Our secret love has been compromised!"

"Yeah, you're back to normal." Zuko growled out of annoyance.

"Look about last night…" Isa began to apologize.

"No need. I'm sure you whatever happened was your business." Zuko waved his hand.

"So what about the village? Have they all been laid to rest?" Isa asked, more sincere now.

"Not yet. It's long and terrible job, but it will be finished. Their lives will be remembered." Zuko sighed.

"He was a shadowbender you know. A person with inhuman abilities." Isa suddenly said.

"Shadowbending?" Zuko asked. "Is there any way to defeat him?"

"A lot of light." Isa said.

"Fire Lord Zuko! News from our patrols." A soldier suddenly came running up. He handed Zuko a scroll.

"Tell me, Isa, are you expecting anyone else? Another flotilla has been spotted heading northward." Zuko sternly explained.

"Another flotilla? Did my sister send another in case I failed?"Isa asked herself. "What colors were they flying?"

"Our report claim is was most a blue and black." The soldier answered.

"Blue and black…" Isa though when she suddenly. "Where is the Avatar?"

"On Kyoshi Island, why?" Zuko answered.

"Those ships belong to the Western Water Nation. DO NOT fire on them! They will massacre your fleet. Simply make sure they don't push any further into you're territory." Isa warned.

"Why? What are they after?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I came here with another agenda. To make contact with the individual who could control all elements and convince him to return to the Southern Fire Kingdom." Isa explained.

"What?" Zuko roared.

"I was open up relations between the East and West so he could come of his own accord. And I succeeded in that. However, the Western Water Nation doesn't know of my success and will try to get the Avatar themselves. And they won't be nice as me about it." Isa warned.

"Considering you actions led to a devastating naval battle, I can only imagine what they'll do." Zuko guessed.

"This is why you're going to tell me where Kyoshi Island is." Isa demanded.

Zuko stared at her intently and sighed. "Take this map, it should get you there."

Isa leaned over and took the map. "Thanks. You won't regret this."

"Just make sure they don't capture Aang." Zuko replied.

Isa nodded and signaled for the crew to prepare the ship to set sail.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake." Zuko mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Toph, it's good to see you again!' Katara exclaimed.

"Wish I could say the same. So how did things go at the Fire Nation?" Toph asked as Aang jumped off of Appa.

"Interesting would be an understatement. We barely averted war a between the Fire Nation and Southern Fire Kingdom." Aang sighed.

"The Southern Fire Kingdom?" Toph asked, confused.

"Oh that's right. Zuko called Aang to the Fire Nation because some people arrived in a strange ship, claiming to be from the Southern Fire Kingdom." Katara explained.

"Okay you're going to have to explain everything from scratch." Toph waved her hand. "We'll talk Sokka's place, where he has food."

"Finally, I haven't eaten since we left." Aang sighed again.

After a long meal, Suki and Sokka put their children to bed, as Katara and Aang brought Toph up on recent events.

"So there's a whole other world on the other side of the planet?" Toph asked out of amazement.

"Yep. There are at five separate nations, six if you count the Air Tribes." Katara explained.

"I still can't believe, though. There are still airbenders left in the world; and entire continent's worth!" Aang smiled.

"Aang, Isa also said that Air Tribes have a bad relationship with the rest of the world." Katara warned.

"It doesn't matter, they still exist!" Aang argued. "And I'm going to go see them."

"Wait, what?" Toph asked.

"So you decided to go then." Katara asked.

"Yeah. Besides I'm the Avatar, it's kind of my job." Aang smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're going to have your work cut out for you from what I hear." Sokka came in, yawning before sitting down. "Especially with two more elements to deal with. What did you call them, the Sugar Cane Elements?"

"The Arcane Elements. To be honest, I don't know anything about them aside from what they are; light and darkness." Aang listed.

"Sound fun." Toph grunted.

"Well from what we saw, they look powerful. The guy we fought was apparently a shadowbender." Aang continued, causing Sokka and Toph to squirm slightly.

"Speaking of that bastard, there's another problem we have to worry about." Katara growled.

"Arlan Rafe…" Aang mumbled.

"The guy butchered an entire village for the hell of it. Sounds like a real charmer." Sokka commented.

"He sure thinks he is!" Katara shouted. "That bastard gloated about killing those people as if he got some sick satisfaction from the act itself. He used powers to imitate waterbending, torturing and maiming those villagers."

"Katara, I understand your resentment and disgust but I also want to keep my food down." Toph warned,

"Sorry, it's just that he really makes me sick to my stomach." Katara growled again.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Toph smiled.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. Katara looked slightly panicked.

"She hasn't told you yet Twinkle Toes? Sugar Queen here is having a baby! Twins to be exact!" Toph grinned.

"WHAT?" both Aang and Sokka cried in unison.

"Katara is this true?" Aang asked, slightly distressed.

"Yeah." Katara nervously smiled.

"My sister's pregnant…" Sokka spoke to himself, still recovering from the shock of the idea.

"Katara why didn't you tell me?" Aang asked with a slight look of hurt in his eyes.

"I guess I was waiting for the right moment." Katara answered. Toph simply grunted out of amusement.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Suki cam walking in. "I just put Yue to sleep."

"How long have you known?" Sokka hissed, pointing finger at Suki.

"For a while now." Suki moved the finger out of the way. "Besides the real question is how much longer before she starts showing it."

"She already is."Aang said, realizing it himself. "And I thought she was just getting a little big."

"Excuse me?" Katara growled. "Did you just call me fat?"

"No! I was just saying that thought belly just started to get bigger, wait…" Aang tried to recover.

"Well you can just sleep on your own tonight." Katara hissed as she stood up and walked out the room.

"Nice one Aang." Sokka stated.

"Katara, wait!" Aang got and rushed after her.

"Hey, Toph. When you found Space Sword, did also find Boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, your boomerang isn't coming back!" Suki exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Toph smiled as she pulled a familiar metal boomerang from her pouch.

"BOOMERANG! YOU DID COMEBACK! Albeit after it took you six years, BUT STILL!" Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs. Suki slapped him in the back of head to quiet him down when Yue began to cry.

"Your turn since you decided to wake her up." Suki frowned. After Sokka disappeared, she asked. "If you had that with you, why didn't you give it to him earlier?"

"Are you kidding? If had given both his boomerang and sword back, he would fainted from sheer joy! And he's not light either!" Toph exclaimed.

Suki tried to frown at her loudness as well but couldn't help but laughing at the idea of Sokka fainting.

Katara found herself standing by the shore, watching the waves come in.

"Katara…I'm sorry I called you fat." Aang said, slowly walking up beside her.

She couldn't help but laugh a little."Damn straight you are." She muttered. "But that wasn't the reason I left. Aang, tell me what you do think."

"About the babies? I'm thrilled! I mean, I'm going to be father!" Aang jumped around. "I don't know the first thing about parenthood. I mean I've been taking lessons from Sokka. FROM SOKKA! And since we're having twins, we'll be even in the kid count…"

"Alright, calm down. I meant to tell you when we were at the Southern Air Temple, but you were in such a bad mood that I wasn't sure of your reaction." Katara said.

"You were worried that I would be disappointed if the baby wasn't an airbender, weren't you?" Aang realized.

"Looking back on it now, thinking like that was kind of silly. But…"

"Katara, no matter what happens, I always love you and our children no matter what." Aang softly responded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but that's not the only reason I didn't tell you." She answered by pulling away. "You said yourself you're going with Isa to her homeland and to search for the Air Tribes. In a few months, I'm not going to be a mobile as you."

"Katara where are you getting at?" Aang asked.

"There is no way in hell you're leaving me behind! You will be there for your baby's birth, regardless of where it is!" Katara argued.

Aang laughed a little. "Really? Katara, do you honestly think I'd be in some foreign country when my kids are born? Having you by my side the entire time is what I had in mind in the first place. You think I'm going over there alone?"

"Glad we cleared that. Now come on, I'm sure you're as tired as I am right now." Katara giggled as she tugged on his hand.

"I think I can handle that." Aang smiled as he stood up and help his wife up. "I don't Sokka is ready for this yet."

"He'll have to get use to the fact." Katara smiled a leaned against her husband.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father."

* * *

Arthur looked out towards the dark sea and sighed. Why did his father want the Avatar so badly? What could he possibly want him with? Arthur heard someone approach him from behind.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"I heard rumors that you spent some time New Albion, mingling with the colonists." Nottingham suddenly said.

"That's true. I figure even the colonists had voices that needed be heard." Arthur answered.

"A policy Empress Diana strongly promoted." Nottingham continued.

"What are you implying, Nottingham?" Arthur asked, getting suspicious.

"Empress Diana was born and raised in Atlantis. Her family was one of the few waterbending nobles houses that still left in the city." Nottingham continued. "Do you realize where Atlantis is?"

"I should say so. I spent plenty of time there as a child. Part of the agreement between Rafe and del Sol." Arthur smiled before he realized what was really going on. "Are you questioning my loyalties to my father and to my country?"

"We received word from the northern expedition that they spotted a Southern Fire Kingdom flotilla heading towards the Eastern Water Nation. Some of the ships appeared to have been damaged. We can only assume that the Fire Queen has sent her own expedition." Nottingham stated. "Which means it's very likely that she sent the Duchess to do her dirty work."

"You think I'm going to betray my father just because I happened to know the Fire Queen's envoy?" Arthur laughed.

"I know you work towards your own motives."

"So what is it that you want me to do, Nottingham?"

"Since you outrank me, I cannot order you. And since most of them pledge their lives to House Rafe, arresting would be political and literal suicide. So I'm simply going to ask you; do not go with the landing party to retrieve the Avatar."

Arthur just laughed. "Fine, I can take a hint. I'll stay on the boat, but not because you told me to. Good night Nottingham." Arthur patted Nottingham on the shoulder before walking back into the metal corridors of the _Defiant_. As soon as Arthur left, a new figure emerged from the shadows.

"Does he suspect anything?" the young officer asked, turning back towards Nottingham.

"Maybe. But I have my orders from Emperor to obtain the Avatar at any cost."Nottingham lowered his voice almost to a whisper.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked.

"Inform the men to prepare for an invasion. If he is a powerful as the Emperor says, then we'll need everything we can muster." Nottingham ordered.


	5. Episode 5: Battle of Kyoshi

**Episode 5: Battle of Kyoshi**

Katara and Suki were shopping in the town market when they heard it, an explosion of noise that echoed across the island. In the distance, a massive metal ship suddenly appeared off the coast of Kyoshi.

"What is that? Is that a ship?" Suki asked, looking towards the ocean at the source of the noise.

"I don't know, but we're going to have some company." Katara noticed the smaller vessels coming towards the shore.

The boats landed like an invading army; soldiers poured out of them lining up on the beach, their hands over their swords, ready to draw. All of them wore chain-mail, plated armor, and blue tunics bearing a white inverted triangle with a black trident in the center of it; the emblem of the Western Water Nation.

One of the men approached the growing crowd, his helmet off. His face revealed a stern man, with grey line licking his hair.

"My name is Captain Charles Nottingham and I am the envoy for His Royal Majesty, Emperor Edward V of the Western Water Nation. And I am here to bring the so called Avatar before him." The man announced.

No one in the growing crowd answered him.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again. I'm here to escort the Avatar to His Royal Majesty…"

"We heard you the first time!" a voice from the crowd. A tall, dark-skinned man moved through crowd towards the Water Nation soldiers. "We just sort of ignored you."

The man wore a blue vest and dark blue leggings. His boots seemed to made out of the skins of an animal, his arm in wraps and gloves. The hilt of a sword poked from over his shoulder as if it were waiting for fight to start.

"And just who are you? Are you the Avatar?" Nottingham asked.

"Me? Oh no. I'm just a guy that lives here." The man answered.

"Then back down and tell me where the Avatar is." Nottingham raised his voice.

"You see, I can't do that." The man answered moving his hand near his shoulder. "This is my home and right now, you're threatening it."

Nottingham raised an eyebrow? "Do you honestly think you can take us all?"

"I may need some help." The man smiled. He leaned over and prepared to draw his sword, his eyes moved from side to side, causing Nottingham to notice shadows moving through trees.

"I see. So you do have means of defending yourselves." Nottingham sneered. "Then I propose a duel, between you and I. If you win, I leave. If you lose, you tell where the Avatar is. Agreed?"

The man smiled. "Okay then." He suddenly drew his sword in one swift motion. "Let's duel!"

Nottingham simply smiled as he drew his longsword. "You should know, I am the best duelist in the entire Western Water Nation."

"Just one nation? You're screwed." The man chuckled he charge towards Nottingham, swinging his sword upward. The black blade of his swords cut through his plate armor as if were merely paper. Nottingham was so surprise from the attack, he nearly fell over.

The man simply stared into Nottingham's eyes. "I'm on a whole another level. You don't stand a chance."

Nottingham lifted himself and raised his sword, he's showing a fierce anger. "You will pay for that!"

Nottingham lunged towards the man with the black sword, their blades colliding with a fierce shriek. The man jump back, only to have Nottingham charge him, swinging him significantly larger weapon. The long blade flew past the man's face and chest, barely missing with each swing. When Nottingham swung his sword upward, the man spun around and drove his black blade past Nottingham's ear. However, instead of pulling back, Nottingham let the blade slice across his cheek and into ear, giving him an opportunity bring his sword back into his attacker's side. With a mighty heave, the longsword came charging back, aimed directly at the man with the black sword's side. But at the last moment, it was block by a strange blue object the man held in his hand. It looked like blade that was bent into angle, with three holes on one side. But before Nottingham could react, he noticed the black blade disappear and pain streak across his torso.

The man jumped out of Nottingham's range stated. "You're lucky I cut you where I did. I had gone any deeper, my sword would've gone into you're ribcage and killed you. It's over!"

Nottingham clutched his wound chest, shocked by the back the man's sword went through two layers of armor and still manage to cause damage. Normally, Nottingham would his men take the man prisoner in order to determine what kind of metal he used, but not this time…

"Kill him…" Nottingham growled. Almost instantly, his men drew their swords. The man raised his swords as well. "Kill them all!" Nottingham shouted.

The armor charges up the beach when a group of armored women descended from the trees. They wore green robes and black armor, their faces painted with white and red. They drew short swords from their sheaths and shields suddenly appeared on their wrists. They clashed ask against the armored soldiers, clashing their swords together. The man with the black sword charged after them, giving Nottingham the chance he needed to attack.

"Don't turn you back on me!" Nottingham yelled.

The man with the black sword spun around, caught off-guard, a voice screamed. "Sokka!"

Nottingham's head flew back as a long spear of ice shot through his head. As he fell backward, his men stop their attack and began to fall back to their fallen leader. The man with the black sword looked back towards the frightened crowd. In front of them stood a woman of the same hair and skin color as the man with the black sword.

On the armored soldiers stood over his fallen commander and angrily looked toward the crowd, spotting the woman as well.

"Who did this? You will pay! You all will pay! Mark my word by nightfall, there will be nothing left of this island!" he roared.

"I disagree!" a new voice proclaimed. A man dressed in orange and yellow suddenly dropped out of the sky, wielding a large staff. He was a young man, but emanated a presence that him seem ageless. On his bald head, a blue arrow tattoo only made his sagacious demeanor all the more evident.

"And who are you?" the soldier demanded as his comrades carried Nottingham's body to a nearby boat.

"I am the Avatar." The man calmly stated.

Beneath his helm, the soldier was amazed and shocked, but his anger quickly returned to the surface.

"That woman murdered our commanding officer! Unless you turn her over to us, we will blown this damned island out of sea!" the man ordered.

The Avatar looked at the body of the fallen man, then back towards the woman. "What if go in her stead?"

"What?"

"I can only assume you came here looking for me, otherwise you wouldn't have come to our distance island. As a result, it is my fault that your commander was killed. I take full responsibility." The Avatar calmly stated.

The soldier thought about the offer for a moment. "What if we refuse your offer and take both you and the woman instead?"

"Simple. Then I will show just powerful I really am." The Avatar's threat didn't go unnoticed. Many of the remaining men began to look at their new leader nervously.

"Fine. We'll take you in her stead." The soldier backed down.

"And you'll leave this island alone?" the Avatar added.

The soldier didn't answer right away. "Yes."

"Then lead the way." The Avatar motioned towards the boat.

"AANG!" the woman suddenly cried out. She was being held back by the man with the black sword.

The Avatar simply turned and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough."

Sokka watched as they took Aang away towards the massive warship in the distance as Katara sobbed in his arms.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." Sokka reassured his sister.

Suddenly, Katara stopped and looked up at her brother, her eyes filled with both tears and rage. "You're damn right we will."

* * *

Arthur looked at Nottingham's body, analyzing the large hole in the man's head. The soldier that went out on the landing party came back with one man dead and one man extra.

"Damn fool." Arthur sneered.

Leaving, Nottingham's body alone in the ship's morgue, Arthur made his through the corridors of the _Defiant_, towards the brig. As he passed sailors and soldiers alike, they stopped and saluted him, forcing him to salute back. He wasn't obliged to, but if someone salutes him, he felt the need to reply. However, no one confronted him about Nottingham's death, or why Nottingham went instead of Arthur. As Arthur walked, he began to wonder to himself; did the crew of the _Defiant_ pledge their loyalties to him, to his father, or to their late commander? And how many of these soldiers will report what took place here once they return to the homeland? Arthur didn't like where the situation was going; it involved too much politics, too much secret dealing amongst the nobility. No one would dare challenge his father, but Arthur was an easy target. He knew there was only one person who could possibly change the situation into his favor. And thanks to Nottingham's brash actions and untimely death, that man was now sitting in a prison cell onboard the _Defiant_, accused of a crime he did not commit.

As Arthur enter the brig, he saw the Avatar sitting in his cell, cross-legged and eyes closed.

"Wakey, wakey." Arthur knocked on one of the steel bars keeping the Avatar in the cell. "You're not asleep are you?"

"Just merely meditating." The Avatar answered. He looked up at Arthur for a brief second before looking back down and closing his eyes. "I'm assuming you're to ask me some questions?"

"I already know everything I need to know. Your name is Aang and you are the Avatar. Six years ago, you saved the world from the Fire Nation along with a group of friends you've become very close too. Some are even your family now. Like the woman who killed Nottingham. Katara was it? Very pretty name by the way. I am correct to assume that she is your wife?" Arthur asked, prying into the Avatar's personal life. "Am I correct in assuming that she was the one who killed Nottingham?"

The Avatar didn't answer, he just kept his eye closed.

"Hmph. So you took the fall for your beloved wife. How romantic. How noble." Arthur smiled. "You and I are a lot alike."

"How so?" the Avatar asked.

"So you do talk. I'm not going to lie to you; didn't order Nottingham to be so rash. But at you know controlling people is impossible. So to make up for it…" Arthur walked over and opened Aang's cell. "You're free to go. You can leave, whenever you feel like it."

The Avatar cocked his eyebrow. "You're letting me go?"

"To be honest, both you and I know that you could very easily escape on your own, even if I locked you in an iron box and threw the key overboard, you could probably find a way to escape. So, I see no point keeping you locked up. You can leave." Arthur shrugged.

An awkward silence passed between them.

"But you won't, will you. You know that even if let you go, that even if you somehow made back to the little island in the middle of the ocean, that more of my people will come, and given the chance, they will make said island disappear. And if you even decide to flee to someplace else, they know where your home is and they'll go after in order to draw you out. Am I right?" Arthur asked.

The Avatar didn't say anything, but his answer was clear.

"There is also another reason why I have no qualms about you roaming my ship. Why don't you come with me; there's something you should see."Arthur smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" the Avatar asked.

"You always have a choice." Arthur chuckled. Reluctantly, the Avatar got up and followed Arthur out the door.

Arthur had led the Avatar through the corridors of the ship to large room. The room was empty save for the blue banner hanging along the wall. In the middle of the room was a large table, covered in various maps and lanterns.

"What so special about this place?" the Avatar asked.

"You'll see." Arthur answered as he walked over to a small wheel and began to turn it. A creaking noise echoed across the room as large gears began to move above the Avatar's head. In front of him, a faint blur light slowly opened.

"Oh…" the Avatar whispered.

"I highly doubt your friends could find us if they attempted a rescue. Being underwater and all." Arthur smiled as he pointed to the massive glass dome in front of the Avatar, revealing the endless void that was beneath the surface.

* * *

Twilight was descending over Kyoshi Island, casting an uneasiness that started earlier that day. In the darkness of the growing shadows, a figure silently moved through the trees. Her dark clothing help conceal her presence from unwanted onlookers. She came for a reason, and she wanted to make sure that reason was still here. As she ran through the darkening forest, she saw several figures outside a small house assembling what appeared to be a large animal. Even from the distance she was at, she could hear their conversation.

"We don't have much time! The longer wait, the farther they get away with Aang!" Katara yelled her brother.

"I agree with you entirely Katara, but if we went after them immediately after they took Aang, they would've turned around and wiped us out. I think Aang knew that, and that was why he went with them." male figured answered. "Besides, it's not Aang can't take care of himself."

"Are you saying that there's no point going after him?" Katara screamed in face.

"You see me packing up Appa, don't you?" Sokka yelled back.

"Katara, we know you're upset, but you need to calm down." a woman's suddenly said.

"Upset? It's my fault that Aang was taken! It was because of me!" Katara continued screaming as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"It wasn't your fault. Katara, it was mine too. And because of that, I can't just leave Aang. But I also have to consider the safety of my family, the safety of the entire island." The man stated.

"So that's it's all about, huh? Your island, YOUR family. Well Aang's part of your family too!" Katara snapped at him. She climb edatop of the bison, grabbing the reins and preparing to take off."

"Katara!" the man cried out. "Toph, talk some sense into her."

Another woman climbed onto the bison back and answered. "Sorry, but I agree with sugar queen on this on. We should've gone a long time ago."

"Toph!" the man cried out again.

"It's decided Sokka; we'll save Aang by ourselves." Katara proclaimed.

From her hiding spot amongst the trees, she had to intervene or she might miss her chance.

"You know, you're not going to get far that bison. Especially if you have no idea about where they're heading." A cloaked woman said as she stepped out from the trees.

Immediately the entire group tensed up with the sudden intrusion. "Who are you?" the man named Sokka demanded.

The woman threw back her hood and revealed her face. "Hey Katara, what did I miss?"

"Isa!" Katara said with surprise, but then suddenly became hostile again. "Come here to take Aang away as well? Well you're too late."

"So I noticed." Isa smiled as she walked closer. "But you know, the dude with the pony-tail is right."

"It's a wolf-tail and my name is Sokka." The man snapped.

"Whatever, Sucker." Isa waved him off. "My point is this. You're going to die."

"Excuse me?" Katara growled.

"You heard me. You are going to die if you go through with this. Going after your husband whose was abducted by group who essentially threaten genocide lest the Avatar go with them? You know NOTHING about these people! WHAT they were capable off, WHAT they will do to you! They won't hurt Aang so long as he's compliant. But you go in there without a plan, they will kill you." Isa yelled at Katara. "You think you'd be helping him? By dying? By getting him killed? At what's to stop them from coming here and ultimately killing everyone here? You think Scarface is going to come down from his lofty throne and help this little community in time? He's got his own problems to deal with!"

Silence came over the others. Isa spoke the truth.

"Look I don't care why Aang got into this situation in the first place. Hell, I even have mine own motives for getting him back. But I can't do it by myself, and you guys have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. I recommend that we work together." Isa recommended. As looked at the others, she could tell her presence wasn't exactly welcome.

She sighed. "I can take a hint. I guess I'll leave."

"Wait."Katara suddenly said. "What's your plan?"

Isa couldn't help but smile.

"I don't trust her." Sokka said as he watched Isa and Katara talk.

"But she does have a point. We don't know anything about the people who took Aang and what they're capable off." Suki told her husband. "Besides, wasn't she the person who helped them back in the Fire Nation?"

"I still don't trust her." Sokka said.

"Well, she seems sincere in wanting to get help Aang." Toph added. "But I agree with Sokka."

"That's funny, because you were against him earlier." Suki laughed.

"Still am. But Sugar Queen's running the show. Well, until tall, dark, and mysterious came along." Toph nodded toward Isa. "Who is she and where did she come from?"

"I'd tell you, but then I would get bored." Isa said as she stepped near them. "We have a plan."

Isa sat down in front the group and explained what her plan, going so far as to even sketch out a crude blueprint of the ship she thought took Aang.

"Attacking this kind of warship without reinforcements is suicide. Flying in on a giant bison is will take forever. And by the time we get help from the hothead up north, they'd be on the other side of the world. And since my flotilla has already left for home, it means we have only one choice. We have to sneak aboard, get Aang, and hijack a lifeboat." Isa said.

"The ship is already out at sea! How do suppose we get there?" Sokka asked. "Since you claim using Appa is a bad idea."

"How do you think I got here? I have a boat. But catching up to it isn't a major a problem. You see, it'll be nearly impossible to find exactly where this boat is."

"And why is that?" Sokka asked.

"Because the ship we're looking for is a submarine." Isa calmly stated.

"What?" Toph and Sokka exclaimed. "A submarine?"

"Yep. But all we need to do is get their attention so they can surface, then we sneak aboard, get Aang and hijack a lifeboat. Then my ship will pick us up again

"So we sneak on board, break Aang out, hijack a lifeboat, then wait for your ship to pick us up? What is we get caught?" Toph asked.

"Then we break out, hijack a lifeboat, and have my ship pick us up." Isa continued.

"And what if they fire upon your ship?" Katara added, who was quiet for the entire conversation until now.

"Then while my ship is dealing with the submarine, we sneak off and get back onto my ship so we can haul ass out of there." Isa smiled, even though she knew she convinced no one.

"What's in it for you?" Suki asked.

"Well aside from making sure I get claim to Avatar and bonus points for actually saving him, not much. That and pissing off the Western Water Nation, but that usually happens no matter what I do…" Isa mumbled.

"I don't like it." Sokka grunted.

"You got any better?" Isa challenged.

"I do actually. Instead of relying on you entirely, we can have Appa as a backup. We may not be able to find the ship, but they won't be able to spot us either. Besides, Appa can cover more distance than any ship, so I think having would be an advantage." Sokka argued.

Isa sighed. "Fine, we'll take the damn furball!"

"Good now that's settled, let's head out." Sokka declared.

Isa cut him off. "Not yet. Even if we storm off, bison and all, you still don't which direction their going."

"They're in a submarine, right? Well at some point they'll have to surface for air. We'll sneak on then instead letting your ship drop off somewhere in the middle of the ocean. You know where they're heading! Why can't we just leave?" Sokka continued.

"But…" Isa sighed again. "I can understand if you hesitant about trusting me. But it looks to me you don't have an option. I would give you a day to think about, but seeing that waiting could only complicate matters, I suggest we get moving." Isa stood up, stretched her arms, and began to walk out the house. "There is also chance that you may not come back from this. I suggest you make your decision to go or not. We'll be casting off soon."

As soon as Isa left, Katara stood up and looked towards her brother. "I'm going with her. Aang is the world to me, and it's my fault he is where is. Don't try to stop me."

As Katara left the room, Toph stood up and followed her. "I'll make sure she doesn't get killed." She sighed.

Alone together, both Sokka and Suki knew one of them was going and there was a chance that they might not comeback.

"Sokka…" Suki started.

"It was my fault. I should've stay in the crowd. Instead I put the entire family in danger." Sokka sighed. "But I don't want to leave you guys either."

"Sokka…I want you to go."

"But…"

"I know you don't want to leave us behind, but Aang needs your help. Just promise me you'll come back."

Sokka leaned over to his wife and kissed her. "That I promise."


	6. Episode 6: Escape from the Water Nation!

**Episode 6: Escape from the Water Nation!**

The silent halls of Stier Castle we're cold and barren, devoid of all life save for the few servants that remained to serve their lord. The current owner, the Count of Midgard, was on his death bed. He was the last surviving heir to the throne of the Fire King; his closet relative was his younger cousin, Alphonse von Schwarzwald, the Viscount of Alpenlaand. He was an incompetent fool who only cared about money. Leaving the city of Midgard would be a mistake, but a mistake that was more tolerable than the alternative.

"Alphonse…" the count whispered.

"Yes, dear cousin." The viscount feigned sorrow. He couldn't wait for the old man to finally pass on.

"I leave the city of Midgard in your hands…Make sure that bastard Faust doesn't take full control…" the Count wheezed.

"Of course my dear cousin. I shall dispose of him immediately." The viscount promised. Surprisingly, he was considering keeping this one.

"The fate of the Northern Fire Kingdom depends on it…" the count breathed before his last breath escaped from him.

The Viscount bowed his head in a moment of silence. "Make sure he receives a proper funeral."

The Viscount left the room of his dead cousin and summoned his guards and servants to follow him. "The late Count of Stier has generously bestowed the entirety of the city to me. Please notify the populace that a new governor has also taken up residence here."

"Sir, are we to assume that you're planning to remove Dietrich Faust in the near future?" one his servants asked.

"Have the local police arrest him under some charge of treason or something." The viscount smiled.

"Treason? I've committed not such act!" a new voice proclaimed. Dietrich Faust slowly strode down the hall, wearing his famous black coat. "I was surprised no one notified me of the Count's ill health. It's so unfortunate and tragic that such a good man passed away."

"Faust?" the Viscount said in surprise. "I thought I placed the castle on lockdown!"

"Did you? I must not have heard. After all, the governor's mansion is one the other of side of town. My, these walls could use some decorating." Faust looked around.

"What are you doing here? I _my_ castle?" the Viscount challenged.

"Your castle? Oh that's right, the Count and I were on bad terms." Faust remembered, tapping his head as if to recover a lost memory.

"That's right. He heard of your little meeting of the provincial governors and kings. He was especially upset with the death of his dear friend and son-in-law Alaric of Vrookstein." The Viscount smugly smiled.

"He died? I had heard he was ill, but I didn't realize how bad he was." Faust feigned surprise.

"Yes, supposedly his mind rotted away as his body seemed to wither into a corpse. Doctors claimed there was a black mark on his chest. There also rumors that many of the other generals and governors are becoming increasingly mad. Several have killed themselves or their families for no apparent reasons." He viscount explained.

"Are you insinuating that I did something?" Faust smiled.

"Let's just say I know what you've been researching in those factories at the far end if town. Should the Church here of this…" the Viscount threatened.

Faust simply smiled. "I'm afraid you caught me. But what do you plan to do with me now you have evidence to lock me up for all time?"

"Simple, guards arrest this traitor." The viscount smiled as he ordered. His guards however did no such thing. "I said arrest him!"

"You should get to know your bodyguards better. Especially if they lived in of the six provinces that aren't suffering from an insane ruler." Faust smiled. "Gentleman, arrest the viscount for the murder of the Count of Stier."

"WHAT?" the viscount roared as his guard gabbed him buy his arms and brought him to his knees. "Do you think you can get away with this?"

Faust walked towards the viscount and sighed. "The aristocracy is all the same. You think you represent the people but in truth, you only represent yourselves. The divine right to rule is nothing more than lie created by those who wanted to justify their tyranny. The people no longer need kings to rule their homes. They need leader chosen by them, one who represents them. I am that man. The Schwarzsonne is a party of the people, and I have been chosen to lead that party to victory."

"You'll bring our homeland into darkness! I'll spread the word of your treachery and you hung for your crimes!" the viscount spat before Faust grabbed his mouth.

"Which is why I'm going to make sure you never talk again." Faust pulled out of small vial containing dark matter. In one swift motion, he jammed the vial down the viscount's throat. He grabbed the viscount's jaw and slammed it shut, shattering the vial in the man's mouth. The count began to convulse violently when Faust pulled out needle with a string attached to it.

"Now hold still, I wouldn't want to poke an eye out." Faust warned.

The nurse attending to the Count walked out of the deceased's room only to be met by Faust.

"Oh, good afternoon, Governor Faust. I didn't expect to see you here." The nurse jumped.

"I assume the Count has passed on?" Faust asked.

"Yes, sir." The nurse quietly said.

"And that the Viscount ordered for his funeral?" Faust continued.

The nurse simply nodded.

"See to it that old man receives a proper funeral." Faust bowed his head. "Good day."

"Good day sir." The nurse said as he closed the door and proceeded down the hall.

Faust just smiled as she walked away. "Good, now no one will stand in my way. It's time for the Northern Fire Kingdom to return to glory."

"That's still to be determined." A familiar voice warned. Faust spun around and saw a familiar cloaked woman standing behind him. "A new threat to your goals is emerging."

"Don't you mean _our_ goals?" Faust tried to correct her.

"No, I mean your goals. My master's plans remain unchanged." The woman replied.

"Speaking of which, when am I going to meet my generous benefactor?" Faust asked, trying stroke the woman's cheek.

She swatted his hand away. "My master doesn't take requests. She will meet you when she deems it."

"That's fine. So long as she continues to supply me with the dark matter I need, everything will go according to plan."

"Which brings up the reason I'm here. We need you research an artifact for us. We will also need you to supply us with able soldiers in order to acquire the necessary materials..." The woman ordered.

"And if I refuse so I can focus on my takeover?"

"We'll stop supplying you with dark matter."

"WHAT?"

"Considering what the artifact is capable off, you may see my request differently."

"What does it do?" Faust inquired when an idea suddenly struck him. "Does it create dark matter naturally?"

"If you consider dark matter to be natural. Let's just say it has properties my master would be very interested in exploiting, properties you might be interested in as well." the woman answered.

Faust was interested now. "You're willing to betray you master in order to give me access to such a power?"

"Not in the least. My master feels that you have the facilities capable of constructing the artifact. I, in turn, will make sure you follow my master's explicit instructions."

Faust sighed. "Fine. My men are at your disposal. But this better not interfere with my plans. What's that?"

"What's left of an ancient scroll discovered near the ancient city of Karnak, in the deserts Earth Empire."

The woman handed him an ancient scroll made from a primitive paper. When Faust opened it, his eyes widened.

"Is this really the artifact you speak off?" Faust gasped before he began to laugh. "With this, not even God can stand up against me. You shall receive entire legions of my men to recover what is needed to complete it! Is your master such a fool to trust me with such a device should I actually acquire it?"

"A contingency plan is in place. But be forewarned; there may be others who will interfere with our plans. Make sure they don't succeed." The woman warned.

"Anyone I know personally?" Faust asked.

"You will see in due time…" the woman backed up into the shadows and disappeared.

Faust remained silent when a soldier walked up to him. "Mein Fuehrer, our forces are ready to commence the blitzkrieg at you command."

"Begin the invasion of the rebel kingdoms at dawn. Also have Himmler organize his men. They're going on a scavenger hunt."

* * *

Aang didn't even have to look outside to know that a storm was coming. For the past several days, he spent of his time meditating, concentrating on his surroundings. He had found several methods of escape but knew it would prove futile. Even the Avatar would have trouble traversing that ocean without the help of a boat or a flying bison. But he didn't worry about that; a storm was coming. As Aang meditated, something deep inside his soul bothers him. A memory. For days now he tried to bring that memory to the surface. But the deeper he dug into his own soul, the farther it seemed to drift away from his grasp. But Aang would not quit. He knew this memory was too important to let it fade away. As if he were actually grabbing t with his hand, Aang caught it. However he would soon regret it.

The images he saw were both awe inspiring and terrifying. He saw images of a bright light and of a growing shadow. The fought each, trying to cancel each other out, and yet Aang understood the balance. The vision was astounding; a magnificent city appeared before him. It stretched to beyond the horizon. In front of him was a massive temple; a stone spire built by the inhabitants, cover in gold and marble. But within an instant, the magnificent city changed into something terrible. Fire and smoke rose into the sky as the sound of pain-filled wails and cries stung Aang's ears. He could feel their pain, their terror. This once suffering city had turned into a pit of despair. A suddenly sound overcame the wails, like dragon roaring over crickets. The Tower was swallowed up by a shadow, and the shadow spread across the city. The fires died and the wailing stopped, but Aang knew they were not saved. He felt void and empty, as if his life was taken from him. He looked around and saw the shadow had consumed the world. Then a bright light began to shine overhead; the light continued to shine bright, engulfing the sky as the shadows engulfed the city. As Aang looked up, he could feel the light penetrating through his very soul, like a war was being fought inside of him. The light and shadow grew closer together, trying to defeat the other. Aang feel the energy rip through as the forces collide, forcing him to open his eyes.

Aang shot up, his breathing heavy and body covered with sweat. A man stood in front of him, leaning against the wall.

"Bad dream?" Arthur asked.

"A memory or perhaps a vision." Aang said, trying to calm himself down.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"There was a city that was so big it spanned the horizon. In the middle of it was a giant tower. Suddenly the city was in flames, and the citizens were in pain. A shadow emerged from the temple and engulfed the city. The sky was consumed by a brilliant light. The light and the shadow collided and then…the end." Aang recited even though he was still shook up from the experience.

Arthur looked surprised. "That sounds like the legend of Babyl…"

"Prince Arthur, we're preparing to surface." A soldier came in, saluting Arthur.

"Very well." Arthur answered before he turned back towards Aang. "You may want to hold onto something."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sokka asked, sitting at the base of Appa's neck. They had been flying for several hours now over the seemingly endless expanse water below them.

Isa continued to watch the waves as they passed beneath the massive beast. "You'll see in moment."

"Look, I'm not seeing anything but just a lot of water." Sokka retorted before a loud explosion knocked him over. Below the bison, a geyser of water exploded upward, nearly hitting Appa and the others. In its wake, a massive steel vessel flew out of the water and landed on the surface. Like a giant beast floating on the surface, it lingered there as gallons of water quickly descended upon its steel hide. Four small hatches flew open as four pillar rose from the metal leviathan and began to billow out smoke. A blast of foghorn signaled its arrival on the surface as it slowly began to drift through the waves.

"Told you so." Isa smirked. "In about two minutes, they're going to realize we're here and assume we're hostile. This means they're going to start firing at us as well. Katara, I want you to fly Appa."

"What?" Katara shouted. "I should…"

"Right now, you're not in a great emotional state and we have no time for a touchy reunion down there. We need to get in and get out, and until we Aang back, you're the only one who protect our only means of escape." Isa bluntly told her.

Katara tried to protest but Isa continued. "I promise I'll bring Aang back to you. Just trust me."

Katara was silently for a moment before mumble. "Fine…"

"Sokka, Toph, I hope you're ready for this." Isa laughed.

"She doesn't know us at all does she?" Toph smiled at Sokka, who simply nodded in agreement. At that moment, several explosions of steam erupted from the side of the ship. Several object flew past them at such high speeds, they didn't even seem to exist. On the opposite of the bison, several explosion of water dotted the sea.

"Let's do this." Isa breathed.

Appa flew closer to the ship, sneaking up behind the vessel where the cannon fire couldn't reach. As soon as the bison flew over the ship, Isa, Sokka and Toph jumped off and rolled across the metal deck. They got up and started running to the nearest hatch.

"Chances are they are holding Aang in the brig, somewhere near the bottom of this vessel. I have an idea of where we should go, so guys need to stay close…What are you doing?" Isa was alarmed by what was happening behind her, she never expected to Toph moving the metal plating of the deck with her bare hands with such ease and agility.

"The fastest way between two points is a straight line, and besides, this way they can't dive again." Toph laughed.

"And this is why we keep her." Sokka laughed as he jumped through the new hatch Toph made. Isa just shook, her head, speechless. Once they were all inside the ship, they noticed no one was attacking them.

"Um...shouldn't there be people attacking us?" Sokka asked.

"Oh we're here; we just don't want this to be bloody." A voice in the darkness answered. Gas powered lanterns all simultaneously came on, revealing a large group of soldiers standing with their weapons raised. In front of them was a tall, blond-haired man with icy blue eyes. And clad in armor.

"Hello Artie, long time no see." Isa smiled sarcastically.

"Izzy, I thought you were back in Atlantis, causing trouble for the nobles again." the blonde man answered.

"You know this guy?" Toph asked.

"You can say that. His name is Arthur of Rafe, Crown Prince of the Western Water Nation. Used to be an old friend; now not so much." Isa answered her smiled fading quickly.

"You still upset about that? Come on, Izzy, don't be like that." Arthur whined.

"Sorry, I really don't care much for that nickname. Besides I'm a little short on time. You see, you have something I want and I'm here to take it." Isa declared.

"Oh you mean the Avatar? Sorry, the old man wants him too. I just can't say no to my dad. Besides, even with that flying bison, you think can escape? I know exactly where to find you and you're new friends." Arthur challenged.

"You see, I'm going have to disagree with that because I have a person who can make so you can't follow us." Isa smiled crossing her arms. She quickly winked at Toph, who immediately got the idea.

"And who would that be?"Arthur asked.

"ME!" Toph shouted as she slammed her feet into the ground, causing a massive shock wave to spread out through room. The soldiers that were surrounding them flew in all directions causing a distraction that gave them a chance to escape.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Aang heard that!" Sokka yelled over the noise of groaning men and metal.

Even with sound of soldiers barking orders, metal groaning in protest, and the explosion of cannon fire, Aang knew exactly what going on.

"Looks like they came after all. Took them a while this time." Aang sighed. He stood up and walked over to his cell door. He looked at the guard keeping watch over him and kindly asked. "Could you please move and little to the left?"

"Huh? Why?" the guard asked. But as soon as he turned around, the cell door swung open and knocked him onto the floor. Aang calmly walked over the unconscious guard.

"It's not a smart idea to leave your prisoners doors unlocked, even if you were under direct orders." Aang smiled. "Also, I'll take that back and be on my way."

Aang walked out of the brig with his staff in hand. "Time to get off this boat."

When Aang walk out into the seemingly endless maze of metal corridors, he noticed all the soldiers running in one direction.

"I guess that's everyone's going." Aang said to himself as he watched one soldier fly helpless in the other directions. Soon a crowd of them were stumbling back towards Aang as a large metal wave pushed them back. Aang stepped back into his own hall and let the wave pass. Toph passed by him stopping just past the door.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes. We're here to rescue you." Toph smiled.

"Figured as much. Where's Katara?" Aang asked.

"Flying Appa at moment." Sokka answered, behind him, Isa looked around nervously.

"Isa, what are you doing here?" Aang noticed.

"I figured I take a vacation and enjoy this nice ship. But the crew seems to be in a foul mood, so I think I'll take my leave. I suggest you come too." Isa snapped before began to run back down the tunnel.

"Hello to you too." Aang said, following after her.

"Well, we got Aang. What now?" Sokka asked.

"We can't go back the way we came. I'm trying to think off someplace where Katara can meet us.

"I know a place! Everyone, follow me." Aang declared. As the group followed him through the corridors he explained his experience. "Arthur showed me a room that allowed you to view the ocean when we were under water. It looked like it was made of mostly metal and glass, something Toph should have no trouble with. We're…here."

When they reached the room, Arthur and ten other men stood at the far end if the room in front of the glass dome. Behind them, more armed soldiers blocked off their path.

Arthur stepped forward and declared "Give up you're trapped."

"Not necessarily. We can just as easily mow through you just like we have been and go through the window. What's to stop us?" Isa taunted him.

"This. Helmsman, prepare to emergency dive!"

For a while now, Katara had been flying around the submarine in circles, high above their firing range. She was surprised by their weaponry; they used steam powered cannons to fire harpoons at them, forcing her to fly between their blind spots. One of the metal spikes even managed to graze Appa's shoulder. The bleeding stopped, but the bison was in clear pain; he wouldn't last long like this.

"How long are they going to be?" Katara asked herself, when she noticed something about the ship began to change. The smokestacks were lowering back into the ship as its speed increased.

"They're diving!" she gasped. "Appa, we have to keep that sub from going under water!"

The bison grunted in agreement as he dove towards the water. Just soon as they hit the surface, Katara trapped a bubble of air big enough to engulf her and the bison's head. Beneath the waves, they swam towards the sinking ship. As they drew closer to the massive spinning blades of the ships propellers, Katara swung her arms toward in a swift wave-like motion, causing the water around the propellers to freeze. As she continued her route around the ship, she her the steel behemoth lurch forward and groan in protest as the engines to continued to run even the propellers refused to. Katara and Appa continue their mission, creating a cradle of ice around the boat, prevent from diving. As they surfaced, another battle was taking place.

"What the hell was that?" Isa grunted as she picked her off the floor. One moment they were surrounded by Arthur's men, the next moment the entire ship stopped, throwing everyone forward.

"I don't know, but now's probably a good time to escape!" Toph answered as she began to run towards the dome. As she jumped into the air, she drew her fists back towards her body and tensed her muscles. When she landed, she slammed her feet into the metal floor, denting them in the process, and a thrusting her fists forward. The dome exploded, throwing glass and metal out into the sea.

"Time to go!" Toph yelled as the other got up and followed her.

"It's amazing she knows where she's going." Isa mumbled. As she helped Sokka up and climbed through the broken dome, Isa looked back and saw Arthur standing up with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Sorry Artie, but I win this round." Isa smiled as she heard the bison approach from behind.

Despite hitting his head, Arthur knew he had lost. He watched helpless as Isa and the Avatar escape on a flying bison.

"Sir. Our engines have taken heavy damage. It seems some froze the water around the propellers." one of the ship's engineers walked up to him.

"Do we have the parts to fix them?" Arthur asked even though he continued to stare out the broken dome.

"Yes sir, but we but the ice surrounding the ship needs to be thawed first." The engineer replied.

"You're on a ship full of waterbenders. How is that a problem?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not sir, but it might take a while."

"How long?"

"About a day or so total."

"Am I correct in assuming that we can't dive either?"

"Not with the bridge and dome in the condition they're in, sir. Diving would be impossible, if not suicide."

"Then get started then. I would like for us to make port within the next week."

"We're not chasing after them?" another soldier asked.

Arthur sighed. "No. Not yet at least. We underestimated our opponents, and we paid for it. But I know Isa. She'll have them head west, away from their families. She's thinks if they head west, we'll track them down and make another attempt or go after they're while defenseless. Isa going to play it safe. She'll head to Eastern Water Nation, then eventually to the Southern Fire Kingdom, where we can't get her or the Avatar. We're just going to get there before her."

"How do you know that sir? The bison was flying faster than the ship could move."

Arthur smiled. "That bison a living animal and it needs food and water. That means it will have to land somewhere. And Isa doesn't have a map."

Meanwhile, Appa continue to fly westward, carrying everyone his back. Everyone was silent as Katara hugged Aang firmly, refusing to let go.

"I was afraid I'd lost you." Katara whispered,

"You should know by now, I'm not that easy to get rid of." Aang reassured her. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I would take you back to Kyoshi Island, but I have no idea which direction it is. Our best is to wait until nightfall so I can get my bearings. If we're lucky, we'll stumble upon an island. If not, well, let's hope we find an island before it comes to that point."


	7. Episode 7: the Island

**Episode 7: the Island**

"How long have we've been out here?" Toph asked as she rubbed her head.

"About two days." Sokka answered.

"Five for Appa; he's been flying for nearly a week straight. He's exhausted." Aang said from the head of the bison. "I'm having trouble keeping him up."

"We're also running out of food." Katara said, holding up leather bag with barely anything in it. "We should probably also find some water."

"What are you talking about? There's water all around us!" Isa declared, waving towards the sea.

"Yeah, sea water isn't what I had in mind." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"You know she has point." Sokka suddenly said.

"You're agreeing with her?" Katara was shocked.

"All you have to do is boil the sea water." Isa continued content with her victory.

"Or I could have Aang waterbend the clouds into this pouch." Katara raised up her water pouch.

"What clouds?" Isa pointed up; there was not a cloud in the sky, only the sun.

Katara stared at Isa, squinting her eyes in annoyance. Isa just shrugged her shoulders.

"This is just like the desert only I can't see at all." Toph complained.

"Well we're in luck, because I just found an oasis!" Sokka cried as he pointed towards the horizon. In the distance, faint signs of mountains could be made out.

"He's right! There's an island over there!" Katara jumped up next to him. "Aang!"

"One step ahead of you! Yip-yip!" Aang shouted. Appa groaned in agreement and began to fly towards the island. As the bison came closer to the island, his altitude began to drop. Before long, Appa was skimming the surface of the water.

"Appa? Buddy?" Aang grinned nervously. "We don't have much further to go, buddy!"

"Aang…that water's coming up pretty fast…" Sokka warned.

"Hang on!" Aang yelled before the bison crashed into the water, sending his passengers flying through the air. The bison slid forward through the water before stopping.

"Help! Somebody! I can't swim!" Toph cried splashing frantically.

"Toph, stand up." Sokka said, standing next to her.

Toph placed her feet on the sand and stood up, the water barely past her shoulders. "Well what are you looking at? Let's find some dry land!"

"Aang, is Appa okay?" Katara asked.

Aang was about to respond when a loud snore emerged from the beast. "I think his wound reopened but he's too tired to care at this point. We need to get him onto dry land."

"Easier said than done." Isa grumbled as she moved her hair from her eyes. "How do you purpose we do that?"

"We could create an ice platform for him to float on then waterbend him there. Or we could create a giant tidal wave to wash him onto to shore!" Aang began to list as the bison suddenly got up, leapt out of the water, flew towards the shore, and collapsed onto the beach. "Or he could do that."

"Not that I have a problem standing out in the water but I think Appa's got a good idea." Sokka advised. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

After nearly an hour of wading through the warm waters of the island's lagoon, Aang and the others reached the beach and collapsed next to Appa.

"I've never been so happy to get out of the water." Katara breathed.

"Think of this as exercise. It'll be good for the baby." Sokka raised his hand before letting fall back onto the sand.

"I've never missed the ground so much…" Toph kissed the sand.

Isa knelt in the sand and looked at the jungle on the other side of the beach. "Looks deserted. We should probably look for food or at least drinkable water."

"I agree. I call food!" Sokka declared as he lifted himself up and stretched.

"I'm going with you!" Toph declared. The two walked off into jungle as Aang took a closer at Appa.

"Well someone going to have to look for water." Katara announced.

"I can do that." Isa got up and took off her shirt, leaving it to dry on a rock. Her white under shirt stuck to body, her decency barely concealed by leather corset. Aang couldn't help but look at her.

"Anybody coming with me?" Isa asked, noticing his gaze.

"I'll go." Katara suddenly said before Aang could respond. Katara gave him a dirty look as she caught up with Isa.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Isa and Katara discovered a small spring near a large rock formation. Katara immediately began to bend the water into her pouch as Isa began to explore their surroundings.

"The water here is so crystal clear. I wonder where the source is." Katara asked.

"Who knows. Just make sure you fill your water pouch up as well. Who knows what's out here." Isa answered, filling up one of her water pouches.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us rescue Aang." Katara suddenly said.

"Don't thank me yet." Isa mumbled.

When Katara tried to say something, she noticed something dark moving underneath Isa's left sleeve.

"Isa there's something on your arm. Like a tattoo, only it's moving." Katara pointed out.

"It's just a normal tattoo! You should drink more water, cause you're seeing things!" Isa snapped, covering her left arm with her right hand.

"Sorry I asked." Katara apologize, but curious about Isa's reaction.

After long, awkward silence, Isa noticed something strange about their surroundings.

"Katara, don't you think this rock formation is a little too…precise?" Isa noticed. She pointed to the circle of boulders surrounding them.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. It looks like these stones were placed here." Katara answered as she filled the last pouch with spring water. "Do you think it's because of the spring?"

"Maybe. This place certainly giving off a strange vibe." Isa looked around. "Hey, what's that up there?"

Isa pointed towards a large statue sitting atop a hill. Isa began to run towards as Katara followed. When they left the jungle and ran further up the grassy hill, they noticed more statues were line up alongside. They were massive stone heads, human yet very exaggerated.

"Who do you think built these?" Katara asked as she walked around one of the massive megaliths.

"Probably the same people who built the circles of stones around the spring. What this?" Isa noticed one of the statues was more worn down than the other. A large chunk of it seemed to have fallen off, revealing a large hole underneath the statue.

"Well what have we now?" Isa smiled mischievously. She proceeded down go down the hole when Katara stopped her.

"We should be heading back now; the sun's getting ready to set." Katara tried to persuade her.

"What's the matter, scared of the dark?" Isa teased as she shook her arm loose and proceeded down the hole.

"What I'm worried about is that whoever built this place might come back." Katara growled, annoyed from Isa's earlier comment.

"You're a master waterbender and I'm, well, me. Who could possibly take us on?" Isa said before she disappeared into the darkness of the hole.

Katara barely waited a second before a small torch emerged from the hole, revealing Isa's face. "I had some flint on me. Coming down?"

Katara sighed and slid herself through the small hole. "I really shouldn't be doing this."

"You really shouldn't be here at all, since you're with child. But, I'm not your husband, your dad, or you. So now you're here with me." Isa said and she helped her down.

"I'm starting to think that was a bad idea on my part." Katara mumbled.

"Would you have preferred if Aang went with me instead? I saw him looking." Isa smiled mischievously again.

Katara gave her dirty look. "Do you want me to slap you?"

"I like to see you try." Isa continued to smile.

"Just keep walking." Katara growled.

* * *

"Well, meal wise we're not looking at much; nothing but fruit and whatever this is." Sokka sighed as he dropped an armful of fruit in front of Aang, who already had a fire going.

"What is that?" Aang asked, looking at the strange fruit with suspicion.

"I don't know. I tried to open it, but is has a hard shell inside." Sokka answered.

"So why no slice it open with your sword?" Aang asked.

Sokka sat there for a moment. "Didn't think about that." Sokka pulled out his sword and place the strange fruit on a rock and started swing at it.

"So I'm guessing no luck with the meat, either?"Aang glanced at Toph.

"Unless you like noisy birds and more crabs than you can handle, we're just sticking with the fruit for now." Toph sighed as she took one of the smaller fruits and began to eat it.

"Hey, I opened it!" Sokka explained as he managed to slice the top off one of the fruit. "Hey there's a liquid it inside!"

"You're not going to drink that are you?" Aang sighed. "You don't remember what happened with the cactus juice."

"No, I do not. Besides, I'm not hallucinating right now, so it must be good." Sokka declared when he heard something in the forest. "Katara?"

"That's not Katara!" Toph jumped up. "We're surrounded!" Toph managed to say before a dart suddenly hit her neck. She collapsed onto the ground in an instant.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted before he felt a dart hit him in his shoulder. He managed to pull it out but soon collapsed himself.

"Sokka!" Aang said before he narrowly dodged a dart flying towards him. He jumped up and unleashed a massive blast of air into the forest, causing the trees to sway. No one emerged from the trees. "Show yourselves! What did you do to my friends?"

A sudden pain struck Aang's neck, followed by a strange numbness. He fell onto the sand, his vision blurring. Before he completely blacked out, he saw men wearing loincloths climbing down from the trees, their faces covered in war paint that made them look like demons.

* * *

"How far does this tunnel go?" Katara spoke, breaking the silence that was between them.

"That's what I trying to figure." Isa mumbled.

"We should consider going back. It's probably nighttime all ready." Katara continued to talk. "If I knew we'd be exploring underground, I would've brought Toph along."

"You know, the silence was nice!" Isa suddenly snapped. The silence returned as the two when Isa stumbled onto a large cavern. "Whoa."

The two walked in, the cavern walls barely lit by the faint light Isa was using.

"Looks like a tomb." Katara noted.

"Sure smells like one." Isa answered. "Well what have we here?"

Isa noticed a large, clay pot sitting the back of the cavern. She walked towards and studied it.

"Hmm, looks like it's completely sealed off." Isa mumbled before she bashed a rock against the pot, shattering the top of it.

"What's in there?" Katara asked.

"A couple of scrolls. Ancient by the looks of things." Isa answered. She opened on the scrolls and froze in her place.

"What? What is it?" Katara was growing more impatient.

"This is the map of the world before even any of the modern nations were established…well over a thousand years old. Is this a map of the Kingdom of Babyl…" Isa whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Katara asked. "I didn't hear that."

"It's hard to explain. I need to get this scroll back to the Southern Fire Kingdom." Isa said, rolling the scroll back up.

"What about the other one." Katara noticed as Isa took it out and briefly looked at it.

"Written in a language I don't know. Come let's get out of here." Isa answered, grabbing the two scrolls and walking towards Katara when she noticed a shadow in the tunnel. "Get down!"

The torchlight went suddenly went out, throwing the cavern back into darkness. Katara didn't what was going on when someone began pulling on her arm.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as her vision slowly returned to her.

"We're not alone. We have to get out of the tunnel, right now." Isa said.

"How far are we from the exit?" Katara asked.

"Not far. She should make it there without a problem." Isa said before a dart flew past her head and bounced off a rock. She swung around and pulled small knife from her belt and threw blindly into the dark. In the distance, a man grunted.

"Run!" Isa yelled.

Katara ran, narrowly avoiding the stones and edges protruding up from the ground. She noticed the faint glow of moonlight shining through a hole in the ceiling. "Over there!"

Katara ran to the hole and started to climb through, snaking her way out of the hole in the statue. Once she was out she turned to help Isa, who was already halfway out.

"A little help here…AGH!" Isa cried. As Katara pulled her out, Isa noticed a dart sticking out of her foot. "What the?"

Isa fell limp in Katara's arms. "Hey! Don't pass out on me just yet!" Katara tried to get to Isa to move only to feel a pain in her neck, followed by darkness.

* * *

Aang began to stir as his limbs regained feeling. His face was on the ground, covered in dirt.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Sokka scoffed, sitting against the wall of the pit they were in.

"Sokka? Wait, what happened?" Aang gasped jumping up. A headache threatened to knock him back down.

"Easy there. We're in a pit, by the way. They knock us out with darts then threw us down here. The girls are in the pit next ours."

"Hey Twinkle Toes! Glad to see you still alive!" Toph shouted form her hole.

"Where's Katara?" Aang desperately asked.

"I'm here too." Katara reassured him. "Isa got us captured."

"Don't blame me for this!" Isa snapped.

"What about Appa?" Aang asked, feeling slightly relieved.

"Back at the beach I'm assuming. I can't sense him anywhere near here." Toph answered.

"Your beast is fine." A new voice declared. Aang looked up and saw an elderly man wearing an ornate head dress. "He was too big for us to move."

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"The shaman and chief of this village. I know you and your friends could easily escape; the blind one has already made an example by destroying one of the village huts. Luckily no one was in there." The old man explained.

"I said I was sorry!" Toph yelled.

"You can speak our language?" Isa suddenly asked.

"I've spent my time aboard a slaver's ship and learned their language, yes. But you confuse me. You are here, but not with the slavers. Who are you?"

"Travelers looking for rest." Aang said.

"Why come to my island?"The old man demanded.

"We came on my sky bison and discovered your island by chance."Aang further explained. "We came with no intent of harm.

"Then perhaps you can help instead." The old said. "I will free you and your friends under the condition that you aide us."

"All right, what do I have to do?" Aang smiled.

"Free my men from the slavers." The old man dryly demanded.

"Let's us go, and it won't be a problem." Sokka spoke.

"Only you two can go. The women stay here." The shaman continued.

"WHAT?" both Toph and Isa cried in unison.

"We could use their skills; their masters in their art." Aang tried to convince the shaman.

"To be honest Aang, I don't see how useful Toph could be on this mission." Sokka mentioned.

"HEY! TRAITOR!" Toph yelled in anger.

"He is right. The slaver's ship is made from wood, not earth." The shaman continued. "However, my purpose is to make sure you do not abandon us in our time of need."

"Aang would never do something like that. As a matter of fact, he would go out his way to help someone in need!" Katara argued.

"It's alright, I'll agree to the terms." Aang said before he jumped out of the pit and stood next to shaman, who was a little surprised. "You have my word."

* * *

"So Aang and Sokka go off alone to free the village men and be heroes while we simply act as insurance in case Sokka and Aang go rogue? This sucks!" Toph pouted.

"He kind of had a point when he said you wouldn't be much use. Slavers don't sail rock ships." Isa smiled as she poked a budding fire with stick.

"How about you say that to my face?" Toph challenged.

"I would, but you couldn't even if I did." Isa smiled.

"Now you're asking for it!" Toph yelled before Katara held her back.

"Bring it on small fry." Isa ready herself. "I've been itching for a good fight!"

"You're going to get one!" Toph roared.

"Hey guys come on!" Katara tried to stop them.

"As far as I can tell, you can't even bend!" Toph challenged as stomped the ground, sending a rock up her fists.

"I have abilities beyond your imagination!" Isa threatened as she tightened to her fist.

"ENOUGH!" the shaman suddenly yelled. Both Toph and Isa looked towards the elderly man. "I will not have you destroy my village from your petty squabble!"

Both Toph and Isa stood down as Katara apologized. "Sorry, I guess their tempers got out of hand."

"Then perhaps you can make up for their mistake. Have you delivered a child before?" the shaman asked in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, plenty of times." Katara answered. "Why?"

"My youngest is giving birth, and you're going to help her!" the shaman sternly ordered.

* * *

The slave ship was anchored just off shore, protected from the islander boats by a vicious barrier reef. Aang and Sokka, however, snuck onto it by air. The ship was heavily guarded by men wielding large curved swords. Aang dropped Sokka off at the bow and stealthily flew around to the stern of the boat. Sokka's plan was simple; Aang distracts the guards while Sokka frees the slaves. However things were not going as well as planned.

"Hi?" Aang waved his hand was over a dozen men surround him with swords and bows.

"Attack!" one them yelled. They all charged towards Aang when he suddenly jumped over the whole crowd onto the mast, then back onto the deck.

"Come guys, you can do better than that—WHOA!" an arrow flew past his head. "That was close."

When Aang looked up, he noticed he was surrounded. One of the slavers walked from the crowd, brandishing a large scimitar and equally large grin. He swung his sword around in an impressive display, before swing the massive steel blade right in front of Aang, causing the Avatar to jump back.

"Impressive sword, but-WHOA?" A steel ball on a thin chain shot past Aang's head. The chain and ball snapped back to Aang's opponent, who swung the chain around in on hand and carried the sword on the other.

"Oh boy…" Aang mumbled as the slaver threw his massive sword him.

Sokka ran through the thin hall of the ship, disabling any slaver he ran into with the chi-blocking skills her learned from Ty Lee. However, he wasn't expecting what he saw when he arrived where the slaves were being kept. They kept on shelves, forced to lie together with no space in between them, chained together like animals.

"This is wrong…" Sokka gasped before pulling out his sword and slashing one the chain keep the slaves in on the ground. "Hey! Who wants to riot?"

Aang dodge another blow from the sword wielding slaver. The blade flew past his head before anchoring itself in the deck. The slaver pulled on the chain, summoning his blade back to his hand.

"Why do you keep dodging my attacks little man? Face me like a true warrior!" the slaver yelled swung his blade in a large arc towards Aang and his fellow slavers. The slavers stood in surprise as the deadly weapon came swinging towards them and were even more surprise when Aang blasted them out of the way and into the sea. Aang landed back onto the deck swung his staff towards the sword-swinging slaver. The swordsman wrapped his chain around the mast of the ship as his comrades were blown of the boat.

"Give up! You're no match for me!" Aang declared.

"I disagree!" the slaver growled. He stood back up and began to rush Aang with sword in hand, howling at the top of his lungs.

Aang just sighed before he spun around and blasted the slaver with a massive orb of air, sending him flying. The slaver tumbled over the deck and through the railing, save only by the chain attached to his sword. However, the force of the chain being yanked by the mast it was still wrapped around dislocated his shoulder. He hung off the side of the ship and tried to climb up with one arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sokka said, standing over the slaver. "Hope you can swim!" Sokka swiftly cut the chain holding the slaver up and watched him fall into the water.

"What should we do with them?" Aang asked.

"To be honest it's up to them." Sokka nodded over to the recently free slaves.

* * *

Isa and Toph sat outside the hut Katara was, helping deliver the shaman's daughter's child. They sat on opposite ends of the door, ignoring each other.

"You know, I would've so ground you into the dirt back there." Toph suddenly spoke.

"You can't even begin to imagine what I'm truly capable of. You're lucky, for if you actually saw what I could do, you're simple mind would collapse from the revelation." Isa said, stern and focusing only on the ground.

"Was that an insult or a poem?" Toph argued.

"I suppose a little of both." Isa whispered before Katara walked out of the hut with a look of grief. "I'm guessing that didn't end well."

"The baby didn't make it. She died before I could deliver her." Katara sighed. Toph even looked saddened. Isa however stood up and walked into the hut.

"Where are you going?" Toph asked.

"Showing you what I can do." Isa looked at Toph with eyes full of determination.

"The baby's dead, Isa you can't do anything." Katara said. Isa just laughed at her and continued inside.

Both Katara and Toph followed her inside, watching her as she picked up and held the dead infant in her arms.

"I want everyone out of this hut, now. The mother included. No one is to know of this, not even Aang." Isa said. Once was outside of the hut, Isa place the child's corpse on the floor. "Forgive me, little one…"

The sounds that came from the hut were terrifying, like a hurricane had suddenly appeared in the tent. Katara's curiosity told her to peek inside, but a more primal fear told her to stay where she was. She thought she saw wisps of black smoke lick the bottom of the reed mat acting like a door. But within moment, the harsh roar was silenced and the sound of a crying baby began. Everyone was shocked, the mother sighed in relief, but the shaman's face grew more grave. Isa walked out of the hut with the crying baby in her arms.

"Isa…what did you do?" Katara exclaimed, amazed by what just occurred.

"A terrible sin…" Isa answered, her face covered with guilt and self-loathing. As Isa slowly walked away from the hut, everyone stood there amazed.

"Katara, that baby had no heartbeat. And now, its heart is beating normally. Did she just bring it back from the dead?" Toph asked.

"I think she did." Katara managed to say from her speechlessness. "Isa, just who are you?"

Isa walked out into moonlight and stare into the night. She heard someone coming towards her. It was the Shaman.

"The baby's fine." Isa smiled.

The Shaman's face remained stern. "You are a dark one, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Isa laughed.

In on swift motion, the Shaman drew a stone knife and slashed at Isa's left sleeve, revealing her left arm was completely black. Isa immediately covered her arm and stared at the shaman with murderous eyes.

"You have the mark of the Fallen One." The shaman pointed at her. "What did you do to the child?"

"Nothing." Isa exclaimed.

"I want you out of my village. Leave your curse back in the wilderness." The shaman ordered.

"If it's all the same, I'd much rather leave it altogether." Isa answered.


	8. Episode 8: Harsh Reality

**Episode 8: A Harsh Reality**

"They're back!" Katara yelled with joy as she spotted Aang and Sokka walked to the village with the other men. Others were rushing down do great their freed husbands, brothers, and sons. Katara even saw the woman whose baby she delivered the night before. However, if it hadn't been for Isa's intervention, the father would've had to deal with the death of his child only after he just got free.

"Katara! Guess what! We got ourselves a boat!" Sokka waved.

She ran up and embraced Aang, kissing him passionately. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I!" Aang smiled back as he noticed Toph, Isa, and the shaman came walking down the path.

"Twinkle Toes! Glad to see you made back in one piece" Toph laughed.

"Are those the slavers?" Isa asked, noting the men who were tied up and hanging off bamboo poles.

"We didn't want to leave out in the water to drown." Aang replied.

"Too bad. They're not going to last much longer on land."Isa frowned.

"What are you saying?" Aang asked, surprised by her assumption.

"You honestly didn't think we were taking them with us do you? Those men are monsters, worthless scum that don't even deserve life." Isa stood in front of Aang's face. "Would you preferred it if one of us killed them?"

"Kill them? Who says anyone is going to kill them?" Aang shouted back.

"They kidnapped our men and threatened our village with destruction. They broke our laws and deserve to be punished." The shaman sternly declared.

"You can't kill them! You can't determine whether they live or die! That's not your call!" Aang argue.

"Neither can you! You fail to realize what these men do for a living. They're slavers; they will rape and pillage an entire village, selling every single soul they can find to highest bidder. I'm not going to give them the chance to return to that life!" Isa was screaming now, her eyes furious with rage.

"You can't leave these men here; they'll die." Aang growled

"And we can't take them with us. You don't realize how dangerous they are, the threat they could pose to us." Isa growled back. They were staring intently at each other, trying to see who would back down first.

"I won't let them die."

"I won't let you interfere with this."

"This is wrong."

"This is the only way."

The standoff continued for several tense seconds, neither willing to back down from their position. No one spoke, waiting to see who would come out the victor.

"Stand down…" Isa growled much more intensely now. "This isn't your jurisdiction anymore."

Aang continued to stare at her before turning his head away. "This is still wrong…"

Isa walked past him, giving the captured slavers a look of disgust and sadistic satisfaction. With the standoff over, the villagers continued to get ready to return to their daily lives. Both Aang and Isa, however, disappeared.

Sokka walked over to his sister, whom was trying to get a sleepy Appa onto their new boat.

"Sokka, to be honest, I'm not liking this boat too much. I mean, considering what it was used for." Katara grunted as she tried to get the sky bison to walk up the makeshift ramp built especially for him.

"We'll ditch it as soon as we hit an actual country. Maybe Isa will be nice enough to provide with hers should we ever make it to the Southern Fire Nation." Sokka answered.

"Which brings me to another question." Katara tone became more serious. "Do you trust Isa?"

"She reminds of Zuko, and to a certain extent, Azula. She hasn't really betrayed us yet, so…" Sokka answered.

"But do you trust her?" Katara asked again.

Sokka thought for a moment. "I don't know. She seems to know these lands better than any of us, but she's also pretty ruthless. Something tells me if she went instead of Aang, those slavers wouldn't be here right now, but underneath the waves."

"Same here." Katara answered. "She just seems so unpredictable; she practically takes every chance she could get to insult us but then turns around and risks her life for ours. And the strangest thing is…" Katara went silent before she finished, looking around to if Isa was around.

"What? What did she do?" Sokka asked.

Katara motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she whispered into his. "You know that baby I delivered last night. It was stillborn, Isa did something to it, and now the baby's alive and well. Sokka, I think Isa can reverse death."

"Katara, that's big if." Sokka mentioned.

"I know, but she doesn't want anyone else to know, especially Aang." Katara said in a low tone.

"What? Why not Aang?"

"I don't know. I guess will find out later." Katara sighed. Throughout the conversation, they had managed to get Appa onto the boat. The bison yawned before licking her. "Glad to see you're up around." Katara rubbed his chin.

* * *

Isa walked into the shaman's hut, unsure of what to expect; he had essentially banished her from the village from the night before.

"You are traveling with a great spirit, one who can relieve your of your dark ways." The shaman said.

"I didn't ask to be this way, and I'd appreciate it if you refrain from telling anyone." Isa looked away.

"You hide behind a curtain of selfishness to hide your true and noble intentions." The shaman said.

Isa was quiet for a moment. "The child didn't even have a chance; I just wanted to give it one."

"And the slavers? Your view on them is foul and biased. Do they not too deserve a second chance at life?" The shaman asked.

"Their fate is your decision; don't let someone else make the choice." Isa replied roughly.

"Some will live longer than others, but they are all destined to die. Whether by my hand, or my grandson's." the shaman sighed.

"What you trying to get at?" Isa wondered.

"During my time off this island, when I was a slave, I ran into a priest from the Church of the Sacred Light. He held both views and abilities similar to yours. Tell me, are you with the Church?" the shaman asked.

Isa hesitated before answering. "If you know what I am, then you already have your answer."

"And those two scrolls you tried taking, were you planning on taking them back to the Church?" the shaman continued to interrogate her.

"Maybe. What of it?" Isa answered sharply.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I suppose I feel as if I must." Isa answered. "Why are they here?"

"Those scrolls have been in that tomb since before the moai were erected. The man buried in there is said to have been a wanderer, a refugee fleeing from his homeland. Why, we do not know. But we watched over his tomb ever since out of a sigh of respect." The shaman explained.

"Maybe something happened back in his homeland that he wanted to keep record off. Maybe something terrible." Isa wondered.

"Which is why I want you to have them. They are a gift for saving my grandson's life and for bringing the others here so they could free our men." The shaman thanked her.

"I didn't bring them here. I was all by chance we stumbled onto your island when we did." Isa confessed.

"The priest told me one thing that I will always remember; nothing happens by chance. You may leave now." The shaman waved her off. Isa left the hut and looked towards the distant shore. "And should you comeback, I will kill you."

* * *

Aang place the last basket of food onto their new boat with the rest before wiping the sweat off his forehead. Before too long, they would set sail and head for what land they could find and acquire directions to the Southern Fire Kingdom. But deep down, Aang was unsure of the kind of people he was going to encounter. The argument with Isa still bothered him, and he feared it would to continue to bother for a while. He had spared those men lives only to have them taken away? He knew it was wrong, it was the way he was raised. What if they came upon another situation were a person's life hangs in the balance?

"Aang, is that the last basket?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, we should be ready to go." Aang answered after Sokka pulled him out of his thoughts.

"All right, let's get everyone on here and set sail." Sokka said as he hoisted the new sail up. "I managed to get all the chains and shackles out of the hold and reinforced the hull so Appa can rest. Now all we need is a direction."

"If what shaman told me is true, then were about a few days away from Eastern Water Nation." Isa suddenly spoke as she walked onto the deck.

"Isa, welcome aboard. Since you know where you're going, you're helping me navigate." Sokka greeted her. Aang didn't even try to make eye contact with her.

"Sokka, we're ready down below!" Toph shouted form below deck.

"Katara, Aang push us out!" Sokka declared. His sister and Aang began to waterbend the sea surrounding the ship, quickly pulling the vessel into the lagoon. The villagers waved goodbye as the small ship set sail.

* * *

An uneventful day of sailing on calm seas turned into night. After a rationed meal, Toph and Katara went to bed and Isa and Sokka went above deck to plot a course. Aang could hear them talking from where he meditated.

"We don't have many choices. If we keep heading west, we'll eventually arrive on the eastern shores of the Earth Empire. However, that's not where the problem is. Here's the Southern Fire Kingdom. And here's where we are." Isa pointed on the map.

"It's on the other side of the continent. It'll take us weeks just to get around the southern tip of the main continent. What's this group of islands north of the equator?" Sokka asked.

"The Eastern Water Nation. For the most part, they're allies." Isa answered.

"What if we dock there and have someone meet us their instead?" Sokka recommended.

"We may have to. There are two routes we could take; either around the southern tip of the Earth Empire, or north to Eastern Water Nation and eventually to through the Great Canal. From there it's the straight shot."

"I see." Sokka noted.

"We may likely do that. They only problem would be getting to the Southern Fire Kingdom. We could either get another boat or use Appa to fly along the coast until reach the outer islands of my homeland." Isa yawned as she stretched her arms.

"So which are we doing?" Sokka asked.

"That's up to you. Personally, I would go the Eastern Water Nation. There's someone I want talk to there." Isa answered with another yawn. "I am tired."

"Wouldn't that take longer? Taking a detour there?" Sokka asked as he blew out a lamp.

"Yeah, but scrolls I have can only be translated by one man, and right now he's in the Eastern Water Nation. Regardless, we'll eventually end up in Atlantis. But the decision is up to you guys!" Isa rolled up the map and placed it in a waterproof bag.

"Don't think you're going to bed just yet, you've got watch tonight. And Aang's going to keep you company." Sokka yawned.

"Oh goody, I get to spend a night with the white knight. You get next watch then." Isa grumbled.

Sokka waved as he headed below deck and into his hammock. Isa decided to walk over towards Appa and sit at the stern of ship when she noticed and another figure sitting behind the bison.

"Not sleeping with your wife tonight?" Isa smiled. "You know, she's going to get pretty big soon."

"I'm up here meditating, trying to figure what's the best course for me." Aang sternly said. "And you."

"You don't strike me as the type who plans things out ahead of time. What's really on your mind?" Isa laughed as she sat down.

Aang didn't answer.

"Oh, I see now. This is about our little standoff. You're still upset about. Pft! How childish, pouting like this." Isa laughed.

"The childish one is the one who constantly insults her comrades." Aang sternly answered, not altering his focus.

Isa just laughed harder. "I suppose your right. But sitting here thinking about what happened in the past isn't going to solve the problem at hand. You and me, stuck on a boat together. We can't avoid each other like this."

Aang was still silent.

"Oh the silent treatment, I see. Well I just keep poking this finger until I get a reaction out of you." Isa held up a finger and repeatedly began poking Aang.

"Poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…" Isa smiled before Appa growled in protest.

"Okay you can stop that now, Appa's getting irritated." Aang mumbled.

"Oh good, you can speak. Well I won't stop until _you_ get irritated. Irritated yet?" Isa asked as she continued with the poking.

"Yes." Aang growled.

"Promise me you'll keep talking to me and I'll stop." Isa demanded.

"Fine!" Aang yelled as he grabbed her finger."Why are you like this?"

"To see how people react. If I don't know what makes you angry, how can I ever trust you?" Isa asked.

"You just do." Aang answered.

"Do you trust me?" Isa asked.

"Yes."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"What?"

"You heard me. How can you trust a person and still be angry with them if they weren't your friend?" Isa asked.

"What is this really about?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I think your readiness to let people die is wrong."

"You didn't grow up living in these lands. I live in a world of constant war."

"So did I."

"You mean the war that ended six years ago? A century long war after hundreds years of peace between four nations is nothing compared to their being a war somewhere, between someone, about something. There has never been true peace between the nations. One hundred years ago, there was a war. We won that war. Twenty years after that, another war began. A cold war, a war of attrition, fought in the markets, laboratories and factories of the great powers. You know nothing of war." Isa growled.

"I'm the Avatar; I've lived a thousand lifetimes, each with their own experiences."

"Where was the Avatar when the Northern Fire Kingdom invaded its neighbors? Where was the Avatar when Midgard fell to the Western Water Nation? Where was the Avatar when Atlantis was sieged for nearly a month? Where was the Avatar when Bushmen were enslaved or the original inhabitants of Atlantis driven from their home by pirates?" Isa growled even fiercer. "We know of the legend of the Avatar, but he's just that, a legend. From what I can tell, you keep the order in your world. In mine, the world you're in right now, there is only chaos. Remember that."

"So that's it then, you just want me to realize how badly your world is screwed up." Aang concluded.

"Maybe you can change it for the better. I really hope you can. But never doubt my knowledge of this world and never go against the decisions of a culture you do not even understand. It will get you killed over here. There two spirits who watch these lands, not just one. They are Asherah and Ereshkigal; life and death. And at any moment, death could easily become the dominant one."

"Are you done lecturing me?" Aang suddenly said.

"Yeah, or at least I'm getting tired of it. I just want you to know where I'm coming from. And don't tell me your sob story if you and your friends struggled in the past. All in all, you live in a world filled with harmony. That harmony gets lost out at sea and can never find my world. Now I'm starting to repeat myself." Isa snickered.

"I came here to see this new world, and hopefully to change it for the better. Maybe I don't understand what's going on over here, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to ignore my own moral conscience just because of it. I'm the Avatar, my duty to bring peace and harmony to the world."

"Hate to break it to you buddy, order can't exist without chaos. If you bring order to one region to the world, another is going to flare up. If you bring peace to the entire world, then it all collapse in on itself at the critical moment and you'll have to start from scratch." Then Isa began to laugh hysterically. "Otherwise this would be a rather bland, uneventful world. Wouldn't you say?"

"Tell me Isa, do you respect the sanctity of life?" Aang asked as he stood up.

"Yes, I do. What one does with that life determines whether or not he deserves or not." Isa answered, remaining in her seat.

"That seems rather harsh, allowing one's life to be decided by his actions. He could be redeemed." Aang said softly.

"That isn't up for us to decide. It's up to the Creator and his spirits, Asherah and Ereshkigal." Isa stood and patted Aang on the shoulder. "Welcome to the West, Avatar Aang."

* * *

The throne of the Royal Palace in Atlantis was a site to behold; massive round room surrounded by stone pillars and covered by a dome. It decorated in tapestries of red and gold, paintings of suns and flames. On the ceiling were frescoes revealing the history and origin of the Southern Fire Kingdom. In the middle of the room was a massive ornate canopy made of solid gold, surrounded by candles and oil lamps. In the center of it all was an elegantly sculpture throne of pure marble and velvet. A woman sat the throne, her royal robes a calm but aggressive hue of red, lined with gold and maroon. She wore a simple gold band around her head, decorated with only a brilliant ruby in the middle of her forehead. She sat there patiently as her messenger reported the events of the world to her.

"Your majesty, I have dire news." One messenger declared as he came running up to the throne.

"Speak." The woman calmly said.

"Your majesty, we've received word that Dietrich Faust and his allies have invaded there Kingdom of Vrookstein and Tsardom of Vostok. Both the Duchy of Ossentia and Kingdom of Moltova have pledged their allegiance to Faust. The other kingdoms have declared war against Faust. Battles have broken out all over the former Northern Fire Kingdom." The messenger recited in one breath.

"Slow down soldier, there's no rush. Have the Earth Empire or the Western Water Nation taken any action?" the woman asked.

"No your majesty. But they began mobilizing for the eventual invasion." The soldier answered a little more slowly.

"I see, send word to my cousin, Duke Alfonso de Leon, that he should consider the possibility of send an expeditionary force should war be declared upon us or the other empires." The woman said. "I sense you have more?"

"Yes your majesty. We have received word that the Maharaja of the Eastern Water Nation was assassinated not more than few days ago, along with most of his sons." The soldier answered.

The woman was slightly shocked. "The whole family? Has anyone been identified as a suspect?"

"No your majesty. Should we send an investigator?" the soldier asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. There is someone there already who is already looking into it, no doubt. If the Eastern Water Nation collapses, then that gives the Western Water Nation justification to occupy those lands." The woman sighed as she rubbed her head. "Tell me, is there any news from my sister's expedition?"

"The flotilla has just arrived. The claim they were in a battle." The soldier announced. "However, they also claimed that Duchess Isabella del Sol retracted her orders and aided the foreigners in stopping the battle. We received word that she left her ship to escort the mythical Avatar herself via another method of transportation."

"So she abandoned her boat and decided to go it alone. Figures…" The woman whispered. "Send out another ship. This time send an ambassador that has a good chance of maintaining peace, along with several merchants. I want to open a new dialogue with these new nations and any trade possibilities that might emerge from the negotiations. I want the Southern Fire kingdom to the first in establishing trade relations. "

"Yes your majesty. Also, several members of the Church seeking an audience with you." the messenger added.

"Send them in." the Fire Queen groaned. She considered herself a pious woman, but the Church was growing more aggressive with it's requests.

As the messenger left, four bald men wearing white robes calmly walked in. Their heads were bowed down, their hands together. They walked up to the throne, where one of them looked up towards the Fire Queen.

"Your Majesty, the Brotherhood of the Doctrine of Faith is requesting that you provide us with land in the colonies so that we may continue our holy mission in the New World." One of the men asked.

"Why do the Templars need land in the new world? I was under the assumption that Church provided them with land. Like when they build a temple." The Fire Queen asked.

"They do, but we need to build… facilities… so that we may prevent any further heresies from emerging in the colonies." The man smiled.

"You mean you want land _protected_ by the Army? Isn't that a violation against my sovereignty?" the Fire Queen challenged.

"Of course not, your majesty. We would never propose of such a thing." The man waved his hands innocently.

"I will talk to the Cardinal when he returns. Until then, you can wait. I don't think there will be any heretical movements emerging in the colonies any time soon." The Fire Queen stood up. "Now if you don't mind, please leave my presence."

"Of course your majesty, at once."

As soon as they left, the Fire Queen looked around and sat back on her throne. "I'm too young for this. With both Isa and Iosif out, there is no one left to talk to. Heh, they're probably going to use their diplomatic immunity to their full extent."

The Fire Queen sighed again. "I need a new job."


	9. Episode 9: The Eastern Water Nation

**Episode 9: The Eastern Water Nation**

"Sokka, are you sure about this?" Katara asked her brother with a smile. "You could get hurt."

"I'm more worried about you. You're pregnant you know." Sokka shrugged.

"All right." Katara tied her hair back, summoning two larges orbs of water to completely cover her arms and form tentacles.

"Let's do this." Sokka smiled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

From distance, both and Aang and Toph watched in anticipation as the duel began. From the crow's nest, Isa watched both horizon and the fight, switching her glance every few seconds.

Both Sokka and Katara circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. Then…

"Think fast!" Katara shouted as she several small shards of ice towards her brother.

Sokka pulled his sword out and batted the shards with one swift move. "I always think fast."

A pillar of water shot past his head, forcing him to duck. He charged towards his sister, keeping low to the ground and swiping at her legs. Katara jumped over ever swipe before flipping onto the railing. She pulled a wave of seawater and whipped it towards Sokka. The torrent of water flew towards Sokka, who took cover behind the mast of the boat.

"Come on, Sokka, just give up! You're way out of your league!" Katara taunted. She swung her hand as if she were swatting a fly, causing a large wave of water hook around the mast and try to knock Sokka off his feet. Sokka wasn't there, however.

"Nice try, but next time, try to remember not everyone sticks to the ground." Sokka declared from the sail, hanging off a dangling rope. He swung himself back and kickoff the mast, launching himself towards Katara. He crashed into sending both of them flying railing.

"Katara!" Aang yelled. He ran over and saw Sokka hanging onto the edge of boat with Katara nowhere in sight.

"Sokka! Where's Katara!" Aang asked desperately as Sokka hoisted himself back onto the ship's deck.

"Probably catching up and very pissed off at me." Sokka grunted and he slammed his sword onto the wooden deck. The boat suddenly shifted to one side as thin film of water flowed over it. "Yep, I was right."

On the other side of the boat, Katara dried herself off with simply flick of her hands. "That was cheating Sokka!" she yelled.

"I don't what you're complaining about. I'm still trying to get back onto the damn boat. With no help from Aang." Sokka yelled back.

"Oh sorry." Aang apologized before helping Sokka up.

"You know I would win, so you knocked me off the boat." Katara accused.

"In the past, knocking people off boats has always worked for us in the past. So why can't it now?" Sokka shrugged in indifference.

"This match isn't over." Katara growled.

"Yes it is." Isa suddenly yelled from the crow's nest.

"Stay out of it Isa." Katara warned.

"I can't have you two causing a scene when we made landfall." Isa responded.

"Wait, are you saying…" Aang tried to respond before…

"LAND HO!" she answered.

Everyone rushed to the bow of the ship and looked for the inevitable sliver of green land that lay just beyond the horizon. However, they were surprised by what they saw instead; boats and ships of all sizes crowded around and extensive network of docks and marinas. The ship had unknowingly pulled into a small harbor that was also a massive trading post for the Eastern Water Nation. The ship calmly cruised past the busy docks when Isa noticed one particular ship that stuck out from the rest.

"Is that the _San Carlos_? Sokka find us someplace to dock!" Isa demanded from the crow's nest.

"Easier said than done! Katara, I could use your waterbending right about now." Sokka asked.

"No." Katara answered quite frankly.

"What do you mean 'No'? I need you to help get into that dock over there!" Sokka argued.

"Not until you declare me the winner of our duel." Katara demanded.

"NOW? This isn't the time for this!"

"I don't see the need to rush."

"Fine, you won! Now help us…WHOA!" Sokka exclaimed as the ship suddenly rose up and landed perfectly into the dock.

"Never underestimate the powers of a waterbending master." Katara gloated as she walked past her brother.

"I'm not riding in anymore boats." Toph suddenly groaned weakly.

"Okay here's the plan. I'm going onboard the _San Carlos_ to see if my contact in still on board. You guys can go into and check everything out. Try not to get into the trouble." Isa said as to the others as they walked onto the dock.

"Wait whose going to keep an eye on Appa?" Aang asked.

"Bring him along with you. People will notice but they certainly won't care. They'll just assume he came from the colonies in Nuevo Mundo." Isa waved her hand as she disappeared into the crowds. "See back here around sundown!"

"Some tour guide she is…" Toph mumbled.

"Well I guess we can head into town and check stuff out." Aang shrugged. The others nodded in agreement. "Come on Appa."

* * *

A palanquin made its way through the streets of Ajanta, as armed guards signaled all who gazed upon it to move out of its way, as an important figure was being escorted through the city.

"Why are we here? This is where all the _shudras_ and _vaishyas_ are. Uck! You can even smell their filth from in here!" a young man sneered as he pinched his nose shut and pulled the curtains shut.

"You must not insult to your new subjects, as they can rebel just as easily." An older man sat across from him. His face was wrinkled with experience and stress, as he was the devout servant to the Royal Family, or at least what was left of them. "Your father worked hard to make sure the lower castes were happy."

"My father didn't want the Raj end up like the Earth Empire. He really didn't care about the lower castes; he just didn't want a rebellion on his hands. Not that I could blame him. The smell alone would be bad enough." The boy responded. "What news of finding me a teacher?"

"I'm afraid we have no such luck…" the old man sighed.

"What about my idea? It was brilliant! But you decided against it!" the boy yelled.

"I'm afraid the sheer cost of it would be staggering. And the location you chose is already being used for a wedding of one of your more wealthier subjects." The old man tried to explain.

"Have him moved to the Palace in Vijayanagar. The gardens there are more fit the occasion. And money shouldn't be a problem! You're just lazy, that's all it is! I want the tournament at palace of Rajapur NOW!" the boy yelled, standing out of his seat to do so.

"Yes, you majesty." The old man sighed in defeat.

The boy sat back down and pouted. "You never did tell me why we're so far from the Capital."

"There is a diplomat from the Southern fire Kingdom who is touring the missions here. He is both an esteemed member of the House of Sol and a Cardinal in the Church of the Sacred Light. I decided to have him meet the new Maharaja of the Eastern Water Nation as a sign of good measure between the two nations." The old man explained.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." The boy waved his hand. "Just wake me when we get out of this smelly city." He sat back and closed his eyes.

The old man sighed one more time before looking out the window. He watched as the locals carry on with their lives. He looked at their faces, hoping that one of them would be familiar. He remembered his dream from the night before; a woman of dark skin and brown hair, her eyes of sapphires and features of unparalleled beauty. Her power is what struck him the most; she was goddess, the most amazing and powerful waterbender that has ever existed. He knew this woman was destined to teach the young man in front of him, and not just in waterbending. But he had no idea where to find her, let alone convince her to train him. He sighed once again when he noticed a large beast being lead through the streets by a bald man with an arrow on his head, followed closely by…

"It's her! The woman in my dreams!" the old man gasped. He turned back towards the boy, knowing that he would never believe the old man's dream and just pick a random person out of the crowd to be his teacher in waterbending. Then there's the possibility of her not being the woman from his dream. He had to make sure it was really her, and without the prince noticing…

"Guard, come here." The old man ordered the closest guard. "I have a job for you…"

* * *

Isa walked down a dirt road and looked at the small village in the distance. The mission of San Marcos was established by the Church of the Sacred Light in order to help convert the people of the Eastern Water Nation to the teachings of the Holy Doctrine. Progress was slow, as many in the Eastern Water Nation still held on strong to their own religion or followed the teachings of Zarathustra, the prophet of the Earth Empire. In Isa's opinion, the god Ohrmazd and the Creator were one in the same and that the teachings of the Church and the teachings of Zarathustra weren't all that different. But she was only one person who had her own opinion and it wasn't her job to do so. She was visiting a person who does know the difference, a man very close to her.

She eyed an elderly man helping the villager tend to their farms. His light skin sharply contrasted from the villagers. His facial features indicated her was not from the region, but from further west, quite possibly from the Northern Fire Kingdom or the Western Water Nation. But she knew who he was. The man looked up smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well I'll be…" he grinned. Isa ran towards the man hugged.

"Tío Iosif! It's been a while!" Isa smiled.

"Little Isa, how have you been?" Iosif answered.

"I'm fine. I see you been out in the fields. You seemed to have tanned a bit since I last saw, or is it all that dirt?"Isa asked.

"My green thumb never stops. I was born on a farm, and I'll likely die on one as well." Iosif smiled. "Come; let us get out of this hot sun and talk. I want to hear about your journeys."

The office in the San Marcos Church was Spartan at best; it did not receive the attention that the churches did back home. Isa grew going to the Basilica del Atlantis, the center of the Church of the Sacred Light. But Isa knew Iosif never liked the ornate designs of the Basilica, even though he was a high-ranking cardinal.

Iosif walked into the room, wearing his trademark black cassock, red sash, and red skullcap.

"So, your sister tells me who went beyond Eastern Sea. And that the flotilla you took came back without you." Iosif said as he poured tea into a ceramic cup and handed it to Isa.

"We ran into a couple of problems, but nothing major."Isa blew on the tea before continuing. "Why are you so far from home?"

"With you gone, the leading diplomat is me. And the Church usually has a cardinal tour the missions of a particular country as an act of good faith to the teeming masses. It shows that we're not completely ignorant of the world outside of Atlantis." Iosif explained.

"So, you managed to upset yet another one of your fellow Cardinals." Isa replied with a smile.

"The Patriarch of Atlantis to be exact. He had some comments about the Northern Fire Kingdoms I didn't agree with." Iosif grinned as he sipped some tea he poured for himself.

"You're still attached to the old country, aren't you?" Isa smiled.

"I was born in the Northern Fire Kingdom. I may have sworn allegiance to the Church and the House of Sol, but I still care for my brethren in the North. Which brings up some unfortunate new; the leaders of the various kingdoms have all been killed, leaving most the area in chaos." Iosif sighed.

"You think Dietrich Faust and the SS have something to with it?" Isa guessed.

"I have no doubt. But they aren't they only who have died under mysterious circumstances. Recently the entire royal family of the Raj was massacred. The only surviving member is the young Prince Viraj, who should be on his way here." Iosif announced, his face turning grim.

"Are you serious? Do we have any idea who was responsible?" Isa gasped.

"No clue, except the killer was a skilled shadowbender." Iosif shook his head.

"Shadowbender, huh? Hmm…" Isa wondered.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Iosif asked.

"Maybe. During my travels, I encounter a shadowbender named Arlan Rafe."

"Arlan Rafe? Could it have Arthur?"

"No, it wasn't Artie. I encounter Arthur in the East as well, and they were not the same individual. Besides, even though shadowbending can imitate waterbending, he was clearly a shadowbender. I cut off both his arms with the sword you gave me."

"You fought him alone?"

"No, the Avatar and his allies were there as well. You there was terrible tragedy…"

"The Avatar? You mean you actually found him?"

"Yes! He actually exists, and the Western Water Nation wants him as much as we do! But that's not all that I found. Here look at this!" Isa pulled out the scroll she found on the island and handed it to Iosif. The old man unraveled the scroll and carefully looked at it. His face drained of blood, leaving him ghostly white.

"Tío Iosif, what is it? Is something wrong?" Isa asked.

"Where did you say you found this?" Iosif asked.

"On an island about a week from here. Buried in a hill." Isa replied.

"This is a map of Babyl. Tell me Isa, how well versed are you in Legend of the Tower."Iosif asked.

"Not much. All I know is that there was once a great tower in the ancient kingdom of Babyl. In one night a great shadow consumed the tower and the entire city disappeared in a burst of light." Isa recited from memory.

"That's right. The tower was a temple built to house the Tree of Life. It was also the temples which Asherah and Ereshkigal were honored. However, there were three individuals who caused a great catastrophe. The Archon, the Alchemist, and the man who would later be known as Zarathustra."

"What happened? What did they do?"

"They created an object of such great power that it literally destroyed the world, causing them to reform in their image. Or so the legend is told."

"What object did they create?"

"It goes by many names, but perhaps the most popular is the Philosopher's Stone." Iosif warned.

"Now you're just messing with me. That is nothing more than a fantasy to parents tell their children when they go to bed."Isa laughed.

"All legends have a grain of truth. Besides, Zarathustra confirmed all this himself, and the Earth Empire firmly believes the Stone exists."

"Well how does one make the Stone, and what does it exactly."

"Details are sketchy at best. There is no ingredients list that we can acquire. Zarathustra was determined to make sure the secret died with him. As to what is does, no one knows for sure. There have been rumors that it increases the benders ability a hundred fold, or even gives a normal human being the power to bend."

"It sounds like it could be a powerful weapon…"

"Interest has been growing in especially amongst the nobles of the various nations. Recently, excavation groups from the Northern Fire Kingdom have flooding into the Earth Empire, looking for clues about the Stone." The Cardinal explained.

"You think Faust is looking for the stone to power his troops and create new firebenders?" Isa questioned.

" It sounds like something he could use with his agenda. The SS have already be accused of working with the Coven. Although I don't his ultimate goal is to destroy the world, his interest into shadowbendng is very disturbing. As you should know, shadowbending produces an unnatural substance known as dark matter, which is capable of limiting the abilities of benders. If Faust and his SS are indeed researching into this, and he succeeds in recovering the Stone, then he could easily win any war he started."

"So, I don't have to worry about Faust causing another Eschaton? That's a relief."

"But's not Faust I'm worried about. The Coven of Ba'al knows many arcane techniques, some of which may include using the Philosopher's Stone to its full extent. And that could be bad…"

Isa didn't respond. The Coven of Ba'al was to shadowbenders what the Church of Sacred Light was to lightbenders; their center of their power.

"Isa, are you okay?" Iosif asked, raising an eyebrow out of concern.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm assuming it is the will of the Church and my sister to keep an eye on the Avatar?" Isa asked.

"Though it would be preferable if you came back with me, I know you work at your own pace. I'm assuming he Avatar will want to explore this new world on his own. You are to make sure he does not work against us."

"Agreed. Also, it might be best if you claim no knowledge of the Avatar's location."

"I didn't realize you brought him here. Why is it so important?"

"Because Artie knows he's with me, and we both know Artie will tell his father."

"Agreed." Iosif nodded. "Would you look at the time? The sun is getting ready to set."

"I should get going. I'm left a certain group wandering in the streets."

"The Avatar I presume. Never mind, I don't know where he is." Iosif smiled as Isa smiled back. "Besides, the young Prince is coming, so I have to look my best."

* * *

"Um guys, I hate to break it to you, but I think we're lost." Sokka scratched his head.

Aang and the others nodded in agreement. They spent the entire day wandering the streets of Ajanta without regard of where they were going. Now they found themselves trapped in a labyrinth of alleys and streets not commonly visited by outsiders.

"I'm not so sure I trust this place." Aang said nervously.

"Wait! Someone's coming!" Toph shouted.

A group of men appeared from around the corner, wielding knives and swords. "Well what do we have here? Foreigners by the looks of things. And you know what foreigners always have? Money…"

"Hate to break it to you guys, but we're as broke as you guys." Sokka smiled.

"I don't know that bison would fetch a hefty price in the local markets." One man said, eyeing Appa.

"So would the women." Another eyed Katara and Toph.

"You guys really don't want to mess with us." Toph warned.

"Oh yeah or what?" the man smiled, before Toph stomped the ground and caused a rock to fly directly up into the man's groin. He fell into the fetal position, his eyes watering in pain.

"Something like that." Toph smiled. The others began to attack when a large stream of water froze their feet in place.

"Nice try guys, but you are way out of you league." Katara smiled as she drew her hand back, pulling the ice from underneath the thugs' feet and forcing them to fall onto their backs.

"Bye-bye!" Sokka waved as Aang swung his staff, causing a massive burst of air to send thugs flying down the alley.

"Well that was easy." Toph crossed her arms in content.

"Your there! You're under arrest!" a new voice declared from behind them. A group of armored men came running down the nearby stairs.

"We were the ones who were attacked!" Katara protested.

"Foreigners are forbidden from bending in Ajanta!" one of the soldiers yelled back. "All of you are coming with us!"

From the shadows, a man wearing a white hood watched as the local guards arrest the bald man with blue arrow tattoo and his friends. Supposedly, he was the Avatar, the great spirit of the planet. But he was not his target. The woman who had lead them to Ajanta from the start wasn't there. She was of great interest to Brotherhood. He was giving the task of following her and discovering if the rumors about her were true. But he would have to wait until she showed up again. And with the Avatar in custody, she would have to go retrieve them. It was then he would catch up with target, but only to observe. It pained him to think such a sinner would be allowed to freely wander the world, but his master was specific that no harm come to her from his or anyone else's hands. So that leaves him with only one option; to watch and to protect. And since he was a master lightbender, both wouldn't be hard to do at all.


	10. Episode 10: A Modest Proposal

**Episode 10: a Modest Proposal**

A lone, feminine figure walked down the dark hall, lit only by a single torch in her hand. She calmly walked into a round room, decorated in pillar like megaliths circling an ornate sigil in the center of the floor. In the center of the sigil was a black crescent with a black dot in the center. The woman stood in the center and placed her free hand over the flame, causing it to suddenly turn black. She shot her hands to her side, firing two black flames to her left and right. Two torches exploded in an eerie black fire before the woman swung her arms forward, causing the two flames to shot forward, engulfing a small torch. She then swung her hands backwards, followed quickly by the serpent of flame like dark matter. Two torches behind her also exploded into a dark firestorm, but she continued to swing her hands, moving them closer together, bridging the gap between the two torches, she threw her hands forward, crossing them in front of her, and directing the flames to the torches burning at her sides. She uncrossed her arms and sung them backward, bridge in the final gaps between the torches.

She placed her hands by her sides and took a deep breath before jumping straight up and driving her fist into the sigil beneath her feet, causing an explosion of darkness to engulf her and spread out. The dark waves dissolved the trails of black flames and swallowed the torches, leaving only the sigil and the megaliths. A pale light, tracing the trails of the flames began to glow from the sigil on the floor as strange lights zigzagged from the sigil and up the megaliths. The megaliths began to glow before they two began to dissolve into shadows, leaving only a pillar of black flames.

The woman pulled her hands back and calmed herself as three individuals stepped out of the black flames.

"Well that was fancy of you."Arlan snickered as he swayed out, leaning against the stone wall of the room.

"Leave it to you to enter this meeting drunk." Ursa stated as she removed her hood. Her eyes carefully watched Arlan with intense suspicion. "The Master will not be pleased."

"Then again, since when has Arlan ever pleased our Master?" another voice replied, this more raspy and broken. A thin figure stepped out, his entire face covered by hood.

"Hey, if it isn't old Bones himself! You here to piss me off as well?" Arlan swayed with a grin.

"Our mission is clear, Arlan." Ursa calmly stated. "We're to make sure our Master's plans come into fruition."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be assigned another mission? No rest for wicked, eh?" Arlan shrugged when he looked over and noticed another figure standing across from him. "Rocky, when did you get here?"

A massive man stood silently in the dark, his monstrous arms bulging with muscle. Like the thin man with the raspy voice, his face was covered with a hood.

"My mission has changed as well." The man replied in deep, accented voice.

"Kamran has succeeded in instigating increase tensions in the Earth Empire between the Bushmen and the emirs." The thin man answered. "Like the rest of us, he is awaiting the Master's arrival in order learn of his new mission."

"Wait, you mean the Master is coming here? I didn't know! Whatever shall I do?" Arlan answered in sarcastic surprise.

"Correction, she is_ already_ here." Ursa corrected him as she bowed down. The other was doing the same. Arlan glance towards the direction they were bowing towards. A tall figure stood, completely covered in a pitch black robe. The only feature that didn't blend with the surrounding shadows was a bleach white skull mask with a sigil carved into the fore head.

"Oh Master! Oh wait, it's only Ankou." Arlan feigned.

"Ankou is the voice the of our master! You will treat her with respect!" Kamram growled.

"Our Master is more than capable of talking to us. Do you not the whispers in your head?" Arlan tapped his forehead.

"Your incompetence ceases to amaze me. You have left a member of the Royal family of the Raj still alive. The Avatar and his allies walk amongst our lands, escorted by none other than a member of the House of Sol. You pride yourself in killing, but you have failed to kill your intended targets." Ankou's voice was strange; it sounded like a thousand people all speak at once, and yet they there far from the room where Ankou stood. Every word the shadowy figure emitted from her skull wracked Ursa with intense fear. "Luckily, for inept ability to follow even the simplest order was foreseen. You are to eliminate the final member of the royal family, Prince Viraj!"

"What about the people he's with? What is their worth?" Arlan dared to asked.

"The Avatar needs to remain alive. The duchess needs to die. The other mean nothing to our goals." Ankou simply answered. "Should you fail this task, you shall be banished back to the pit from whence you came."

Arlan smiled reassuringly. "Yes, my master. I'll get right on it."

"Kamran! You have a new mission as well!" Ankou turned around and gazed at the giant kneeling before his feet.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Kamran asked quickly.

"The Caliph is slowly losing control over the Bushmen of the South and the firebenders in the North. Resistance movements are growing as sectarian violence spreads between the various ethnic tribes living in the Earth Empire. I want you to make sure his 'glass empire' crumbles upon his corpse. Continue your work there. This is what the Master bids." Ankou ordered.

"With pleasure, my master." Kamran answered.

"Ursa, I want you to continue to aide Faust. He must make the Stone as well allow the Coven to gain a foothold in the Northern Fire Kingdom." Ankou ordered without even turning her head towards her.

"Very well, Ankou." Ursa calmly answered.

Ankou turned to face the pillar of flame from whence she came when declared, "Jin-sang, I will be preoccupied with separate matters for some time. Take control until my return."

"As you wish my master. I shall make sure they follow you're every command." The thin man with the raspy voice answered before Ankou disappeared from the room. When Jin-sang turned his focus back towards his comrades, both Kamran and Ursa had departed while Arlan picked at his teeth with sharpened twig.

"I have another mission to add on to the one you were given." Jin-sang calmly stated as he handed the scroll to the Arlan.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you were disgusted by me?" Arlan sneered.

"I have an opportunity for you that you may not want to refuse." Jin-sang open the letter a revealed painting of two men waterbending.

"A tournament. For waterbenders?" Arlan cocked an eyebrow.

"Hosted by Prince Viraj himself. He is looking for a new teacher and bodyguard since you murdered the last one. And there is a strong possibility that the Avatar and his associates will be there as well." Jin-sang calmly explained.

"So I can take them all out in stroke. How fortunate for me. Surely you must want something out of it?" Arlan questioned Jin-sang's motives.

"I'm simply listening to the whispers like you said. Besides there is also string possibility that Prince Arthur might be there as well…"

"What?"Arlan growled. A sadistic smiled starched across his face. "Is that so?"

"This will diffuse any problems if you take care of him."

"I think a 'thank you' in necessary."

"However, it might easier if you go in under a banner aside from you're usual psychopathic murderer. Perhaps as an ally to our cause…"

"Oh? Who that be?"

" His name is…"

* * *

"Chattar Lal!" the guard answered gruffly to Katara's question.

"Who is Chattar Lal?"Toph asked from her cell, relaxing on the floor.

"The Prime Minister. Ever since the Maharaja's murder, he has been in charge. It was by his decree that all foreigners are forbidden from practicing any form of bending with any city. It is meant to keep the peace! And you broke that peace!"

"It's not fair, we were attacked first!" Katara protested.

"It doesn't matter! You broke the law!" the guard began to argue.

"Don't worry. When Sokka comes back, he'll have Isa with him and she'll sort this mess out." Aang cheerfully reassure his wife.

"Damn straight I will!" Isa stormed into the cellblock. "What is the meaning of this?"

"And who might you be?" the guard asked.

"My name is Isabella del Sol, Duchess of Leon, Envoy and Representative of her Royal Majesty, Fire Queen Alejandra del Sol of the Southern Fire Kingdom. And these people are under my jurisdiction!"

"Not any more. The Prime Minister has severed all diplomatic immunities for foreigners. They must serve they're full sentence." The guard stated.

"Question. How long is a sentence?" Sokka asked from behind Isa.

"Five months." The guard answered.

"For bending? This is an outrage!" Isa yelled in the guard's face.

"I could always break out of here? There's nothing but metal and stone around here." Toph recommended.

"No can bend through metal!" the guard protested.

"Is that a challenge, because in five seconds I'll be out and you'll be in here!" Toph challenged the guard as she grabbed the cell bars and bent them out of shape. The guard stumbled back, confused by what just happened.

"That won't be necessary." And old man weakly spoke from behind Isa and Sokka. "My name is Aakil, and I am the Representative of Prince Viraj. By decree of the future Maharaja of the Eastern Sea, these individuals are absolved of all crimes."

"But the Prime Minister…" the guard tried to protest.

"By arguing with me, you're arguing with his majesty, Prince Viraj. Any defection of a direct order from the Prince could cost you job, or even your life." The old man warned; he hardly seemed threatening but the guard got the point.

"Fine, but they're under your care now!" the guard grumbled as he unlocked the cell doors. The guard left, grumbling something unintelligible.

"Thank you Aakil, you saved us an immense amount of trouble." Katara thanked, shaking his hand.

"Do not thank me just yet. I have released you for my own selfish reasons. I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Katara asked with slight surprise.

Aakil had led them from the jailhouse to a small restaurant overlooking the harbor. The fresh odors of cooked meats, curry, and tea floated through small, cozy building.

"A tournament?" Katara asked. "For waterbenders?"

"That's right. The winner of the tournament gets the privilege of teaching the young prince himself the art of waterbending." Aakil explained.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it." Isa said as she sipped her tea. She eyed the setting sun, and began to wonder to herself. _If this guy serves the Prince, then why isn't he with the Prince right now?_

"How do you know we can even participate, let alone win?" Aang asked.

Aakil sighed. "To be honest, I wouldn't normally go along with such extravagant displays of wealth. The late Maharaja was very modest when it came to such events. In my eyes, the young Prince needs more than just a waterbending teacher. He needs someone to educate him on the ways of life. He is spoiled and arrogant, like many children raised in luxury. He is in no position to run this country, especially with the political storm his father's death caused. He needs someone like you." Aakil pointed to Katara.

"Me?" Katara said, slightly surprised.

"Here it comes…" Isa mumbled.

"I was granted a vision of you while in asleep." Aakil sighed, unsure if he even believed himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the nuthouse." Isa raised her cup.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you strike as the kind of person who could teach the young Prince lessons in life no other waterbending master could!" Aakil was begging now.

"So you want me to teach a spoiled brat how to waterbend? How do you know if I'm as good as you say I am?" Katara questioned, slowly sipping her tea.

"Aside from my dream, you stance. The way you carry yourself as you walk. As a servant to the Maharaja, I've seen master waterbenders for years, but none of the show the vitality and experience you have, especially at such a young age." Aakil marveled.

Katara blushed a little when Aang spoke up. "Yes, _we _have through a lot."

"Don't forget, she's also pregnant. With twins!" Isa added cheerfully.

"You are with child? Then I cannot ask you such task. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Aakil tried to leave but Katara stopped him.

"Now hold on. I never said wouldn't do it. Isa, do think it would be possible if you investigate the murder of the Maharaja while I trained the Prince?" Katara recommended.

"I suppose it might be manageable. If everyone else is up for it, I am." Isa shrugged. She knew Katara had a person in mind for the murders. _Arlan._

"Then it's settled. What do we have to do?" Katara turned back towards Aakil.

"I am grateful for your aid. However, the Prince will never just take a random person off the street. You must enter the tournament and compete against the other waterbenders in order to win." Aakil sat back down. He handed Katara a scroll. "This will allow you into Rajapur Palace. Without it, you cannot compete."

"There's only one?" Katara noted.

"Only the competitors can enter the Palace free of charge. All others must pay the fee to attend the matches." Aakil added.

"So how much is it?" Aang.

"One Thousand gold pieces. And that is for one person." Aakil answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"A thousand per head? I guess you guys want to get more than just a teacher out of this." Isa smirked.

"The idea was not mine." Aakil apologized.

"Couldn't you get us in for free?" Aang asked.

Aakil looked worried. "I do not think I would get five of you in!"

"You wouldn't have to get five of us. Aang is technically a waterbender so he can enter, and I'm a member of royal family from another country. I have certain abilities that the others don't." Isa pointed out.

"Such as?" Aang asked.

"Access to the Royal Treasury of course. I can pay for Toph and Sokka no problem." Isa smiled in content.

"Then it's settled. Isa will use her connections to get Sokka and Toph in, while Aang and I enter the tournament." Katara listed.

"Between us two, the other contestants don't stand a chance!" Aang declared.

"I thank you for this, and I'm sure Viraj will too." Aakil bowed his head. "All competitors must be in the city of Rajapur two days from now."

"We'll leave right away." Katara answered. "Will you be there?"

Aakil simply nodded.

Aang glanced over at Isa and noticed she was in deep thought. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just curious to know who else is attending this little fiasco." Isa answered.

"You mean Arlan? This could a perfect opportunity to strike." Katara growled.

"Which is why we're doing this. But there is also something else. The political climate here is very fragile and can shatter easily. Chattar Lal is vocal supporter of the unification of the Water Nations, so he may try to get a Western Water Nation bender to enter in as well." Isa explained.

"Who do you think he'd pick?" Aang asked.

"Aakil, have ambassadors from Avalon recently come over?" Isa asked the old man.

"The only foreign ambassador that has arrived announced was Cardinal Ragoza from the Southern Fire Kingdom, but you already knew that. All others have either left or have been here long before the Maharaja was killed." Aakil answered.

"You think they'll send in someone?" Katara asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. We'll keep our heads up. Though we're still technically at peace, the Fire Kingdom and the Western Water Nation are always trying to undermine each other."

* * *

Chattar Lal quickly walked through the halls of the Raja's Palace, making his way to the docks. Despite his declaration that all foreigners were banned from entering the country, more kept coming in. And now, some blasted warship had arrived in the harbor outside the capital, demanding that the Palace aids in their repairs.

Chattar walked up to his office and stormed through the doors.

"What is the meaning of all this…Prince Arthur?" Chattar noticed the tall, blonde man sitting in Lal's chair, eating a piece of fruit.

"Good afternoon, Prime Minister." Arthur smiled.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, your highness. When did you get in?" Lal immediately fell to one knee.

"Just now. My ship was in need of repair after an…unfortunate…incident. I figured I check up on the Maharaja see how the old fart was doing." Arthur stood up and stared down at Lal. "But, as it were, he recently passed away. Along with most of his family."

"An unfortunate turn of events, you Highness." Lal nervously answered.

"He was a good man, and any monster sick enough to kill is entire family should be found and executed in a most befitting manner." Arthur growled. "I can assume that you're doing everything in your power to find the assassin?"

"Of course your majesty."

"What about protecting the boy?"

"The boy?"

"Yes, as in the Prince. What you think I don't listen to the rumors being passed around by the common folk? Prince Viraj is the only member of the royal family still alive and I am assuming you're taking every necessary precaution to maintain his safety?"

"Yes sir."

Arthur sighed. "I know you are championing my father's idea of 'unification', but I want you realize this. I know you want to rule this country, whether by yourself, using prince as a figurehead, or even simply acting as a viceroy for my father. No matter how you come about it, remember who you really serve."

"Who?" Lal asked, curious to know where Arthur was trying to get to.

"The people. It is a ruler's duty to serve the people, not the other way around. When you abuse your power, it's them who you have to answer to." Arthur turned his back and left the room, picking up a piece of parchment as he left. "My ship will be here for a few days. Until then, I shall be touring your country, particularly around Rajapur."

"May I ask why?" Lal turned and face Arthur. Arthur threw the paper into the man's face.

"Don't you ever read the papers?" Arthur waved his hand before he left Lal's view.

Lal picked the paper off the floor and read it. "A waterbending tournament?"

* * *

Appa gently glided over the green pastures outside Rajapur. It had taken them less than a day to reach the city, leaving them time to rest up before the tournament.

"Did Aakil ever say where the tournament was being held?" Katara asked the group.

"Well, chances are it's going to have to be someplace big, maybe like a resort or something." Sokka guessed.

"Maybe they'll use the entire city." Toph added. "You know, having matches in various areas of the city."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did that, but the need someplace to keep all the competitors whenever they're not fighting." Isa explained.

"Like a resort! I said that already." Sokka yelled.

"No, it would have to be some place more controlled. Some place like…" Isa began to scratch her head.

"That?" Aang pointed towards a group of building in the distance. A massive fortress rose out of the grasslands below them. A several fortified walls surrounded the complex as guard towers stood vigilant at every corner. The palace almost looked like a prison if it weren't for the vast gardens covering the courtyards right outside the main building. Several platforms were being completed in the courtyards surrounded by small moats.

"It looks they're almost ready. Those are where the benders are going to fight." Isa nodded.

"I guess we should find someplace to land." Katara stated.

Isa shifted in her seat."Try to find somewhere else to land, like near the river. The tournament won't start for another day. We need some place to try to reorganize. Something tells me the next few days are going to be interesting…"


	11. Episode 11: the Tournament, Pt 1

**Episode 11: the Tournament, Pt. 1**

Aang swore he never seen so much blue before in his life. The dining hall was filled with waterbenders of every shape, size, and age. They all gorged on the magnificent feast provided for the, courtesy of the Prince himself. Smells of various dishes wafted through the hall and a loud banter of the contestants echoed off the walls.

"I spent four years under guru Hadith and learn everything the old man could teach!" One of the waterbenders shouted to another.

"Hadith? That old quack? Ha! I spent _fifteen_ years under Guru Aakev! I could kick your ass any day!" Another yelled from across the room.

"Oh yeah! Why don't we settle this right now!" the waterbender stood up, challenging the other man.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but would you please refrain from attacking each other?" A new voice entered the argument. It was Aakil, the old man that had offered the invitation to Katara and Aang. He had walked up to one of the bender and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"What? Get your hand off me old man!" the waterbender yelled before Aakil twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his face into the table.

"Now then, does anyone else have any objections?" Aakil asked, even though he knew no one would answer. "Good! Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aakil, assistant to his royal majesty Crown Prince Viraj. And I am also in charge of this tournament."

Aakil waited for any comments from the crowd, but they kept their voices.

"As you all know, this is a tournament of waterbenders. Benders from across the land have journeyed here in order to test their abilities and to compete for the prize of being call the Teacher of the next Maharaja!"

Whispers echoed throughout the crowd.

"Imagine your name forever associated with teaching the next Maharaja! Of course, there is also a hefty fortune as well. Yes, the winner of this tournament will not only be famous but also very wealthy." Aakil further announced. "But there are certain rules here that I must discuss before leave you to your devices."

Aakil stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at the crowd. "Respect. Respect the palace, for it has been here longer than you and will be long after you. Respect the royal lineage; you're competing to teach a member of the royal family. If you have a foul or traitorous intent, I am giving you this one chance to leave peacefully." Aakil waited for a moment before continuing. "Respect you fellow contestants. You are all here as equals in the eyes of the Prince, chosen solely for your abilities and nothing else. If anyone commits an act of hatred or malcontent against their fellow contestant, their actions shall be dealt with swiftly and harshly."

Again Aakil waited a moment. "Good, I'm glad we cleared things up. As this a waterbending tournament, all other forms of bending are banished from inside these walls. Now, after dinner has been served, you are to go to your rooms and rest up for the tomorrow. Each of you will have received a letter which will state what time you are to awake and where your first match will be held. I bid you all good night."

As soon as Aakil left, the hall erupted into noise as the contestants returned to their meals

"It sounds like they're not taking any chances." Aang whispered to Katara. "Think their expecting something?"

"Maybe they think the man who murdered the Maharaja might show up to finish the job." Katara whispered back. "We should probably be just as cautious as them."

"Hey do you think they have us in the same room?" Aang asked.

"Get your mind out the gutter. We're here because Aakil asked us too, and because Arlan just might show up as well." Katara held her hand up to his face.

"So I guess that means…" Aang concluded.

"We'll see…remember we have to get up in the morning." Katara smiled.

In the city of Rajapur, night had fallen but the town was still wide awake. In an empty tavern on the outskirts of the town, Sokka, Toph, Isa decided to celebrate their arrival with some of the local brew.

"What is this stuff? It-it-it ssssogood." Isa slurred as she cradled a flask of an unknown liquid.

"How are we supposed to know? We're *hic* not from around here." Toph answered.

"It tastes like a coconut berry." Sokka smiled. "To bad we can't stay in the palace like Katara and Aang."

"I hate castles..." Isa mumbled, laying her head on the table. "And it's Toph's fault."

"How is it my fault?" Toph stood up only to fall back down. "Whoa, that was weird."

"You destroyed that nice floor they had, and all the shiny floor stuff and…stuff…" Sokka slurred.

"Hey, what ever did we do with Appa?" Toph asked as she lay on the floor.

"I think we left him outside." Sokka answered.

Isa didn't move as she snored.

"Ahh, she's asleep." Sokka laughed before he noticed Toph passed out too. "Pft! Suki can hold way more liquor than you two…" Sokka laughed before falling onto the table. At the other of the tavern, a hooded figured watched the trio drink themselves into a stupor.

"I guess now's my time." The hooded man whispered to himself. He stood up and approached the trio. "Hate to do this, but have you get in my way this time, Isa" the man whispered. One by one he lifted the up and took them to the sleeping sky bison next to the tavern.

Appa awoke with a start and growled at the intruder.

"Shh, you wouldn't want to awaken them. I need you to take them far from the palace. Can you do that for me?" the hooded man asked the sky bison.

Appa merely grunted in agreement, unsure of the man's true intentions. But he allowed for the man to place the drunken trio onto the bison's saddle. The hooded man pulled out the scrolls from Isa's pack before whispering into her ear.

"I have to thank you, for once again you have provided me for a priceless opportunity. Give your sister my regards." The man jumped off the bison. "I suggest you go now, lest the guards discover your presence."

The hooded man ran off into the jungle, heading towards the distance palace.

Aang stood on the balcony, gazing into the moonlit night. Behind him, Katara slept peacefully on their bed.

"I guess she was tired." Aang smiled, reminiscing on their night together, when he noticed a shadow climbed over the far wall. "What the? Who is that?"

Aang jumped off the balcony, and gently landed on the ground, using surrounding air to cushion his fall. He silently followed the shadow as it snuck through the courtyard. Just as the shadow reached a door, Aang decided to speak up.

"You know, curfew was a while ago." Aang smiled. "Don't want the guards to catch you."

The man simply turned around a stared at the Avatar, his face hidden in the darkness. "Am I to assume you're here to turn me in?"

"Why, did you do something wrong?" Aang asked, preparing for an attack.

"No, but I have a feeling someone will and I intend to stop him. So don't get in my way." The hooded man warned before swing his hand. A wave of water forced Aang to jump back. A dome of ice covered the man and the door. Aang quickly dispelled the ice, only to find the man had already fled inside.

"Where have I heard his voice before?" Aang asked himself, before heading back to his room.

Isa's head was throbbing with an intense pain. The fact she could get any sleep from it was a surprise to her. She barely remembered the night before, let alone why she was in Appa's saddle with Toph and Sokka. She stumbled down the sleeping beast's tailing nearly falling over in the process.

"Never again." Isa mumbled as she reached solid ground. She heard the sound of running water and stumbled to the source. She approached the shore, knelt into the sand and splashed her face with water. When she wiped the water from her eyes, she jumped back and gasped. Before her was the corpse of a man, his face frozen in agony.

"Toph! Sokka!" Isa yelled.

"Stop yelling! My head hurts enough already." Sokka came down to the shore. "What the? Is that a body?"

"Yeah." Isa answered, stumbling to get up.

"Did…did you do this?" Sokka nervously asked.

"What? Does look like I did this? I was drunk as you were!" Isa snapped. "Besides it looks someone drove a spike through his torso!"

Sokka suddenly came to a realization. "You think it might have been Arlan or that Arthur fellow?"

"Could be, though this isn't usually Artie's M.O. And the river runs down from the Palace." Isa concluded. She stared up to the castle in the distance. "Whoever killed this man is up there, with Aang and Katara. We have to go, right now."

"What's going on? What's with all the noise?" Toph asked, rubbing her head.

"We're heading to the palace." Sokka answered. "Are we just going to leave the body here?"

"We'll notify the guards of his location. Someone else is bound to discover him." Isa said as she sat behind Appa's reins and rubbed head. "Doing all this with a hangover."

"We can't just leave the body here. We should at least bury him!" Sokka protested.

"Wait, what body?" Toph asked, though she was ignored.

Isa sat there for a moment then jumped off Appa. "Fine, we'll give him a burial. But we need to hurry. Toph, we need a grave. Sokka help me bring him ashore."

Katara carefully studied her opponent, watching his every move. Her opponent, however, did not follow her example. Instead, his eyes darted back and forth, looking for some sort of advantage. Their duel hadn't lasted very long when her opponent realized his was no match for her. For every move he made, she countered. For every attack he threw at her, she threw right back at him. At this point, Katara was just toying with him, enjoying the workout she was getting.

"I guess it's time to end this." Katara sighed. Her opponent tensed up, causing him to lose control of the water in his hands. Instead, the water slithered down his legs, froze beneath his feet, and caused him to fall onto his back side. Katara pushed her hands forward, causing her opponent to slide off the dueling platform.

"The match is set! The winner is waterbender Katara!" the judge announced. A few short rounds of applause echoed from the watchers as her opponent was helped up.

"Better luck next time. At least you put up a fight." Katara smiled as she held out her hand.

"How you did you become so skilled?" her opponent grabbed her hand and stood up.

"A _lot_ of practice." She sighed.

Aang looked at the massive parchment before him. Several attendants were writing down the names of the contestants, with one in particular. He watched as one of the attendants wrote a name on the tier farthest from his.

"Looks like she won again. By the way things are turning out; I may end up fighting her." Aang smiled.

With a total of 256 contenders, the number had already been dwindled down to 33. This next match would be the final one for the day.

"It's time for the next round, Master Aang." A female attendant stepped up to him.

"Well then, let's get this match started."

Aang was led out large circular platform, surrounded by a small canal. Several wooden bleachers were built around the platform, all covered with vibrant, ornate sheets for shading. Directly in front of the platform was small tent where the judge and his attendants sat.

"This place looks different from the others; it's a little fancier." Aang noted.

"Then you should see where the final match is being held." A familiar voice answered.

Aang looked in the voice's direction and saw the hooded man from the night before. "Hey, wait! I thought you…how is it that they… what's going on?" Aang was confused; he could've sworn that he saw that man snuck in the night before.

"Master Al-tair broke curfew last night, and has been suspended. But since you're opponent dropped out at the last minute, Al-tair was allowed to complete again." The judge explained with an irritated tone. "Consider this your lucky day, Al-tair."

"You have no idea." Al-tair smiled from beneath his hood.

Aang and Al-tair stood opposite of each other at the very edge of the platform, eying each other warily.

"Waterbenders! Duel!" the judge yelled.

"What?" Aang turned his head at the wrong time. A shard of ice flew past his, slicing the bridge of his nose.

"I'd pay attention, if I were you. Cause you just entered a world of hurt." Al-tair smiled. Three orbs of water twirled above each of his hands; in one swift motion, he flung his hands forward, shooting six blades of ice towards Aang.

Aang knew if he dodged, the people behind him might get hurt, but at the speed the blades were flying at, he would barely get his hand up to block them.

"To hell with it!" Swung his hand down quickly, forcing the blades to slam into the platform and shatter. "Hey I did it!"

"I said PAY ATTENTION!" Al-tair shouted as his left arm swung towards Aang, causing a massive tentacle of water to slam into the Avatar. Aang bounced off the tentacle, flying towards the edge of the platform when he felt something grab him ankle and yank back towards the platform. The tentacle of water absorbed Aang and crashed down into the center of the platform. Aang lay coughing on the wood, struggling to lift himself up on the wet wood.

"That was dirty. What happened to respect your opponent?" Aang coughed.

"I could've let you fallen off the platform and loose, or even killed you. But, not I'm giving you a chance. Look, I'm defenseless!" Al-tair held up his hands. "Why don't you show everyone just how powerful you really are?"

Aang stood up. "Just who are you?" he coughed, his face etched with anger and frustration.

"Someone who has a job to do."Al-tair smiled. A large stream of water flowed into his and froze into a blade of ice. Al-tair charge towards Aang, but when he swung the Avatar dodged it with ease. As Al-tair lunged forward, he switched his blade to his empty hand and swung it back towards Aang. The blade liquefied and stretched out into a long water whip. The whip smacked the Avatar in the face causing him to fall backwards. Aang managed to land on his feet, but when he opened his eyes, spikes of ice shot towards him. Aang jumped back, but only to continue sliding off towards the edge. He managed to stop himself of the slippery ice before he fell off.

"Whew!" Aang sighed. "That was close."

"You got nowhere else to go. Why don't you give us an example of what you a really talented at?" Al-tair smiled. He swung his arms around before raising them up and bringing back to the front of his body. Eight tentacles of ice and water surrounded the platform, each of them pointing towards Aang.

"That's quite an octopus form you got there. Katara would be impressed." Aang couldn't help but smile, even though he knew he was beat.

"Hope you're ready…" Al-tair said before threw his arms forward. The tentacles came crashing down as giant wave, washing Aang off the side of the platform. In the midst of the violent torrent, the water froze, freezing the Avatar right over the edge, one foot barely touching the edge of the platform. In the midst of the solid ice, a hand shot forward and grabbed the Avatar's collar. The ice suddenly returned at water and dropped towards the ground. Aang hung there, with on foot barely on the platform. He followed the hand holding his collar and saw Al-tair's true face.

"You!" Aang shouted. "You're…"

"Shhh! Not a word. Next time we meet, don't hold back!" Al-tair demanded before let go of the Avatar and left him fall into the canal below.

"The winner is Waterbender Al-tair." The judge announced.

From a balcony overlooking the courtyard, the young prince watched the match between Aang and the man known as Al-tair.

"That was amazing!" Viraj gasped in awe. He watched Al-tair defeat Aang with such speed and ease, that he seemed unstoppable. "I want him for a teacher!"

"Sire, you must allow for the other contestants to compete as well. After all we want the best waterbender out there." Aakil tried to persuade the young prince.

"Fine." Viraj sighed. "But I still want this Al-tair man to be my teacher."

As the Prince stormed off, Aakil looked towards Al-tair. "His style is very familiar, but there's no way it could be. I just hope Katara can hold up against him."

Night had swept over Rajapur and with the day's matches over and decided, the remaining contestants were allowed to take a break before day returns. Near a small pool in one of the courtyards, Katara helped Aang onto a stone bench.

"Oww, oww, oww! Easy there!" Aang winced.

"Oh, quit whining you big baby!" Katara retorted. "Can't believe you lost."

"Well he wasn't any ordinary waterbender." Aang grunted. "He was as skilled as you."

"You think it was Arthur?" Katara asked, laughing underbreath.

"Maybe, I think I caught an glimpse of his face."

"If Arthur's here, then—" Katara tried to answer before she was cut off by the ground rumbling beneath their feet.

A large mound of dirt began to rise from the wall behind them. The mound continued to bulge away from the wall until it exploded. A small hole opened, followed slowly by two voices bickering with each other.

"About damn time! I was starting to think I was going to spend the rest of my life in that crappy tunnel of yours!" Isa snapped at Toph.

"Well sorry! If I remember, wasn't it your idea to tunnel through here in the first place?" Toph snapped back.

The two began to crawl out of the tunnel when they both got stuck. "Hey Princess! Wait your damn turn!" Toph snarled.

"It's not my fault if you made the hole to small." Isa grunted as she tried to squeeze past Toph. "Will you move? I'm getting dirt in place I didn't realize dirt could go."

"Oh what's the matter? Afraid a getting a dirt on you?" Toph sarcastically asked.

"Hey dirt bag, take a look at my hand." Isa held up her middle finger to Toph's face. "Oh that's right you can't. It's say f—"

"Okay, let's get you two out of there before you end up killing each other." Katara cut her off as she help Toph up.

"Was she flipping me off? That b*tch flipped me off! I'll make you pay for that!" Toph yelled as Katara held her back.

"Quiet! You guys aren't even supposed to be here!" Aang suddenly yelled.

Toph calmed down and Isa held her tongue.

"Now why are you two here, and where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

"With Appa, along the outside wall." Toph answered.

"A man was murdered. His body washed down the river. We think he came from here." Isa said.

"What makes you think he from here?" Aang asked.

"Because there was a hole in his chest the size of the melon, and most people in this country can't do that naturally." Isa answered coldly.

Silence swept over the group.

"Arlan…" Katara whispered.

"We figured he was heading here if he wasn't here already." Toph crossed her arms.

Isa just kept looking at Aang. "What?" Aang asked innocently.

"What the hell happened to you?" Isa snickered. "Get on Katara's bad side?"

"He lost to waterbender named Al-tair." Katara answered.

"Looks like you got some serious competition, Sugar Queen." Toph smiled.

"That's not who I think really was though." Aang continued.

"What do you mean?" Isa asked, still smiling.

"We think Al-tair is really Arthur." Katara finished.

"WHAT? ARTHUR'S HERE TOO?" Isa screamed in compete shock. "DAMMIT! What else can go wrong today?"

"Keep your voice down! He said he was here to make sure someone doesn't do something wrong. I think he was talking about Arlan." Aang hushed her.

"So the bastard did follow us!" Isa growled.

"Either way, we need to find a place to hide you two. The guards will be patrolling this area soon." Katara stated when a shrill scream caught their attention.

"Isa, please tell me that was you." Toph asked, even though she knew the answer no.

"Did that just come from the palace?" Isa asked.


	12. Episode 12: the Tournament, Pt 2

**Episode 12: The Tournament, Pt. 2**

She knew her scream would attract the guards, but she didn't care. She had snuck away to meet up with her secret lover; everything was going her way until she came upon his room and made a horrid discovery. She had found her lover's body scattered across the room in a horrid, bloody mess. What was even worse; the killer stood there with a sadistic grin running across his face.

"Looks like I went a little over board." Arlan laughed as he looked at his blood-covered hands. Slowly, the blood on his hands disappeared as if it were being absorbed directly into his body. "That feels better."

The servant girl just sat in pure horror; she couldn't move! If she did, he would've seen her.

"If you think I don't know you're there, then you wrong. Don't forget, you did just scream your lungs out." Arlan looked at his nails with an almost aloof expression of disinterest. "Want me to take care of the rest of those organs?"

At that phrase, she ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. She didn't care who was in front of her, she just had t get away from HIM!

"And the chase is on!" Arlan heartily laughed before he ran after her.

The halls of the palace were strangely empty. The night before, they were full of waterbenders and servants secretly meeting each other. But tonight, everyone was quiet.

"Somebody help me!" she yelled. "Please!" When no one answered, she kept running.

She ran into one of the doors and violently began ramming her fist it.

"PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! HE"S GOING TO KILL ME!" she screamed.

"Ma'am are you all right?" A voice said from behind her as she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"NOOO!" she screamed as she turned around, flinging her elbows and fist in every direction. She felt her right arm make contact with something hard. When she opened her eyes, she saw three guards standing around and another one against the wall holding his nose.

"Thank the gods! You have to help me! He killed my lover and now he's after me!" she struggled to get free from the guards.

"Ma'am you're going to have to calm down. Now who is after you?" the guard asked before a red line appeared across his neck. Drops of blood oozed from the line as his body hunched over and fell on top of her, his head rolling off.

She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. The other guards reacted similarly before one of them began coughing up blood; he looked down a saw a blood-red blade sticking through his chest. He too fell over, dead before he even hit the ground. The last two guards turned around and saw a man calmly walking down the hall, dragging a sword made of a strange black substance behind him.

"Good evening gentlemen." Arlan smiled.

"YOU MONSTER!" the guard with the bloody nose howled as he charged Arlan with his sword drawn. Arlan, however stopped moving and calmly looked at the man charging towards him with a savage smile.

"Bad move…" Arlan replied, swinging his sword effortlessly. The charging guards immediately fell to the floor as his legs fell from his body. The guard howled in pain, grabbing for disembodied limbs. "Don't worry, I won't let you die like this." Arlan picked up the by the neck and held him above his head.

"This suits you more." Arlan growled as he squeezed his hand tighter, causing the man to convulse violently; the blood erupted from every orifice, as if the guard's insides just exploded. Arlan dropped the body, letting hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Now for you two. What shall I do? I know!" Arlan smiled as a second sword formed in his free hand. "I'll do you what I did to that waterbender! Arlan charged them, laughing manically when one of the door along the hall swung open, revealing a hooded figure with a large sword. The hooded man swung around the door frame and swung his sword as soon as Arlan passed. Arlan's head was separated from his body as they both tumbled to the floor.

The hooded man looked at the body for a brief moment before turning to the guard and the servant girl.

"Are you two okay?" the hooded man asked. They both nodded nervously. "Then I suggest you leave and find some more guards in order to—" the hooded man felt something cold slash across his back, knocking him over. The servant girl screamed as the headless body of her attacker stood up and faced them. It walked over to the head and calmly picked it up. As soon as his hand made contact with the disembodied head, the head melted into a pool of a black liquid before slithering up his arm and reforming on the bloody stump that was his neck. Both the guard and the servant girl were too disgusted and terrified to escape; instead they just stood there as Arlan moved his head around and cracked his neck.

"Much better. I must say, that did hurt!" Arlan smiled at his prone foe. "Now, where were we?"

"Don't be so assuming!" the hooded man said before pulling a knife and driving it into Arlan's foot. In a blur he spun and swung his downwards into Arlan's shoulder. The steel blade ripped through Arlan before stopping midway through his torso.

"GO NOW!" the hooded man yelled, before pulling his blade from Arlan's chest and kicking the back of his knee.

"Nice try, but I don't die so easily!" Arlan laughed before swinging his arm back; the arm liquefied into a pillar of the strange black liquid and slammed into the hooded man, throwing him across the hall.

The hooded man hit the floor with the thud, but the arm continued to push him down the hall.

"To hell with this!" he grunted before grabbing the watery tentacle and freezing it. The ice shot down arm, forcing Arlan to sever his own arm off.

"Clever, but it won't help you!" Arlan smiled. As his arm reformed, he continued to question his opponent. "Tell me, are you a waterbender?"

"Isn't obvious?" the hooded man answered as his stood in his fighting with a ring of water swirling around him.

"Indeed, but what is your name?" Arlan swayed as him arms turned into watery tentacles.

"Al-tair." The hooded man answered in a matter-of-fact way.

Arlan simply burst out laughing, his smile stretching unnaturally. "What complete and utter bullshit!"

Al-tair simply stared at him, surprised at Arlan's conclusion.

"THAT ACCENT! THAT VOICE! THE WAY YOU FIGHT! THE WAY YOU MOVE! OH I'm very familiar with who YOU are! CROWN PRINCE ARTHUR RAFE OF THE WESTERN WATER NATION!" Arlan screamed with smile. A dark tentacle suddenly lashed forward, ripping Al-tair's hood and slashing across his shoulder. He slid back and stared at Arlan intently.

"I guess there no point in hiding anymore." Al-tair sighed as his tore off his cloak and revealed his true identity as Arthur.

"The fact you're wearing chain-mail gave it away!" Arlan smiled. "I was starting to wonder why there was no blood coming out of you! But that'll soon change!"

Arlan's arms instantly transformed into black blades and began to savagely swung at Arthur. Arthur, however ducked and avoided each blow as each blade narrowly missed his head, neck, or shoulder. Amidst Arlan's barrage of attacks, Arthur carefully watched and waited for Arlan to give himself an opening…

"Gotcha!" Arthur snarled as he slashed his arm up and forward, unleashing a blade of water into Arlan's torso. A huge gash appeared before quickly healed; even his clothes repaired themselves.

"Nice try!" Arlan grinned savagely. Suddenly, another set of arms exploded out of chest, forming into blades well. The blades closed in, forcing Arthur to jump into a wall.

"Damn it!" Arthur grunted before quickly creating to pillars of ice at his sides as two of Arlan's blades came swinging towards his sides. He crossed his arms above his head as the sound of metal echoed down the empty hall.

"Gauntlets?" Arlan said in surprise.

"Always be prepared." Arthur managed to smile.

"You always were! As ready for any kind trouble you could get yourself into!" Arlan smiled.

Arthur was caught off guard by the comments. "Who are you?"

"Take a good look at my face." Arlan smiled. "Remind you of anyone?"

Arthur looked at his face and realize who this man truly. "William…"

"Good to see you to, dear brother." Arlan smiled. What he didn't expect was the suddenly burst of water into his chest. The water froze into to ice, piercing through Arlan's chest. "You're back to your old self."

"WILLIAM!" Arthur roared in pure rage, charging towards Arlan, moisture from the air collecting into his hands. By the time Arlan freed himself from the ice, Arthur was already attacking him. Long streams of water followed Arthur's hands as he slashed across Arlan's chest and abdomen. In one swift motion, he brought his arms behind his back and swung over his shoulders, slicing off Arlan's arms. Arthur pulled his arms down and shoved them into Arlan's chest, freezing him against the wall.

"You've gotten better."Arlan smiled even though Arthur held a blade of ice his throat.

"SHUT UP! IF I HAD ANY SENSE, I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! WHO LET YOU OUT OF YOUR CAGE?"Arthur screamed in the man's face.

"That's none of your business." Arlan laughed. "So why don't you do it? Let the legacy of you being an only child continue."

"Don't worry I will." Arthur smiled, drawing his blade back. But before he could strike, another hand grabbed his.

"Stop this." Aang calmly demanded. "He's beaten."

"You had better have a good reason for this, Avatar. Because if I don't kill this monster and send him back to HELL, you better pray I don't come after YOU!" Arthur roared into Aang face.

"He's right you know." Isa suddenly said. "It isn't like you to act like this Arthur."

"Isabella, you know exactly what I'm going through. Imagine if you caught up to people who kidnapped Lucinda. Would you not want to take their lives? What he did was unforgivable, and I will make his dark heart will rot in the ground." Arthur growled.

Isa couldn't respond; he was right after all. She heard the other approach behind her.

"Oh look, the whole cast is here. Now the show can begin."Arlan smiled. The wall behind him turned black as disappeared into it.

"Where did he go?" Aang shouted.

"Right here!" Arlan laughed as he dropped from the ceiling, landing in the middle of the group. "Who shall I go after first? The bald one? His wife? The swordsman? The blind girl? The duchess? My brother? Or should I run and go after the young prince instead, who has no one but a few measly guards protecting him. I know! How about all of YOU!" Arlan back exploded as mass of spear-like tentacles shot in all directions. Everyone either blocked the attack of dodged it, causing them to lose track of Arlan.

"He's gone again." Toph noted.

"DAMN IT!" Arthur slammed his fist against the wall. He grounded his teeth together as he dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, causing them to bleed.

"Arthur… are you going to okay?" Aang asked before Isa stepped in front of him.

"Go after the Prince! NOW!" Isa yelled. Slowly the Avatar backed away, leaving with the others to protect the Prince. Once they were gone, she noticed Arthur was on his knees, clutching the sides of his head.

"How could he have escaped? Who would let him out?" Arthur asked himself.

Isa knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pressing her chest against his head.

"Who is he?" Isa asked, her voice calm and soft.

"William..." Arthur muttered.

Isa couldn't even respond to that name. She knew exactly who William was, any member of any royal family or noble house anywhere in the world has heard of William of Rafe; the prince who savagely killed his own mother. But only a select few knew that William was responsible; William's father stated that "an assassin" was responsible, and William was so traumatized that he had place into a mental institution. But Arthur knew the truth, he witnessed the tragedy right before his eyes; his own brother, savagely killing their own mother for no other reason other than sheer thrill of it. Had his father not interfered, Arthur would've killed William right then and there. The Emperor told all who knew to be silent about the matter, but Arthur couldn't let keep t bottled up. He told the only people he could trust; the three sisters of House del Sol. He told Ale first, then Isa and her twin sister Lucinda. And they told their father and mother. The whole affair was an international event. It was no surprise that Arthur acted the way he did, which is why Isa knew exactly what he was going through.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who let him out and take them both out for good. I promise you that." Isa calmly reassured him.

But Arthur pushed away from her and stood up. "Isabella, you of all people should what it means to have a mission you cannot abandon. So I'm going to tell you this once."

Arthur looked towards Isa with a fierce determination. "I won't chase after Avatar anymore. You can take him to Atlantis for all I care. I don't want you to get in my way anymore. Because I'm going to hunt William down and I will end his life."

"We always thought of you as a brother, well at least I did. Ale may have had different ideas about you…" Isa tried to joke.

Arthur didn't smile.

"We know your pain, trust me on this. Your mother's funeral wasn't they only we attended together. Don't forget, our parents were assassinated as well." Isa continued. "Just so you know, we'll be supporting you."

"This is a complete turnaround. First you try to kill me on my own boat, now you're supporting my murderous cause? You are certainly a strange one, Isabella del Sol." Arthur helped her up and walked past her.

"You know me."Isa smiled.

"Are you coming, we have a Prince to protect. And I have no intention of letting his father's legacy die here tonight." Arthur continued to walk down the hall.

Isa sighed. "I don't know what she ever saw in him."

* * *

Viraj began to wonder why no one was around. He had awoken in the middle of the night only to find not a single servant was up to answer his call.

"Aakil! Aakil where are you?" Viraj yelled down the empty halls, but no one answered. "Is anyone there?"

"No one's going to answer back." A voice replied. "There all a bit busy at the moment." A man walked out from the shadows; his face was pale and scarred, his hair golden blonde, his eyes wild like a rabid animal's. He clutch a strange black dagger in one his blood covered hands, casually swaggering as he approached the young prince.

"Who are you?"Viraj whispered. However, when the man didn't answer, he asked again with more force. "I command that you tell me your name!" Viraj ordered.

"Oh ho! Barking orders already? Well kid, I hate to break it to you but you're not going to be the Maharaja anytime soon, so I suggest you keep quiet." The man walked with striking range, backing Viraj into a wall. "So let me help you with that!"

In an instant, the man slashed at Viraj's throat, narrowly missing as the prince dove to the floor and ran down the hall.

"Oh this going to be fun!" the man viciously smiled.

Viraj ran back into his room and locked his door. He looked around the room, trying to find something to defend himself with. He spotted a pair of scimitars hanging over his bed and raced to grab them when heard a voice from the over side of the door.

"You should know better than this." The man's muffled voice laughed. What Viraj saw next he couldn't believe his eyes. The man's face had seemingly walked through the door as if it wasn't there. As the rest of his body followed, the man spoke.

"I have to admit, at least you put up a fight, your brothers and sisters weren't so…feisty." The man taunted.

"You…you're the man who killed my family!" Viraj roared in anger, gripping the hilts of the two scimitars even harder. "I'll kill you!"

"Hmph. I like to see you try." The man smiled.

Viraj charges towards him, howling in anger. But when he prepared to strike the murderer of his family, the man simply spun around his and kicked him across the room into a stone pillar. Viraj hit the pillar with a sharp crack, dropping the floor. He groaned in pain as the man picked him by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You used swords? HA! You father at least tried to waterbend. But it's kind of hard to that when you can't actually bend! You see, a friend of mine decided to weaponize what I already control. He gave a couple of samples to test out for him. Your father proved to be very useful! But alas, the fun is over. Time to die, little one." The man smiled before his arm disappeared after a flash of light. When he turned around, another bright flash blinded him.

Aakil quickly walked past the disabled assassin and picked up the barely conscious Viraj.

"I…was…wondering what…happened to…you…" Viraj mumbled.

"Don't talk, your Majesty. We have to get you out of here. GAHH!" Aakil spat as he felt something hit him in his back. The old man toppled over, falling onto the floor as the assassin walked up and stepped on his face.

"And here I thought the Church would've swallowed up all you pathetic lightbenders. Looks like they missed one…" the man smiled.

"I never did believe in that religion. I prefer the old gods personally…" the Aakil struggled to move the man's foot from his cheek.

"You pagans are all the same. And don't think you can get another shot off me like that. I know all your tricks." The man smiled.

Just them, a massive block of stone burst through the locked doors and smashed into the assassin's chest; both of them flew out to balcony and skidded across the marble.

Aakil stood up and watched the as Toph and the Avatar raced towards the balcony. Katara knelt over him to try to help him up.

"I'm fine, but the Prince needs your help!" Aakil shrugged her off as he crawled over to the wound prince.

As Katara drew water from her pouch, Aakil hoisted the Prince onto his bed and leaned him on his side. Aakil moved the bloodied robe from the Viraj's back, Katara noticed the massive bruise on the prince's side. She held her hands over the bruise, causing the water to glow.

"Will he be all right?" Aakil asked.

"Looks like it, but he needs to rest for a while. Aakil how did you get in here? The doors were locked." Katara asked.

"Secret passage between my room and the prince's. Just in case of an emergency. Who is that man?" Aakil asked.

"He calls himself Arlan and he's the one who killed Viraj's family." Katara answered.

"Can the Avatar handle him?"

"I certainly hope so."

Arlan picked himself up from the marble tiles and tried to laugh. The stone block had hit him hard, taking away his breath and breaking several ribs.

"You know, it not fair to blindside someone like that." Arlan laughed.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you started killing everybody!" Toph growled as she stomped her foot into the ground, causing a pillar of stone to shot up towards Arlan's chin. He jumped over the pillar and charged towards her, only to be deflected as Aang jumped between them and swung his staff, unleashing a mighty burst of air. Arlan flew back and hit the railing of the balcony. The sound of rock grinding against rock echoed as the balcony began to lurch downward. Massive cracks started to emerge from beneath the tiles.

"Looks like you can't earthbend without killing yourself." Arlan smiled. He suddenly sprinted from the railing, charge towards Aang and Toph. However, when Aang jumped in front of him, Arlan disappeared. As Aang turned around he saw Arlan emerge from _his own shadow_!

"Toph look out!" Aang yelled.

Toph threw up and wall o stone in front of her, only to have Arlan walk right through it and tackle her, pinning her to the floor.

"Nice try, but no luck." Arlan growled as his left armed transformed into a black blade.

"Heh… you don't know me very well…" Toph smiled as she slapped the floor. In mere instant, the entire balcony crumbled into pieces, falling towards the ground. Toph took her chance to escape and dug her feet and hands into a nearby wall.

"Phew! You all right Twinkle Toes?" Toph laughed nervously.

She felt someone land on the ledge above her. "Yeah." Aang stuck his hand out and grabbed Toph's, lifting her onto the safety of the ledge. "Promise me you'll never do that again." Aang breathed.

"Don't worry; I nearly pissed myself from the fall. I'm not doing that anymore." Toph sighed as she lay on the floor.

"Aang stood up and look over the edge at the rubble below.

"Is he dead?" Toph asked.

"I can't tell from here…" Aang answered.

"Here, take me down. I'll confirm it or not." Toph stood up and grabbed onto Aang's glider as he opened it. The two glided down and landed near the rubble. Toph placed her hand on the ground and shook her head.

"So he's dead."Aang sighed with a look of guilt on his face.

"No, I'm not even sensing a body. It's like as if he just simply vanished." Toph stood up and turned back towards Aang.

"Vanished?" Aang suddenly remembered Arlan's ability to disappear and reappear in the shadows. "We need to be on our guard. He may be wounded, but he's still dangerous. Come on, let's get back to Katara and see if she needs help."

* * *

Viraj didn't know how long he had been out, when he awoke, he was in his room, and the sun was shining through what was left of his balcony, his torso wrapped in bandages. He saw Aakil standing in the hall speaking two people. One was a young man with blonde hair and pale skin; his accented voice revealing his nationality, his stature his place in society. The other was young woman of dark skin and dark brown hair. Viraj had remembered seeing her during the Tournament, but he never paid real attention. Seeing her now, he began to wish he had.

"Aakil…" Viraj grunted as he sat up. A sharp pain shot up through his side.

"Your majesty! You mustn't strain yourself." Aakil rushed to the Prince's side.

"Aakil…you never told me you were a lightbender..." the blonde noted.

"Considering the political environment of the world, I figure I would keep it to myself as long as I could." Aakil answered.

"I'm surprised the Church didn't pick you up when you were younger." the blonde man snorted.

"Funny, William said the same thing..." Aakil replied.

Viraj looked at the man and raised an eyebrow. "William? Is that is name?"

Aakil nodded. "Although he calls himself by a different name, we believe he is the man who…"

"Killed my family? Yes gloated about while he tried to kill me." Viraj sat back only more slowly. "Aakil I want a bounty out for this William's head, dead or alive."

"You're majesty you should focus on getting better. Your coronation will be coming up soon." Aakil asked.

"Then I will need bodyguards to protect me until them." Viraj grunted as he slid out of his bed. "I do believe I don't have your names."

The blonde man bowed first. "Crown Prince Arthur of Rafe, from the Western Water Nation."

The bowed as well. "My name is Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Katara you say? That's very pretty name." Viraj smiled.

"Thank you?" Katara answered, slightly confused from the flattering remark.

"Your majesty, this woman and her allies help save your life last night. She used waterbending to heal your wounds." Aakil added.

"Is that so?" Viraj smiled. "Well then they shall be my new bodyguards and teachers! After all, I had this tournament to find a teacher and now I have two!"

"Unfortunately, your Majesty, I cannot teach you. I have urgent business back in the Western Water Nation concerning your assassin. I must return to my ship as soon as possible. Lady Katara, I hope any past troubles between us have passed." Arthur bowed before leaving the room. "I shall see you again soon enough…"

"Well, I guess that just leaves you, Guru Katara." Viraj smiled.

"Guru Katara? Don't get a say in the matter?" Katara asked.

Both Aakil and Viraj shook their head.

Katara sighed. "Fine, I'll teach you waterbending."

"Excellent! We shall return to Palace in Vijayanagar and begin there!"

In the courtyard, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Isa were gathering supplies for their journey to Eastern Water Nation capital, Vijayanagar.

"So what do you think happened to him?" Toph asked as she handed a rolled up sleeping bag to Sokka.

"Chances are he ran off somewhere. Someplace where we can't get him."Isa grunted.

"Chances are he'll be back." Arthur proclaimed as he walked out of the Palace. "You all should be on your guard from now. Especially , you Aang. You don't realize just how valuable you are in this world. There are many groups that will do anything to get a hold of you."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Aang tried to reassure him.

"As to what you saw from last night, it is something that you haven't dealt with. I highly suggest you have Izzy teach about the complex history of this world." Arthur glared as Isa before turning back to Aang. "I will see you in Vijayanagar, but I must return to Western Water Nation as soon as possible to warn my father of William's escape."

"Take care!" Sokka waved as Arthur walked away from Aang.

As Arthur passed Isa he whispered in her ear. "You can't keep hiding the truth from him. Because when he find out on his own, he may reconsider his company and why he's here."

"In due time, Artie…" Isa replied. "I'll send Alé your regards."

Arthur didn't replied, he only continued to walk.

"What's his problem?" Toph asked receiving no answer.


	13. Episode 13: the Student

**Episode 13: the Student**

Darkness slowly crept across the land, casting everything in a shadowy twilight. As the sun set, a thin crescent moon rose from the horizon, casting only a pale light in the engulfing darkness. A river cut through a dense jungle with a dirt road lined the shore. Two men nervously walked down the simple dirt road, cautiously looking behind them as they walked.

"This place gives me the creeps. Why did you decide to leave tonight?"one of the men told the other.

"If we stayed, we would've been arrested! I'm not going back into that prison! Just be glad that we're not being followed." The other snapped.

The nervous man looked behind him. "I wouldn't be so sure. I think we're being watched."

"By who? We're out in the middle of nowhere! The only two people crazy enough to be out here!" the other man snapped.

"Make it three…" another voice answered. Out of nowhere, a tall man stepped from the shadows, wielding a small black sword.

"Who are you? Do you know who we are?" One of the men challenged.

"Yeah, I do actually…" the shadowy man smiled "Just a couple of corpses!"

The shadowy charged the two, laughing manically as the two men reacted. The nervous man left his companion, running away from their attacker.

"Coward! I'll take this freak on my–" the other man challenged before he was cut off. His attacker slashed off the man's throat so deeply, his head fell backward.

The nervous man continued running, even after hearing his companion's body hit the ground. He prayed the man that attacked them wouldn't chase, but he knew it wasn't the chase; even in the near pitch black darkness of the jungle, he could see his attacker's shadow chasing him, hearing his demonic laughter until…

"Gagh!" the nervous man gasped as he felt and invisible blade pierce into his chest. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him closer into the blade, pushing further into his heart. Even though he saw only the road in front of him, he heard a voice speak calmly into his ear.

"May holy light of Asherah guide you into Paradise…" the voice whispered.

As the man felt his eyelids close for the final time, he saw a man appear before him, wearing a white hood…

The white hooded man carefully laid his victim, reciting a small prayer as closed the man's eyes. As he placed two coins on the man's eyelids, he drew his sword to cover his head. Only mere second had passed when he drew that black spike ricocheted off the blade.

"I never expected to find a monk so far out his jurisdiction. Tell me, altar boy, why brings you out here?" the attacker asked as his hand reformed into back into its normal shape.

The hooded man simply stared at his opponent. "I am a servant of Asherah, nothing more. And you must the abomination known as Arlan?"

The attacker laughed. "So what if I am? You think you challenge me, lightbender. I've killed your kind before…"

"As much as I would find pleasure exterminating you sin from this world, I have a mission I must return to." The hooded man answered as pulled a scroll from his pack. "My master told me if ever encountered you I should give you this. Though what my master sees you is beyond me."

Cautiously, the hooded man approached Arlan and handed the scroll. As Arlan grabbed the scroll and unrolled it, the hooded man disappeared back into the night.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." The hooded man's voice echoed into the night.

Arlan ignored the man's words, reading the scroll instead. The he smiled. "So it's official then? It's been a while since I've been home…"

* * *

For the past four days, Katara had been training Viraj in the gardens of the palace at Vijanayaganar in the art of Southern style waterbending. From a distance Aakil and Sokka watched as Katara demonstrated her abilities near a pond to young prince.

"So Aakil, what can you tell me about this about this side of the world? You know, anything useful like who's in charge, who the problem nation is, what exactly this Church is everyone is talking about. You know the little things." Sokka asked, sniffing his tea before he drank it.

"Well I don't know how much help I can be; I've never been outside the country before. Mistress Isa would be more knowledge on such things." Aakil modestly admitted.

"Just between us, I don't trust her. Something about her rubs me the wrong way. The fact she convinced Aang to join her on this farce just bugs." Sokka admitted.

"Are you sure you don't have a biased opinion? I overheard you talking about leaving your family behind." Aakil noted.

"I'm not going to lie. I think about them every moment of every day. But when the opportunity came up, we never went back to Kyoshi." Sokka sighed. "I understand her reasoning, but she didn't even bring the option up back when we were on that island."

"I'm sure you've made tough decision before." Aakil added.

"I have, but that's not even the beginning of it." Sokka leaned closer to Aakil. "I was talking to Katara about our time on the island and she said that she brought a stillborn back to life through unknown means."

Aakil was silent for moment, as if thinking of an explanation. "I heard of forms of waterbending that can heal people, but never bring the dead back to life."

"I've always wondered why she always fought with a sword. At first I assumed she was like me; a simple man in a world of benders and spirit shenanigans. No offense, by the way." Sokka sighed again.

"No taken." Aakil sipped his tea, unfazed by Sokka's comment.

Sokka continued. "But now I'm not so sure. I just realized we nothing about her save for the stuff she's told us."

"Are you saying you do not trust her words?"

"That's one way of putting it. It seems odd that she would actively go against a man like Arthur while she looks for the Avatar and yet aid him when the situation calls for it; which brings up the issue that she knows him personally."

"It may come as a surprise, but both Prince Arthur's and Lady Isabella's families are well acquainted with each other. The House of Rafe and Casa del Sol are the two most powerful noble families in the world, each controlling a powerful empire. It would be unlikely that they wouldn't interact with each other."

"But what bothers me is that she didn't tell us any of this. It's almost she expects us to go along with whatever information she feeds us." Sokka scoffed, shaking his head.

"Something you don't agree with?" Aakil argued, raising only an eyebrow to show his opinion.

"Would you?"Sokka raised his voice, surprised by Aakil's question.

"I suppose not. But have you considered her situation? She is traveling foreign lands with people she barely knows, most of whom have powers well beyond that of a mere common man, trying to avoid any situations that could cause any further problems for her homeland. I could see why she could withhold information from you." Aakil concluded.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Sokka stood up and finished his tea in one swift gulp. "Excuse me, but I have to go help Aang and Toph clean Appa. I'm still finding his hair on my clothes."

"Take care." Aakil continued to sip his tea while watching the Prince train with Katara. For several minutes, he silently watched when he heard someone approach from behind. "Good to see you again, my son."

"I prefer if you address me by my title, Aakil." A tall, thin man walked up from behind Aakil, his face covered in a permanent scowl. "Prime Minister Lal will do just fine. I've noticed that you've once again violated the laws I set in place to preserve order in our country. Who are these foreigners?"

"As you must know, they are the new bodyguards the Prince has hired. The young woman you see now is also his new teacher for waterbending." Aakil nodded over towards Viraj and Katara.

"Someone I suppose you found during that catastrophe you call a tournament. Just how many people died that night? Not to mention the damage done to the palace at Rajapur, which is going to take months to repair!" Lal growled.

"Do not act as if don't mourn for those who died by the hands of that monster. Do not forget that he is still on the loose and he has already broken into this palace once before. Besides, aren't you championing unification with the Western Water Nation, or is there another reason the Crown Prince is here? It seems strange since your regime is more isolationist that you actually claim it to be." Aakil questioned.

"My goals are for the people of this country, to protect form the threats we face from the other nations." Lal argues.

"And yet you bow to the Western Water Nation as if it were your new master. Have I taught you no pride?" Aakil shook his head in shame.

"My dealings with the Western Water Nation are to preserve our way of life. Or would you prefer them having the warships bombing our ports back into the sea?" Lal voice was getting higher now; his stoic composure was slowly beginning to slip. However, he quickly began to calm himself down. "I have no time for this! There are more important matters for me to attend too. Your precious bodyguards can stay, but they are forbidden from leaving the palace grounds. If they so much as step on foot outside the palace gates, I'll have them imprisoned for life!"

Lal stormed off, leaving Aakil alone in the garden, sighing in disappointment.

From a distance, in one of the many pools and ponds locate throughout the gardens, Viraj and Katara watched the argument between Aakil and Lal.

"Who was that?" Katara asked her student, who seemed used to such events enough that he stopped paying attention and was swirling his hand around in the water.

"That was Chattar Lal, my father's prime minister. He's current the acting regent until I assume the title of Maharaja. He is also Aakil's son, though they always argue like that. After a while you just get used to it. But enough of Aakil and his problems; teach me a move where I can control multiple tentacles of water or one where I can make simple rain turn into a deadly barrage of icicles!" Viraj jumped up, swinging his arms around to imitate his desired actions.

Katara simply raised an eyebrow and sighed. "How about we stick to the basics, and to less violent techniques."

"The basics? We've been practicing the basics all week! I want to learn something that will make my enemies tremble before me."

"If you don't get the basic principles, you end dosing yourself in water than your enemies. Besides, your technique is sloppy. You have the talent, just not the finesse." Katara tried to reassure him.

"Finesse, Pft! I'm the Prince of the Eastern Water Nation. I don't need finesse! When I'm done with you, I finally become the Maharaja and do whatever I want!" Viraj exclaimed.

"What do mean, 'done with me.'?" Katara growled crossing her arms.

"When you're done teaching me waterbending, I can assume the throne. Hence, I won't need you anymore. You can go back to whatever you were doing before you came along." Viraj said in a matter-of-fact tone that further enraged Katara.

"If I recall we saved your life."Katara's voice was getting louder with each words, her patience with her student was wearing thin.

"Yeah, how long are you going to hold that over my head. Jeez, I thought it would be fun to have pretty woman teach me waterbending, but instead I get a cranky, pregnant, old witch? Besides, shouldn't you be at home and not out and abroad with your husband? I mean he has to be constantly worrying about your safety."

Katara was rubbing her temples now, trying to restrain herself from lashing out at the boy. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"I can't believe you did either. I can't believe Aakil actually wanted you to teach me. I don't even know what caste you're in. For all I know, you could be casteless. Do you know how bad that would look? That would explain why you won't teach me anything; you just flat out don't know anything."

"That's it! I'm gone! I'm not dealing with this anymore!" Katara yelled as she threw her hands up and stormed past Viraj. "Aakil! Find someone else because I'm done with this brat!"

"Who you calling a brat, you fat old hag!" Viraj yelled.

Katara roared in frustration, storming past a confused Aakil.

Aakil gave Viraj a dirty look, but the all prince could say was "What?"

"There you go buddy, nice and clean!" Aang smile as he finished washing off the massive bison. Appa simply grunted in both an agreement and satisfaction.

"Good thing too; he was starting to stink up my stuff." Sokka commented, half asleep on a nearby bench.

Appa blew a gust of air from his mouth at Sokka, causing him to fall off the bench with a howl.

"Yeah, you were starting to get pretty dirty." Aang laughed.

"I don't have a problem with it." Toph laughed as well. "Need help there?"

"No, no, the ground seems more comfortable. Reminds me of the old days." Sokka waved his hand as he got back up to lie on the bench. "But I prefer to bask in the sun while on a bench."

"Oh hey Katara, how's your new student?" Aang chirped as his wife walked towards them. She shot him a looked that froze his very soul in fear.

"So, how's your new student with splashing the in water?"Sokka giggled before a wave of water knocked him off the bench.

"So I take it things didn't go so well this time." Toph commented.

"That little brat…just…Ugh! He's so damn frustrating, so damn arrogant! I can't believe I agreed to train him!" Katara began yelling, walking back and forth, waving her hands around. "He cares for no one but himself! All he cares about is becoming 'powerful so he stomp his enemies' or something like that."

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you." Aang tried to reassure her.

"Oh he did! He made damn sure that I was insulted! Speak of the devil…" Katara growled when she saw Aakil and Viraj walked up; Aakil, who looked like his day couldn't get any worse, literally held the prince by the ear.

"His Majesty would like to apologize for earlier." Aakil said in an apologetic tone, laced with a hint of frustration.

Aakil let go of Viraj's ear, allowing him to stumble forward.

"I'm sorry for insulting you…" Viraj rolled his eyes, earning even more scorn from Aakil. "And I will…" Viraj suddenly began to smile slyly. "Not apologize any further. Instead, I will offer you this deal. If you can beat me in duel, I will follow your every word without complaint. However, if I win you'll teach me everything I ask, no complaints. Do we have a deal?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for Katara to reply. "If you win, I teach you some of my more advanced techniques? Then you all you have to do is lose and be a little more patient. What's your real reason for challenging me?" she asked.

"Beautiful and sharp, perfect. You're right, I have another reason. I want to prove to you just how advanced I really am."Viraj smiled as Aakil's eyebrows nearly shot off from his face when heard the prince's words.

"All right, I'll agree to your little duel. When and where?" Katara raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Right here, right now." Viraj smiled. "It's out of the way, out view from anyone who might disapprove, and surrounded by water."

"Then I hope you're ready." Katara growled as her stance changed. Before the others could protest, water from a nearby bucket rose up into a snake-like orb around her hands.

"Oh I'm ready; are you?" Viraj spun around sending a bullet of water towards Katara as the others fled to safety.

Katara effortlessly absorbed the attack into her own water before quickly flinging it at Viraj like huge whip. Viraj jumped out of the path of the water whip, launching several more bullets at his teacher. However, Katara simply caught them and redirected them right back at him. Before the bullets hit, Viraj threw his arms down, causing the water to hit the ground. He stood there watching his teacher as she smoothly bended a large stream of water around her body. He knew if attacked her directly, she'd simply deflect it or redirect it back at him, and she didn't teach him any of the advanced moves she was using. Then he had an idea.

Viraj ran alongside a stream, summoning a massive amount of water behind. He charged Katara, who simply stood in her place. With all his might, he spun around and unleashed a massive attack, causing the growing torrent to crash into his teacher, or so he thought. In one single motion, Katara spun around and flung her hands back towards Viraj. The torrent of water he attacked her with followed her hands as if it had simply obeyed her will over his. The torrent swung around her around and flew straight into Viraj. He flew back and skidded across the ground as the water rushed past him.

As he tried to recover, Katara walked up to him. "This is pointless. At first I thought you were simply impatient, something I could work through. But now I see the truth: You simply don't have the mentality of waterbender. You simply attack without any thought towards just how much energy you use."

"It would've been a fair fight if you didn't use those advanced techniques!" Viraj held as he tried to stand up.

"Advanced techniques? Now I know you haven't paid attention to a single word I said." Katara sighed in disappointment. "Those techniques I used were to illustrate the basic principle of waterbending: redirection. I take your attack and make it my attack. I flow just like water, changing with my environment. You, however, did no such thing. You focused solely on offense, thinking of any attack that might give you an advantage. As a waterbender, that is a mistake. Firebenders think like this, but that is because of the nature of fire. Water is different, and until you realize that, I am not going to be your teacher."

"What? You promised me!" Viraj yelled.

Katara didn't say a thing. She simply turned and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me! Do you who I am? What I'm capable of? Are you listening to me?" Viraj yelled at the top of his lungs.

Katara walked up her husband and calmly said "Come on Aang, I need you to help me pack."

"Um, yeah okay." Aang responded, following her footsteps.

As the others began to leave as, Aakil slowly approached the prince. However, when he put his hand on his shoulder, the violently pushed him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Viraj yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

* * *

From her balcony, Isa watched the whole ordeal unfold, but at this point she no longer cared; she was preparing herself for a warm, relaxing bath. However, she rubbed her shoulder anxiously, as if to sooth a persistent pain. As she rubbed her shoulder, she walked over to the marble vanity sitting to the side of her room. She sat in front of the mirror and started to comb her long black hair when she noticed something black move on the side of her neck. Horror streaked across her face as she dropped the comb. She turned her neck to the side and lifted up her hair, only to see several black tendrils slowly creeping up her neck. In a panic, she tore off her robe and looked at her naked body in the mirror. Her entire body was black as the tendrils creeping up her neck. The blackness had already crept along her arms and was starting to creep onto her hands. Her legs were completely black, as were her feet. The only part left of her that showed no sign of corruption was her face, but she knew that it was only a matter of time. The horror of her imminent death taunted her as she fell to her knees and began to weep. She didn't how long she wept before she heard a knock on the door.

"Izzy, are you in there? We need to talk." Arthur spoke from the other side of the door. Isa stood up and put robe back on. She tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and regaining her composure. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she tightened her robe to further cover up her impending doom and answered the door.

"Artie, what a pleasure! Shouldn't you be at sea by now? I'd imagine Nottingham's body would've turned to dust by now." Isa smiled before Arthur even had a chance to talk.

"We gave him a burial at sea, seeing how you destroyed a good chunk of my ship. Which is also the reason I'm still here. As it were, the repairs won't be finished until tonight. I was thinking about inviting you and your companions out to dinner, as a show of good faith between and to settle any differences that might have arisen." Arthur studied Isa for a second. "Are you all right? You look a bit…harried."

"I'm fine, just in need a good bath." Isa answered as she was about to close the door when Arthur suddenly stopped her.

"What's going on your arm?" Arthur grabbed her arm. When he rolled up her sleeve, his eyes widened. "Isa…why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad?"

Isa violently jerked back her arm and tried to slam her door in his face. "I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!"

Arthur forced the door open enough to make her give up. "And what's the logic behind that? So that when you disappear from the face of the earth, no one knows what happened? Isa, stop acting like you're all alone!"

"Shut UP! I don't see you providing any brilliant ideas on what to do!" Isa roared in his face.

"Well you shouldn't be takings baths here! You should be back in Atlantis with your family!" Arthur yelled.

"The only person who could possibly understand what I'm going through is Lucy!" Isa screamed, before a silence overcame her. She turned her back and faced the balcony.

Arthur was desperate to keep her from losing it completely. "You know that's not true. You still have Alé and Cardinal Iosif."

"Right, a religious zealot and Miss 'I Am the State'! Thank you, but I prefer not to be burned at the stake." Isa scoffed.

"Izzy, you know they would never do that to you. I don't know why you would even think that." Arthur replied.

"I have my reasons…" Isa continued to stare at the balcony.

"Isa…" Arthur sighed.

"Leave…"Isa growled.

"But…" Arthur tried to protest.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Isa roared as her eyes turned black as the shadows in the room began to quiver. Arthur back down and silently left her in her room.

* * *

Night had fallen on the capital, leaving the many canals all but empty. Within the palace walls, only a few servants remained awake, attending to their duties in silence. However, a lone figure snuck through the shadows, avoiding the path of the occasional guard. Viraj quietly made his way through the palace and out into the courtyards.

"I'll show her that I'm ready to be taught!"Viraj growled to himself as he walked towards a sparring dummy. He got into a stance and summoned water from a nearby fountain creating a large whip.

"I don't have the right mindset!" Viraj tried to mock his teacher's voice, whipping the straw dummy.

"I'm ready!" Viraj shouted again. "I just need you to teach me…"

A sudden rustle of a nearby bush caught the young prince's attention. "Who's there?"

The rustling bush stopped, but Viraj sensed that he was not alone. Several more bushes began to rustle around; Viraj was surrounded.

"All right you asked for it!" Viraj threw his arms out and spun around, causing a long steam of water to collide with all the bushes.

"Now show yourself!" Viraj yelled at one of the bushes when he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. His body began to feel weak and his world turned black as fell to the ground. Before he completely passed out he heard the man who hit him speak.

"I can't believe it was that easy." The man said.

Another man spoke up from behind him. "Just get him into the gondola; the boss has us shipping out tomorrow for the continent."

Within their room, Katara quietly packed what was left of her belongings as Aang meditated in the center of the room.

"You know, you could've given him another chance. He is only a kid." Aang commented, even though he didn't move from his position.

"He's not much older than when you started waterbending." Katara countered.

"All the more reason you should train him." Aang replied.

"Aang, don't start this again." Katara sighed, throwing a leather bag onto their bed.

"You were the same way when we met up with Master Pakku." Aang pointed out.

"First of all, Pakku _didn't_ want to teach me because he was a chauvinistic pig. Second, you were fine with not being trained by him either." Katara frowned.

"True, but you have to look from Viraj's perspective. He _wants_ to learn and his teacher is refusing to teach him. It sounds the same to me." Aang shrugged.

"Pakku's reasoning was selfish; I want to make sure he's has the proper mindset." Katara turned her back to Aang.

"That still sounds pretty selfish to me." Aang mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain to me the why?"

"You expect Viraj to be the perfect student, for him to have the perfect mindset. But that's simply not going to happen. Just look at Toph and me; totally different mindsets. I'm an airbender, she's an earthbender."

"That's because you came from two different cultures and grew up with two different bending arts. Viraj and I are both waterbenders." Katara tried to explain.

"No, it's not." Aang continued to make his point. "Just much do you about the culture around here? And how much does he know about yours?"

Katara tried to argue but she couldn't find the words to counter his.

"I'm not going to make you admit that your reasoning is wrong. Just give him another chance and just try to be a little more patient with him. Think of it as trying to train Zuko or Toph!"A grin stretched across Aang's face.

Katara sighed in defeat; she just couldn't say no to that face. "I suppose I could give him another chance to prove himself. But you're helping me!"

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. When the opened it, Aakil nearly fell over as he stumbled in. "The prince has been kidnapped!"

Aakil had brought Katara and Aang into a small where Toph, Sokka, Isa, and Arthur sat around a small table on cushions.

"Looks like everyone's here." Isa mumbled as she leaned against a nearby stone pillar.

"So I'm guessing you know what happened already?" Sokka asked.

Katara nodded. "Do we have any leads?"

"A servant saw Viraj out in the courtyards practicing his waterbending when he was ambush by two men. They knocked him out, placed him into a large sack, and carried him off." Arthur answered. "I asked if they saw anything else, but it seems they went looking for Aakil soon after what they witnessed."

"There was also a guard alongside the outer wall who saw a mysterious boat navigating the canals. He witnessed pass by a sewer opening a couple times. When he saw the boat a second time, he noticed several large bags sitting in plain sight." Sokka added.

"Slavers." Isa suddenly said. "Although they most go after orphans and less advanced cultures, they have been known to kidnap nobles if the price is right."

"You think he was kidnapped by slavers?" Aakil gasped.

"It looks that way. But we need to work fast. After such a high-profile kidnapping, they would want to get out of the city, if not the country, very fast." Arthur explained. "We need to find Viraj before that."

"But how? This is a big city." Toph asked.

"Not if you know it. The slavers probably work out of warehouses near the north side of the city, far from the government's prying eyes. It's just a matter of searching the warehouses for any activity, especially at this late hour." Aakil sighed.

"Then we'll leave right now." Aang declare but Aakil grabbed his arm.

"No, not all of you. You mustn't forget that Lal has forbidden any of you from leaving."

"Izzy and I can't leave because of our diplomatic status. The same goes for you Aang." Arthur pointed out. "And taking the sky bison would attract too much attention."

"Then we'll do it." Katara suddenly spoke up. "Toph, Sokka, and I."

"Um what do you mean 'we'?" Toph asked.

"Toph we can use your earthbending to find the slavers. And Sokka, you could…" Katara was at a loss for words.

"You just need Sokka, just say that." Sokka sighed.

"Are you sure Katara? I mean, going after the slavers…" Aang asked.

"Aang, it's cute that you're worried, but you should know better; I can take care of myself. Aakil, you mind showing how to get out of here?" Katara asked. Aakil led them out of the room, leaving Aang, Isa, and Arthur by themselves.

* * *

Viraj couldn't remember why his head hurt, but he swore whoever caused it to was going to pay. He felt the cold, wet, straw-coated floor of a metal cage all around him.

"Where am I?" Viraj asked himself.

"In a cage." Another voice answered. His voice was gruff and stern, riddled with hated and contempt for the world. The voice came from tall, dark-skinned man with a large scar stretching across face.

"Who are you?" Viraj demanded.

"To you? Just another member of the 'Untouchables'." The man answered.

"How dare you kidnapped me and locked me up like some animal! Do you know who I am?" Viraj screamed.

The man however, lunged forwards and grabbed Viraj's collar. With powerful pull, he slammed Viraj's face into the steel bars of his cages.

As Viraj fell to the floor, the man growled. "I know exactly who you are, Prince Viraj. I was paid to kidnap you and ship off to a foreign land where you'll spend the rest of your pathetic life in servitude to some fat noble, but that doesn't I can't teach you some respect for the 'lesser castes.' For too long, you and your family have sat atop that throne, letting the rest of us suffer in poverty. Lucky for you I have other business to attend to. But don't worry, I'll be back."

As the man left, Viraj lifted himself off the floor of the cage and touched his bleeding lip. "Bloody hell…"

"He seems to have it out for you." another voice laughed nervously.

Viraj turned to see another young boy trapped in a cage. As he sat back, Viraj smiled. "I seemed to have that affect on people. Who are you?"

The boy shrugged.

"You don't have a name? How can you not have a name?" Viraj asked.

"To have a name means you have to have a family. So I don't have a name." the boy answered.

Viraj was beginning to understand what was going on. "How about I give you one?"

The boy's eyes lit up.

"You look like a… like a Fareed! Yes, by decree of Prince Viraj, your new name is Fareed! How do like it?"

The boy was hesitant. "Fareed you say? I like it."

"Good, now to let's get out of here." Viraj sat up and crawled over to the lock.

"We can't. One the guards has a key." Fareed sighed in defeat. "We're going to be shipped off to the Northern Fire Kingdom to work in their factories."

"Is that so? That's actually very useful information." Viraj answered as he froze the lock and cracked it.

"What you doing?" Fareed asked again.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm busting us out of here. Are there any others?" Viraj asked as he kicked the door open.

"Yes, but they're on the boat already." Fareed answered.

"Then we need to get them out of here." Viraj ran over to Fareed's lock and froze it. It shattered when he kicked it. "Let's go."

"Hey! You over there! Stop right there!" one of the slavers yelled.

"Uh-oh! Time to run!" Viraj pulled Fareed out of his cage and the two ran towards the docks in an attempt to outrun their pursuers. When they reached the water, Viraj nearly pushed Fareed into the water. "You can swim right?"

"Uhh…" Fareed looked worried.

"Good enough." Viraj pushed Fareed into the water. "Swim towards the palace. Ask for Aakil, he'll take care of you."

"What about you?" Fareed managed to ask as he struggled to stay afloat.

"The others, remember? Just go! I can break out again. You can't!" Viraj began to whisper before he turned and left.

"Oh boy…" Fareed sighed as he carefully pulled himself along the canal walls towards the palace.

Viraj faced the growing number slavers and guards. Their leader the scarred man, walked out in front of them all.

"I knew you were going to be trouble the moment you were brought here." The man growled. "Where's the other boy?"

"Pushed him over the edge, duh." Viraj smiled.

"Boy can't swim. And you're about to join him." The man growled again.

"Don't you need me alive? After all, that's what you're paid for isn't it?"

"Cargo dies all the time, and most people by slaves in bulk. No one's going to miss two boys who didn't survive the journey." Another slaver laughed.

"Is that so? Then what if I say the whole shipment never arrived?" Viraj asked with a smile.

The slavers all laughed.

"Are talking about that shipment you were supposed to be on? That left an hour ago. But not that it matters now, since you obviously won't be joining them." one of the slavers smiled before a jet of the water hit him. He flew back and skidded across the floor into a cage.

"Then it looks like I'll to take you all on." Viraj growled.

The slavers laughed again, this time drawing their swords. The scarred man shook his head. "Have fun boys; show this brat a good time."

Viraj readied himself for the attack when large explosion of wood and stone knocked most of the men into the water.

"Found him!" Toph yelled as she walked out of a hole in the wall.

"Always know how to make an entrance, don't you Toph?" Sokka sighed as he slowly walked, waved the dust out of his way.

"GET THEM ALL!" the scarred man yelled at the top of his lungs. The slavers rushed Toph and Sokka, who both effortlessly fought them off.

The scarred man watched his forces get thrown across the room by a blind woman and a swordsman who didn't even use his sword, just a few jabs that completely disabled them. He began to back away when he saw a spear of ice fly past his head. The young prince raced towards him, flinging more spears of ice.

The scarred man growled, using the nearby water to create a shield of water that blocked and absorbed the ice. "So you can waterbend! That explains how escaped."

"You'll see I'm full of surprises." Viraj grinned.

The scarred man roared in anger, shooting a powerful torrent of water towards Viraj. Viraj calm himself, even as the torrent shot towards him. He remembered his duel with Katara and how he lost.

"Redirection…" Viraj whispered. In one swift move, he spun the torrent around his body and shot back towards the scarred man. The scarred man simply deflected the attack.

"It does work!" Viraj exclaimed with joy and excitement.

The scarred man however, didn't relent in his attack. He constant bombarded Viraj with bullets of water and shards of ice. Viraj managed to block each attack, but he barely had time to counter and he was getting close to the water's edge.

"Time's up, boy!" the scarred man screamed as he summoned a massive amount of water and froze it, creating a massive barrage of ice spike and spears. Before Viraj could react, another body stepped in front of him. Within an instant, the shards of ice melted and began to swirl around Viraj and other bender.

"Glad to know you weren't going to let me die." Viraj smiled.

"Well, you are my student. I'm glad you paid attention to what I thought you." Katara responded.

"Finally following my advice?"

"In your dreams. I'm teach my way, whether you like or not. Now, time to go on the offensive" Katara grinned.

"I thought you never ask." Viraj smiled. In sync with each other, Katara and Viraj summoned all the water within the area and directed towards the scarred man. The impact of the massive wave immediately swept him off his feet and tore down the far wall, flooding the streets and canal.

Sokka and Toph watched the entire ordeal unfold.

"Just glad it wasn't me this time." Sokka sighed in relief when he noticed a slaver tried to get up. In an instant, the slaver found the black blade of Sokka's sword resting on his neck.

"You know you're outmatched. Now a smart man would continue lying there instead of getting up and acting all tough. Now are you a smart man?"

The slaver lay back down and didn't move.

"Thought so." Sokka finished.

By the time the sun began to rise, Viraj was back in the palace courtyard, looking at the sewer drain the slavers came through. He noticed Aakil and Katara walking up to him.

"Aakil, did a young boy ever come to the palace, asking for you?" Viraj asked.

"Not that I heard of, your majesty." Aakil apologized.

"Oh…" Viraj was visibly disappointed.

"Was he a friend of yours?"Aakil asked.

"Yes…"

"Then I'm sure he'll turn up." Aakil smiled.

"And you're here to make me apologize again, aren't you." Viraj sighed.

"No, because that would be pointless. Instead, I want a promise." Katara interrupted.

"Oh, and what promise would that be?" Viraj asked.

"I'll teach you everything you wanted to know about waterbending under the condition that you actually heed my advice and teachings." Katara explained.

"In other words…"

"Listen to what I say and learn from it. You can't learn this all instantaneously, so you might as well be patient and learn from what I teach."Katara smiled.

"And if I don't?" Viraj questioned.

"Then you're going to have to find someone else to teach you." Katara shrugged.

Viraj sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice then, do I?" Viraj suddenly bowed "I am at your service, Master Katara."

Katara smiled as she slapped him on the back. "Glad to have you on board. Now get some rest, because you have some catching up to later."

"Joy…" Viraj groaned in reluctance.

* * *

Lal stared out his office window at the docks where the Western Water Nation ship finished up its repairs. Behind him, the slaver leader stumbled in, trembling in anger.

"You didn't tell me that he had bodyguards! Just the old man!" the scarred man yelled.

"I figured you could take care of the situation. I certainly paid you enough…" Lal yawned.

"You paid me trinkets to kidnap a prince! My men are in your dungeons and my shipments compromised! Your business partners won't be happy about this!" the scarred man yelled before he suddenly went silent. A black spike was protruding out of his gut.

"You know, you complain too much. Why don't you just take it easy. Otherwise you might fall apart!" a twisted smile formed near the scarred man's face. In a bloody flash, the scarred man fell into pieces upon the floor. Above the bloody mess, a tall thin, blonde-hair man with savage blue eyes walked out of the shadows. "I guess he didn't heed my advice."

"You failed again. You were supposed to kill them all at the Tournament, Arlan."Lal growled.

"What can I say, I found someone who is actually worth fighting. That blind woman cracked a few ribs. I must say, your prince keeps some interesting company." Arlan smiled.

"I was told you would get the job done by your employers. You have yet to perform the deed. I have a set timeline here!" Lal sat behind his desk and rubbed his temples.

"Time means nothing to me. I like to enjoy the kill." Arlan smiled as he sat in a chair across from Lal.

"I've noticed." Lal stared at the remains of the slaver leader.

"Besides, all the players are here in one building and will probably remain here until the Prince is crowned. I have all the time in the world." Arlan leaned back and rested his feet upon the desk.

"That is incorrect, I'm afraid. You see, I have some new information. The woman from the Southern Fire Kingdom, the one traveling with the Avatar, has been corrupted severely…" Lal smiled.

Arlan leaned over with anticipation. "Really? This changes everything for the better. Now I can really have fun!"

"But there is problem. Prince Arthur is here…"

"Heh, someone else hired me to kill him. We have a personal issue that we need to deal with." Arlan smiled.

"Is that so? Then I have a plan…" Lal smiled.


	14. Episode 14: Insurrection

**Episode 14: Insurrection**

A storm had arrived, drenching the entire city of Vijayanagar in a seemingly endless rain. The canals had risen above their normal levels. Merchants had abandoned their shops and only the bravest of pedestrians dared to walk on the flooded paths that weaved through the buildings. In the palace, Arthur dried his hair after a brief training session with Viraj. His original teacher, Katara, had taken ill and was in no condition to train the young waterbender. For the most part, the training was uneventful. The rain had provided Arthur a unique opportunity to demonstrate some more advance techniques for the prince. Viraj also learned that Arthur was not Katara, and the Arthur had no patience for Viraj's antics. For a simple prank on an unsuspecting servant, Arthur had Viraj swim around palace in the canals. Viraj didn't cause any more trouble for the rest of his training sessions.

When Arthur walked into his room, he noticed the doors to his balcony were open.

"Strange…" Arthur mumbled. He walked over and looked out onto his rain-soaked balcony before closing the frail wooden doors.

"I guess one of the servants must have been through here…" Arthur shrugged. As he walked away from the balcony doors, he heard something move on the far side of his room.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked. He knew someone was in his room. "There's point in hiding…"

"Hello dear brother, what have you got there…" a familiar voice sang cheerfully.

"William…" Arthur whispered. He noticed a shadow move to his right and spun around to confront his brother. However, Arlan was on step ahead of him. Arlan had transformed his hand into a black spike and thrusted it towards Arthur's chest. Arthur quickly used the moisture in the air to create a small shield of ice the diverted Arlan's attack into his shoulder. As the pain of his shoulder being penetrated coursed throughout his body, he swung his hand around, melting the ice, and slashing Arlan across the chest. Arlan jumped back as the massive wound on his slowly began to close up.

"What form of monstrosity have you become, William?" Arthur asked as he stood up, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"I really wish you stop calling me that." Arlan smiled. "William died back in that asylum our father placed him in! Consumed by the very shadows I use now. I am what remains of him, a stranger to the world. Please, call me Arlan."

"Arlan, eh? You've made quite a name for yourself." Arthur stood up straight dropping his good arm to the side. Slowly, a dagger of ice formed in his hand. "Tell me, how can a man spill so much blood and not feel any remorse?"

"Seeing that I am your brother, you shouldn't have to guess. I have none to spare." Arlan smiled as his fingers extended into long, black claws. "As to if I'm still a man or not, well, let's just say you little girlfriend will find out soon enough."

Fear struck Arthur. "What are you talking about? What have you done to Isa?" Arthur commanded.

"Nothing yet. Ereshkigal will take care of her soon enough." Arlan smiled only to be tackled by his brother.

Arthur pinned Arlan to the ground with his legs, holding a blade of ice right above his throat. "Now tell me, who let you out of your cage?"

Arthur's ice dagger suddenly melted as he felt his strength slip away. Arlan body turn into a quivering black mass and slithered from underneath him. Arlan reformed, grabbed his brother by the throated and violently threw him through the balcony doors and out into the rain. Arthur slid along the marble tiles and collided with the stone railing. He struggled to stand up as Arlan laughed manically.

"It truly is amazing, this dark matter. Capable of rendering any other form of bending useless. You see it absorbs energy automatically and only I can turn that little feature on or off whenever I want. Meaning at any moment, I can turn the tide of any battle. Which why I'm going to end this by answering your question."

As Arlan raised his hand and quickly brought it down, severing the stone balcony from the rest of the palace.

"It was our father." Arlan smiled as a horrified Arlan and the stone balcony fell into the canal below. Arlan looked down towards the canal, noticing that the rain managed to help cover up the disturbed surface. "Now time for the next act."

* * *

Aang had awakened to the sound of rain pouring down, thunder echoing in the distance, and his beloved vomiting the meal they had the night before. For the past few days, it seemed her pregnancy was getting the best of her. However, he considered himself lucky. Sokka didn't find out Suki was pregnant for nearly three months before she actually told him herself. Aang smiled at the memory. He leaned up and watched as Katara stumbled in.

"Remind me not to do this again…" she mumbled as she collapsed on the bed. "Tell Viraj he'll have to have either Arthur or you do his training today."

"He may not be up to it today. Arthur had him swim the canals yesterday for dropping a bunch of water on a servant girl." Aang smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that?"Katara looked at the ceiling, decorate with colorfully rich tapestries. "How did Suki put up with this twice?"

"Well, she did marry Sokka." Aang nodded.

Katara just laughed. "And I lived with him longer that she has!"

"See! You sound better, already! Do you feel any better?" Aang asked.

"Well, not completely. There is one thing that could make it better…" Katara smiled mischievously.

"Oh, and what that be?" Aang asked before Katara pulled him down closer to her body.

Aakil was up early, as his usual routine dictated. As soon as he awoke, he had asked the cooks to prepare Viraj and his guests' breakfast. After he was sure everything was being prepared on schedule, he would let his guests know that breakfast would be ready soon. He had already awoken Sokka and Toph, both of whom were fast asleep in their respective rooms. Whereas Sokka immediately awoke at the sound of food, Toph merely waved her hand in an attempt to drive Aakil away. Aakil was about to knock on Aang and Katara's door when he heard the sounds coming from the other. The time Aakil spent serving the occupants of the palace taught him that whenever those sounds are coming from a door, it was best to leave the occupants be until they are ready to come out.

Aakil continued on his journey, eventually coming onto the door that lead to Isa's room. He began to knock on her door. He she didn't answer, he called out her name.

"Lady Isa? Are you in there?" Aakil tried knocking several more times. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

But she still didn't answer. Normally by now, people at least attempted to respond to his calls. When he tried to open the door, he discovered it was locked.

By now, Aakil had concluded that Isa did not want to be bothered and decided to try again later.

Isa heard Aakil knocking at her door, but she refused to answer. She locked her door in order to prevent anyone from barging in on her; she wanted no one to see her in the weak state she was in. The top of her hands and sides of her face were beginning to show signs of corruption. It was only a matter of time before she was entirely consumed by dark matter and her body and soul whisked away from her. The true question was, what had she planned to do until then?

She had meant to tell Aang the truth the night Viraj was kidnapped, but she changed her mind at the last minute, feeling Aang was worried enough with his pregnant wife attacking a slaver hideout. Since then she had remained locked in her room ever since, refusing to leave for any reason. She didn't want to reveal her curse to the world, but the longer she stayed here, the more depressed she became.

"I need to leave this place." Isa said to herself as she sat up on her bed. She immediately walked over to her wardrobe to find the most concealing of garments.

Aakil had one last door before his attempt with Viraj; Prince Arthur. However, when Aakil tried to knock on the door, he noticed it was open.

"Master Arthur?" Aakil called out when he noticed the blood stains on the floor and the broken balcony doors. "Oh no…"

Aakil ran towards the balcony doors and near fell into the canal below when he tried to step out onto the balcony.

"Oh no! Prince Arthur is…" Aakil gasped.

"Dead. Or so we are to believe." Lal stood in the doorway, flanked by two heavily arm guards. "Which means this is a crime scene and you are intruding."

"Prince was a guest of mine and my responsibility! I have every right to know what happened to him!" Aakil argued.

"And you will, when I find out just what happened." Lal spoke calmly and slowly. "Until then, you have other guests you need to attend to."

Lal's guards walked towards Aakil in an attempt to intimidate him. Aakil simply growled in frustration and walked past the guards and past Lal.

"You may want to refrain speaking of this to the others." Lal added as Aakil passed him. "They are my leading suspects in the matter."

Aakil simply growled again and kept walking.

Hidden in the shadows from both Aakil and Lal, Isa listened in on their conversation and nearly gasped from horror. Arthur was killed? It was something she couldn't believe. She had known Arthur for most of her life; he was a master waterbender and extremely persistence. It would've taken someone of great skill to take him out. Then she realized whom could've done it and how.

"Arlan's here…" she whispered to herself. If Arlan was here, that means he was hiding somewhere. And she needed to find him before he caused anymore trouble. She snuck down the hall in the opposite direction of Aakil went towards. If she was going to find Arlan, she needed to stay out of sight. It was the least she could do to help Arthur.

Viraj was confused. Aakil didn't try to wake him up like usual. Instead, his caretaker and guardian was stricter, ordering the young prince to get out of bed right then and there. From Aakil's expressions and tone of voice, something terrible had happened; the only time Viraj ever saw Aakil this worked up was when his family was massacred.

Viraj found himself following Aakil into his father's study, a place Viraj had very little memory of. In his father's study sat his teacher Katara, her husband and the Avatar, Aang, her brother Sokka, and their close friend Toph. They were silent and their faces were covered with grim stares.

"Uh, what happened?" Viraj asked as Aakil closed the door behind him and locked it. "Why are we in here?"

"Because Lal cannot spy on us in here. His Majesty was very keen on maintaining his privacy and made sure this room was completely isolated from the outside world saved for this door. In here we can discuss what happened." Aakil answered.

"But what did happen?" Viraj asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Arthur and Isa are missing." Sokka answered bluntly.

"Are you sure didn't leave? Arthur's ship was almost finished with its repairs. You could've just left in the middle of the night." Viraj noted.

"His ship is still in the docks. Besides, Aakil saw his room in a complete mess and his balcony missing." Sokka noted. "It seems unlikely that he take a stone balcony with him."

"That also doesn't explain why Isa is missing, either." Katara added. "She's been gone for most of the day. She isn't in her room, and no one has seem to seen her either. It's like she vanished."

"You don't suppose she may have something to do with Arthur's disappearance, do you?" Viraj asked, finally realizing the situation.

"No one knows." Aang said.

"If we don't find them, Lal will only make the assumption that Arthur is dead and the Isa is somehow involved. He may even accuse her of the crime itself." Aakil sighed.

"What do you propose we do then?" Toph asked the question everyone was thinking.

Aakil didn't answer, but Sokka came up with an idea. "What if we investigate the area beneath the balcony? Surely there must be some clues remaining."

"We can't. There's a canal beneath the balcony." Aakil shook his head.

"Exactly. The balcony is still there. Katara and Aang can just as easily go under the water and check out the rubble. If there's any luck, there may be something still there." Sokka added.

"What's to say that Lal hasn't already searched that area?" Aakil asked.

"Something tells me that Lal is hiding something. I don't what or why yet, but it seems odd that slavers were capable of infiltrating the palace the easily without any of the guards catching them."

"But the guards did see them." Katara argued.

"They saw them but didn't do anything. So that must mean that they were told not to do anything. And how would those slavers know when the prince was out in the open? Not to mention that they explicitly went after him and no one." Sokka listed.

"Sokka what are you insinuating?" Aakil asked.

"Lal may be involved with the much more than the politics of the palace." Sokka concluded.

"Are you saying that Lal may have had a part in both my kidnapping and Arthur's disappearance?" Viraj gasped.

"Lal may be ambitious, but he wouldn't condone such acts." Aakil defended his son.

"Can you explain what's been happening here?" Sokka asked. "All I'm saying is that we should keep our eyes open and trust no one."

Everyone was quiet with Sokka's prediction. "So…what now?" Toph asked.

"I say we go with Sokka's original idea and investigate the canal." Aang announced.

Aakil sighed. "Fine…but I still doubt your accusations of Lal."

"I can understand why, but also keep in mind that you yourself said Lal was extremely ambitious." Sokka noted as he stood up and walked out of the study with Katara and Aang.

Outside, below the broken balcony leading to Arthur's room, Katara and Aang searched the rubble beneath the water's surface. As Katara maintained a large dome beneath the surface to provide air and dry workspace, Aang analyzed the remains of the balcony.

"Find anything yet?" Katara asked, keeping most of her attention on maintaining the bubble over their heads.

"Well, I haven't found any signs of a body, if that's what you're asking." Aang replied. He used earthbending to feel beneath the rubble and found only more dirt and stone. "It's like he's not here."

"There's no current either, so he couldn't have floated away." Katara added. "Is there anything else?"

"Just one thing…" Aang drifted off. He noticed a strange black substance slowly spreading across the rubble. As he out his hand near the substance, he could the energy being absorbed into it. What he didn't expect was the substance lashing out him with a long, thin tendril. Aang drew his hand back as the black substance slivered further into the rubble.

"What was that?" Katara asked, noticed the interaction from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know, but there's nothing left down here. Let's get back to the surface."

On the surface, a large wave of water lifted Katara and Aang onto dry land. However, they were alone.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Lal asked in an attempt to joke.

"Lal?" Aang asked in surprise.

"Where's Sokka and Toph?" Katara snapped.

"I assure you that you're friends are safe in our custody." Lal reassured them.

"Custody?" Aang growled.

"Correct. They are in our custody, just as you are about to be."

"What?" Katara stepped forward only to be held back by Aang.

"Under what charges?" Aang asked calmly.

"Under the suspicion of aiding in the murder of Crown Prince Arthur of Rafe." Lal calmly replied.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Katara protested.

"Our leading suspect is believed to be a shadowbender, and we know of only one shadowbender here. However, she currently cannot be found and we believe her associates may reveal her location." Lal explained.

"Wait, are you saying that Isa is…" Aang began to realize.

"A shadowbender. And our leading suspect. This also means that as her associates you are under suspicion of harboring information regarding her whereabouts. Until we can prove your innocence, the both of you are to come with us." Lal calmly stated as his guards stepped forward.

Both Aang and Katara tensed up.

"And don't think about resisting. I have the entire courtyards walls lined with archers." Lal nodded. "So if you don't mind…"

"All right, we'll go along with you, but have a request." Aang raised his hands.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Lal asked.

"My wife is pregnant and I don't think a dank prison cell would be good for her. Wouldn't it be simpler to have her stay in our bedroom with your guards watching the door? We're staying the on fourth story, so I don't think she's going to attempt to escape." Aang smiled. Katara didn't say word as she waited for Lal's response.

"Very well." Lal smiled. "You two, escort the Avatar's wife to their room.

Aang sighed as he winked at Katara. "It seems like I just broke out of a prison cell."

* * *

From the depth of the palaces, a dark corridor led to a small room. A body lay on a stone slab, its features lit only by firelight. A cloaked figure snuck through the shadows and approached the body, drawing a dagger from with her coat.

"You look so peaceful. It's a good look for you." Isa whispered as she walked around the body. The body was bloated from being submerged in the water for several hours as several large gashes were stretched across his body. The face was familiar to her; it was Arthur's.

"But you forgot one thing. Arthur had a mole just under his right eye." Isa said as she prepared to drive the dagger straight into the body's heart.

Suddenly the body smiled. "Well, even I'm not perfect."

Isa slammed the dagger downwards as the body jumped off the slab. As the body disappeared into the shadows, Isa jumped back prepared for an attack.

"I never really though you could change your appearance like that, William…" Isa taunted.

"Please, I prefer Arlan now. And yes, I could shape shift whenever I choose." Arlan replied.

"But imitating your brother's body after you attacked him and threw him into a canal. I have to admit, that's talent." Isa responded as she backed to the door and tried to open it. However, when she opened the door, she felt a force push her into the stone slab Arlan was lying on. She lifted herself up only to have Arlan grabbed her by the throat and slam her down onto the slab. He grabbed the dagger from her hand and looked at it.

"A dagger blessed by the Church. At least you know how to actually kill one of us." Arlan smiled when he noticed something on Isa's face. "What's this? You're corruption has spread farther than I realized! Let's see if I can't help it along a little."

"No…" Isa whimpered as Arlan placed a single finger on her forehead. As soon as the finger touched her skin, Isa howled in pain and agony, struggling to get Arlan off of her.

"Now stop struggling, it's not like I'm doing anything physical. I just helping you along." Arlan smiled as Isa continued to scream louder and began convulsing.

"What's going on in there!" one of the guards yelled as he opened the door.

"Looks like our fun is over. You're on your own for corruption, but it won't be longer now…before you join our ranks…"Arlan smiled as he let Isa fall to the floor. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her body went completely limp.

The guards who witnessed the act were horrified and already drew their weapons. "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MONSTER!"

Arlan simply looked at them, held up his hand, and spread out his fingers. Five, spear like claws shot from his fingertips, skewering each the other guards through their skulls. They all fell to the ground, completely lifeless.

"Let's see, a broken shadowbender and a room full of dead guards. It's seems Lal's plan just might work after all." He smiled as he walked down the hall, whistling. As he strolled, he failed to notice another figure in the shadows, clenching his fist in disgust and anger.

The figure stepped over the guards and carefully picked Isa off the ground. "Isa! Isa!" Arthur shook her but she didn't respond. "Isa, everything will be all right, just stay with me!"

* * *

Katara calmly sat on her bed when she heard strange sounds coming from the other side of her bed room door. The door slowly opened as skinny, teenage boy walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, I'm good. You really have to see this." Viraj smiled as he stretched his arms.

"I was wondering when you were going to do something." Katara sighed.

"Hurry up and get ready. I have to go set Lal straight about what's going on." Viraj sighed.

"Don't forget who's the teacher and who's the student." Katara warned as she calmly walked past him.

"Yes Master…" Viraj rolled his eyes as the passed underneath an arch of ice containing the two guards assigned to keep an eye on Katara.

"Where's Aakil?" Katara asked as the quickly made their way through the palace halls.

"I don't know. He went out for a breather shortly after you left to investigate the canal. When he came back, he was furious and told me to find and meet him back in my father's study." Viraj explained.

As they snuck deeper into the palace they noticed the study's door was open and a light flickered in the door way. A figure passed by the doorway, casting a brief shadow across the room.

"Come on, he's in there!" Viraj whispered as he rushed for the door.

"Viraj! Wait!" Katara protested, only to end up chasing after him. The two of them ended up in the study, paralyzed by a strange sensation. In desk of the late Maharaja sat Lal, drinking a cup of tea.

"Lal! What are you doing here?" Viraj gasped.

"Oh come now, you don't think I didn't know about this place? The Maharaja and I met here on numerous occasions. Please have a seat." Lal motioned towards the two chairs in front of the dish.

"And if we refuse?" Katara glared.

"Then we'll have to take more…unpleasant actions." A voice replied from behind them. Arthur walked in with sadistic smile on his face, flanked by Lal's personal guards.

"I will ask once more; please, have a seat." Lal smiled.

Within the dungeons, hidden beneath the palace, the sound of stone crashing against stone echoed through the halls, drowning out the panicked screams of the various guards scrambling everywhere.

"You know, I have to give them credit." Sokka sighed as he sat again the wall in his cell. "At least they took the initiative to try to prevent Toph from breaking out."

"Normally, sticking an earthbender in a metal box would do the trick. Most earthbenders can't bend metal." Aang responded from across the hall.

"However, Toph is no ordinary earthbender." Sokka added. He looked around his own cell and noticed the stone doorway. "You know, you could probably earthbend these doors out of place."

"I could, but that won't be necessary." Aang smiled.

"Oh what, are the keys going to magically float down the hall and unlock our doors?" Sokka waved his, imitating a spirit. Suddenly, the doors unlocked and swung open. Sokka opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"How's Katara, Aakil?" Aang stood up and walked out of his cell.

Aakil suddenly appeared holding Aang's staff and Sokka's sword. "I sent Viraj after her, with any luck they'll meet up with us in the study."

"And Appa?" Aang continued as Aakil handed him his staff.

"I have another operative taking care of him. But we need to hurry and get to the study; I fear that Lal is making his move." Aakil said, motioning them towards the end of the hall.

"Hey guys, what about Toph?" Sokka noted as he took back his sword from Aakil. As if on cue, the floor beneath them began to rumble. A hole in the floor opened up as Toph jumped out.

"What did you forget me already?" Toph smiled.

"We just figured you'd be able to take of yourself." Aang smiled. "Sokka was worried."

"Why Sokka I'm touched. I never know you cared." Toph teased.

"Yeah well, we couldn't just leave on your own; you'd probably destroy the palace." Sokka answered.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to hurry." Aakil walked past them. "I have a very bad feeling that we're running out of time."

* * *

Fareed still trying to piece together the day's events; the night before, he found himself sneaking back into the palace in an attempt to find Viraj. He had used a secret passage that snaked underneath one of the outer walls. It was mostly water-logged, but at least he didn't have to swim since the entrance was close enough to a building that he could simply jump across the gap. The entrance led to a small cavity in the wall that was large enough for him to crawl through. The cavity led into a large store room, giving Fareed a place to rest safely. From the store room he could go anywhere in the palace. However, it took him nearly a week to figure out how to get into the courtyards.

On the night he finally succeeded, he witnessed something strange. He saw two men fighting on a balcony. He saw one of the men sever the balcony from the rest of the palace and watched both it and the other man fall into the canal below. As soon it was clear for him to run out into the open, Fareed rushed to aid the man in the canal. Without drowning himself he helped the man back onto dry and help him find someplace secluded to where he could treat the man's wounds. Fareed had managed to get the man back to his storeroom, where he used the room's supplies to help the man. Fareed was surprised when the man woke up the next morning and began to walk as if nothing happened. The even claimed that he knew Viraj and said the Prince was wondering what happened to him. He then told him to look for the man named Aakil and warn him about a man named Arlan. So when the injured man left, clutching his shoulder, Fareed went in search of the man named Aakil.

Much to his luck he found him shortly afterwards, walking through the halls. Fareed told him about the injured man and his message. Aakil reacted immediately and told Fareed to perform a very special task; he was to hunt down and free a large sky bison being held in the stables. Aakil told him that it would help Viraj, so Fareed did so without question.

When Fareed finally found the sky bison, he didn't expect for it to be heavily guarded and chained to the ground. The beast was clearly agitated enough the guards were a considerable distance from, carefully keeping an eye on it. However, they were all surprise when a wave of water washed over the guards and froze them against the wall. It was the injured man and he noticed Fareed in his hiding spot. In one swift motion, he flung a long whip of water that freed the bison and walked back into the palace. He came out holding a body covered in a blanket. Fareed manage to catch a glimpse of the face of a woman whose was almost entirely black.

The wounded man turned to Fareed and said. "I need your help…"

Katara sat stiffly in her chair as she watched Arthur sway as he walked behind Lal. Something seemed off about him; the way he walked, the way he smiled, the way he eyed her. This wasn't the Arthur that they had traveled with.

"You're not Arthur, are you?" Katara tone made sound like she was demanding instead of asking.

"Why whatever do you mean? Don't you recognize my face?" Arthur acted if he was insulted. Katara noticed a he put more emphasis into his actions.

"Arthur wouldn't go along with this, first of all." Katara replied.

Lal remained silent, as Viraj was becoming confused. "Of course he's Arthur! My question is why you betrayed us!"

Arthur just smiled. "I have my reasons. One being that now I have control of your country."

"WHAT? Lal, is this true?" Viraj yelled.

Lal didn't answer for a moment. "Yes."

"WHY?" Viraj screamed.

"Because we are on the path of destruction. Our society is on the verge of collapse; the casteless are growing restless and agitated. The upper castes are leaving to Earth Empire to draw profit from the slaves. You would be left with nothing more than a kingdom full of peasants incapable even defending themselves from an invasion."Lal began to explain. "Your father failed to realize this, believing that his methods of providing aid to lower castes would help relieve the pressure. But it only worsened things. The upper castes began to flee from the country, crippling our economy. He was driving our nation into financial and cultural ruin, so he had to be removed…"

Viraj was speechless. "You had my father killed?" he squeaked, hurt by the realization. "That monster butchered my entire FAMILY!"

Arthur began laughing savagely as sadistic grin stretched across his face.

"You're laughing?" Viraj scowled his quivering with disgust.

"As I told you, that's NOT Arthur. It's Arlan." Katara growled.

"BINGO!" Arthur yelled with glee. He put his hand to face and pulled it away, revealing his true face. "Surprise! You guessed correctly! Tell them what they won, Chatty!"

"Arlan was the assassin I hired to eliminate to Maharaja and his family. His…employer… was very persuasive about my intended targets. I had originally wanted just the Maharaja killed, but I was convinced that none of his heirs would be incapable of understanding my vision." Lal calmly explained.

"Your vision?" Viraj hissed.

"Correct. My vision of our nation free the grasp of waterbenders like you, believing that it's their right to control those who don't have the same ability." Lal stood up and walked over to the window.

"So you made a deal with the Western Water Nation? Letting them take over is protecting our nation?" Viraj yelled, jumping out of his chair and slamming onto the desk.

"Through the deal I made, I gain complete control of the Eastern Water Nation and her resources. In exchange, I allow the Western Water Nation to fly her banner and garrison her armies here. I will even give them our waterbender brigades in exchange for technology." Lal continued. "Or haven't you realized it yet? The Northern Fire Kingdom is preparing for war and our nation will fall without outside assistance. Through this deal, we are protected from any outside threats, allowing me to finally rebuild our nation to become more resilient."

"It just sounds like you just selling our country to highest bidder." Viraj growled. "You're plan is so stupid, it'll fail before you even get a chance to initiate it."

"Oh and why is that?" Lal asked, as if he were taunting Viraj.

"BECAUSE I WILL STOP YOU!" Viraj roared as he swung his arm around. Only no water followed.

"I have to give your teacher credit; she immediately realized what was going on as soon as he entered the room. I can read the expression on her face." Lal noted.

"I've felt this feeling before. The strange sensation that something's blocking your ability to bend like a dam blocks a river. That's why I knew you couldn't possibly be Arthur. Waterbenders don't have that ability. I would guess that shadowbenders do." Katara turned towards Arlan. "Am I right?"

Arlan laughed. "You are correct. Being shadowbender allows me to control something so unnatural, it's almost unfair. Oh! We seem to have guests!"

In a sudden explosion of light, all the guards suddenly began to cover their eyes. Even Lal covered his eyes in pain. Arlan however seemed unfazed; however he did feel the bright beam that punctured his side. Aakil and Toph rushed in, knocking over the disabled guards. Toph immediately created a wall of stone between them and Arlan, allowing them time to escape.

"Time to go Sugar Queen!" Toph said as she grabbed Katara's arm.

"Toph, I think you blinded me!" Katara grabbed her arm.

"Welcome to my world." Toph laughed. "Aakil let's go!"

"I'LL KILL! I'LL THAT TRAITOROUS BASTARD MYSELF!" Viraj screamed, even though he was temporarily blinded.

Aakil grabbed him. "Your Majesty, there is nothing you can do right now. We do not have the means to take him on! We need to regroup."

"But Aakil!"Viraj protested.

"Viraj…" Aakil said calmly.

Viraj resisted a little more at first, but he soon allowed Aakil to lead him out of the room. Aakil ran after Toph with Viraj in tow.

Aang didn't know what to do; he and Sokka had not only found Appa, but also Arthur and Isa as well. But the situation was going from bad to worse. Arthur was kneeling Isa, whose skin was completely black and her breathing labored. The boy that had saved Arlan's was doing everything he could to help Isa, but nothing was working.

"What happened?" Aang rushed over to Isa's side but as soon as he tried to touch her head, Arthur slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch her! She's been corrupted and I don't know if can spread like this." Arthur gasped. He was sweating profoundly.

"Corrupted?" Sokka asked.

"Isa…Isa is a shadowbender and she'd finally lost control of her powers. Dark matter is consuming her body at an alarming rate. Pretty soon she'll be entirely consumed and her soul forever lost in darkness." Arthur frowned. "It's to late…"

"It's not too late! Sokka go see if Katara's on her way!" Aang ordered.

"Right!" Sokka nodded as he ran towards the palace.

"Arthur, I need you to help me move Isa onto Appa's saddle." Aang asked when Isa suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers. Her skin was as black as her hair, her irises glowing a bright red.

She brought her lips to his ear and whispered "Find…me…"

As she said these words, a black tendril shot into Aang's ear can caused him to fly back in agony. He held his head in a futile effort to ease the intense pain, Isa's body fell still. Her body began to dissolve into a wispy black smoked the disappeared into the air. Within a few moments, Isa was gone, leaving only her clothes behind.

Katara walked out into the courtyard just in time to see Isa disappear and Aang fall over in pain.

"AANG!" she yelled as she rushed over to her husband's side. "Aang! Aang! We need to get him out of here."

"She's gone…" Arthur mumbled to himself, hold Isa's empty clothes. "How can I even tell them that she's gone…"

"Quickly, get the Avatar onto the bison. You must leave immediately!' Aakil suddenly ordered. Through the chaos, Aakil eyed Fareed. "I thank you for helping us, Fareed."

"Fareed?" Viraj exclaimed. He rushed over to the boy and grabbed his shoulders. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Viraj there is no time for reunions now! You must get in that bison!" Aakil ordered.

"But Fareed…"

"Has helped us a great deal. But if you do not hurry, our efforts here will be useless." Aakil explained.

"I'm not leaving without him!" Viraj protested.

"No. I want to stay." Fareed suddenly said.

"What? We just found each other!"

"You're going to need someone in the city who can help. I'm no use to you outside of this city." Fareed calmly said.

"But…"

"Go now! I'll be fine!"

Viraj, frustrated with the situation, ran towards Appa. When Viraj ran up the bison's tail, he turned and noticed that Aakil didn't move from his spot.

"Sokka! Head westward until you reach the tip of the Eastern Water Nation. There will be a small village of casteless. Tell them I sent you and they will provide with what you need." Aakil announced.

"Aakil? Aren't you coming?" Viraj panicked as Appa began to fly off the ground. Toph and Katara were forced to hold him down. "Aakil!"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but I must remain here. I fear that if I don't, Lal will destroy everything your father hoped to build. I afraid I've taught you everything I can. You're in Katara's hands." Aakil yelled as the bison flew farther away. "You, too, had better leave. I feel that Lal won't be so…" Fareed was already gone.

"I see. Well let's just hope you fare better than me, little Fareed." Aakil smiled as her heard the palace guards begin to surround him.


	15. Episode 15: Shadows

**Episode 15: Shadows**

For four days he has been tracking them across the Eastern Water Nation. He has watched them ever since they fled from the Royal Palace in Vijayanagar when Lal officially took control. He was chasing them because the abomination called Arlan failed his assigned task; he made a mental note to find and exterminate that particular revenant. The raptor he rode here was more than capable of keeping pace with the bison and was far less conspicuous. However, his prey never stayed in one spot for too long; what concerned him was why. The young woman from the Southern Fire Kingdom was not with them and the young bald one seemed to be immobile. It seemed they weren't getting any help from any of the villages. The question was why?

From atop his mount, he watched the flying bison through a small spyglass; their speed had increased gradually shortly after the last island they passed and that was two days ago.

"It's seems they've spotted land." The hooded man smiled. "It's only a matter of time…"

* * *

Katara held Aang's head on her lap, calmly providing as much comfort as she could to the incapacitated Avatar. He was alive, though barely. His breath was shallow, his skin pale, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. But the most prominent sign of his illness of was the growing blackness that spread out from his ear and began to engulf the right side of his upper body and head. It was because of this mark no village would even accept them. Even the healer Aakil recommended said that there was nothing that anyone could do. Aang was on his own for now.

"Hey guys! We got land on the horizon!" Sokka announced from Appa's head.

Arthur, who was still distraught over Isa's apparent death, moved towards the front of the saddle and eyed the approaching landmass.

"It's probably the Earth Empire. We should make camp here for the night. Let everyone get a chance to recover." Arthur noted.

Sokka nodded in agreement.

Katara remained silent, only watching Aang's chest slowly rise and fall.

* * *

Aang had absolutely no idea where he was. It seemed that he was in a vast marsh surrounded by jagged mountains. He looked to towards the blackened sky and saw what seemed to be a solar eclipse, only the rays of the sun seemed to heading _into_ the black orb blocking it.

"What is going on here? And where am I?" Aang asked himself.

He took a second look at his surroundings. The muddy ground seemed to be barren and lifeless and the surrounding water didn't even look like water, but instead a black, oily substance. Even the trees looked like twisted limbs reaching towards the sky in desperation. Even the air had small black particles floating down from the sky, like ash during a volcanic eruption.

"I have to make a note not come here for a vacation. Let's see if I can bend." When Aang tried to create a small gust of air, nothing happened. "I guess I'm in the spirit world. I wonder if this black stuff is…"

Aang placed his hand near the surface of a black pond. However, several black tentacles lashed out at his arm, causing him to jump back.

"Guess I won't do that again!" As he backed away from the pond's edge he noticed an immense structure in the distance.

"I wonder what the place is?"Aang wondered to himself when he noticed a figure walk through the trees towards the tall structure.

"Hey wait up!" Aang chased after the figure, carefully dodging both the trees and the black ponds.

The figure seemed to disappear into black woods, but another appeared walking slowly amongst the trees. The man slowly moved forward, slouching forward and was completely nude.

"Hey, do you mind telling me where I am?" Aang asked.

As he placed his hand on the man's shoulder, the frail man spun around and gave out an earsplitting moan. His eyes were black and a strange dark liquid spewed from his mouth. As Aang jumped back, the man resumed his slow march back towards the structure. Aang was slightly shaken when another frail figure bumped into him from behind. This time it was a woman, but more started to appear from the trees. They all slowly limped towards the tower in the distance.

"I guess I know where my next destination is. Just wish I had a livelier crowd."Aang sighed at the growing hoard of the frail men and women passed by him.

He began to walk towards the tower, wondering what was in store for him. After awhile, Aang wasn't sure how long he walked, but after some point he gave up and started running, but the marsh seemed to have gone on forever and the tower never seemed to come any closer.

"What is this place?" Aang gasped as he ran. "Who in their right mind would build a tower a here? At the rate I'm going, I'll never get…WHOA!"

The Avatar skidded to stop, narrowing avoiding falling into a massive lake of the strange black liquid.

"That was too close." Aang wiped his brow. He looked towards the tower in the distance and noticed a stone bridge leading from the marsh towards it. "Maybe that's my way to this tower?" As he looked farther down the bridge, he noticed that it stopped before it got anywhere near the tower.

"I guess not."

He heard something wade through the black liquid, slowly approaching Aang. A small gondola slowly made its way to shore, piloted by a man dressed in a long black robe.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"The Ferryman. Come, she is waiting." The robed man motioned.

"Who?" Aang asked.

The Ferryman didn't answer.

Aang looked at his surroundings and shrugged. As Aang stepped onto the gondola, the Ferryman pushed the boat off shore and began their journey towards the tower.

"So what is this place exactly? Are we in the Spirit World or someplace else?" Aang asked.

"Yes." The Ferryman answered abruptly.

"To which?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Both." the Ferryman answered.

"Wait, how?"

"She will explain."

"Who exactly?"

"Ereshkigal."

Aang was silent for the remainder of the journey. They arrived at a small wooden dock at the base of the tower. Aang hopped off the gondola and looked up to the massive doorway further up towards the tower.

"So I'm guessing I have to go through that to doorway." Aang stated as he turned back towards the Ferryman, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Here goes." Aang sighed as he walked towards the doorway. As he walked, he gazed upon the tower.

"Its times like these I wish I was still able to bend." Aang frowned.

As he approached the doors, they slowly opened revealing a large room that ran the height of the tower with a central pillar; a staircase slithered up into the darkness. "Great, stairs. Just what I need, more walking."

Aang walked over to the first step and looked up at the seemingly endless stairs. The first few steps seemed normal, but with each next step, something seemed to way him down. He began to feel guilt over past actions, anger and despair over his decisions and the decisions of others. People he cared the most for he began to feel a deep-seated hatred for. Emotions he tried to avoid all his life as an Air Nomad and as the Avatar, emotions like anger, jealousy, fear, and greed, rose up for the depths of his soul. Aang couldn't understand why this was happening; the higher he walked, the more heavy the emotions became. But it wasn't just his emotions anymore, but those of Roku and Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen, all the Avatars before him and their lives were pressing down on him. He could barely move his feet much less climb the stairs. He found himself climbing on all fours, barely capable of keeping himself off the stairs. He felt his mind beginning to fracture from the weight he was baring. Nothing was beginning to make sense anymore, even why he was where he was and who he searching for.

"I…must…move…" Aang began to crawl up each step as if it were a herculean effort. He crawled for what seemed to be an eternity, with each step become excruciatingly more difficult than the next. When he reached the last step he summoned the last of his strength to crawl onto the cold stone platform where he let his body collapse entirely. Before he closed his eyes, he saw the strange black sun hovering calmly in the sky as black ash continued to fall to the ground.

"I am getting to old for this." Aang mumble to himself.

"Are you just going to lie there or are you going to talk to me?" a familiar voice asked.

Aang looked over towards where the voice was coming from. "Isa?"

"Close…but, no." One a massive throne sat a young woman with gray skin and black hair that ran the length of her body. She wore a black dress the revealed her cleavage and her legs. Her arms were covered in black sleeves that stopped right below her shoulder, hiding her hands. Her hair ran the length or her body, spilling onto the stone floor like thick, black puddles with several strands twitching like tendrils at her feet. Her eyes were completely black save for her blood red irises that glowed brighter than the wavelike rays of the black sun above. Strange black markings seemingly flowed down her eyes, covering her cheeks like black tears. On her forehead was a symbol of a black crescent facing down, with a black dot in the center. The same tattoo appeared on her throat, between her breasts, and over her belly button. Despite all this, only thing disturbed Aang the most; she looked exactly like Isa.

"Well if it isn't the Avatar. I must say, it's been a while." The woman smiled. Her voice sounded like Isa's, but with seemingly separate and deeper voice speaking in sync with hers at the same time.

Aang looked confused as he stood up. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I forgot, the Avatar knows who I am, but not the man named Aang." The woman stood up from her throne, her hair following like a strange smoke blowing in the wind. "I have many names, but I guess you can me…Ereshkigal."

"Ereshkigal?"

"Yes! The Queen of the Damned, the Elder Goddess of Chaos, the Fallen Angel of Death, the Eternal Darkness! I go by many names, but they mean the same thing." The woman cried with glee as she raised her hands into the air. "I'm the one thing you should absolutely fear in both life and death."

"So how is it I've never heard of you, and yet you seem to know who I am?" Aang asked.

Ereshkigal sat back down on her throne and lean against the armrest of the massive stone structures.

"I know everything about the Avatar. However, the person before me isn't the Avatar, but instead the humble monk named Aang. Born one hundred eighteen years ago in the Southern Air Temple. For most of your life, Monk Gyatso was your parental figure. At the age of twelve, you were told that you were the Avatar, and as a result, you ran away. You feel an immense sense of guilt for this, as the entire Air Nomad culture was wiped out by the Fire Nation shortly after you left. You think you could've helped if you had stayed." Ereshkigal twirled her fingers, causing a black, smoky substance to form. She clasped her hand, causing the substance to dissipate.

"So you know my entire history." Aang frowned. "Care to bring up any more bad memories?"

"I would love too. I know that during the final days of the war, you had a moral crisis; does the life one man equal to that of the world? Would killing the Fire Lord truly be the right thing to do? You asked yourself this question over and over, but no one could answer it for you. You found a way, but it reveals what you are truly afraid of."

"And what am I truly afraid of?" Aang crossed his arms.

"Death."

"I'm not afraid of death." Aang denied.

"Not the death of yourself. The death of the others, especially the ones you love the most. I can recall correctly, you have had trouble unlocking the final chakra." Ereshkigal tapped the crown of her head. "Which is why you journeyed all the way here to save a woman you barely know."

"So Isa is here!" Aang exclaimed.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps she's locked in your subconscious, waiting for you to final let her out." Ereshkigal smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Aang demanded.

"Do you know where you are, Aang? This is a section of the Spirit World that is entirely separate from rest. Here is where collective sins of mankind are converging. This…dark matter, I believe its called by the mortals…is what happens when those sins are fused together with the primordial chaos the remains on the outskirts of creation. This is what shadowbenders seek to control. However, it comes with a price. This dark matter is not just a simple element like water or air; instead it is more akin to that of a life form that feeds on the natural energies provided by benders like yourself. Shadowbenders must strike a covenant with me in order to control the dark matter, lest they are consumed by the ravenous nature of it. Like your friend, Isa."

"So is that why she died?"

"Precisely. Shadowbenders live on borrowed time. I can decide when and where they die." Ereshkigal smiled. "But it doesn't stop there. Souls that refuse to let go of their sins winds up here where they deteriorate into the very substance your friend Isa sought to control."

Aang looked over the tower's edge. "So those people were…souls?"

"Precisely. If I can recall correctly, there's an admiral down there who once tried to kill the moon spirit. Foolish mortals, thinking they can control that which is not theirs to understand." Ereshkigal laughed. "I have to admit, they are entertaining to the very end."

"What about Isa, is she down there as well?" Aang asked.

"Hardly. She is…special. I have great plans for her, as well as for you." Ereshkigal stood back up and walked towards Aang.

"What kind of plans?" Aang eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see… I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you; I'll give you the ritual required for bringing Isa back to the world of the living if you find something for me." Ereshkigal pressed her chest into Aang's back and put her lips near his ear. "The Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Don't make me repeat myself. That name by itself is enough to incite a panic amongst the mortals." Ereshkigal backed away. "I just need you to find it."

"And if I don't?" Aang asked.

"You will. It's only matter of time." Ereshkigal walked back up to her throne and layed across the armrests, revealing her legs.

"Just what does it do?" Aang asked, crossing his arms.

"That's part of the secret." she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"How can I trust you?"

"If I don't come through with my end of the bargain, you don't have to find the Stone." Ereshkigal panswered as hse played with a strand of hair. It twisted around her fingers like a serpent.

"And if I don't come through?"

"Oh I'm not worried about that. Whether you like it or not, you pull through for me. Now please, get off my tower." Ereshkigal waved her hand at Aang.

"But you said you would help me!"

"Well it doesn't do you any good while you're still here, now does it? Return back to the natural world and the rest will become clear to you. Better hurry, you're body doesn't have much time." Ereshkigal began to play with a strand of hair the slipped past her eye.

"So how do I leave then?" Aang rubbed his head, confused.

Ereshkigal sighed as she stood up and placed her hand on the Avatar's forehead. "Must I do everything myself?" In a brilliant flash, the Avatar disappeared, leaving Ereshkigal alone atop the tower.

"Just do what you do what you do best, Avatar. That's all I need from you. Everything else will fall into place..." Ereshkigal smiled, staring up towards the black sun.

* * *

Aang felt a sudden jolt as he reentered his body. A fierce pain struck the right side of his body. When he opened his eye, only his left eye seemed to work properly. He looked around his surroundings and realized he was in a stone tent.

"Toph must've made this for me. How long have I been out?" Aang mumbled to himself. He crawled out of the tent and looked around the small camp. Everyone was asleep, even Katara. However, the expression on her face was hardly comforting.

"She must be worried sick." Aang tried to step closer to comfort her, but his right arm began to spasm violently. He noticed it was completely black. The arm began to move in the opposite direction, leading Aang into the wilderness.

"So this is what she meant. I wonder where it's taking me now?" Aang grumpily mumbled as he unwillingly walked through the trees. "I hope it's someplace sunnier than before."

After a while, he lost control of his own body as it traveled through the woods. He felt the bushes scrape against his skin and the sharp stones cut the soles of his feet, but he had no control over where he was going. He was led to the ruins of large city, long since abandoned by its inhabitants. His body slowly walked into the city, down stone road, and towards massive structure which towered over the smaller ruins. From what Aang could observe, the tower must have stretched high into the sky when it was first built, but now it barely towers over the surrounding tree line. He watched as he body walk closer to the entrance of the tower, noting the failing foundation. Within a few moments, Aang found himself inside the crumbling tower. Everything was in ruin; nearly all the hallways were blocked by rubble or by tree roots that were slowly reclaiming the city. However, his body walked if it knew where it was going, leading him down a dark, descending path. When his body suddenly stopped, Aang collapsed the ground.

"I…I can move again." Aang looked at his arm and saw how it was still completely black. He looked around the room, hoping he could find a torch to light the darkness. However, as he walked, he nearly fell over into a pool of dark liquid. He flipped over the liquid and landed on a small circular stone platform.

"What is this place?" Aang gasped. The dark liquid surrounded the platform, as if were an altar of some sort.

Aang felt a sudden urge to sit down. He heard a voice calling for him, but he could tell from where. It seemed distance and he knew his ears weren't actually hearing anything. Yet the voice still echoed his head. Aang obeyed the urge to sit and managed to clear his thoughts enough to get into a meditating stance. Then, as if he were suddenly grabbed by an unknown force, he felt his spirit leave his body. His spirit flew across the room, landing far from his body. When Aang recovered, he was in awe from what he saw; the dark liquid surrounding the platform began to violently swirl around his body, absorbing the blackness from his arm and body. Even as a spirit, Aang could feel the dark matter exiting through his body's orifices. Once his body had been cleansed, the growing mass of dark liquid collapsed onto the floor in front of him. Initially, it just splattered across the room; however, it slowly began to slither back towards the center, forming a small blob of dark matter that slowly grew larger and larger. Aang tried to reenter his body, but something prevented him from doing so. It seemed that until the dark matter was finished with what it was doing, he was stuck as spirit.

* * *

It was the first time she had slept in four days, but it was hardly a restful sleep. It wasn't just Aang that was bothering her though; Viraj was in a state of depression, Isa is dead, and they were now considered wanted by the Eastern Water Nation. She knew the mounting stress wasn't good for the baby, but life wasn't giving her a choice. The sun was already beginning to rise and the she knew she had to check on Aang to make he was still okay. Toph had made a stone tent for Aang, giving him some form of protection. However when she check inside, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no…" Katara gasped.

Sokka and Arthur walked back towards the camp, carrying their both fire wood and the results their hunt.

"I know this is kinda soon, but it's been buggin' me for a while." Sokka suddenly asked.

"What is it?" Arthur caually asked.

"Well you seem to switched sides when you met up with Isa again at the tournament, which by the way isn't anything new with us, but were you and Isa, like you know, a thing?" Sokka asked, trying to find the right way to put it.

Arthur chuckled a little. "Wrong sister I'm afraid. No Isa and I are not involved with each other, at least not in that way. My mother was from Atlantis and a close friend with the Fire Queen; naturally, I became friends with her daughters. I was even betrothed to the eldest, Alejandra."

"Alejandra?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Isa's older sister and current Fire Queen. She and I were betrothed at birth, though neither one of us really complained about the arrangement…" Arthur smiled.

"Ah, I see…" Sokka smiled as well.

"Anyways, we were all very close to each other. I considered them to be my sisters, well except for Ale of course…"

"What about your brother, Arlan, err, William?"

"Even before he was discovered as shadowbender, William was always distant. Being the older brother and heir to the throne, I guess he had his reasons. To be honest he was never a thrill to be around to begin with."

"I can see why."

"When my mother died, that drove me even closer to the sisters. Then their parents died and Lucy was kidnapped…"

"The royalty here doesn't seem to live very long, do they?" Sokka noted.

"Welcome to the West. Where the situational is normal; all f-ked up." Arthur smiled.

Sokka smiled before he changed the subject. "So are you all right? I mean, Isa is…"

"I must admit that her sudden 'disappearance' stunned me for while, but I knew it was coming. Isa kept her abilities under lock and key but people did know she was a shadowbender. Her parents, her sisters, myself and my parents, and Cardinal Ragoza."

"Who?"

"You'll meet soon enough. Anyways, just because she disappeared like that doesn't mean she's dead. That's not how it works with shadowbenders. Isa's incredibly tenacious and won't accept death until she's damn well good and ready. I'm more worried about the Avatar, though."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"No. Only a lightbender or a shadowbender can help him, and we are lacking both of them right about now. No, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for him."

"Hey, I wonder that is over there." Sokka noticed a structure in the distance, hidden amongst the trees. Sokka led Arthur through the trees towards a tall stone structure. "I wonder what this is?"

"I'm guessing a watchtower of sorts." Arthur observed.

"How can you tell?"Sokka asked.

"Because I found the rest of the city." Arthur pointed towards a valley hidden in the trees. In the middle of the valley were the ruins of ancient city, nearly overgrown with vegetation. In the middle of the hidden city of the massive temple."

"I wonder who lived here?" Sokka asked.

"Someone who is long gone judging from how old place looks. Come on, this zebralope is starting to get heavy." Arthur shrugged.

"Sokka!" A voice cried out. Katara came stumbling through the woods.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Aang's missing." Katara breathed.

"But I thought he was still unconscious." Arthur wondered.

"He was last night, but this morning his tent was empty." Katara explained.

"Do you think someone took him?" Sokka asked.

"There were only one set of footprints near his tent. I think he got up and walked out." Katara continued.

"Did he take his glider?" Sokka asked. Katara shook her head. "Then he couldn't have gone far."

Sokka looked back towards the ruined city. "I think I have an idea in where he might be. Get the others, and pack up camp. Something tells me Aang left for a reason and that reason is somewhere in those ruins."

"Then I guess we should get started then." Arthur sighed. "The city must be massive, with who knows how many hidden passages and secret rooms."

"If we're lucky we'll find him before nightfall. Katara and I will get started. Arthur, go get Viraj and Toph. We'll meet at the base of that tower at sun down. If we don't by then, we stay the night." Sokka ordered. Arthur nodded as ran back towards the camp. "Let's go."

* * *

Aang wasn't quite sure how long he sat there watching the dark blob growing bigger and bigger until it was almost the size an average person, but he was getting tired of it.

"There has to be something I can do." Aang stood up and stretched, even though he knew it was a pointless gesture. "I wonder if go back the way I came?" Leaving his body alone growing blob, Aang exited the room and began to head back into the tower.

The sun was already beginning to set and by now he was sure the others had noticed his disappearance. It was a matter of time before they began to search for him. When Aang finally made back outside, he was overjoyed to see the others had made their way to his location. They began to gather around the entrance of the tower, each one of them looking confused and distressed.

"So I take it you guys didn't find anything." Sokka sighed.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We've searched nearly every building with no sign of him." Viraj sighed in exhaustion. "Except for this tower-thing…"

"Judging from its size, it must been enormous." Arthur observed.

"At this rate, it'll take us all night to look through this place?" Sokka whined.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Toph walked past Sokka and placed her hand on the ruined tower. "There isn't much left of the interior save for some halls a couple of rooms. However, there is a big, circular room underneath the structure."

"Is Aang in there?" Katara asked.

"That's the strange part. I can tell you where the room is, but it's like there's a big empty space." Toph noted.

"Well, it is an underground room." Sokka retorted.

"That's not what I mean. It's more like I can't sense what's in the room at all. Like something's blocking it." Toph continued.

"Great. First we can't find Aang, now there is big mysterious thing underneath our feet. Is there anything else we should be worried about?" Sokka yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes." Arthur replied stoically.

Arthur looked towards the setting sun, carefully listening to the surrounding forest. Suddenly, Appa began to growl staring towards the setting sun as well.

"You heard too, eh?" Arthur grinned. "It seems we have a guest."

"Who is it?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but it seems they came on a raptor." Arthur calmly answered.

"Lal sent assassins to follow us." Viraj growled. "I swear I will tear that bastard's heart out!"

Viraj tried to run into the forest but Arthur simply held an arm out to stop him.

"No need to rush in, young prince. Besides, I don't think Lal would send just in one person. No, this person works for someone else." Arthur smiled. "Hurry up and get camp set up. I'll be back shortly."

"Wait, shouldn't one of us go with you?" Katara argued.

"I'm certain the Avatar is in that room underneath the tower. You need to be here when comes out. But if you're really that worried, send someone after me if I don't come back after the sun has completely set." Arthur smiled as he walked off into the forest.

"Crazy bastard." Toph grunted.

* * *

Arthur carefully slipped through the trees, listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary. He remembered Toph's description of the room she couldn't feel. Only one substance in the world would have that kind of effect, and Arthur had a feeling their visitor was there because of it.

"Now the real question is, are you a shadowbender or…" Arthur felt sudden heat exploded from behind his back. He barely managed to draw his sword when a seemingly invisible blade. "Or lightbender."

"Perceptive…" a voice answered. As the pressure against his sword disappeared, Arthur turned around to see a figure dive at him from the tree. When Arthur plunged his sword into the figure's stomach, he felt two finger press into the back of his shoulder.

"But your too slow." The voice continued. A brilliant beam of light exploded from Arthur's shoulder, causing Arthur to nearly fall over from the sudden pain. He felt another pain explode from his stomach, like the pommel of sword driving into his insides. Arthur fell onto his knees and began cough up blood and vomit.

"Damn you…who sent you…" Arthur managed to cough up. His assassin sudden appeared before him. He was dressed in white robes, armed to the teeth with various weapons. However, his most striking feature was the white hood the covered his head.

"Answer me!" Arthur growled. He released his sword and grabbed a handful of grass. The water from the instantly left the plants and swirled around his hand. Arthur swung his arm, letting the water form a blade that slash across the templar's neck. However, as soon as the water touched the man's skin, his image suddenly flickered out. Arthur felt another pain exploded from the back of his head, causing him to lose balance and fall over. Before Arthur blacked out, he heard the templar answer his question.

"God sent me."

* * *

Toph, Sokka, Viraj, and Katara were sitting around a small fire, waiting for Arthur to return. Unknown to them, Aang's spirit sat next to them, wondering what the growing glob of darkness would turn into.

"It's been over an hour. I'm starting get to worried." Katara sighed. "He should've been back here by now."

"I'll go look for him. You and Viraj stay here in case Aang shows up. Toph, you're coming with me." Sokka stood up and walked away from the fire.

"Good, I was getting bored sitting here doing nothing." Toph stood up and immediately began to follow Sokka. "Tell Twinkletoes I said hello when he finally gets out of that hole."

Viraj raised an eyebrow. "Is it wise to let them go off alone like that?"

Katara smiled a little. "They'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Viraj asked.

"Yes, you. I'm surprised you're holding up the way you are." Katara looked over to Viraj.

"Trust me; I'm definitely not happy about it. At first I was depressed, guilty that I let it happen without doing anything to prevent it. I was too selfish and full of myself to see." Viraj growled."But now I only feel a deep, unrelenting anger towards Lal and the man named Arlan. I don't just want to sit here anymore doing nothing!" Viraj slammed his fist into the ground.

A small grin emerged on Katara's face as she let a slight laugh. "You remind of another young prince, save he was a bit more of hothead.

"Just promise me this, Teacher. Will you help free my people?" Viraj demanded.

"Viraj, I know exactly how you feel, but what you want is something I cannot help you with." Katara shook her head.

"I want freedom for my people!" Viraj stood up and yelled.

"You want revenge." Katara sternly answered.

"Damn straight I do! My entire family was killed! And now my kingdom is in the hands of a man who ordered their deaths! Why wouldn't I want revenge?" Viraj flung his arms into the air.

Katara was silent for a moment. "When I was young, mother was killed by a firebender. For the longest time I carried the hatred for that man and let grow. I began to hate all firebenders and their damned war. Until I met Aang, all I could think about was becoming a master waterbender and fighting in the war."

Katara stood up from her seat and stared intently at Viraj. "During my travels, I met two people who let revenge consume them, people who had a similar past."

Viraj was surprised. "Who were they?

Katara continued "The first a boy name Jet. His parents were also killed by the Fire Nation, along his entire village. He was charming, friendly, and smart."

"And you married Aang?" Viraj laughed a little.

"He was also extremely paranoid and obsessive, willing to kill off a hole village innocent people just kill off a small garrison of soldiers. If it wasn't for Sokka, he would've succeeded, too."

"What happened to him?" Viraj asked, now curious.

"He wound up in Ba-Sing-Se, where he help us free Appa from the Dai Li. After that he was killed by the leader of the Dai Li."

"So at least he redeemed himself in the end." Viraj smiled.

"But what he planned to do was inexcusable. But like I said, there was another person swore I'd never become. Her name was Hama she was the only other surviving waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. She was captured and imprisoned by the Fire Nation, placed in a cell where she couldn't waterbend." Katara stared at the moon, remembering the details of Hama's escape.

"Then how did she escape?" Viraj asked.

"I won't go into the details, but she found a way. And she didn't stop. When found her, she had spent decades exacting her "revenge" onto the innocent people, kidnapping and killing them because of what their government did to her." Katara looked back towards Viraj. "As much as I hate to admit it, she had a lasting effect on me. But I swore I would never become her. And I'm going to make sure you don't either."

Viraj just shook his head as he turned around and headed for the ruined city. "I'm not out to kidnap and kill innocent people. I just want to bring my family to justice."

"Just make sure you remember that." Katara sighed as she watched Viraj walk away.

* * *

"Toph, do you sense anything yet?" Sokka asked, carefully stepping through a bush.

"That's seventh time you've asked that question! NO, I DON'T SENSE ANYTHING, SO STOP ASKING!" Toph yelled.

"No need to shout. I was just asking since, you know, its dark outside and I can see very through all these trees." Sokka casually answered.

"Then maybe you shouldn't' have headed out when the sun was setting." Toph argued.

"Well, I figured we find him by now. Besides, how do you know when the sun is setting?" Sokka argued back.

"Wait, I do feel something. Up ahead!" Toph exclaimed. Immediately, they both sprinted forward through the trees. They found Arthur leaning against tree, unconscious.

"He's still alive." Toph noted as Sokka knelt next to the fallen man.

"Arthur, you still with us?" Sokka calmly asked before the bush next to him began to rattle.

"Sokka look out!"Toph shouted as she stomped her foot into ground and shifted it to the side, causing Sokka to fly from Arthur's side. For a brief instant, the ground where Sokka was kneeing exploded as if a blade had struck it.

"What was that for?" Sokka protested, but Toph didn't relent. Another stone pushed him out of the way followed by another explosion of dirt.

"Can't you see him? He's practically dancing around you!" Toph yelled as another stone exploded from Sokka's side blocking a seemingly invisible blade.

"See who? AGHH?" Sokka yelped as a thin stream of blood emerged from his cheek. Toph shot a barrage of stone pillars towards the invisible target, releasing a cloud of dust. Through the dust, Sokka saw a man jumping through the air and aiming his free hand towards Toph. Suddenly Sokka realized what was going on. He picked up a nearby branch and threw at Toph's feet, knocking her over as a brilliant beam of light shot past her head, incineration the trees behind her. As soon as their assassin landed, he disappeared into thin air.

"Toph, the guy who's attacking us is using light to turn himself invisible." Sokka shouted as he ran over to Toph to help her up.

"Well explains why you can't see him, but why did you throw a tree at me?" Toph roared back, rubbing her shins.

"Because you can't see his attacks. He knows you're blind and an earthbender, so he's using the trees to his advantage and taking you out where you can't see him. So we need to work together to try to take him out." Sokka explained as he helped her to her feet.

"So I tell you where he is, while you tell me when he's attacking?" Toph asked.

"Pretty much." Sokka answered as he drew his sword.

"Fine by me. Just make sure I don't get shot!" Toph swung her arms causing the ground behind her to erupt in a fountain of stone.

"He's in the air!" Toph shouted. Sokka swung his sword over Toph's head and watched it collide with an invisible blade. As soon as Sokka heard the sound of body hitting the ground, Toph immediately stomped the ground and sent boulder flying towards their invisible target. The boulder disintegrated as a beam of light exploded from the boulder's centers. Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulders, and swung out of the path the beam, watching it instantaneously eat through the trees behind them.

"Another beam of light?" Toph asked.

"How'd you know?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"I felt the heat on that one." Toph answered. "Can you see now?"

"Why?"

"Because he's just standing there."

The assassin stood underneath a tree, calmly watching as Sokka and Toph prepared to attack him.

"I will tell you this once. Leave me be, and you and friends shall remain unharmed." The assassin proclaimed.

"Then why did you attack our friend?" Toph yelled back.

"He uncovered my identity, and I was forced to act accordingly." The assassin explained.

"Then why give us a chance to walk away?" Sokka countered.

"Time is of the essence, and prolonged battle would only delay from my mission." The assassin answered.

"And your mission?" Sokka questioned.

"Is not of your business." The assassin fiercely answered.

"The hell it is! You attacked us, and that makes it our business!" Toph yelled as she sent a boulder the size of Appa's tongue flying towards their assassin. He swung his sword, unleashing a brilliant wave of light that sliced through the boulder and forced Sokka and Toph to duck out of the way. The assassin ran towards Sokka, suddenly splitting into multiple copies of himself. As Sokka blocked one of the oncoming swords, he felt hot pain slice across his back. He turned to swipe at the assassin only to another pain slash across his arm. Sokka jump away from the growing mass of assassins only to notice Toph was only fighting one of them.

"That must be the real one…"Sokka growled, as more of the white hot strikes slashed at him. "Hold on Toph!"

Toph was barely managing to hold her own. The assassin was faster than she thought; dodging each attack she threw at him, only to counter with a swipe from his sword or a beam of light that singed her skin. She sense Sokka dancing in the distance, but it was different from before. The way his body jerking around meant that he was being attacked from every angle. However, she also noticed that the assassin stopped for moment. She instinctively placed a thick wall of stone between her and the assassin, only to have a hole burn right through it. She narrow avoided the beam, with only her side receiving a painful burn. She fell to the ground, clutching her side her side in pain, as her assassin held his left hand her head.

"You find peace in the arms of the Lord…" the assassin calmly prayed when a black blade suddenly sliced through his wrist. He reeled back from the pain as his left hand fell on the ground. Sokka appeared between him and Toph, driving his knee into the assassin's stomach.

"Not today." Sokka growled, charging towards his disoriented foe. He swung his sword upwards from his waist, with his assassin barely managing to block in time. Sokka kept his assault, bringing his blade up over his head and slamming it down in onto the assassin's sword then driving his sword's tip towards the assassin's throat. The assassin swung around to dodge the attack, swinging his sword around in order to catch Sokka off guard. Instead, Sokka ducked underneath the assassin's arm and swung his blade into the assassin's side. Even though the assassin jumped away from the attack in time to avoid a lethal strike, Sokka's sword still cut through his armor and left a deep wound that began to bleed heavily. In an act of desperation, the assassin stuck his sword in the ground and threw out his remaining hand, unleashing a blinding flash of light. Sokka stumbled back, covering his eyes from the light. He expected an attack to follow up, but nothing happened. When the light faded from his eyes, the assassin was gone.

"Damn…" Sokka growled.

"Sokka, a little help." Toph groaned as she tried to stand up, clutching her side.

"Don't move. I'm right here." Sokka rushed to her side.

"Thanks…" Toph smiled. "This would make it how many times you've saved me?"

"Let's just call it even." Sokka smiled as he place her arm over his neck to support her weight.

"Ohh, my head…" A voice moaned behind them. Arthur began to stir as he clutched the back of his head. "Bloody hell…"

"Oh, so you're finally awake? How about you give us a hand?" Toph grinned.

Arthur looked over in their direction and raised an eyebrow. "Sokka? Toph? What are you…Oh no!" Arthur suddenly stood up only to fall back over again. "I think that bastard gave me a concussion!"

He stood back, this time more slowly, and leaned against a tree.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I suppose, but we need to head back to camp right now!" Arthur waved his hand back towards the direction of ruins.

"Who was that guy?" Toph asked.

"Judging by the way you guys look, I would have to say that he is definitely a skilled lightbender. A templar most likely." Arthur answered as he walked over towards to Toph and grabbed her arm in order to help Sokka carry her weight.

"What's templar?" Sokka asked.

"A dog of the church. Basically a monk with permission to kill from on high. If we have one stalking us, that must mean either Aang or Isa are involved. We have to get the camp before he does."

"Why? What was does he want with Aang?" Toph asked.

"Remember that room filled with dark matter you sensed? Well there's a good chance he is in there right now, trying to do the impossible." Arthur frowned as he began to walk away from the camp.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sokka looked worried.

"He's trying to bring Isa back to life." Arthur flatly answered.

"What? How?" Both Sokka and Toph exclaimed.

"I'm not sure on the details, but I know it involve massive amounts of dark matter and a trip to the spirit world. And judging from your reactions to Aang's disappearance, I have feeling him mysteriously disappearing is nothing new. This way."

"Why are we heading away from the camp?" Sokka argued. "The templar guy is on his way there right now!"

"In our condition, we'd never catch up to him. Besides, he was following us from the start, which means he has a mount." Arthur concluded. "Like that."

"Whoa." Sokka gawked at the strange creature.

"What…is that thing?" Toph asked, hearing the creature's violent hiss.

"The reason Appa is upset." Arthur smiled. "Come on I'm going to need your help with this."

* * *

Aang could spend all night sitting next to his wife. He would be doing more is wasn't for the fact his body was sitting in room beneath a ruined tower surrounded by a swirling mass of dark matter. He watched as she tended to fire when she heard a sound emerged from the forest. A man wearing a white hood stumble out of the woods, covered in dirt and blood. There was a huge gash across his abdomen and his left hand was missing. However, something was off about them man, Aang thought.

"What happened to you?" Katara gasped as she rushed to templar's side.

"Bandits in the woods…attacked a settlement nearby…I'm the only survivor." The templar weakly said as he collapsed in her arms.

"Did you meet a blind girl or man with light skin and gold hair? What about a man that looked like me?" Katara asked, worried about the others.

"I didn't see them. Please do you have any water?" the templar asked.

Katara sat the man against a tree. "Yes, I'll right back with it."

"TEACHER! HE'S A TEMPLAR! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Viraj suddenly yelled from across the square in front of the tower.

The templar jumped up and wrapped his left arm around Katara's neck and held a dagger up to the throat. Aang, still in his spirit form, ran back towards the tower, determined to get back into his body.

"Don't move, pagan!" the templar growled. "Tell me where the bald man is and I'll let your teacher live…"

The templar felt his left arm go numb. When he looked over, he saw Katara's hand grasped firmly around his recently bandaged stub. He felt an intense pain shooting up his arm, as if the blood in his very veins were freezing. Then a force took over his body when he noticed Katara's other hand over his bloody gash. In mere instant, he found himself flying across the tower square. He landed against a ruined building, barely able to breathe from the amount of pain he going through.

He glanced at Katara, noting how quickly her kind face was overcome by a savage anger. "I've never known a waterbender to use such a technique before. But not matter…"

"Who are you?" Katara growled as she summoned water up to from her pouches. Viraj responded likewise, drawing water from a nearby tree.

"I am the Sword of the Creator, messenger of his Holy Word. A follower of the Angel Asherah, Queen of Heaven, Defender of the Eternal Light. I am here to purge the land of the dark evil that plagues it's foundations." The templar proclaimed.

"You're a templar! An assassin for the Church! Aakil warned me about people like you!" Viraj roared.

"I beg of you to tell me where the bald man is and allow me to perform God's will!" The templar pleaded.

"Never!" Katara screamed as summoned more water from the surrounding air and tree and creating a massive wave. The wave towered over the templar, rushing towards him before it froze into a barrage of ice shards. The templar simply stood there and tensed up his body. The razor sharp shards of ice evaporated instantaneously before they even reached within three feet of the templar.

"His divine grace protects me. Now stand aside and allow me end this blight before it begins!" the templar shouted. A sudden burst of wind sent him flying across the square again. Appa dropped from the sky, landing right above the templar.

"Know your place, foul beast!" the templar shouted, unleashing a brilliant beam of the light that caused Appa to fly back towards Katara and Viraj.

"I see now…you are sent by the Dark One to prevent from completing my mission! You all must be purged so the Divine Light may shine through!" the templar took a fighting stance and held out his arms. With his remaining hand he formed semicircle and held it directly in front of his chest. Cracks of light began to show from beneath the templar's clothing and armor. A brilliant orb of light began to form in his hand, shining brighter than the moon and stars. From where Katara stood, she began to feel weaker by simply watching the display, as if he were drawing in all the ambient energy in the area for one massive attack. The templar began to draw the light closer to his chest when suddenly he threw his arms completely forward, unleashing a massive beam of the light the scorched the ground beneath it. The beam instantaneously shot across the tower square. The beam was heading straight towards Katara, Viraj, and Appa when a mountain seemingly erupted in front of them, protecting them from the destructive power if the beam. The side of the mountain facing the beam instantly liquefied into molten rock as the beam continued its path of destruction. Within a few seconds, the beam completely tunneled through the melting mountain and effortlessly burned through the stone structures and trees further down its path. When the beam dissipated, templar collapsed to his knees, marveling at the shear destructive power of the beam.

"May the Divine Queen of Heaven have mercy on your souls." The templar sighed as he looked at his right hand, which was severely burned from the beam's heat. The ground beneath his feet began to rumble as the molten mountain exploded forward. The templar dropped to the ground as the mountain crashed into the buildings surrounding him. Unscathed, the templar stood up and saw a sight he though he never see again. Katara, Viraj, Appa where shaken up, but physically unharmed. In front of them stood a bald man, whose eyes and tattoos glowed a brilliant blue.

"But…HOW?" the templar nearly cried.

"You forgot who you're dealing with…" the Avatar answered. He jumped forward and threw his arms out in front of him. A fissure exploded forward, causing the templar to dodge of the way. When the templar stood back up, the Avatar was already above him. The Avatar landed in front of him and blocked the templar's attack, placed his hand on the templar's chest and unleashed a power burst of air that sent the flying through a stone wall.

"You threaten my family and friends in order to get to me. Well here I am!" the Avatar declared.

From the rubble the templar breathed heavily, his life slowly fading away through his wounds. "The darkness has left your body. Which means I have failed in my mission and that my life is now void. Kill me and end my suffering."

"No." the Avatar simply stated. His eyes and tattoos stopped glowing.

"What? Why?" the templar growled as he tried to stand up.

"I need you to tell who sent you and why." Aang casually asked.

"I was sent by the followers of Asherah to prevent the awakening of the Dark One. Seeing that you survived your ordeal must mean you succeeded in bringing her back…" the templar growled. "So you must kill me, for I will die when I return to my masters."

"Then don't go back. Run away from your masters and start a new life." Aang calmly advised.

"You don't understand! Asherah sees all. If the templars don't find me, she will! I'm as good as dead." The templar panicked.

Aang turned his back. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"You can't just leave me!" the templar cried. But Aang didn't respond back.

"Oh, but you're not alone templar." a feminine voice calmly yet aggressively replied as the templar stood up. Out from the shadows, the face of young woman appeared. A long thin tendril shot from the shadow and grabbed he templar's arm.

"We have a lot to talk about." The woman smiled.

Aang calmly walked away from the building the templar was in, replaying the recent events in his head, trying to determine if he made the right choices, when he was interrupted.

"AANG!" Katara cheered as she ran into Aang's arms, her eyes welling up with tears. "You're all right."

"This starting to become a common thing with us." Aang smiled. "Glad to see your fine too. But we need to find the others."

"I don't think that's a problem." Viraj looked up towards the sky as a large bird-like creature flew towards them. It had the wings and feathers like a bird, but it had a long tail and a long snout full of razor sharp. The creature landed far from Appa, who was growling fiercely at its presence. On the creature's back, Arthur sat on the creature's shoulder, with Toph and Sokka sitting further back. Sokka hopped off first, helping Toph off next.

"Katara, whip out water. Toph has a nasty burn on her side." Sokka yelled as laid Toph down on her good side.

Within a moment, Katara was already next to Toph, her water covered hands hovering of the massive burn.

"Viraj go get bandages from my pack. How does that feel Toph?" Katara asked.

"Slightly better. I see Twinkletoes is back up and around." Toph smiled.

"And that the templar was here." Sokka added. "Where is he?"

Katara nodded over towards the building where the templar was.

"I'm going to talk to him." Sokka grunted as he stood up, but Katara grabbed his arm.

"You're looking in bad shape yourself. You have cuts and burns all over your body." Katara sternly look at her brother.

"I'm fine trust me." Sokka smiled but Katara didn't let go. "Fine, I stick around. Shish, I would've stayed on flying bird dragon I knew I going to be staying one spot for next hour. OWW! Don't grab so hard!"

From atop his new steed, Arthur looked towards the building where the templar was then back towards Aang.

"What is that thing you're riding called? And why is it hissing at my bison?" Aang asked.

"It's called a raptor, and they're the only other natural predators of sky bison aside from man. It wouldn't surprise me if Appa would be a little on edge, so to speak." Arthur explained. "So did you succeed?"

"Succeed at what?" Aang countered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell her that I'll meet back in Atlantis." Arthur flatly told him.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"To find out what my brother hath wrought." Arthur pulled back of the raptor's reigns. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Avatar Aang. The powers that you're dabbling with."

As the raptor flew Aang quietly answered "That makes two of us."

"Avatar Aang." Viraj sudden said, standing next to Aang. "What happened to templar?"

"What do you mean?" Aang calmly asked.

"Did you kill him?" Viraj asked as if it were a command.

"No, but he is most likely dead." Aang responded.

"Then who killed him?" Viraj persisted.

"Why does someone have to kill him? Couldn't he have just died from his wounds?" Aang argued.

"With all the damage he has done, I hardly believe that no one could simply just let him die." Viraj countered, pointing towards the ruins.

"Trust me when I say he's dead." Aang turned his head away from Viraj.

"I want see the body and make sure of it." Viraj demanded.

Aang turned back towards Viraj. "No."

"Why not?" Viraj growled.

"Because kid, there is no body to look for anymore." A new voice entered the argument. Leaning against a boulder displaced during the conflict, was Isa, dressed in the templar's tatter robes. Her hair ran the length of her entire body, and her forehead and throat bore the same tattoo, the black crescent with the dot in the center.

"I made sure of that." Isa smiled.


	16. Episode 16: Revenant

Episode 16: Revenant

The city of Midgard was barely bathed in the morning rays of the rising sun. Instead, it seemed the city tried to hide itself with a thick veil of smoke and steam from Faust's new factories constant sprouting up. He managed to turn a dying city into a center of industry. Unfortunately, the local populace didn't see the opportunities the way their Fuehrer did. Many fled their lifelong homes for greener pastures, far from the thickening smog hanging over the city.

"They long for the sunlight…" Ursa whispered to herself as she gazed at the empty city streets. She had witnessed firsthand Faust's rise to power. He disposed of the last of the royal line and ruthlessly took out all of his rivals. Without their leaders, the surrounding fiefdoms collapsed and submitted to Faust's rule. But wasn't just the political vacuum Faust caused that let him take control; he used the Schwarzsonne's resources to build a modern military, pouring an in enormous amount of the country's dwindling wealth in researching new weapons and tactics. Many of the weapons Faust funded came from the same place, a small island off the western coast simply known as Thule.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were in here." Faust raised his eyebrow as he walked through the large oak doors of his office.

"I'm here on business, nothing else. My master is simply inquiring whether your quest for the artifact is going as planned." Ursa walked away from the balcony ad towards Faust's desk.

"Everything is going to according to our plan. We've found the Forge and are mining the ore deposits located around the area. Our best researchers are currently trying to develop method for acquiring the "Legion", since what you're asking for is somewhat difficult to acquire." Faust smiled as she walked over towards a wooden cupboard and took out two small glasses.

"I'm not looking for your excuses, Faust. You promised us you would acquire the artifact in the timeframe we provided." Ursa growled, stepping threatening towards Faust.

"And you will. But as you know, some of the other ingredients required are a little more difficult to acquire." Faust placed the glasses on his desk and grabbed after a tall crystal bottle containing an amber colored liquid. "Care for a drink?"

"Quit changing the subject, Faust. Your job is to acquire the necessary components and create what I am asking for. If you cannot do that, then I will find some who can." Ursa threatened.

"Now, now, there's no need of for that. I can acquire what you ask, and in the timeframe you supplied. But I'm going to need your help in order to do it. You see before I arrived, I receive two very important messages." Faust smiled as he causally poured himself a drink and sat down in his chair. "The first is that the Earth Empire on the verge of civil war. One of the leaders of the Bushmen was taken prisoner by one of the emirs, and the savages aren't taking too kindly to it. That means the Caliph will have to move his forces away from the Northern borders, leaving them open for us to attack. While my main forces push into the northern territories and the Bushmen distract the Caliph's attention, a small team will infiltrate al-Shiarz and recover what we need. You see, nothing to worry about." Faust smiled and his sipped his drink.

"What about the other good news you boasted about." Ursa sneered.

Faust's smiled stretched into a toothy grin. "A Conclave has been called. High Patriarch Nicholas IV has recently died and the entire Church is in mourning. Soon, the Cardinals will convene and select a new High Patriarch. This means that the security will be focused on protecting the Cardinals instead of the holy relics. And since my men tend to be anything but quiet, I figured you might lend a woman's touch and recover the relic yourself."

"That is awfully presumptuous of you, Faust." Ursa scoffed, walking towards the balcony. "You're assuming that I work for _you_. I believe you have the roles mixed."

"I'm not changing my offer. Either you get the relic yourself, or you wait until I have the capabilities of successfully taking on the Southern Fire Kingdom." Faust added.

Ursa looked back towards Faust and calmly answered him. "All right Faust, I do what you ask. But I'm going to give you a warning. If you keep altering our deals, you might not like what our next shipment brings."

"Is that a threat?" Faust sipped his drink.

"Like I said; a warning." Ursa replied before she disappeared.

"They're hiding something from me." Faust looked at the empty space Ursa was standing in before she disappeared. "Time to pay an old friend a visit."

* * *

_A.S.C. 60 Year of the Dragon_

_In the middle of the night, during a new moon, a woman was crying out in pain. From outside her room, her husband and brother both paced nervously._

_"We cannot stay here! Azulon is surely looking for us!" the crying's woman's brother nervously spoke. "He knows who we are!"_

_"I assure you, Azulon will not send anyone after us. My mother's family still has some pull amongst the nobility. So long as we stay on Ember Island, we will be safe from Azulon." The woman's husband tried to reassure his brother-in-law._

_"But Sozin was tenacious in his search for the Avatar! What makes you think Azulon is no different?"_

_"Because Fei Yen isn't giving birth to the Avatar. There has already been an Avatar from the Fire Nation, my father. I don't think he would be reincarnated so soon."_

_"But that's just it! You're the Avatar's son! There is not a single reason for you to not be on his list on enemies!"_

_"Li, you must control yourself!" the husband grabbed his brother-in-law and shook him. "Azulon isn't coming for us. Fei Yen and the baby are safe for now. I need to you keep yourself together; stay strong for your sister."_

_Li began to calm down. "You're right. Fei Yen needs me as much as she needs you. Besides, Azulon seems to be preoccupied with his second son, Ozai right now."_

_"And I don't think he'll send Prince Iroh after us as well. We just need to keep a low profile and hope everyone forgets about Ta Min and her children."_

_The door to the bedroom opened as one of the midwives walked out._

_"Are they all right?" the two men turned towards the open door and saw Fei Yen holding her newborn daughter._

_"It's girl." Fei Yen smiled._

_"A girl?" he husband smiled. "What shall we name her?" he asked as he leaned next to his wife._

_"How about Ursa? After our grandmother?" Li recommended._

_"Ursa…yes, that'll work perfectly." Fei Yen smiled. "Little Ursa."_

* * *

_A.S.C. 64 Year of the Monkey_

_A figure dressed in black robes made his to the estate of Ta Min's family. His age was catching up with him, but his abilities had lead him to believe he was far from death. The whispers of his master drove him to journey to this manor, searching for the one he could take on as his apprentice. However, he despised the Fire Nation with a passion. He spent his youthful years at the Southern Air Temple where he learned the ways of the Air Nomads. But sixty-four years ago, Fire Lord Sozin changed all that, wiping out his people in an attempt to locate just one boy. The boy just happened to be the Avatar. He was unclear if the Avatar survived or not, but he no longer cared. He had his eyes opened to a new world, one with force far powerful and terrible than all the Fire Lords combined._

_He knocked on the door of the estate when a servant answered it._

_"May I ask who it is?" the servant asked._

_"My name Jin-sang, I have come on request from your master in order to help his daughter." The robed answered, his raspy voice reflecting his old age._

_"Ah yes, right this way please." The servant lead Jin-sang though the estate's small gardens towards the main manor. In the distance, Jin-sang noticed the ocean and Fire Nation battleship calmly passing by._

_"Tell me, has the Fire Lord ever investigated the Roku's family?" Jin-sang asked._

_"No, much to everyone's relief. Master Jiao, may I present Master Jin-sang" the servant stopped as the master of the estate walk outside._

_"Thank the heavens you are here. I fear she may taken a turn the worse!" Jiao gasped._

_"Then take me to her immediately." Jin-sang ordered immediately. He was led to the room of little girl, no more than four years of age. Her mother knelt by her bedside, patting her daughter's sweating head._

_"All the doctors we've contacted cannot seem to figure what is wrong with her." Jiao exclaimed. "We were starting to run out of hope when we heard of you."_

_"What exactly did you hear?" Jin-sang asked, walking over to the girl. He noticed a strange black mark on the base of the girl's neck._

_"Just that you healed some children who were afflicted with this strange sickness that leaves a growing black mark." Jiao answered. His wife stood from their daughter's side and walked over to her husband as Jin-sang looked at the black mark on the girl's back._

_"How long has she been like this?" Jin-sang asked._

_"About two weeks now. The mark has stopped growing, but she still with fever and very weak." Jiao's wife answered._

_"You are very lucky, as most would be dead by now. She is stronger than you thought, but I don't know how much longer she can hold out. I need you to provide me an empty room and move her to it. There is a ritual I must perform in order properly heal her." Jin-sang stood up and faced them._

_"But how do we know if we can trust you or that this ritual will work?" Jiao asked._

_"Remember, you summoned for me. As for the ritual, I have no guarantee that your daughter will survive it. But If don't try, there is an even greater chance of her dying." Jin-sang answered._

_"All right, we will give you everything that you need. But please, save our daughter's life." Jiao pleaded._

_Jin-sang simply nodded his head._

_As requested, Jin-sang was given an empty storage room for him to perform the ritual. Using a piece of charcoal, he drew an ornate symbol on the wooden floor, covered in runes and sacred phrases. He took off his robes and revealed his thin but wiry torso; directly in the middle of his chest was a black crescent facing down, with a single black dot in the center. He had the girl lay in the middle of the charcoal symbol. Her breathing was shallow, her skin pale._

_"Please stay stronger just a little longer, little one…" Jin-sang whispered as he sat in a meditative stance. "To Goddess of the Eternal Darkness, Queen of the Damned, I present the soul of this child whom you have chosen to be your voice to world!"_

_Whisps of dark matter began to form around the girl as she began to convulse violently._

_"May she heed your word and see the truth you present." Jin-sang continue as the dark matter began to grow thicker, becoming longer tendrils the whipped at the girl's body._

_"I speak on her behalf, for in your name I shall train her as my apprentice." The girl's body erupted into violent seizures as she was lifted up by the swirling darkness._

_"I strike a covenant, between myself and the girl, between Ursa and Ereshkigal!" Jin-sang chanted._

_"The covenant has been made!" a disembodied voiced proclaimed. The black symbol on Jin-sang's chest erupted into a stream of dark matter that flowed into Ursa's mouth. Jin-sang fell over as the dark matter exited his body and entered Ursa's. In an instant, the dark matter disappeared, leaving Ursa's lifeless body on the wooden floor. As Jin-sang struggle to stand up, he heard the girl begin to cough violently._

_"You truly are a strong one, Ursa…" Jin-sang smiled._

_The next day, Jin-sang sat in front of Ursa's parent, sipping on a cup of hot tea. "Your daughter will live, and she will be even stronger than before. I imagine she will awaken within a day or so."_

_"We can't thank you enough, Jin-sang." Jiao sighed in relief. "How can we ever repay you?"_

_"There is one thing that I ask. What your daughter has is not a disease but instead a very rare and unique form of bending. The element she controls is very different from those you know; the spot on her back has not disappeared and will grow larger over time."_

_"What? I thought you said you healed her?"_

_"I merely prevented her from being overcome by power she cannot yet control. In reality, your daughter can never be truly healed of this affliction, but I can train her to learn to control her new abilities." Jin-sang continued, unfazed by their reaction._

_"Will…will she be able to live a normal life?" Ursa's mother asked._

_"As normal as your willing to let her live. I will teach her to keep her powers in check, and even how to manipulate her abilities to resemble firebending so that no suspicion arises. Aside from my training regiment, she'll live the normal life of a young woman in the Fire Nation." Jin-sang answered._

_"How much will this cost?" Jiao asked._

_"Nothing. I consider training her payment enough. Your daughter has strength in her I have not seen a long time. I simply wanted to make her realize potential."_

_"And if we refuse?"_

_"Then there will come point in her life that she will need guidance that you cannot provide her and she suffer in ways that are beyond your comprehension." Jin-sang warned. "Believe when I say it is for her benefit."_

_Jiao sighed in frustration. Although the man named Jin-sang saved his daughter's life, he seems to more than just a simple healer. "Very well, but you may not leave this compound and will be under constant guard."_

_"Your worries are unnecessary but understandable. I shall train your daughter in my art while following your beliefs on how she shall live her life. But must warn you; should you interfere directly with her training, then you need more than simple guards to protect yourself, son of the Avatar or not."_

_Jiao scowled at the threat but reluctantly nodded his head. "Very well."_

* * *

Darkness was nothing new, but even after six years, Ozai still despised it. The Fire Lord hadn't visited him in months, prompting him to wonder about the events of the world beyond his cell. His guards refused to talk to him out of either fear or contempt. His accusers constantly reminded him of his crimes, attempting draw some inkling of remorse from him. But Ozai felt none of it; he did what he did because he felt it was necessary. The world was weak and he was strong, it was as simple as that.

Against the back wall of his cell, Ozai noticed a shadow move.

"An assassin has finally come to get their revenge." Ozai smiled. "Typical."

"If it were that simple, wouldn't you be dead already?" A familiar voice asked. Ursa emerged from the shadows and stood in front Ozai's cell.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. My wife returning from exile to exact her revenge." Ozai laughed to himself.

"If I wanted to killed you, Ozai, you'd be dead by now." Ursa smiled. "You of all people should know that."

"Of course. How else could've killed the great Fire Lord Azulon." Ozai straightened up and face his wife. "So why have you come back? I can't imagine you having a very good opinion of me."

"Ozai, do you remember the day we first met?" Ursa asked softly.

"What?" Ozai raised an eyebrow.

"I figure you'd forget. You often forget things whenever you let your ambitions get the best of you. So I'll remind you how things went."

* * *

_A.S.C. 75 Year of the Ram_

_Night had fallen over Ember, the stars gently sparkling overhead. Tonight was the first night in years that Ursa's teacher let her leave her estate, allowing her to spend time as normal teenager. She went several of her friends to see the Ember Island Players perform Love Amongst the Dragons. In her opinion, they were butchering it. However, during the performance she noticed something else. It was if someone was whispering in her ear. From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends were too preoccupied with the play. She looked around, seeing no talking to her. Yet she heard the whispers. Unsure if what she should she listened to them. They directed her watched the balcony to her right. A young man walked out of the theatre, disappearing into the halls. Ursa wasn't sure, but the whispers beckoned her to follow him._

_"Hey, I gotta go take care of some business." Ursa whispered as she stood up from her seat._

_"Don't take too long, or you'll miss the best part!" her friend whispered back._

_Ursa rolled her eyes. "I'll try to make it quick."_

_Ozai was tired of it all; the play, his obnoxious brother, and the fact he was banished here by his father instead of in his war meeting. Iroh insisted that he come along with his and his fiancé's date, saying it was "good bonding time"._

_"Not a fan of the play?" a female voice asked from behind him._

_Ozai spun around and saw a young woman standing in the balcony doorway. He relaxed but still watched her cautiously. "Can I help you?"_

_"Only if you can keep me from going into the awful performance." The girl smiled._

_Something about her smile made Ozai do something he thought he couldn't do. "Well at least we agree on something." Ozai smirked._

_"I'm Ursa by the way." Ursa kept smiling. There was a brief pause between them. "And your name is…"_

_"Ozai. Prince Ozai."_

_"As in the son of the Fire Lord." Ursa giggled. "So that must mean the older man you were with was your brother, Prince Iroh."_

_Ozai sighed in frustration. "Yes."_

_"Oh relax, he's not my type. Besides, everyone knows he's already in a relationship. My question is, 'What about the younger brother?'" Ursa sat on the railing, waving her hand reassuringly._

_"A random girl walks up to me and starts a conversation. How do I know she's not trying to use or even assassinated me?" Ozai questioned._

_"Are you always this paranoid? Besides, if I wanted you dead, I think you be dead already. You know, leaving the safety of the Royal Guard." Ursa answered._

_"Well, I am an expert firebender. I highly doubt you could lay a finger on me." Ozai snickered, when his hair fell onto his. He saw Ursa smiling as she held his top-knot ring._

_"I'm not so bad myself." She giggled._

_Ozai was confused. Normally we would lash out at such insolence, but something about this girl piqued his interest._

_"Ursa was it? Are you by chance doing anything later?" Ozai raised his eyebrow._

* * *

Ozai smiled at the memory. "That was the first time I realized someone could beat me. Little did I know that it would be my downfall."

"Life is strange like that. When I was young, you were all I wanted. Our wedding was like dream come true. Please tell me you at least remember that." Ursa frowned as she paced back and forth in front of the cell.

"What are you trying to get at? Trying to make me remember the good old days when we were all happy?" Ozai mocked her.

"Ozai, you were never happy. Trying to make you nostalgic of the past would be a pointless effort and waste of my precious time." Ursa coldly explained.

"Then why are you here?" Ozai demanded before he began to smile. "Perhaps it's to take vengeance for disfiguring your son."

A scowl flashed across Ursa's face as she effortless walked _through_ the iron bar separating her and Ozai. Ozai began to stumble backward and long dark tentacle slithered out from the wall behind him a lifted him by his neck.

"Do not forget that he is _our_ son, and that it is also your fault that our daughter in the way she is." Ursa growled in his face. The shadowy tentacle disappeared dropping Ozai onto the ground with a thud. "I came here thinking that I could perhaps find on memory of you that doesn't disgust me. The one's have only seem to become more tainted at the sight of you now."

Ursa turned her back and walked through the bars again. "This will be the last time you see me. Perhaps we will meet each other in the next life. Pray the spirits will take pity on your soul."

"I don't need anyone's pity." Ozai coughed.

"Good, because I don't think you'll get any." Ursa calmly answered him. "Goodbye Ozai."

As she disappeared into the darkness, Ozai whispered to himself "Goodbye, Ursa…"

* * *

The past few nights had been stressful for Zuko. Mai was expecting soon and the aftermath of the battle with Southern Fire Kingdom fleet had caused a political uproar. With the Avatar's status unknown, the frail peace they had brokered together was starting to shake at its foundations. The admirals and generals of the Fire Nation's military, leftovers from his father's reign, were calling for an "expeditionary force" similar to the on seen in Kyoshi. However, Zuko's run in with the Fire Kingdom diplomat and the strange mass murderer she was tracking made him think twice about engaging an enemy he knew nothing about. For the time being, he kept the leaders of the military at bay with promises of funding and renewed construction for more airships. A move the other nations were too happy to hear about, however.

"Where the hell is Aang when I need him?" Zuko groaned to himself as he looked over his empty war room. He never liked this room, but he felt it was the only place he could concentrate on such matters.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's improving relations between our nation and whoever attacked us." Another voice suddenly answered his question. Iroh walked up next to Zuko and sat in front of the massive map of the world. "All of sudden this map seems inaccurate."

"Which is where our problem lies!" Zuko snapped. "For all we know, there could be a thousand nations each with a thousand steel ships, brimming with weapons!"

"Or they could more like the Water Tribes or Air Nomads, with only the basic notions of metallurgy and technology." Iroh pointed out.

"That's awfully naïve of you, Uncle." Zuko grunted as he sat down next to him.

"I like to call it optimism."

"Whatever you call it, it doesn't solve our current problem. We already know of two nations; the Southern Fire Kingdom that attack us, and the Western Water Nation that attack made contact with the Water Tribes and attacked Kyoshi Island." Zuko recalled the reports from Kyoshi and the mysterious strangers that abducted Aang. "Both of them with technology that rivals our own. We can't afford that kind of war right now."

"Then have faith in the Avatar's diplomatic skills. I'm sure he can't get himself into anymore trouble." Iroh tried to reassure, earning only a look of doubt. "Well he usually comes out okay in the end."

"Sure, after he causes an international crisis in the process. But we still need to deal with the situation here."

"So long as the other nations do not feel threatened, there will not be an conflict between us. You and the Avatar worked hard to build that peace, but don't forget that there are others who are devoted to maintaining that peace." Iroh reminded his nephew.

"Tell that to those who live beyond our western shores." Zuko stood up and began to leave the room. "I'm going to check on Mai. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Heh, then I shall take the Fire Lord's offer and raid his kitchens." Iroh laughed jovially.

"If Mai hasn't beaten you to it." Zuko mumble under his breath.

Iroh laughed even harder. "I'll keep an eye out for her."

As Zuko left, Iroh sat back down. "Ohh, my age is catching up to me. I'm sure Zuko won't mind if I stay for a little longer. After all, he did say to make himself at home."

"Strange, as I always thought this was your home." a familiar voice answered.

"I guess you're right." Iroh laughed before he sudden realized who was talking. "Ursa?"

Ursa appeared from the nearby shadows, a slight smile on her face. "Hello Iroh. You've let yourself go again, haven't you?"

Iroh was speechless. "What, no hello?"

"Ursa! Where have you been for the past eleven years?" Iroh shouted before Ursa covered his mouth with her hand.

"No one else can know I'm here. I'm already breaking the rules by talking to you." Ursa whispered.

"Ursa, what happened to you?" Iroh asked in a lower tone. "Zuko and I have been worried about you."

"I'm fine Iroh, but I need to tell you something." Ursa said, her tone no longer welcoming but slightly desperate.

"First let me get Zuko." Iroh began to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"NO! Zuko must not know that I'm here. You must not tell him that I've been visiting the Palace." Ursa growled. She suddenly winced in pain as she fell to the ground grabbing the sides of her head.

"Ursa!" Iroh rushed to her side.

Ursa could hear the whispers of the Dark One echoing in her head, threatening her with unspeakable horrors. It felt as if a thousand nails where being smashed into her head at the same time, the whispers grew vicious growls and shrieks, ordering her return to the duty she was assigned.

"Iroh…I don't have much…time left…you must give Zuko this message: do not engage any of the Western nations. It will only bring a terrible tragedy upon the Fire Nation." Ursa struggled to speak. The whispers were growing even more violent. It felt as if her mind was beginning to fracture. She felt the dark matter in her body begin to grow unstable.

"Why don't you tell yourself? Let me help you." Iroh tried to pull her up. The weight of Ursa surprised; he nearly hurt himself trying to lift her off the floor

"I'm sorry Iroh, but not even you can help me now." Ursa smiled before her body suddenly faded in black smoked and disappeared into the air.

Iroh didn't react, he didn't even move from his position for several moments. Instead he contemplated on what to say to his nephew about his mother.

* * *

The darkness was oppressive, bearing down on Ursa like an ocean. Ursa's senses were registering every form of pain she could imagine, her mind filled with images that made her sick to her stomach and wince in fright. It felt as the insanity was approaching her like a river, flooding into her, threatening to drown in her. Through it all, the voices of the Dark One roared at her. Ursa opened her eyes saw the image of young woman in black dress, her eyes glowing a deep blood red and savage smiled stretched across her deathly pale face.

Her voice was strange, as if she was speaking not one but three voices; the voice of young woman, the deep voice of man, and the gravelly voice of something much darker. "You seek to disobey my will. Your efforts are futile, the Fire lord will go to war with the West. Follow my will or return to oblivion."

The woman disappeared in the darkness, as the pain resume only to suddenly stopped.

Ursa began to cough violent as she felt the floor of the Fire Nation Palace. It was the throne room Lucky for her, the room was empty and dark.

"How long was I out?" Ursa asked herself.

"For several hours now, I believe." Another voice answered from behind. Jin-sang stood in the shadow of a nearby pillar. "I take it Ereshkigal was not pleased. Ankou will not be pleased either."

"Ankou can burn in hell for all I care!" Ursa grunted as she stood up.

"If only that were the case." Jin-sang calmly stated. "Ursa, what drew you back to this place? Was it the memories?"

"What are you trying to get at, Jin-sang?" Ursa asked, looking at her former master suspiciously.

"Ursa do you remember the night you became a revenant?" Jin-sang growled.

* * *

_95 A.S.C. Year of the Rabbit_

_Ursa's condition was growing worse; she looked at her blackened forearms and her head was throbbing with an intense pain. She swore she could hear the whispers in her ears, speaking to her in some blackened tongue, a foul language that threatened to erode her sanity. It wasn't just her body that was getting to her either. The death Lu Ten weighed heavily on her heart. She knew Iroh was devastated, his spirit utterly broken. She also knew the Ozai would use his nephew's death as the opportunity to convince the Fire Lord to make him his heir. Ozai made this evident when he had Azula perform for the Fire Lord. Zuko insisted that he could do the same as his sister._

_Ursa couldn't help but smile at Zuko's persistence even though he knew he wasn't as talented as Azula. However, Ursa feared what happened afterwards when it was just Ozai and his father. Ursa heard her bedroom door open and saw her husband calmly walk in._

_"So what did he tell you?" Ursa asked, already knowing what had occurred between the father and son._

_"The Fire Lord was insulted at my request. He told me as punishment that should take the life of my own son in order to feel Iroh's pain." Ozai calmly answered. His eyes were lost in thought, as if he plotting._

_"WHAT?" Ursa shrieked. "There is no way I will let that come to pass!"_

_Ursa didn't realize it, but a smoke-like substance began to drift up from her robes. Ozai stepped back a little. "Anyone who threatens my children will not live to see the sun rise!"_

_"If that's the case, then I have proposition."Ozai smiled._

_Ursa eyed her husband wearily. "How could you possibly benefit from this?"_

_"Azulon is old, his reign close to an end. If I challenged him to an Agnai Kai, there is good chance I could lose, however. There is always a chance that Iroh could challenge me as well. No, someone else needs to…help him along." Ozai paced around Ursa._

_"Are you proposing that I fight Fire Lord Azulon in an Agni Kai?" Ursa cocked her eyebrow._

_"Hah, with your abilities? The last thing I need is to explain just what exactly you are. No, if this is to work out, it has to seem Azulon was died an unknown cause." Ozai continued._

_"What you speak of is treason, Ozai. The assassination of the Fire Lord. It is a crime punishable by death." Ursa argued. "As the new Fire Lord, it would be your duty to bring the perpetrator to justice. And I doubt you could actually have me killed."_

_"Then perhaps exile might have to do." Ozai smiled._

_"Exile? But what about Zuko—" Ursa tried to exclaim but a sudden burst of pain shot through her stomach. She nearly fell to her knees when she looked back up at Ozai._

_"Looks like exile starting to sound like a good idea. You don't have much time left, by the looks of it." Ozai smiled._

_Ursa glared at Ozai with a murderous stare. "Promise me that when you're declared Fire Lord, that our children and Iroh remain unaffected by your ambitions." She growled._

_"I promise." Ozai smiled as he held out his hand to help her up._

_Ursa refused the hand. "So what is it you want me to do exactly? Poison him, hire an assassin?"_

_"I want you to use your powers against him."_

_"He will not go down easily." Ursa grunted._

_"I'm sure you'll find a way." Ozai smiled._

_Ursa never hated Ozai as much as she did at that moment, but she knew he was right; she could do this, because it was the only thing she could do now._

_Night had fallen on the Fire Lord's Palace, with the clouds blocking out the moon light. It was perfect night for what she was going to attempt. Fire Lord was a paranoid man; several years ago, an assassin managed to sneak into the palace and made an attempt at the Fire Lord's life. Instead the assassin killed Azulon's wife, Fire Lady Ilah. The assassin didn't live much longer after that. As a result, Azulon increased security around the palace, particularly his own guards. However getting past them was the easy part; Ursa spent most of her childhood secretly training with master Jin-sang. He taught her everything she knew about shadowbending as well as infiltration and close combat. He made her the perfect assassin. And since she knew the Palace layout, getting to Azulon's bedroom wouldn't be the problem._

_Ursa walked out into the courtyard, covered in tight fitting black robes. She wrapped her face in a black masked and easily jumped unto the low lying roof of the courtyard passages and began running along the roof's peak. Her target was the Fire Lord's bedroom, high above the courtyard. She would have to scale the walls of the central tower and infiltrate the Palace._

_As skillfully made her way up the sheer face of the wall, she passed the rooms of children. Converting the stone beneath her hands into dark matter, she maintained her position, remembering her tearful goodbye to her son and daughter. Zuko was awakened, Azula was asleep. Perhaps it was best that way; she loved Azula but she also knew Azula wouldn't react the same Zuko did. Besides, Azula would've noticed something wrong with Ursa's arm had she actually awoken her. In the time it took for her to walk form Zuko's room to Azula's, Ursa's corruption had already consumed her hands and neck. It was only a matter of time before she was completely consumed. After that, she didn't know what would happen. Jin-sang had been extremely vague on the matter._

_Ursa shook her head, returning back to the task at hand. She renewed her mission, scaling the wall with renewed vigor. She reached the balcony of the Fire Lord's room, flipped over the railing, and jumped onto the ceiling. The guards didn't even see her. As they walked outside and looked around, they turned back and headed inside. Ursa landed behind them and struck them both in the neck, causing them to fall limp to the ground._

_Ursa walked into the bedroom of the Fire Lord and studied her surroundings. Azulon was nowhere to be found. However he was most likely returning from the royal spa. The old man was a bit obsessed with cleanliness. In order for Ursa to pull this off, everything needed to be perfect. The Fire Lord's bed chambers were far larger than she imagined. Azulon could literally walk in, go to bed, and wake up without even realizing his guards were unconscious the entire night. Azulon had plenty of furniture, and if she couldn't get the first strike, it could all be set ablaze by Azulon's retaliation. She carefully formed her plan, calculating every variable. Out of caution, she moved the guards out onto the balcony and sat them against the door frame, out of view from anyone the room. Ursa made her way to Azulon's bed and slid underneath it. Normally, she'd find someplace less conspicuous, but it gave her a perfect vantage point of the entire room._

_Azulon stormed into his room, his aides and guards not far behind him._

_"But my lord, this matter need urgent attention!" one of his aides whined, before Azulon turned around and faced him._

_"No one is allowed into the Fire Lord's bed chambers!" Azulon snarled. "Guards, resume your posts outside my door. Unless there is a problem, I do not wish to be disturbed."_

_Guards nodded as they herded the aides out of Azulon's sight and closed the twin doors._

_Azulon was all alone, sighing out of exhaustion. "Could this day possible get any worse?" A sudden rustle of cloth drew his attention to his head. "I've ruled this nation for 75 years; I've learned to figure out when there is an assassin in my presence!" Azulon spun around and launched a fireball toward the bottom of his bed. However, as he turned, the world suddenly went black. Shocked, Azulon stumbled around, looking for a way out of the darkness._

_"What is going on? Guards!" Azulon screamed._

_"It won't do you any good. The dark matter absorbs sound as much as it absorbs light. No one can hear you, and there is nothing you can do to get their attention. You're trapped in here with me." The assassin calmly answered Azulon's cries for help. Azulon couldn't see her, but he recognized her voice._

_"You realize what you're doing is treason? I can have you killed for this!" Azulon growled._

_"I'm already dead…" the assassin answered. Azulon felt a sudden burst of air a blade sliced across his face. He felt the blade cut into his cheek, but he didn't feel any blood flow from the wound. Azulon swung his arms and unleashing violent burst of flames, but with each blow the assassin faded back into the darkness and struck him from another angle. With each blow, Azulon felt his life ebbing away even though he saw no blood or open wounds. Azulon spun around and slammed his fists into the ground, unleashing a brilliant explosion of the fire that seemed to consume everything in his sight. The lingering flames casted some light on his surroundings. Yet all he saw was a never-ending blackness, lit only by his slowly dying flames._

_"Where am I?" Azulon mumbled to himself as a black blade erupted from his chest._

_Ursa sighed in relief. She had been hit by Azulon's attack, but it seemed to cause no damage to her or her surroundings. She had managed to reach Azulon before he could continue. Her hands were located on his forehead and chest, bending the energy within his body, imposing her will onto his very soul. To Azulon, it seemed he was fighting her in an endless black void. Reality, Ursa trapped Azulon in a mental world where he believed he was fighting her. This technique was extremely dangerous but also extremely effective. If she wanted, she could traumatize the man with images so horrible, his mind would shatter. But Ursa was not cruel by nature, and decided to let Azulon think he died in battle. It would've easier on the both of them had Azulon just gone directly to bed and went to sleep, but she knew it would come to this. If Azulon genuinely believed he died, then his body would follow through and confirm his belief._

_Azulon's body went limp as Ursa caught and she carefully laid him in his bed. As if he were a child, Ursa carefully tucked him making it seem as if he died in his sleep._

_"Despite your sins, you at least deserve this." Ursa mumbled under her breath when a sudden pain struck her. It felt as if her entire had suddenly failed. She stumbled towards the balcony, tripping over the railing and began to fall towards the ground. But she never felt the impact; darkness over came her as just continued to fall further into it._

* * *

_In the darkness, she was bombarded with memories of her life: her childhood on her grandmother's estate, her tutelage underneath the mysterious man known as Jin-sang, her meeting a young man named Ozai and their seemingly whirlwind love. She remembered her wedding and the birth of her children, as well as the deaths' of Iroh's own wife and son. But all of it seemed pointless now, as it all slowly began to fade away._

_"Ursa…oh, Ursa…why don't you wake up?...There is so much more for you to do for me…" a soothing voice spoke to her through the darkness._

_Ursa opened her eyes, expecting to see only darkness; but instead she saw thousands of red eyes staring straight back at her. They were spread across the black void like stars in the night sky, each of them emitting an unstoppable sense of chaos and insanity. Ursa tried to close her eyes but the image of the red eyes burned through her mind like a wildfire. Those eyes seemed to only emphasize the madness the otherwise numbing void pressed upon on her. The emptiness was unbearable, but the eyes made it seem welcoming._

_"What's the matter Ursa? Are you afraid of what I look like?" the voice laughed. It seemed as thousands of people were speaking at once, but one voice dominated over all of them, like some dark god speaking through its obedient worshippers._

_"Let me make you feel more comfortable." The voice calmly assured her._

_Ursa felt the sudden rush of gravity slamming onto a cold stone floor. She opened her eyes and looked the night sky and the strange black orb in the middle of it. She noticed the flame-like streams erupting from the jagged mountain surrounding the stone platform, flowing into the black orb._

_"Quite a sight, isn't it? After all this time, I haven't figured out a name for it yet." A young smiled as she looked up at the orb. Her long black hair touching the floor, with a portion of it covering a side of her face. There was a tattoo of black crescent on her forehead, throat, chest, and midriff that plainly shown out against her deathly pale grey skin. Her hands seemed to be swallowed up the billowing black sleeves the descended from her shoulders. All of this was peripheral observation for Ursa; the woman's glowing blood-red eyes were the same as the eye from the void, threatening to drag Ursa back into the madness she so narrowly avoided._

_"Who are you?" Ursa looked down towards the floor, refusing to look at those eyes._

_"Ereshkigal." The woman smiled._

_Ursa shivered at the name. "So you are the one my master told me about, the spirit for which we draw our power."_

_"Correct, it is my spirit you manipulate. My spirit that creates the dark matter, my spirit that breaks the minds of the men you attack." Ereshkigal laughed. She never took her eyes off Ursa, not as sign of caution but out of pure sadistic pleasure. She enjoyed watching Ursa cowering before her._

_"Jin-sang is one of my loyal followers. So loyal, he took the next in this art." Ereshkigal continued to grin._

_"The next step?" Ursa raised her head a little, starting at the tattoos on Ereshkigal's body. They seemed to place directly over each chakra._

_"That's right. Right now, you're body, soul, and mind are all floating in the void, slowly being erased. But there is a way to preserve it. Swear your loyalty to me and act as my servant amongst the living." Ereshkigal demanded._

_"And if I refuse?" Ursa growled._

_Ereshkigal smiled. "Do you really want an answer?"_

_Ursa looked back towards the ground. "Fine"_

_Ereshkigal bent down and whispered in Ursa's ear. "Awaken."_

_A sudden jolt shot through Ursa's body as it contorted in strange positions. Her eyes burned as light flood into it, her hear deafened by the return of physical sounded, her insides turning by the sudden rush of smells and tastes she had taken for granted when she walked amongst the living. When the sensation passed, she tried to breathe but the air still burned._

_"Relax little one, you're amongst the living." A familiar voice spoke calmly._

_"Master?" Ursa squeaked as she stared at the old man in black robes as his hand was held out._

* * *

Ursa grunted at the memory. "I can never forget what happened on that night."

"Do you remember what our master looked like when you met?" Jin-sang asked.

Ereshkigal's female form was burned into her minds. Ursa could never forget that face with its sadistic smile. "Yes. Why?"

"I believe you've seen it before, along with Arlan." Jin-sang sighed. "Do you remember the twin sisters you were assigned to monitoring before you were transferred over as Faust's liaison with the Coven?"

"Yes. The del Sol sisters right? Whatever happened to the young white-haired one? I'm watching them on night, and suddenly I see her sister on the ground and the white-haired one is nowhere to be found." Ursa noted. "I had templars on my tail for weeks, tracking me down as her kidnapper!"

"Her disappearance is tied to her sister's true identity. Do you remember the face of the dark- haired one? How she looked?" Jin-sang continued.

It suddenly struck Ursa. "Are you saying that the del Sol girl is…"

"Correct. Isabella del Sol is the incarnation of Ereshkigal. And she just realized her powers."


	17. Episode 17: Battle of the Canal

_Author's Note: I've edited the previous chapters in hopes of eliminating any grammatical errors as well as any inconsistencies in the storyline. Everything should make more sense now (hopefully). If you get the chance, read the previous chapters to see what has changed. Also, if you haven't heard the news, there is officially a new Avatar in development! Which makes this story an alternate history of sorts…_

**Episode 17: the Battle of the Canal**

The sun began to rise over the jagged, snow-covered peaks of the Ararat Mountains. They were the dividing boundary between the Northern Fire Kingdom in the north and the Earth Empire in the south. For centuries, the two countries could only access each other by a dangerous mountain pass. However, the Ararat Mountains were also in strange location in regards to the landscape. These towering mountains occupy a small strip of land that separates two oceans. Through the middle of the mountain range was a valley that snaked its way upon to the mountain pass. Two centuries ago, this valley served as nothing but an aesthetic view for weary travelers. But all that changed; in a multinational effort between the nations, the Grand Canal was built. A massive canal that connected the two oceans that bordered and allowed for the economic revival of several nations. The Grand Canal defies logic by going up the mountain range, climaxing with a mighty fortress, and going down the opposite slope. Man's collective ingenuity defied nature and conquered the Ararat Mountains. At the top sat Ararat Fortress, a lone but mighty sentinel that protects the summits of both the ancient mountain pass and the engineered Grand Canal. To this very day, Ararat Fortress has yet to fall…

The even as the warm rays of the sun emerged from the east, the winds were harsh and the cold unbearable. Satish was not use to it, even after being stationed at Ararat for several years now. His duty was to monitor the northern entrance of the Ararat pass in case the Northern Fire Kingdom launched an attack. Rumors floated around the fortress that Northern Fire Kingdom was in the midst of a civil war that could easily spread south. But the North was hardly organized enough to launch a war against another nation. Still, the refugees kept flooding south, wanting to escape the violence they faced in their homeland.

However, something was different this morning; the pass was empty of any travelers. It was then he noticed smoke in the distance, coming from further down the range. Satish took out his telescope in order to get a closer look. What he saw filled him with dread and anticipation; an army marched up the pass towards the fort, equipped with enough siege weapons to level the entire canal.

Satish ran towards a large bell and began to clang it loudly. "Enemy on the horizon!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. But before he could say another word, the sound of an object colliding with the walls of the tower he stood upon. The resulting explosion tore Satish's tower apart. The siege of Ararat had begun.

* * *

With the rising, a unique sound echoed through the forest; the sound of Isa's fist slamming into Aang's face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DID WHAT?" Isa howled in anger. Katara rushed to Aang side as he lifted himself. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"He saved your life!" Katara snarled, her eyes shooting daggers at Isa. "You should be grateful."

"You don't realize what he's done. None of you do!" Isa growled not just at but the others as well. "You don't realize the danger he's put you all in!"

"Well do you mind enlightening us then?" Sokka argued.

"I made a deal with Ereshkigal in order to bring Isa back from the dead." Aang suddenly spoke up.

"You did more than just that, _Avatar_!" Isa emphasized the last word with sense of resentment. "You committed a sin that puts every single one of them in grave danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Katara demanded.

"She means that Aang is now bound to whatever Ereshkigal asks him, lest he suffer her wrath." Viraj suddenly spoke up. "What was it that she asked you to do?"

"To look for something called the Philosopher's Stone." Aang replied calmly.

Isa began to laugh hysterically before placed her face in her hands. "You naïve fool…" she looked back up. "You've killed us all."

"What are you talking about? What's this Philosopher's Stone?" Sokka asked.

"An object of immense power…and that's about as much as I know." Isa sighed as she stood up. "Well there's no point in hanging around here anymore. Besides, I would like some new clothes…"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Katara protested when she grabbed Isa's arm. A strange sensation overcame her, like her energy was being drained away and being replaced with something…darker.

"I highly suggest you avoid making any physical contact with me. You might feel better." Isa snarled as she jerked her arms Katara's hand.

"What was…" Katara whispered as she recovered.

"As you can tell, I'm not like the rest of you…" Isa continued.

"You're a revenant!" Viraj concluded. "Just like Arlan!"

"I'd prefer it you didn't make that connection, but yes. Truth is, you can never bring the dead back to life. But Ereshkigal wasn't ready to let go of me just yet. She used my body to get to Aang, and like the hero his is, he tried to come to my rescue. Now he's bound to follow her will while I walk the earth as an abomination against nature."

"So where do we go now? Do we just head to Southern Fire Kingdom and expect them to welcome us with open arms?" Sokka protested.

"Actually, that's exactly what we'll do." Isa stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, okay then. So do we head directly west?" Sokka asked.

"Ha! You want to die an early death?" Isa replied raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then keep following the coastline until we hit the Grand Canal the follow the coastline until we reach the western most edge of the continent. Then we'll keep heading west until we reach the Southern Fire Kingdom. Simple as that. Now let's get Appa packed up!" Is as began to bark orders as Katara drew a silent Aang away from the others.

"Aang, what's really going on. Is what she telling us the truth?" Katara whispered. "Can we trust her even now?"

Aang suddenly pulled Katara into the nearby forest. "Katara I want you to promise me something."

"What is it Aang?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll keep yourself and our children safe."

"Well that should go without saying, but I promise. Aang what's really going on?"

"Ever since I've encounter the people of these lands, something's been bothering me. Like something nagging at the back of my mind. I don't know what, but I think I can find the answer here, somewhere in these lands." Aang explained. "When I made the deal with Ereshkigal, I didn't do it just to save Isa. Something deep within my soul is telling to seek her as well as the 'other' spirit of this world. Katara have a terrible feeling that something terrible is going to happened, and I'm the only one who can stop it!"

Katara tried to take in all of what she just heard. "So you're not just blindly following her…well at least that's a relief. So what do we do now? Just follow her until to figure out what's going here?"

"Pretty much." Aang shrugged.

Katara sighed. "Fine. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Let's hurry back with the others before the others begin to get suspicious." Aang grabbed her hand and lead her out the forest.

* * *

Several hours later they found themselves back over the water, heading north along the coast. When they spotted a familiar ship in the distance.

"Hey Sokka, do you see that ship the distance?" Katara pointed out.

"Yeah…I think we've seen it before somewhere…" Sokka scratched his chin.

"The _San Carlos_!" Isa squealed. "Aang get this flying rug over to the ship on the double!"

Surely enough, the small steamship was indeed the _San Carlos_, the very vessel that had carried Cardinal Iosif Ragoza to the Eastern Water Nation. When they land on the ship's deck, they were met initially with resistance. But when Isa revealed her identity, the various pikes and crossbows began to back off as man wearing a black cassock and red sash stepped forth.

"I was wondering if I was going to meet to up with you again!" Iosif smiled.

"Tío, it's been a while indeed!" Isa jumped off the sky bison with relative ease. "I never expect to find you all the way out here!"

"Glad to see you're all right. Who are your friends?"

"About that, is there someplace we can talk."

Iosif lead Aang and the others into his personal room aboard the where his attendants provide his guests with refreshments and a fresh change of clothes. As the others began to relax, Iosif pulled Aang aside in order to discuss things with both himself and Viraj.

"So you are the legendary Avatar I've been hearing so much about. You've caused quite a stir back in the Eastern Water Nation." Iosif calmly said as he sipped his tea.

"Yep. Although most of what happened in the Eastern Water Nation isn't my fault." Aang smiled nervously.

"No, it was the traitorous bastard, Lal, that's causing all the trouble." Viraj growled. "Tell me, does Casa del Sol or the Church having any intention of aiding me in this matter?"

Iosif sighed. "Unfortunately Prince Viraj, the Church has been banned from the region. And since Lal has turned the country into a Western Water Nation protectorate, the Southern Fire Kingdom can't just step in. We have much bigger problems brewing on other regions." Iosif explained in an apologetic tone.

Viraj stood up and slammed his chair into the table. "If you're not going to help then I'll find someone who will…" he hissed before he stormed out.

The Cardinal simply sighed. "That boy is going to be trouble. So Aang, tell me more about the Avatar."

"Oh well, as I explained to Isa when we first met, the Avatar is the spirit of the planet in human form. His goal is to maintain peace and balance within the world. As such, the Avatar has the ability to bend all four of the elements so that he not bound to one nation." Aang happily explained. "Isa also told me that that there were two other elements; light and darkness."

"Ah yes, the arcane elements as they're called. Well to understand them is to understand the history of the world, eh, so to speak. A long time ago there once a great kingdom that stretched across the world called the Kingdom of Babyl. However in one tragic night, Babyl fell and the world collapsed into chaos. From this chaos a prophet emerged and introduced the world to both bending and the deity known as the Creator." Iosif calmly explained.

"The Creator?" Aang asked.

"The people of the Earth Empire use the name Ohrmazd, the one who created the Universe. But he also created the two forces that have governed this world since its creation. They were manifested in the forms of the two spirits; Asherah, the Spirit of Light and Order, and Ereshkigal, the Spirit of Darkness and Chaos." The Cardinal continued.

"Ereshkigal?" Aang winced at the name.

"Oh so you've heard of her?"

"I guess you can say that…" Aang squirmed nervously in his seat.

"Well anyways, lightbenders, like myself, owe their abilities from the spirit Asherah. Several hundred years ago, she descended upon the world in human, similarly to how you are the somewhat are the spirit of the planet. Asherah taught her followers to bend the not just the energies within their own bodies but the energies outside their bodies as well. The most common form of this external energy is that which comes from the sun. Our bodies act like batteries, building up energy until we need it."

"But wouldn't that buildup of energy cause problems to the body?"

"After a while, it will. But we train ourselves so that bodies can handle the extra power. Shadowbending on the other hand, comes from Ereshkigal and does not use the energies of this world."

"What do you mean?"

"Shadowbenders use a…different…kind of energy. I'm not sure what they call it, but this 'dark energy' comes from Ereshkigal directly and allows shadowbenders to convert anything they touch into dark matter. However, they are forever bound to Ereshkigal's will, incapable of escaping the dark grip she had on their soul."

"If Ereshkigal is such an evil entity, why do people follow her?" Aang asked.

"There is a legend that goes back even farther than Babyl. Shortly after man was created by the Creator, he placed them under the divine protection of Asherah. The rule under Asherah was considered a paradise but man had no free will or individual identity. Man was forever bound by the order Asherah created. However, where there is order, there is also chaos. Ereshkigal, forever mischievous, gave man something that would forever change his place in the world."

"What was that?"

"The ability to make a choice. The spirit of darkness and chaos gave man free will and the ability to distinguish himself from the others."

"So the shadowbenders follow her because she gave mankind free will?" Aang realized.

"Many shadowbenders believe that following Asherah is to give up one's free will, and that the chaos Ereshkigal represents is the ultimate expression of free will by rejecting the order Asherah provides."

"But isn't worshipping one spirit over another still a form of order."

The Cardinal sighed in defeat. "Alas, you've encountered the problem the Church has been dealing with for centuries. We've tried to convince them that the path they follow will only lead them further into an inescapable darkness. But they resist, simply stating it is their choice and not Asherah's."

"I can see where they're coming from but…" Aang thought about the situation when he remembered something. "Just out of curiosity, have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

Iosif looked puzzled. "The Philosopher's Stone? That's nothing but a fairytale about an object that can give a man the powers of…well, you."

"Me? You mean it can turn a normal person can become an Avatar just like that?"

"Well that was some of the interpretations say… I don't know exactly, it's a very old story. But I've figured I've kept you here long enough. Please make yourself at home aboard my ship. It will be some time until we reach the city of Atlantis." Iosif smiled and he stood up from his table and lead Aang out of his room. "If you ever want to talk, please just ask."

When Aang left, Iosif closed his door and sighed. "The Philosopher's Stone, ehh?"

Isa watched the distant coastline pass by the ship as it began to head west. She looked at the palms of her hands and wondered how could she keep this a secret? When she changed into less tattered and conspicuous clothes, she discovered she had a tattoo over several specific areas of her body; one on the crown of her head, one on her forehead, one on her throat, one in the center of her chest, two on her abdomen with one above her navel and one below, and one at the very base of her spine. According to Aang each of these places is the location of chakra, a pool of energy within the body. What did it mean that there as a mark of Ereshkigal over each of her chakras? She needed answers, but there was no one to provide. Isa could only think of one person who could possibly help her, but it was entirely possible that person no longer exists. Still, it was that or forever stumble around, fearing just what exactly her new found powers were. But what bothered Isa the most wasn't the fact that had them; it was the fact that she wanted to _use_ them. Before she turned, she learned to suppress her powers to avoid getting caught. Now that the specter of death had long since passed, there were very few individuals that could stop her. But still, the growing urge to see what she can do was becoming more and more powerful and she feared she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Are you sure this is wise idea?" a voice interrupted Isa's thoughts. Sokka walked up next to her, wearing the new clothes Iosif provided. In a way, he looked like he belonged in Fire Kingdom military with the clothing he wore; practical and durable yet flexible and common enough that anyone could wear it.

"And what idea would that be?" Isa casually asked.

"We were attacked by a templar, a so called assassin for the Church, and yet we on a vessel carrying a person, who from what I understand, is a very important member of the Church." Sokka argued.

"Not every member of the Church hierarchy is templar, though it wouldn't be far from the truth. But I've learned to hide my talents from them and right now we need their knowledge and resources." Isa explained.

"The real question is why? Why do we need them, what is it that we're looking for?"

"The Philosopher's Stone is an object of immense power; letting it fall into the wrongs hand is simply not an option. But there is something brewing behind the scenes. Why does the Avatar suddenly interest so many people? And who does Arlan work for and what are they planning?" Isa stood up straight and looked at Sokka with an intense glare. "I don't need to tell that there is something amiss, and that no one is simply going to leave you guys alone until they get what they want. The whole world will soon learn about the Avatar's existence, whether you want them to or not."

* * *

Several uneventful days passed as the _San Carlos_ made its way along the northern coastlines of the when it reached the entrance of the first lock of the Grand Canal at the base of the Ararat Mountains. However the growing number of ship at it base meant the crew manning the Canal weren't allowing any more ships to pass.

From the bridge of the _San Carlos_, the captain and the Cardinal watched the growing mass of ships and boats at the entrance to the first lock.

"This could provide a problem." The captain mumbled. "We've received messenger hawks from both the Southern Fire Kingdom and the Earth Empire."

"What did they say?" Iosif asked.

"That the Northern Fire Kingdom has attacked Empire settlements north of Ararat and are now attacking the Fortress. As such, all travel through the Grand Canal has been postponed. They're even calling for all civilian vessels to leave these waters in case the Northern Fire Kingdom's forces attempt an amphibious assault." The captain continued. "It also seems that there was a message specifically sent for, Cardinal Ragoza."

The captain handed Iosif a small envelop closed with a wax seal. The seal bore a six-pointed starburst in the center of crescent facing up, the insignia of the Church of Sacred Light.

"This cannot be good." Iosif grumbled. "It seems a Conclave has been called. The High Patriarch has passed away and all the cardinals are being called to attend the funeral and determine who the next Patriarch will be."

"It won't do us any good right now. Until the siege on Ararat stop, we can't pass through the Canal and get to the Southern Fire Kingdom." The captain noted. "We could take the southern route and go around the southern tip of the Earth Empire."

"That would take months for us to complete. No it is imperative that I make it to this Conclave." Iosif gruffly demanded.

"Then we have to hope the Ararat Fortress can withstand this siege in time for us to pass through." The captain calmly replied.

Iosif began to formulate a plan. "Captain, call for the Avatar and his accomplices to meet me in my quarters."

Once everyone had settled in in the Cardinal's quarters he threw down a map of the local area on the table.

"We've encountered a setback. The Northern Fire Kingdom has attacked the fort atop the Canal. And unless the siege ends within the near future, it will take us several months before we even reach the Southern Fire Kingdom. As it were, we don't have that kind of time." Iosif explained.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Isa asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Since you first boarded my vessel, the lot of you have regaled me with tales of mighty battles and dangerous missions. But that's to be expected considering the group before me." The cardinal smiled. "Our allies on Ararat could use your skills in repelling the enemy. I would like for you all to venture up the Canal and defeat the Northern Fire Kingdom forces so that traffic through the Grand Canal can resume."

"You want us to defeat your enemies?" Aang asked. "But they haven't really done anything to us."

"I won't lie. You have no reason to fight for us. But if the Northern Fire Kingdom gets ahold of Ararat, they'll do more than just strangle trade through the region. They'll use Ararat as a launching point for even more invasions into the Earth Empire, which cost lives on both sides. Besides something's also seems strange. Ararat is home to a literal army of earthbenders and waterbenders who operate the Canal. With them at their disposal, shouldn't the military garrison at Ararat successfully fended off the armies of the Northern Fire Kingdom?"

"He does have a point. An army of earthbenders and waterbenders plus the garrison that's there constantly should be able to fend off any army that it came across, especially when defending a mountain pass. It could be possible that the Northern Fire Kingdom that possesses a weapon that disables bending?" Sokka wondered, not really asking anyone in particular.

"You are as smart as you say." Iosif smiled.

"Well I don't like to brag but…" Sokka gloated before his tone turned serious. "If I'm right, that means the Northern Fire Kingdom has the capacity to change any battle to favor them."

"Then it's settled. At the very least, we'll investigate the situation. We'll fly up there using Appa and come back when we've settled the situation." Isa declared. "However, there's no point having all of us go up there. Katara, Toph, Viraj; you three stay here."

"WHAT?" they yelled in unison.

"Katara's pregnant, so you're out of the question; Toph, you not much good if you can't earthbend, and Viraj, well, you suck as a hand-to-hand combatant and your waterbending could use a little work. That's why only Sokka, Aang, and I will go." Isa explained.

"This is all well and good, assuming that Sokka's theory is correct." Katara pointed out. "What if it's wrong?"

"Then the three of us will just have to fend off the attackers while Appa comes back and picks you guys up." Isa sighed. "Unless you guys want to spend the next few months sailing on this ship, or unnecessarily risking you're lives crossing the mainland, we don't have much of a choice."

"No one has yet to explain why crossing the mainland is such a bad idea." Toph suddenly spoke up. Both Viraj and Iosif scoffed.

"Let's just say there are things in the center of that continent that have very big appetites and a very extensive reach. If we're done here, the let's head out. You two may want to dress warmly; Ararat is not known for its warm summers." Isa ordered Sokka and Aang.

Almost immediately, Aang, Sokka, and Isa rode on Appa up the Ararat Mountain, encountering a fierce blizzard.

"Well this complicates matters." Isa yelled over the howling wind.

"This is nothing! I grew up at the South Pole! I've seen summer breezes with more kick." Sokka replied with a grin.

"The b-b-both of y-y-you are in-n-n-sane!" Aang chattered as he rubbed his arms.

"We shouldn't be much farther, we're nearing the summit!" Isa yelled when they felt a sudden lurch. Appa suddenly began to lose altitude.

"Um Aang, what's up with Appa?" Sokka nervously asked.

"I don't know! He's trying but something keeping him from flying!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well Sokka, looks like your theory proved right. The Northern Fire Kingdom definitely has a weapon that neutralizes bending." Isa shouted before Appa crashed onto the snowy sloped of the Ararat Mountains. The bison slid the slopes at an alarming rate, barely managing to avoiding the jagged rocks that suddenly appeared out of the blinding snow if the blizzard. Suddenly, a giant explosion of snow engulfed them.

As Appa stood up and shook himself free of the snow covering him.

"I guess we hit the bottom. Where do we go now?" Sokka asked as he dusted the snow off his shoulders.

"We follow the road until we reach Ararat. Or the bottom of the mountain. Either way is a way out of this storm." Isa nodded further up the pass. "Aang, can the big guy still walk?"

"I think so." Aang shouted through the wind

"Then let's get moving. I don't have any intention of freezing to death, at least not out here!" She shouted as they began their trek through the wind and snow.

* * *

Commander Malak was not having a good day; his soldiers were tired from the Northern Fire Kingdom's attack and their supplies were running thin. Worst of all, the legions of earthbenders and waterbenders stationed at the fortress were incapable a performing their art. This prevented them from going on the offensive and from operating the Canal, preventing any reinforcements from arriving. Any hope of help had to come from the mountain pass, which was currently engulfed in a blizzard. The blizzard had been a mixed blessing however. Just as they kept his men at bay, they kept the Fire Kingdom troops from renewing their assault. Malak turned to one of his subordinates that just walked up to him.

"Report!"

"No news regarding the Northern Fire Kingdom. It appears the blizzard is hindering their progress. However, we made a discovery at the southern gate. Three individuals were spotted traveling through the snow alongside with appears to be a sky bison." The subordinate reported.

"A sky bison? Poor beast must have been caught in that damn thing's range. Where are they?" Malak asked.

"Currently in the civilian quarters getting warmed up. It appears they were walking through the blizzard for quite some time."

"Hmm, take me to them. Let's find out who decided to come to this frozen hellhole and why."

"Oh it feels so good to be someplace warm!" Aang sighed in relief. "Don't you agree up Appa?"

The bison moaned in agreement.

"Don't forget we have a job to do. Though I have to admit, getting out of the snow feels nice. " Sokka smiled as he stretched his arms.

"Then perhaps you can tell me just why you're here, now that you're nice and comfortable." Someone spoke up from behind them. "My name is Commander Malak, the man in charge of this fort."

"Well Commander Malak, I'm—" Aang spoke up before Isa suddenly interrupted him.

"I am Isabella del Sol of the Southern Fire Kingdom." Isa introduced herself. "And these are my associates, Sokka and Aang."

"The Southern Fire Kingdom? Now what exactly does her Highness Queen Alejandra want with us humble soldiers?" Malak asked.

"It wasn't the Fire Queen who sent me, but Cardinal Iosif Ragoza. His vessel is currently waiting at the bottom of the Canal. A Conclave has been called, and he needs to attend before the Cardinals convene."

"The affairs of a religion I do not follow do not concern me. Why are you really here?" Malak growled in impatience.

"Fine, if you want me to be straight to the point. We're here to deal with your Northern Fire Kingdom problem, particularly the issue with you being incapable of bending." Isa explained.

"So you did get within its range. That's explains the sky bison. What do you know of it?"

"Probably less than you, but we do have a theory." Sokka answered.

"All we know is that the Northerners erected some structure just outside our range that disables bending within a certain radius. Because of it, we've been incapable of launching a proper counter-offensive, let alone work the Canal."

"Do you know where it is located exactly?" Isa asked.

"Not far from the northern entrance of the Fortress. Why do you ask?" Malak raised an eyebrow.

"Because I think we can help you." Isa smiled.

Malak lead the trio up to his command center where laid out a map of the entire Fortress. The structure spanned over Canal, with two separate fortifications linked together by the main bridge and two smaller bridges.

"We've destroyed these two bridges connecting the two main structures of the fort and set up a blockade on the main bridge. We have archers manning every possible location along here and here." Malak explain as he leaned over the map.

"What about here?" Sokka asked, point at the blank spaces between three massive walls.

"That's the Canal. Without the waterbenders manning it, it has iced over. But not enough for anyone to cross it successfully."

"Are there any other way across?" Sokka asked, seeing no possible alternatives.

"The canal floor is mostly part of the mountain, but a while ago some of the earthbenders created a tunnel that connects the two far sides of the Canal walls. As far as I known, the Northerners don't know of its existence. But I don't know how long that's going to last." Malak pointed at a section of them map not far from the main structure.

"That may be our only chance of getting across." Isa pointed out.

"There is also something else you should know. The Northerners have a new kind of weapon. One that's been tipping the balance in their favor." Malak warned.

"Yeah we know about that. It disables bending." Aang said before Malak cut him off.

"That's not what I'm talking about. They've developed a weapon that shoots small metal balls at incredibly high speeds. They've already wounded and killed several of my men using these new weapons of theirs."

"Thanks for the warning." Isa nodded.

"What about the earthbenders and waterbenders on the northern side. Where are they being held prisoner?" Sokka asked.

"In all likelihood, probably in the same location where the device that inhibits bending is being kept. If not, then the northern half of the fortress has a prison in this area." Malak sighed.

"Hmm…" Sokka was quiet for moment when an idea popped into his head. "Commander, how long has the wind been blowing?"

"The storm? Long since before you arrived. As matter of fact, it's the only thing keeping the Northerners at bay. I'd imagine it's too cold for them to use their siege weapons or make an attempt to cross the Canal." Malak scoffed. "It's been a double edge sword for us as. It's given us a chance to regroup and plan our counterattack, but hasn't given us a chance to implement it yet."

"Have there been any systematic breaks or pauses in it? Like if the wind suddenly stopped blowing then started up again?" Sokka continued, beginning to smile.

"Now that you've mentioned it, some of the men have noticed a systematic pause in the storm. Though we haven't thought much of it."

"How long were the intervals?"

"The last one occurred a couple of hours ago, shortly before we discover you all in the snow. The one before that was five hours earlier, when the battle was just starting. What are you trying to get at?"

"Aang, is the energy that benders use the same that makes the winds blow?" Sokka asked.

"In theory, yes. Chi flows throughout everything. Wait, are you saying that their device affects the wind as well as bending?" Aang asked.

"Think about it. It uses an unknown energy to cancel out the natural chi that flows throughout the world. However, the intervals in the lead to believe something about the device they created." Sokka explained.

Isa suddenly realized what Sokka was talking about. "The device only releases a pulse of dark energy to temporarily disable bending."

"Exactly. With that initial pulse, all bending in a certain area is disabled. However, it can only be an instant. If it were sustained, there would be no energy flow in this area." Sokka concluded.

"But wouldn't they have a sustained field? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Malak asked.

"Not if you're plan is to take control of Ararat. Using a sustained field of dark energy is incredibly dangerous, as it slowly convert all forms of matter into dark matter, effectively killing everything with range. A good idea for a weapon, but not as a way to support your troops." Isa explained.

"Now have any of you tried to bend recently?" Sokka asked everyone in the room. "You, bend that the block out of the wall!"

The soldier Sokka pointed at looked towards Malak, who gave him a nod of approval. The soldier swung his arms towards the stone block, only to cause it to move several inches as oppose to several yards.

"See, however diminished, he can now bend. The effects of the pulse wear off over time, causing them to activate the device when to make sure the other side is disabled." Sokka was grinning from ear to now, proud at his sudden discovery.

"How come we didn't know about this before?" Malak snapped at one of his subordinates, who simply shrugged.

"It's psychological warfare. Why spend resources building an intricate device that can disable bending permanently when all you need to do is make your opponent _think_ they can't bend." Isa answered.

Malak began to laugh. "I have to admit, those Northerners are smarter than they look. But now we have the advantage."

"Don't go celebrating victory just yet. You're bending is still fairly weak, and I can only imagine what exposure to the center of the pulse will do to your abilities." Sokka's face suddenly turned more serious.

"What do you have in mind?" Isa asked.

"The three of us were on the outer edges of the pulse, meaning our abilities aren't as disrupted as yours. Assuming Aang here can still glow it up, the three of us can make to the other side, disable the device, free the prisoners and take over the enemy encampment."

"Are the three of you going to be enough? They brought enough soldiers to lay siege to this fortress for days." Malak raised an eyebrow in concern.

"We do stuff like this all the time! We're practically professionals at doing the impossible!" Sokka smile, grabbing Aang by the shoulder. "Am I right Aang?"

"Sokka does have a point. We do like to do the impossible." Aang agreed. Isa just shook her head in disbelief.

"Them you better get ready, for I don't know how much longer this storm is going to give us cover." Malak exclaimed.

* * *

As the storm raged outside the fort, beneath it everything was cast in an eerie stillness. In a dark, dank tunnel underneath the Canal, Aang, Sokka, and Isa made their way through the small, water filled tunnel. As Aang moved the water out of their way, Sokka and Isa studied the fractured stone walls, lit only by a single torch.

"Water from the Canal must be seeping through rock." Sokka pointed put.

"No wonder progress was delayed. They must have dug right underneath the Canal bottom." Isa noted.

"It wouldn't take much to bring it all down. I can't imagine the siege has helped any of this." Sokka looked closer at the stone walls when a suddenly rumbling echoed from the other end of the tunnel. "What was that?"

Another quake shook the tunnel. "I think they're renewing the attack!" Isa gasped.

"We'd better hurry, then." Aang replied. And explosion echoed from behind them, followed by a deafening roar. A torrent of water exploded from behind them, blocking them from the other side of the tunnel. A wave of water washed over them, extinguishing their only torch and sending further down the tunnel. Suddenly the torrent was blocked by a massive wall of stone as Aang then froze the water surrounding it, effectively sealing off the tunnel.

"Sokka! Isa! Where are you!" Aang shouted in the darkness as he waded in the ice cold water.

"Over here!" A voice coughed. "Could you do something about this water?"

Aang dove underneath the surface and swam to a nearby wall. He pushed against the wall, causing it to cave in. Aang kept pushing the stone wall further in, creating another tunnel that lead deeper into the bedrock. In the main tunnel, the water level decreased, eventually leaving only a few puddles.

Isa and Sokka stood from the wet stone floor as Aang walked up towards them, holding a small flame in his hand.

"I created another tunnel leading to a small cavern where the water can collect. For now at least."

"We'd better get going. With the battle going on, whose knows how long before they use the device again." Isa stated as she walked forward into the darkness.

"Hey Aang, mind drying me off with a little bending? I'm both wet and cold, which isn't normally a good combination." Sokka shivered.

"Hold still…" Aang waved his hand as a mass of water flew of Sokka. "Isa do you need to…"

"I'm fine. Let's just keep moving." Isa snapped.

The sounds of war filled the empty halls of the northern part of the fortress. As the Northerners renewed their attack, Aang, Sokka, and Isa made their way through undetected.

"Look…" Sokka stopped as he passed a hole in the wall looking north. Not far from the entrance of the fortress was a tall thin structure, surrounded by several large tents. "That must be it."

"How far do think it is?" Isa asked as she walked up to hole.

"About several hundred yards. It shouldn't take us long to get there." Sokka replied. "Aang, are you ready to glow it up?"

Aang nodded.

"Then let's go…"

* * *

Even with the snow storm, the explosion of ice, stone, and air alarmed the soldiers. It was as if the storm came to had suddenly exploded out of the fortress and the mountains were attacking their forces. The trebuchets were torn apart from by stone pillars and their troops surrounded by walls of ice and stone. In the middle of swirling vortex of ice and wind, the Avatar hovered above the battlefield, directing the elements to prevent the Northerners from regrouping. In theory, the Avatar could win this battle singled handedly. But the device that prohibited bending had definitely taken a toll on his abilities. Even in the Avatar state, Aang still felt the effect of the dark energy pulse that had echoed through the mountain range. It was taking all his concentration and all the power of the previous Avatars to even attempt it. And it was wearing him faster than he realized. He needed Isa and Sokka to disable the device.

Despite the chaos up at the fort, a group of soldiers stood guard over the prisoners. Without their bending, the workers and soldiers from the Canal for surrendered without a fight. The new weapons the Northern Fire Kingdom soldiers possessed made short work of any one who dissented. Their superiors called them "arquebus", but the soldiers preferred another name: the gun. It was a marvel of engineering, developed by SS for the sole purpose of evening the odds against the various benders of the world. As several soldiers patrolled the aisles of prisoners, they held the guns, ready to fire at any moment of insurrection.

At the end of the makeshift prisoner stood two guards guarding the only exit. However, one of the guards suddenly went limp as black blade exploded from his chest. Before the other guard could react, his head fell off his body. Once of the other guards noticed his comrades sudden demise and alerted the others and rushed over to his fallen comrades. The cloth flap that acted as a door into the tent suddenly flew open as a hand jabbed the soldier in the throat. As he struggled to breathe, a figure slid past him, grabbing his arqebus and firing it at one of the approaching guards. As the other guards fired back, the figure slip back behind the disabled soldier. He felt the burning shot impact his back, denting the steel plate armor he was wearing. The figure jumped out from behind and charged the surviving guards as they began to reload the weapons. As the disabled soldier fell to the ground, he witnessed the dark-skinned man with the black blade effortlessly cut through the weapons and armor of his comrades. Some managed to reload their weapons and fire again, but were cut down before their finger left the trigger. Within a few more moments, all the other guards were dead or disabled like him. The dark-skinned man with the black blade then cut the chains binding the prisoners to their posts. Once they were all free, the disabled soldier heard him say that their bending was no longer inhibited and that now was a perfect time to retaliate. At first, the prisoners were hesitant, but when one of them suddenly threw a shard if ice, the others became more willing. They all began to pick up the fallen guards weapons and began to tear open the tent walls. Within in a few moments, the dark-skinned man and the prisoners had left the massive tent and disappeared out into the storm.

* * *

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped!" a soldier yelled at a man wearing a black robe.

"Can they bend?" the man calmly asked, but the soldier didn't respond. "Well?"

"I'm sorry he's currently incapable of speaking right now. Can I take a message." A dark-haired woman stood at the entrance of the tent where soldier once stood. At her feet was the soldier, his blood pooling beneath him.

"Well now, this is a surprise. Now who are you?" the man asked with a smile.

"That's not important, right now. I want to know how to shut that machine down." The woman began walking towards the robed man.

"This piece of junk? It is nothing of any importance. The real power lies with me." The robed man smiled.

"So you must be the shadowbender that operates this machine." The woman pointed at the robed man accusingly. "I kill you, the machine no longer works."

"Well, something like that…" the robed man smiled. "What I'm more interested in is how you're able to deduce that I'm shadowbender, and that the machine runs on it."

"Let's say I'm familiar with the stench of dark matter." The woman snarled as her fingers extended into long black claws. She charged the robed man when a black spike erupted from beneath her, the woman barely dodging it before she was impaled through the shoulder. She regained her footing and then charged again. When she tried to strike, the robed man waved his hand, causing a black wall between the charging woman and himself.

"So you're shadowbender? Judging by your skills, you're an initiate at best. Tell me, do have a master to teach you, or have you been too much of a coward to truly master your power?" the robed man taunted as he continuously blocked the woman's attacks. "Or maybe, you're afraid of alerting the attention of the Templars, Isabella del Sol?"

The woman suddenly hesitated in her attack, allowing the robed man to impale her through the stomach. As she fell to the ground, black tentacles grabbed her by her throat, arms, and legs, pinning her to the ground.

"Oh, we're well aware of you status as a shadowbender, Isabella. We were hoping that we could get you to join our cause." The robed man smiled as he walked over to the machine .

"You can go to hell!" Isa hissed.

"I due time. But first, allow for me to demonstrate just how this machine works. It's actually quite a clever construct. The main structure reaches up to 45 meters into the air, where a ball of inactive dark matter sits. The outer structure is raised up by a steam engine, driven these four gears. At the top of the outer structure is another mass of dark matter. When the outer structures reached its maximum height of 90 meters, with the aide of gravity, it comes crashing down. When the two masses of dark matter collide, a pulse of dark energy is released. Although the effects are only temporary, it disables all the bending within a certain radius. Of course, a skilled shadowbender is capable of this, but Faust seems to like the idea of industrialization. The fool… I'm sorry, I went off on a tangent. I believe a demonstration is necessary!" the robed man smiled as he pulled a lever that started up the machine. Smoke billowed out from the exhaust pipes as the gears began to turn slowly.

"Now let see who your friends will handle this." The robed man smiled.

* * *

In the midst of the storm, Aang could feel the dark energy fading away and the flow chi returning to normal. Amidst the howling wind, he heard the earthbenders and waterbenders on either side of the canal launching their counterattack against the Northern Fire Kingdom. However, most of the Northern soldiers had focused their attention on him. Protected by a sphere of air and ice, Aang watched as they futilely fired their weapons at him as he disabled their remaining siege weapons with rockslide and froze the soldiers in ice. There were no firebenders, only the soldiers wielding swords and strange weapons that made the sound of thunder. Aang had allowed the storm to work for him, preventing the soldiers from regrouping and keeping them isolated from each other. But something was bothering him; even in the midst of this storm, he sensed the faint trace of dark energy, permeating through even through storm. Had Isa failed? Then it struck him, like a bolt of lightning. The wind ceased and the snow suddenly stopped in midair. Aang felt his body go numb, incapable of moving as he plummeted into the snow below. As he fell, his mind felt like it splintered into a thousand pieces. For a brief moment, he forgot who he was, or even what he was. But when he landed in the snow, he regained his senses and his ability to move.

"What happened?" Aang shook his head.

"It looks like that brought down…" a voice growled. One of the soldiers held the strange weapon at Aang's head. "This is for my comrades…"

A large object struck the soldier in the head, knocking him to the ground, when seemingly out of nowhere, Sokka jumped on top of his jabbed the soldier in the back of the neck then helped Aang up.

"Come on, we got get out of here!" Sokka grunted as he lifted Aang up.

"What about Isa?"

"Who do you think we're running away from?" Sokka pointed toward the where the device was once located, the area consumed by a swirling vortex of dark matter.

"We can't just leave her!" Aang squirmed out of Sokka's grasp and ran towards the vortex.

"Dammit!" Sokka swore as he chased after him.

The robed shadowbender was panicking now. When the device released the pulse of dark energy, it caused the immediate area to enter a state of nonexistence, tearing the veil between the spirit world and the real world. Normally, the effect would only last an instant, but something was preventing the veil from reforming. Even worse, dark matter was swirling around him in a violent maelstrom. What went wrong?

"What's the matter? Think you lost control? I assure you that's not the reason…" a strange voice laughed from behind him. As the robed man turned around, he saw his left arm suddenly ripped apart from the inside by dark matter. He howled in pain as the voice continued.

"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry, I must be enjoying this body too much!" the voice taunted. Before the robed man, Isa stood over him with a sadistic smile stretched across her face. Her skin had turned a deathly white, her scleras were as black as the dark matter the swirled around her. Her irises glowed a bright, blood red, and her hair blowing with the dark matter. The robed saw the infamous black crescent on her forehead, throat, and chest.

"You're, you're a revenant? But how?" the robed man yelled as he cradle his bleeding stump.

"Oh please, don't insult me." Isa shrugged. Her voice was different from before. Isa spoke, but so did the voices of a thousand demons and a thousand wailing souls. "I'm much more than that…" All around him, thousands of red eyes opened up and stared at him.

"The Serpent of a Thousand Eyes! It can't be…" the robed man gasped when Isa bent over and place a single finger on his lips.

"Shh…You talk too much." Isa whispered as the robed man's lip suddenly cracked apart and exploded into dark matter. The robed man fell in agony as his lower jaw began to dissolve, gurgling in pain.

"Thinking I'm a revenant, now that's just mean. Wouldn't you agree, Avatar Aang?"

Aang stood at the far end of the tent, surrounded by a sphere of air to protect himself form the dark matter.

"Oh relax; I'm not going to turn you into dark matter. That would be going against our bargain." Isa reassured him.

"Ereshkigal…what's with the extra eyes?" Aang growled as he walked towards her.

"Oh, you caught me before I could put my make-up on! I must look such a mess!" Isa feigned embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Aang ordered.

"Monitoring my investment. I held up my end of the bargain, and want to make sure you held up yours." Isa answered.

"So you're using Isa to spy on me?" Aang growled.

"I don't need Isa to do that. She serves another purpose, however." Isa kept smiling.

"And what about the Faust and the Northern Fire Kingdom? Aren't you helping them?" Aang argued.

"What's the point in asking me these questions? You find out all you answers in due time." Isa paused then began to smile sadistically again. "Have you ever heard of the Serpent of a Thousand Eyes? It's one of my favorite names, given to me by the ancient Northerners. They claim I rest at the roots of the Tree of Life and gnaw at its roots, slowly killing it. Meanwhile, my tentacles penetrate through the Tree and steal the souls of wayward humans." She nodded towards the thousands of eyes staring down at them. "They say each of these eyes represent a human soul, forever trapped within my being. You know, you and I are a lot alike."

"We are nothing alike. I am an individual who has lived a thousand lifetimes in order to keep the world in balance. You are an abomination against nature, forever creating chaos in the universe for your own amusement." Aang growled.

Isa threw her head back and laughed, her voice deepening. "How very true. But remember this Avatar, we are both more than just spirits who entangle themselves in mortal affairs. We have a destiny before us unlike any other, one that mere mortals cannot even begin to fathom."

Suddenly, the dark matter began to fade.

"Rest assured Avatar, we will not meet each other like this for quite some time. But when we do, I guarantee you that you will realize just what our destiny is…" Isa growled before her body went limp, forcing Aang to run towards her and catch her.

* * *

Isa woke lying in a cot, covered in a heavy, wool blanket. Realizing she had nothing covering her tattoos, she shot up and looked around.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Katara smiled, sitting at a small table.

"How long was I out?" Isa asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"About a day. The battle is over and we've passed through the Canal." Katara answered.

"Where are the guys?" Isa asked.

"Now that's a strange request. They're in the mess hall with Toph and Viraj." Katara chuckled. Her tone suddenly turned motherly. "Isa, are you all right. Aang mentioned something happened up there…"

A sudden flash of memory of the events on Ararat flooded into Isa's mind. "I'm fine." Isa grunted as she stood up to get dressed. Out of all she went through, it was those eyes that got to her the most…


	18. Episode 18: the Prodigal

**Episode 18: The Prodigal**

Shrouded in a veil of fog, a lone carriage traversed down a dirt road, winding through a thick forest. Shadows of strange figures ran through the fog, chasing after the carriage, yet when the nervous driver checked behind him, all he saw was grey. He took some comfort in the fact that his passenger was accompanied by three well-armed men, but there was something about these woods that would unsettle even the bravest of men. Rumors of ghosts and demons filled the local lore, causing many to leave the sleepy little town of Leiser Hügel.

Inside the carriage, Faust was looking over several documents he received from his old rival and current prisoner, a man simply called the Doctor. He was the mastermind behind the devices Faust's army was using in their war against the world. Every day, new and improved devices were coming out of the old man's workshop in Leiser Hügel. The firearms Faust's soldiers were using were now capable of firing several shots without reloading, giving them and edge of the bending armies of his enemies. The anti-bending engine proved useful in battles all across the map, discounting the failure at Ararat of course. But Faust has a new project for the Doctor, one that would surely put the old man to brink of abilities.

The carriage suddenly shook as the dirt road morphed into a cobblestone path, leading them into the seemingly deserted town.

"I heard rumors that the Coven has set up a temple here and the townspeople are afraid to come at anymore." One of the soldiers sitting across from Faust mumbled.

"The Coven produces the dark matter required to create the anti-bending weapons your fellow soldiers are using on the field right now. In the long run I say they providing us an opportunity to save the lives of our countrymen." Faust stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I meant no disrespect, mein Fuehrer; just that Coven has its own objectives. Are you sure we can trust them?" the soldier continued.

"My dear boy let me assure you that Coven and I have a complete understanding and that we have worked out a deal with each other that allows for us to secure a future for our nation. Ah, it appears we have arrived at our destination!" Faust smiled as he looked out the window.

In the distance, a tall stone structure stood upon a hill, a massive manor surrounded by towering trees. The manor once belonged to a noble of the former Northern Fire Kingdom royal court, but it was now in the hands off the SS, serving as both a prison and laboratory.

"Time to pay the good doctor a visit." Faust smiled, unsettling his companions.

The acrid stench of burnt flesh and preservative chemicals filled the halls of the manor, as the screams and wails of prisoners being used as test subjects echoed from the lower levels. Faust wasn't sure of the prisoners were still alive, or if the manor was just haunted with their pain.

Faust and his companions walked down the sullen halls of the manor, its rooms either abandoned or converted to serve the Doctor's needs, whatever they needed to be. One of the soldiers dared to look outside a window into a small courtyard as small several soldiers aiming their new weapons at a line of prisoners before firing. As each of the prisoners fell over, a man wearing a white apron looked at each emaciated body before signaling the guards to throw the dead prisoners in a deep pit already filled with other test subjects. The soldier observing from the window turned away in disgust, contemplating the madness that drives this Doctor to allow such depravity.

Faust continued walking unfazed by the horror occurring around him until he came upon a set of wooden, double doors. In noticed the runes carves onto the wood tried to touched them, only to feel an intense burning sensation, causing him to pull back his hand. He noticed a strange funnel shaped device sticking outside the door frame and spoke into it.

"Doctor, this Faust. I have a present for you." Faust smiled, still rubbing his hand.

Without receiving an answer, the door slowly opened.

"You three stay here. I doubt the old man will try anything." Faust waved his men down and walked through the doors. The hall leading to the Doctor's workshop was covered in runes, each on glowing intensely as Faust passed, causing him to wince in pain. When he finally reached the Doctor, he was breathing heavily.

"Do you always have to walk through this gauntlet of pain just to get out this building?" Faust sighed.

Leaning over a gas lit table, a tall man with pale skin and white hair carefully wrote down notes as he his wary eyes studied an old piece of parchment. All around the old man were various instruments and projects; cadavers cut open with their parts labeled, various liquids in various jars, and entire library of journals, tomes, and scrolls from across the world. A forge and furnace roared in the very back of the workshop, like and angry beast waiting for its next meal.

"The runes are meant to keep all beings of the shadow from entering this workshop." The Doctor grumbled as he stood up. "They don't bother me. It must be you…" His brown eyes stared straight at Faust, revealing a hatred that penetrated the very fiber of his soul.

"Never took you for one to use lightbending to protect yourself. I bet the Church would be thrilled you used their techniques without their knowledge." Faust laughed as he looked into a jar containing what used to a small animal, but was now a pulsing blob of dark matter.

"Right after they have you burned at the stake for dealing with Coven and bringing this cursed material into the world. But you didn't come here for small talk. You want your plans." The Doctor walked over to a table and picked up a stack of papers. "These are what you've asked for. Improved rifling for all weaponry, black powder bombs and cannons, masks that can filter out smoke and toxic vapors, blueprints for armored carriages, even a steam-powered engine capable of traveling across land as if it were the sea itself."

"That's all very nice, but not everything I've asked for…" Faust thumbed through the papers, looking for a particular item.

The doctor grunted and walked over to a cast iron safe and used a key draped around his neck to open. Inside the safe were more documents, even leather bound tomes containing secrets the Doctor felt were best kept locked away. He pulled out several papers and closed the safe.

"Be wary when you use this Faust, for it has never been tested. It is a weapon capable of deploying gaseous dark matter into a large area. In theory, it will do more than just take away the bending abilities of those caught in the blast radius. It will turn them complete mad, causing them to attack one another in a primal rage." The Doctor explained.

"And you would know this how? Since the weapon has never tested, let alone developed." Faust asked.

The Doctor motioned for Faust to walk over to a window that over looked a large courtyard. Soldiers and researchers were standing near massive bonfires, throwing bodies blackened with dark matter onto the flames. Thick black smoke was billowing from other fires all over the courtyard.

"Unlike you, I've taken time to study dark matter and have learned many things about it. Not only does it take away bending, but it also steals the natural energy that permeates everything in this world and replaces with its own. In a way, dark matter has a certain sentience about it that makes it hard to control. Only a fool would tamper with it lightly. If you use this weapon, you may unleash horrors never seen upon this world." The Doctor warned.

"Mankind needs to understand what horror is in order to prevent it. We're changing the world for the better. Remember that." Faust calmly answered back. "This is for you."

Faust handed the doctor a piece a parchment, rolled up into a scroll. The Doctor opened the scroll and scanned the words on it. "I see, so even you want the power of the Stone. Or did your Coven masters put you up to this? No matter, I see what you want me to do."

The Doctor walked back over to his notes and picked up a thin, leather bound book. "Am I correct in assuming that you already have the necessary ingredients from the Forge of Muspel? The eternal flame and quicksilver?"

Faust nodded in agreement. "Indeed we do."

"Then that leaves the other three. The Sands of Alin, the Blood of the Prophet, and the Breath of Legion. Two of these are sacred relics that you and your allies can acquire without my intervention, leaving only one that you cannot get on your own."

"So I take it you'll help?" Faust asked.

"As if I have much of a choice. I've already begun designing the facilities for its development. I'm going to need five thousand people in order for me to accomplish what you ask for. We simply do not have enough test subjects for this, and I'm going to need their labor for constructing it." The Doctor sat back down.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Faust slapped the Doctor's shoulder. "Keep me updated."

As Faust left the workshop, the doctor mumbled to himself. "Be careful of your new allies Faust, for they just may be playing you like flute without you even realizing it." The doctor took off his shirt and stared at the black stain growing on it then threw it into the furnace. "Or maybe you already have…"

Faust walked back through the double doors, out of breath, causing one of the soldiers to help him stand.

"Let us head back to Midgard; I'm sure the generals are awaiting my return." Faust breathed.

"But what about this fog, sir?" one soldier asked.

"That is no fog, soldier, but _smoke_." Faust continued as he began to walk on his own.

"Smoke?" the soldier looked outside, now visibly unsettled by the small town of Leiser Hügel.

* * *

The sound of thunder echoed through the rain drenched streets of Avalon, casting the usually lively city into a state sullen withdrawal. Amidst the downpour, the ominous shadow of the Tower of Lances stood over Senatorial Palace, like a silent sentinel watching over a prison. Or at least that's how some of the inhabitants of the city. Far from the Palace and its guards was small pub, buried beneath a rundown inn. Inside the fire lit pub, patrons drank and argued while throwing knives at pictures of nobles and harassing the waitresses. When the door of the pub opened, their revelry stopped as they all looked at the young man wearing a leather cloak and the clothes of simple fisherman. Content the man was not an authority figure, they all returned to drinks and antics.

The cloaked man walked further into the pub and saw a one-eyed man signal him to follow sit down with in a booth.

"Leave it to you to have us meet in a den of thieves and drunks." The cloaked man mumbled. "It smells like wet ass in here."

"Well I can't help you with smell, but I hear the ale is worth the trouble." The one-eyed man smiled as the two men sat opposite of each other. "Imagine my surprise when I get a message from you, Artie, asking for information after that nice funeral that was held in your honor. You look good for dead man."

"Being dead is the least of my problems. Rumor has it; my brother has returned back from his… absence." Arthur responded.

"That he has. Says he was sent to the Eastern Water Nation to recover your body when you were killed during a coup attempt."

"Attempt? I thought Lal succeeded in taking over?" Arthur asked.

"He did. And with Prince Viraj missing, our forces went marching in as a measure to ensure peace within the nation. But then your brother accused Lal of orchestrating your assassination as a means to enraging your father to prompt to act sooner. Lal was arrested, his cabinet dissolved. In a few short moments, the Eastern Water Nation ceased to exist as sovereign nation. I believe your father's new title is the Emperor of the Seas, as opposed to the Western Sea." The one-eyed man explained.

"I see…How did my brother get involved then?"

"That's the mystery, now isn't it? Rumor has it that after your mother's death, your brother had a bout of insanity that caused him to be institutionalized. Am I wrong?"

Arthur hesitated for a moment. "No…"

"Then your father must have ordered his release or the doctors think he's better now."

"Who ran the institution where my brother was kept?"

"Nobody knows. You probably know more than I do about the matter."

"What about my father? What has he been doing recently? Aside from taking over a sovereign nation that once belong to an old ally?"

"Haven't you heard? The old coot has been bedridden for weeks now. Couldn't even attend your funeral. He's been speaking through his attendant all this time."

"Attendant?"

"Yes, a nun from the Church. She's been serving as his voice to the court until your brother returned. Now it seems the two are working rather well together as if they were the new Emperor and Empress. Makes you think, huh?"

"Indeed it does…" Arthur pondered. "On my way from the docks, I passed several large carriages heading toward the Palace. Is there some event going on?"

"Apparently the senators and nobles of the court are assembling for your brother's new promotion to Regent of the Western Seas, not doubt a promotion bestowed upon him by your father in his sickened state. In his honor, they're throwing a masquerade ball. You want to go, yes?"

"Can you get me in?"

"Not as a guest. A servant however would attract far less attention, would it not?" the one-eyed gave a toothy grin.

"How much extra, will this cost?" Arthur sighed in annoyance; he knew this was coming.

"Ten gold coin."

"Fine."

"Really? I should've pushed for higher." The one-eyed sat up, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How long before you are ready?"

"It will take several hours before the guests and guards get drunk enough to stop caring who comes in. They still have to pay their respects to you, y'know."

Arthur stood up from the booth and dropped a leather bag filled with gold coins in front of the one-eyed man. "Feeling generous today, aren't you?"

"Consider it an incentive to make sure my disguise to damn worth the price I paid." Arthur growled turning his back. "One last thing. Did anyone from the Southern Fire Kingdom show up to my funeral?"

"You still have a soft spot for her, eh? I'm afraid she couldn't make, with the death of the High Patriarch and all." The one-eyed answered as he could his gold.

"I see…meet at the usual spot for the outfit?"

"You know the drill. Come alone, and be punctual. I hate waiting during a job." The one-eyed man looked up with a stern face.

Arthur nodded in agreement and left the pub, disappearing into pouring rain.

In the decorated halls of Senatorial Palace, hundreds of masked guests wearing extravagant dresses and expensive, tailored suits mingled with each other, happily drinking from the seemingly endless supply of ale and mead that kept emerging from the cellars. As servants scrambled to cater to their drunken patrons, the guards watched uncomfortably from their posts, waiting for the inevitable quarrel usually associated when this much ego and alcohol mix.

Far from the mass of bodies that had congregated into his home, Prince William of Rafe watch safely from a balcony as the party being held in his name continued without his attendance. Standing around him was his father's inner circle, a cabal of admirals and governors who aided his father in governing their increasingly large empire.

"Parasites, every single one of them." William growled. "It's a miracle my father put up for them this long."

"Circumstances have changed, allowing the nobility to enjoy freedoms that were usually frowned upon. With your father ill, your brother dead, and your sudden return, the nobles see it as an opportunity to take control, if only for a brief moment." One of the admirals commented. "Ironically, by not mingling with them, you give them the impression that you're scared of them, and they'll use that to their advantage."

"And if I do mingle with them, they will either try to walk all over me or simply remove me from the picture. I am indeed in a precarious situation." William took a deep breath and looked out of one of the many tall windows lining the walls of the main hall. "And the rain still pours, preventing many from leaving."

"Sir?" the admiral asked.

"I should at least show my face, eh? Let's hope they don't rip it off." William frowned.

From within the crowd, a masked servant spied the blonde haired man surround by admirals and governors. Arthur knew who the man, but he looked so much more different than before. When Arthur first fought William in Eastern Water Nation, he was thinner and covered in scars, his skin pale and his eyes wild. A twisted smile stretched across his face like a sadistic killer he was. But now, William appeared more human, more reserved, more like his old self. His hair was neatly tied back, his face seemingly frozen into a stern stare, and his eyes were cool and calculating. It was William, but not Arlan.

"Why is he taking that form?" Arthur whispered to himself, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. He continued to watch William from a distance as he made his way to the outskirts of the crowd. Many of the guests were too drunk to care whether William showed up or not, as they only talked briefly before being distracted by some other event going on around them. Arthur carefully snaked his way through the crowds, following William's group but keeping his distance. William was still a shadowbender, capable of sensing Arthur from a distance.

However, when William suddenly turned around, he caught a brief glimpse of Arthur and lingered in that spot for few moments before rubbing his temples.

"Would you excuse me? It seems that I might be developing a headache." William politely said to one his followers.

"Do you need assistance, my lord?" one of the admirals asked.

William waved his off and began to make his way to one of the many corridors leaving the hall. Arthur began to follow him, still maintaining his distance.

As William walked, his headache grew much worse as the shadows on the wall began to jump out at him.

_You are wasting time…_

William looked around. "Whose there?"

_He's going to die…They all are…_

"Hello? Who's there?"

_You kill should them…All of them… They don't deserve to live…_

"I'm warning you! Show yourself!" William started to tremble. He feared he could be relapsing back into his dementia, the very reason his father sent his away all those years ago…

_You already killed the Empress and the Crown Prince…Why stop there?_

"Shut up! Those were just dreams! Nothing but terrible dreams!" William shouted as he held his hands to his ears. But he could still hear the whispers.

_But William, you've been such a good little boy…Why won't you listen to me?_

"Be…Quiet…" William growled. He was sweating profoundly now.

_You cannot silence me… I am you…I remember you…_

"No! NOOOO!" William howled as her began to run down the corridor.

From his hiding spot behind one of many suits of armor, Arthur watched as his brother screamed at shadows. "What the hell is going on here?"

William continued to run down the corridor, holding back screams of pure terror as shadows lashed out at him and red eyes began to glow from the suits of armor.

_William…William…William_ the whispers chanted like child singing a nursery rhyme. _Come play with us William_…

William stopped and turned his head when he heard a deep growl behind him. From the shadows, a massive black wolf stalked behind, its savage grin revealing an unnatural amount of teeth, its steely blue eye screaming of a primordial chaos.

_What's the matter, William, don't you want me? I promise I'll make all the bad thoughts go away…_ the wolf said without moving it's lips, it's deep demonic voice echoing inside William's skull.

"Please, stay away from me." William whimpered as he fell to the ground and crawled on the floor. "I don't want to go back…"

"But William why…why won't you come back?" A new voice asked. William looked up and saw a sight the truly terrified him; his mother, still young and beautiful, stood above him covered him her own blood as larger holes dotted her torso. Her eyes were filled with betrayal and pain as her pale hand reached out for him.

"William…" she spoke accusingly.

"Please, make it stop…" William cried when a bright flash of light blinded him. When his sight returned, the visions were gone and young woman wearing a veil and robes knelt down next to him.

"Sister? Oh Sister, how glad I am to see you…" William collapsed into the woman's lap, sobbing deeply.

"_Oh blessed son of the House of Rafe, worry not for thine soul is safe." _ The woman kindly smiled, her soft pale skin glowing in dull grey corridor, her calm blue eyes relaxing all who gazed upon them.

"The shadows, they kept coming…I saw a black wolf…my mother…my mother…" William wept in her lap.

She placed hands on his head and lifted his face up. "_Weep not, oh you broken soul. You are destined to play a grand role. Go now and rest thy weary head. Purge thine thoughts of fear and dread._"

She helped William up and led him further down the corridor, Arthur quietly followed them. As he watched the woman from a distance he couldn't help but notice something familiar about her face.

"_Within the Emperor's grand House, there scurries a little mouse!"_ a voice suddenly spoke from behind him. Arthur turned, he saw the very same woman escorting William, standing behind him. In an instant, her softness was replaced by a fierce coldness the shook Arthur to the bone. She grasped his neck and effortlessly lifted him up into the air. Her touched felt like it burned his skin, his vision becoming blurred by her very image. Without out so much as a grunt, she tossed him out the nearest window and onto a roof, drenched from the rain.

Arthur gasped for air as the woman suddenly appeared by his side, the rain seemingly falling right through her.

"An illusion? An illusion did that?" he coughed.

"_The prodigal son returns to his father's house. The slain prince is the nosy mouse."_ The woman rhymed.

"So you know who I am then." Arthur stood, letting the cold rain drench. His instincts told him a fight was in the making. "May I ask your name?"

The woman remained silent.

"I'll take that as a 'No'." Arthur shifted his posture, taking a stance. "Why are you here?"

Again, the woman did not answer, she only stared intently into his eyes.

"You know, those pretty blue eyes of yours are unsettling. I knew a girl like that once. Well actually, I know three with eyes like that." Arthur continued, hoping to draw a response. "Her name was Lucinda. She was a lightbender like you. Only she disappeared few years ago. Snatched up by the shadowbenders, right underneath the nose of the Church. Or so that's what I'm told."

The woman continued to watch Arthur, not so much as blinking as he began to circle around her.

"It's just her kidnapping seemed a little too convenient. It's as if the Church let the shadowbenders take her, a princess and a prodigy right out of their hands. And if those history classes I was forced to sit through taught my anything, the Church rarely makes mistakes like that without a reason. I wonder what reason that could be?"

The woman's eyes followed Arthur intently.

"So what really happened that night, Lucinda?" Arthur accused. A long silence followed his words.

The woman closed her eyes, lifted up her hand, and snapped her fingers. Bright light flashed followed by a strange shimmer.

"_With wit and thought, against the lies that you fought, you have discovered a truth, about the missing youth._" The woman simply stated.

"_The knowledge you seek to obtain, will leave an irremovable stain, and cause her sisters so much pain_." She pointed her finger at Arthur. "_Let us hope it continues to rain_."

A bright beam of light exploded from her fingers and shot past his cloak, causing it to burst into flames. Arthur tore off the cloak and created a wall of ice between him and the woman. Her second beam easily burned though the ice causing Arthur to duck and slide down the wet roof. He swung his arm and created a platform of ice that prevent him from falling off entirely.

Arthur looked over the edge and let out a cautious whistle. "That's a long way down."

From the corner of his eye, the woman suddenly appeared pointing her finger at him. Another beam shot forth, cutting through the ice platform, melting it instantaneously. Thankful for the continuous rain, Arthur formed a large slab of ice to slide down. Once he hit the wet grass of the courtyard, he looked up and saw the woman still standing on the roof. But as he tried to speak, she was suddenly at his side.

A rush of fear caused him to jump back as another beam grazed his chest. The intense heat caused Arthur to wince. As he recovered, he glanced his reddened skin and charred shirt.

The woman, unfazed, nonchalantly walked closer to him. Acting on instinct, Arthur swung his hands around and formed a large mass of the water. He directed his growing torrent towards the woman and froze the water solid. The woman made no attempt to avoid the attack and was frozen in a pillar of ice. Arthur sighed in relief as he fell to his knees. The sound of steam forced him to look up and watch as the woman walked _through_ the ice, vaporizing anything that get in her way.

"Oh come on!" Arthur howled. But when he tried to move again, he was overcome by a sudden rush of dizziness. He fell over onto the cool wet grass, watching as the water began to evaporate right before his eyes.

The woman stood over him and knelt by his head. "_A brother forsaken and forgotten hath returned to the scene of his greatest sin. Through his redemption, a new world can begin."_ She continued to rhyme. "_But the wolf and the serpent seek a different goal. That which is broken shall become whole. So tell the monk, tell the queen, that the true threat remains unseen_."

"Wait…" Arthur groaned.

"_If thy sister asks, tell her that she hath not been forsaken. One day we will be together, when she hath awakened."_ She said before placing her hand over his eyes, causing everything to go black.

* * *

On a blistering hot day, two figures clad in leather and steel stared each other down. Around them were soldier of various colors and creeds, united in their undying loyalty to their country and the woman whom represented it. The smell of clay, sweat, blood, and soot mixed with the distance smells of coffee, incense, and the sea. The soldiers watched intently as the two combatants walked towards each other, held out their sabers and touched blades. They tensed their bodies and prepared for an assault.

One soldier, judging the bout, signaled for the combatants to attack. The thinner of the two combatants exploded forward, lunging straight at her opponent's head. Her opponent easily parried the blow and swept from the side. But she was already back up and blocked the attack and continued her assault. With simple flicks of her wrists, she easily cut across his arms, leaving a small scratch on his steel gauntlet. He back away for moment before charging forward and swinging his sword at her shoulder. As she moved to block it, he punched his fist forward and launched stream of fire at her torso. She redirected the attack to face away from her and swung her sword and his abdomen, unleashing a powerful wave of flame. Her opponent jumped back and cut through flames.

"That was dirty trick, Rene." She spoke calmly.

"Remember what I always taught you, mi Señorita." Rene smiled from underneath his helmet. "Expect the unexpected." Rene flicked his saber, creating a long whip-like stream of fire the flowed from the blade. He swung his whip at her, causing her duck underneath it.

As he continued flourishing his whip, she taunted, "Are you going to play with yourself all day, or am I going to have to tell your mother?"

Bursts of laughter emerged from the crowd.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Señorita, as my dear mother passed away long ago." Rene answered.

"Then that only ages you, old man." She smiled and she ran forward. Flames exploded from her feet, launching her into the air, where she swung her saber down, creating a massive wall of flames that fell upon Rene. Amidst the inferno, she landed in front of Rene and elbowed him in the chest, forcing him stumble backwards. She flicked her blade at his torso and he weakly blocked each strike. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her sword past him, leaving her completely defenseless. Out of instinct, she spun into him and wrapped her arms around her chest and placed her free hand on the side of his helmet. Rene tensed when he realized the mistake he made. A small explosion of flame blasted from her hand into his head, causing him to lose both his balance and his conscience.

When Rene regained conscious, he helmet was off and he was wearing a bandage around his head. Soldiers stood around him, some of them frowning from their lost bets. One person in particular though caught his eye.

"So you finally decided to rejoin the living." She smiled. She was young woman of tan skin and raven-black hair. Her gold eyes glistened as her arrogant demeanor quietly lauded her victory over the old man.

"Either I'm getting old, or fighting style has become more aggressive." Rene sighed. "Your Majesty."

"You're not finished yet, Colonel. I still need you to teach these greenhorns how to fight like true soldiers. That is an order from your Queen." She smiled as she held a hand out to help him up.

"If I memory serves me right, your mother said the same thing to my teacher when I first started. She was gentler than you were." Rene smiled as he grabbed her hand and stood up. "But then again, gentleness is relative term. I can't imagine being married to her was an easy task."

"My father knew what he was getting himself into." She smiled when a servant dressed in gold and red came up the group.

"Queen Alejandra, I have urgent news." The servant firmly stated. "A member of House Rafe has arrived at the palace."

"Is that so? Where is he now?" the Queen asked.

"Right now, your physicians are treating for his injuries in the infirmary." The servant answered.

"Injuries? Then take me to him." The Queen ordered, soon following the servant into the interior of her castle.

Arthur rubbed his neck as he walked around the spacious, sunlit room that was the infirmary. Unlike the palaces of the other nations, the royal palace of the Southern Fire Kingdom was originally a fortress and garrison during the country's violent birth. It only served as seat of power for monarchy for only the past hundred years. However, during that time, the royal family hired architects and artists to turn the once imposing fortress into palace. It was not as grand as the palaces in Vijayanagar or al-Shiraz, but held a certain simplicity that could only from a military based empire such as the Southern Fire Kingdom.

"Doctor says you have no memory of how you got here. Only that several Templars carried you in and left you here." A voice said from behind him. The Queen, still clad in her blackened armor, walked into the infirmary. "Can you leave?"

Arthur nodded.

"Then follow me." The Queen motioned for Arthur to follow. She led him to her personal chambers, a massive set of rooms decorated with brilliant frescoes, tapestries of crimson and gold, and furniture made from the rare wood. Arthur couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her final destination.

"Your bed chambers, your Majesty?" Arthur asked with a slight grin.

"Silence." Her stern order all but killed his mood. She placed her hand upon a large painting. She let out a heavy sigh, which was followed the familiar roar of flames. The sounds of gears and pulleys working echoed from behind the painting as it lifted off the ground and revealed a hidden staircase. The Queen motioned Arthur to go down the stairs. As soon as they were both in the secret passage, she placed her hand on a small hole and let out another sigh. Soon the painting lowered back down, casting the stairwell into darkness.

"Umm…" Arthur opened his mouth when the snap of fingers resulted in two small explosions of flames on either side of the stairwell, igniting a long stream of oil that trailed down the stair well and into a large, windowless room. The fireplace one the far side of the room erupted and lit another stream of oil, bathing every corner of the room in firelight.

"Consider yourself lucky. You're the first person in a long time to enter the Queen's Study. Here, I can discuss matters that are of a highly volatile nature. The runes on the wall? They reveal lightbenders and repel shadowbenders. No one can get in because only the Fire Queen knows the exact intensity of the flame required to open the door. The room it was built into the bedrock, so collapsing it is almost impossible." She explained.

"What about earthbenders?" Arthur asked.

She stopped him, and glared fiercely at him. "I want to see them try."

"Noted." Arthur gulped as she continued down the stairwell. When they arrived in the room, Arthur could swear it was almost an exact replica of the room above them, only instead of open balconies overlooking the seaside cliffs of Atlantis, it was stone wall lit by a massive fire. Arthur walked over to the bed sat down, still weak from his battle.

"Well, what do you—" he tried to ask before he was cut short by a violent slap. He nearly fell over, and his left ear was ringing. "What was that for?"

"That was for dying and making me worry." She snarled before backhanding him on his right side. "That's for chasing after my sister and trying to steal the Avatar from me!"

She continued her beating by punching him the stomach. "That was for refusing to talk to me after my coronation, not to mention the past ten years."

Arthur stumbled in front of her before standing back up. "Any more complaints?"

She charged towards him, causing him to wince and closed his eyes. Instead of fist, however, he felt her lips against his. Her momentum caused them both to fall onto the bed. They continued their embrace, refusing to relinquish the taste of each others lips until she finally pulled away.

"That…is for coming back to me." She whispered into his ear before standing back up. She walked back over towards a large desk, tossed her saber onto the desktop, and sat down in a large chair.

"Now explain to me _**everything**_." She ordered.

Arthur laughed as he sat back up. "As aggressive as ever…"

Several hours later, amidst the scatter pieces of armor and clothing, Arthur lay next to his lover and she tried to grasp everything he just told her.

"How do you know she didn't meddle with your memory?" she asked.

"I don't. But she wanted me to give you that message, so why would she change anything?" Arthur explained.

The Queen sat up and left the bed, taking her blanket with her to cover her nude body. "So my sister, missing all these years, has been working for your father and the Church? Your brother along with my other sister, are now both revenants, possibly working with the Coven and the Northern Fire Kingdom, who by the way, tried to siege Ararat and the Grand Canal?"

"Isa isn't working with the Coven or the Faust's forces. If anything she's been working against them. She was there when Lal tried to have Prince Viraj killed. Both she and the Avatar." Arthur defended.

"Which brings up another issue altogether. This Avatar, if he is indeed the genuine Avatar, must have his own agenda." The Queen concluded.

"Has becoming Fire Queen made you paranoid?"

"I live next door to the heart of the Church, home to several hundred light benders! The last two queens have been killed by assassins. I think I have the right to be paranoid." She snapped at him.

"Allie, all the Avatar wants to do is go home with his wife and friends."

"Yes, to the other side of the world where four unknown nations sit in waiting. One of those nations, I might add, got into a battle with our flotilla. And let's not forget your screw up on that island where the Avatar was!" Allie continued her rant.

"That was out of my control. Besides, with Faust using dark matter weaponry, we have bigger concerns." Arthur protested.

"Really? I didn't notice." Ale growled. She sighed in frustration and looked at the ceiling. "My parents, your mother, and the entire royal family of the Eastern Water Nation save one, are killed. This has left a vacuum. Faust has taken advantage of that vacuum and has recruited the Coven to his cause. Your brother, whatever he decides to call himself, alone with others are causing problems all across the world as Faust declares war. So far, he's only been a threat to the already weak Earth Empire and the warring states in the Northern Fire Kingdom, but if he keeps dealing with the Coven, we may all be in danger. Then the High Patriarch dies, forcing the Church to wake up and look at the world around them. The Templars have been persistent in acquiring territory in the colonies, but I've denied every request. They're mobilizing, bribing or extorting the Church leaders left and right to steer things into their direction. I fear that may actually try to take control. Now, the Avatar, the supposed incarnation of the prophet Zarathustra, is walking around in a world that pines for his return. Both the Coven and the Church are going to want him, dead if necessary. And if what this woman is implying is correct, we are only seeing the beginning of global catastrophe."

"Wow, you are paranoid. But you also may be right." Arthur stood and walked up to her, and pressed himself against her body. "So what are we going to do?"

"We'll need allies. The rebels into the Western Water Nation pine for a return to democracy. Your family has been in power for too long. I need the Avatar, alive and willing to help us prevent a world war. And I need to know what my sisters are planning."

"I told you, Isa is on our side."

"Arthur, she is revenant… but there is more to that. Do you know what it means when a lightbender is born into our family, and she is girl?"

"No."

"It means she is blessed by Asherah herself and is destined to serve out her will, just as the prophetess Ashelia did during the birth of this nation."

"But I thought Ashelia was the very incarnation of Asherah herself?"

"She was. But what the Church doesn't want you to known are that she was born with a twin brother. A shadowbender named..."

"Ba'al Zebub, founder of the Coven."

"Correct, and some say he was Ereshkigal in physical form. Think about it Arthur. A pair of twins, one born a lightbender while the other a shadowbender, to family descended from the woman who severed at Ashelia's side as her commander of her armies."

"Are you saying that Lucy and Isa are really…?"

"I don't care who Isa was when she left this castle. Because she is not going to be the same person when she returns."

* * *

Far out a seam a lone steam vessel makes it way towards Atlantis. On board, all but a few crew members were asleep. Secluded in her room, Isa tried to sleep, only to be tormented by nightmares. She whimpered and moaned, writhing around when she heard hear the voice of another.

_Isa…_

Upon her name being called, Isa awoke and saw herself sitting on the other side of the room, smiling back her. Her doppelgänger walked over and crawled up onto bunk, rubbing her body against Isa's.

_It's time to wake up…_

Isa tried to move, but her doppelgänger positioned herself over Isa. The doppelgänger moved her head closer, positioning her lips next to Isa's ear.

_Wake up…Ereshkigal…_


End file.
